The Exile of Van Hellscream
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: The Monster Council of Royals has found Van Hellscream and his followers guilty of many heinous crimes against all monster-kind. But rather than execute them, the Royals have exiled them to another realm! A low-tech realm where co-existence between humans and monsters is the norm! Will Van Hellscream find a way to lead them back home? Or do the Fates have 'other' plans?
1. Chapter 1

**_The Exile of Van Hellscream_**

 ** _Hey, Everyone! This, as many of you who know my work may have guessed, is kind of a side-story to the first part of my "Primal Hearts" trilogy. Thus I have chosen to use the chapter "The Trial of Van Hellscream" from my first story as the first chapter here as set-up. This story is rated "M" for a reason, so unless you are of age and enjoy porn; GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! But if you meet those requirements; please! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 1: The Trial of Van Hellscream

Van Hellscream was pacing again. It had been a week since the so-called Monster Authorities had arrested him and his hunters and agents. Shortly after they arrived, Marcus was brought there as well. Only Ozborn was missing, as MEGTAF had taken him into custody. They were held under guard in a large chamber deep in the catacombs while preparations were made for the 'trial'. How dare these abominations dare to think they can judge him! It was laughable! A travesty! A mockery of justice!

A platoon of werewolf guards arrived and ushered them back to the surface and into waiting vehicles. They were driven to the docks, and led aboard a ship which took them to a small, uninhabited island a few miles off the coast. They were then led inward, up to a high bluff. There was an old abandoned Spanish fort with a tower that had once looked out to the horizon in all directions. The gates were opened for them to enter. The courtyard—no pun intended—had galleries along the walls on both sides, all full of monster civilians. A wave of angry grumbles and murmurs rippled through the crowd as Van Hellscream and his followers were led in. They walked up to a newly built rail across the mid-point of the courtyard with a gate in the center. A little past that was a pulpet which faced the far side. The guards motioned for Van Hellscream to step to the pulpet.

Facing him, along the far wall, the gathered Monster Council of Royals sat behind an oversized judge's bench; Ramses De Nile, Ryu-Chi, Elizzabat, Monkey King, Granita, Rat King, Danny Phantom, and Clawdeen Wolf. Behind the seated Royals, visible through a half-crumbled wall, was Belloc, King of the Kaijus; as he stood on the beach under the cliffside of the bluff.

"Van Hellscream", Ramses called out for all to hear. "You and your hunters stand accused of multiple crimes against monsterkind. We have a monster lawyer willing to represent you, if you wish?"

"I need no help from your kind", the master hunter sneered.

"Very well", Ramses replied. "Do you have anything to say before we begin these proceedings?"

"I and my followers have done nothing wrong!", Van Hellscream barked. "Everything we have done was in the name of our cause; protecting mankind from you monsters or waking them up to the threat you represent! This planet is our world, not yours! We do not recognize your authority to judge us!"

"Your statement is noted for the record", Rat King said. "You may begin, madam procecutor."

The vampire woman made her opening statement, then called Curator Stheno to the stand. The gorgon slithered forward, and relayed the information about the theft of artifacts from her museum, and identified them in evidence, including the Sword of Perseus, which Deuce had made available to the court. Van Hellscream was then given the chance to question Stheno.

"If these artifacts were the weapons of legendary monster slayers, why were they in a monster museum rather than a human one?" he asked sharply, with an edge of outrage.

"Objection!", the prosecutor barked. "Relevence?"

"I would say that in this case the origins of the items is very relevant!", he sneered. "There is a difference between theft and liberation!"

The Royals conferred briefly.

"We will allow the question", Ramses said. "But mind your tone with this court, Van Hellscream. Please answer the question, Madam Curator?"

"They were all discovered by our archeological teams over the course of several years", she replied. "As such, our museum put them on display to the public for **all** to see; monster and normie."

"Like trophies taken taken by spiteful children", he sneered.

"Objection!"

"Nothing further", Van Hellscream said dismissively, as if he made his point.

The next to be called was Gangrel Gevaudan, a werewolf. He testified as the lead volunteer investigator sent to help in the museum theft case, and discovered that the thief was a normie from his scent. That, along with other clues led them to a known smuggler who had confessed to getting the items out of the country, but did not know the thief nor the party receiving the shipment by name.

"Is the human scent you detected there present in this court?", the prosecutor asked. Gangrel sniffed deeply.

"Yes."

"Will you please find and identify the source?"

"Objection!", Van Hellscream yelled.

" **OVER-RULED!** ", Belloc rumbled, glaring at the human with a growl.

Gangrel stepped down off the stand and followed his nose toward the crowd of Van Hellscream's followers. He stopped when he reached Marcus, who was standing directly behind his boss, looking defiant.

"It's him", Gangrel said, pointing to him.

"Let the record show that the witness has identified Marcus Greenwood, well-known to be Van Hellscream's right-hand man, as the thief."

Van Hellscream had no questions, so the case moved on.

Deuce Gorgon was called next. He told the story of what happened the night Moanica and her Zomboys attacked the normies, from the moment he saw the 'guys in armor' to his mother's confession, with special emphasis on when Van Hellscream tried to kill him with the sword.

One by one, monsters from all over the world testified to the heinous actions of Van Hellscream or his hunters, each more damning than the last, including Headmistress Bloodgood. Duncan testified to learning about Lilith and everything he knew leading up to the battle at Monster High that led to the hunters' capture. At times, Van Hellscream would cross-examine a witness, usually with the intent to slant the events to being righteous for his cause. Finally, the prosecutor called her star witness.

"I call Lilith Van Hellscream to the stand."

"Objection!", her uncle yelled. "As her legal guardian and uncle by blood, I exercise my right to forbid her testimony!"

"Over-ruled", Danny Phantom smirked. "My human parents performed a DNA test, which showed that in her current form she is a succubus right down to the genetic level, and therefore technically no longer related to you by blood."

Van Hellscream scoffed in anger. Lilith took the stand dejectedly, her purse hanging from her shoulder.

"Ms. Van Hellscream", the prosecutor said compassionately. "I understand this is difficult for you. At any point if you need a moment to compose yourself, please let us know."

"Thank you", she said.

"Please, tell the court everything you know, in your own words?"

She told her story. Her uncle taking her in after her parents died. Being trained by him, her actions at Monster High Halloween before last. Marcus bringing the stolen Boogie-sands to her uncle, the arrival of the crate containing the stolen ancient weapons. The way her uncle blatantly risked lives by delaying taking action against Moanica in hopes of instigating fear and hate against the monsters. Then again with his plan to use the gremlins, and how he had some of them genetically modified to be even more dangerous. Then she provided the court with a digital copy of everything her necklace-cam recorded, including Marcus almost raping her. All the while, her uncle glared venomous daggers at her for her betrayal.

"Lilith, do you have knowledge of any other crimes your uncle may have committed that has not been revealed in this court today?"

"Yes", she said, and took a deep breath. "Uncle Van personally hunted down and killed the vampire Radu and his pregnant dark fairy wife."

Draculaura and Elizzabat both gasped as a ripple of angry murmurs went through the crowd. Dracula roared in rage and had to be restrained, lest he slaughter his brother's killer right there in the court.

"Objection! You have no proof, my dear niece!"

"I have the proof of that and much more right **_here_** , Uncle!", she screamed with tears in her eyes, pulling a familiar leather-bound book from her purse and tossing it to the ground in the center of the court. "Written in your own hand!"

"NO!", he roared as the prosecutor picked up his memoirs. She skimmed the pages, and passed it to the Royals, who looked it over carefully. They then deliberated over the evidence and testimony for some time.

"Van Hellscream", Ryu-Chi, the Dragon Emperor, said. "We find you and your hunters guilty of all charges, including the murders of many innocent monsters; including the vampire Radu, his wife, and their unborn child. This court is in recess while we deliberate sentencing."

The civilians and prisoners were led out so the Monster Coucil of Royals could confer privately. Only Boodika Le Fey remained behind, should they require her council.

"I would be more than happy to reduce Van Hellscream and all his followers to ash!", Belloc growled. "It would take but a single breath and be done with it!"

"I agree with Belloc", Ramses stated. "They should all die for what they have done."

"But not all of them are killers", Clawdeen said.

"We **can't** execute **any** of them", Danny said. "If we did, we would only be proving ourselves to be the bloodthirsty monsters he claims we are."

"Not to mention, making them martyrs to his cause", Elizzabat added.

"You speak wisely, young ones", Ryu-Chi smiled.

"Then what?", Rat King asked. "Imprison them?"

"My people could create an underground prison for them in a short amount of time", Granita offered.

"Ook! Ook! But what if they escape?", Monkey king pointed out. "We'd be back where we started."

"We can't take **_any_** chance of them doing more harm!", Belloc urged.

"Your Majesties? If I may?"

"Of course, Boodika", Ramses said warmly. "Your wise council is always welcome."

"I may have a solution", the elder witch said. "If I could have a moment to confer with a friend?"

"Proceed", Belloc told her. Boodika smiled as she conjured up her crystal ball.

"Desdemona? May I have a word?"

xxXXxx

The court had been recessed for a few hours. Van Hellscream had no doubt that the monsters would sentence them to death, and smiled grimly at knowing that it would make them martyrs; giving rise to new hunters and possibly swaying public opinion against the monsters.

A werewolf guard came out and informed everyone that the Royals were ready. The civilians filed in first, followed a few minutes later by Van Hellscream and his followers. The master hunter was puzzled to see a large, ornate mirror hanging on the front of the Royals' bench. He took his place at the pulpet again.

"Van Hellscream, you and your followers have been found guilty of many heinous crimes against monsterkind", Rat King started. "Do you have anything to say before we pronounce sentence?"

"You monsters have no right to judge any human being!", Van hellscream said venomously. "You are all abominations against nature and threats to humanity! Go ahead! Kill us! Devour us like the monsters you are! Mankind will one day rise up against you in our names!"

"No, Van Hellscream, you will not **_die_** for your crimes", Belloc chuckled deeply, sending a chill down the hunter's spine.

"We are not the evil, bloodthirsty savages you take us for", Elizzabat said. "Nor will we make martys of you and the others."

"We, the Monster Council of Royals, sentence you to exile in another realm", Ryu-Chi stated calmly.

"A realm devoid of all but the simplest technology", Danny smirked.

"A realm which has fully accepted co-existence between the normies and monsters", Clawdeen smiled.

"There, each of you must decide; you can settle down to a peaceful new existence, or not", Ramses added. "It is up to you."

"Ook! Ook! You are now each being given a pouch full of gems and semi-precious stones", Monkey King said, as guards handed said pouches to the prisoners.

"Trade or spend them wisely", Granita told them. "For that is **all** you will take with you besides the clothes on your backs now."

"NO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!", Van Hellscream shouted, infuriated that they were even robbing him of martyrdom.

 _"_ _ **SILENCE**_ _ **!**_ _",_ Belloc roared, shaking the walls of the old fort.

"Ms. Le Fey, if you will please open the portal so sentence can be carried out?", Elizzabat asked the elder witch.

Boodika stepped forward in front of the mirror, chanting the gateway spell, and gestured with her wand. The image in the mirror turned into a swirl of sparkling magick, showing an open field with a small town in the distance.

"Van Hellscream, as the leader of your people, **you** will go first", Ryu-Chi stated as Boodika stepped aside.

Setting his jaw, he glared at the Royals. He'd been outplayed. They had beaten him in every way. As he stepped through the mirror-portal, he silently swore that he would find some way for him to lead them back home. The others followed behind him with mixed emotions. The portal closed after the last one entered.

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Van Hellscream and his followers are gone and will not return, at least not in their home-realm. For those who don't know or haven't figured it out, the realm they were exiled to is a variation of the "Monster Girl Encyclopedia" realm(check out their wiki!). Next chapter will show their arrival to the realm of humans, monster girls, and magic!**

 **Reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

 **xxXXxx**


	2. Ch 2: Greetings from the Demon Queen

**_Hey, Everyone! This chapter will show the arrival of Van Hellscream and his followers to the realm of their exile. A lot of set up for the whole story here, plus the first lemon with a tip of the hat to my fellow writer; Alleskeins! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 2: Greetings from the Demon Queen!

The portal disappeared after the last of his followers had come through. Van Hellscream found that they were standing in an open field bathed in the afternoon sun; white puffy clouds drifting by. The setting would be idyllic, if it did not mark the start of their exile. He could see a small town or village not too far away.

"Greetings, Van Hellscream", an alluring voice said from the ether, causing nervous murmurs from his followers. A twelve foot tall apparition of a beautiful woman appeared. No, not a woman; far more **alluring** than any woman! Her pale, ethereal beauty far exceeded that of **_any_** mere mortal! Her long, wavy black hair accentuated her elven ears and spectral blue, red-rimmed irises surrounded by black scoleras. Two blood-red horns set with amethysts curved over her hair, while snow-white bat-wings with black talons were visible sprouting from her back, along with a long white tail tipped with a spade-shaped growth imbedded with a heart-shaped amethyst. Her long, curvaceous legs gracefully carried her hourglass figure and her ample assets were barely contained by her corset and short skirt. Her long, fingerless evening cloves matched her thigh-high stiletto boots. Her entire, sexy outfit was black and red, trimmed with amethysts. There was a wicked, yet seductive smile on her full, red lips showing her fangs as she looked down at them. "I am the Demon Queen, Desdemona. Welcome to my realm of humans, monsters, and magick."

"Keep back, demon!", Van Hellscream challenged. "We do not fear such as you! We are…!"

"Oh, I **_know_** who you are", she smirked. "And I know the crimes you committed to be exiled to my realm. Know that your past crimes will not be held against you….and also that your hate and bigotry will do you no good here. Humans and monsters have co-existed in relative peace here since my rise to power long ago. My own loving, incubus husband was human when we were wed. I would encourage you all to settle into peaceful new lives here….a fresh start as it were. I am sure you all have some skills or knowledge that can help you do so. But it is up to you."

"And what is to stop me from simply **forcing** you to send us back home?", Van Hellscream snarled threateningly. Desdemona laughed wholeheartedly at the arrogance of the man.

"I am not truly standing before you, fool", she laughed. "Even if you could find my palace, even if you by some **_miracle_** got past my defenses, daughters, and husband; I am **more** than a match for all of you foolish mortals. Besides, even if I **wanted** to send you back, the portal needs to be opened from **both** sides, and no one there is inclined to help you. So make the most of your fresh start….or don't, and see how the Fates reward you."

With that, the vision of the Demon Queen disappeared.

Van Hellscream's followers all looked to him. He was their leader. But a few began to harbor resentment; blaming him for their current predicament. Some of the younger hunters and agents were worried, remembering what the Ghost King had said about this realm only having the "simplest technology". The youngest, Alex Redman, began to literally panic!

"This is all **your** fault, oh 'Fearless Leader of Monster Hunters'!", he yelled at Van Hellscream.

"Stand down, Alex", the master hunter warned as the 22 y/o got in his face.

"The cause, and all of us, were doing fine!", Alex yelled, starting to push his 'leader' back toward a ravine. "But that wasn't enough for you! You **had** to insist on those crazy, over-reaching schemes! And now we're trapped here with no technology, no resources, no organizational infrastructure, no weapons, and no way home!"

"I said STAND DOWN, hunter!", Van Hellscream yelled.

"THE HELL WITH YOU!", Alex yelled, taking a swing at his 'leader'. Van Hellscream dodged the punch and performed a trip/back-handed blow combo intended to simply knock the boy to the ground. Unfortunately, Alex instead stumbled over the edge of the ravine, and fell; screaming on the way down. The gathered hunters ran to see him tumbling down. His scream cut short a little more than half-way down. He struck bottom, nearly 100 yards below, and lay still; bleeding profusely from several severe injuries.

"I warned him", Van Hellscream said wistfully.

"We have to get down there!", a hunter named Marion said.

"There's no point", he replied.

"But…!", she started.

"Even if we could, he would be dead by the time we reach him…. **if** he's not dead already", Van Hellscream said. "It's not worth the risk of losing anyone else. All we can do is leave him and move on. If nothing else, this shows we must remain **united**. We must be on our guard against any monsters we may encounter, as well as supply and outfit ourselves for our quest. That demon witch said this realm has magick, so I swear that I **will** find us a way to return home! That town likely has everything we need and we have jewels to trade for it. Let's move."

With one last look at their fallen comrad, they began the long walk to the nearby town.

A short time after they were gone, Alex regained partial consciousness. He felt incredible pain throughout his body. One eye was swelled shut, but he could see blood on the ground around him. His blood, and it was spreading, so he was still bleeding. Back home he was pre-med and trained as an EMT. His role in his monster hunting team was as the field medic. Now, he was just lucid enough to know his time was running out quickly. He didn't hear any of the others nearby, so he concluded he'd been left for dead, so no help was coming. He was starting to black out again when he thought he heard what sounded like the hooves of a horse approaching. A large shadow fell over him, and he saw white hooves enter his hazy, fading vision.

"Oh you poor dear", a gentle, feminine voice said as his world went dark. "Just hang on! I'll help you."

xxXXxx

Alex had no idea how long he was out, but most of his pain was gone. His vision was hazy as he come to, but he saw a figure moving about near him. He only saw her from the waist up; dressed all in white satin and lace with long, platinum-blonde hair. She looked about his age, and for all the world like a maiden bride at her own wedding. And even in his weakened state he noticed that her corset and bodice barely contained her **very** large breasts! They had to be 'H'-cup at least!

"Am I dead?", he asked weakly. "Is this heaven?"

"No", she said warmly. Her voice was kind and gentle and seemed to draw him further to wakefulness. "I did my best to prevent that. But you still need time and rest to fully recover, as well as more treatments. Just relax. I'll take care of you."

"Wh-who are you, miss?", he asked. "I want to thank you personally."

"My name is Ariel", she smiled as she turned to him. A beautiful smile. And eyes as blue as the sea. "But there is no need to thank me."

"Are you kidding me?!", he said, sitting up quickly, enough to see he was shirtless on some kind of large padded table. "You saved my life! I would've **died** if not for you! Aaauuugh!" He grunted and flinched as pain ripped through him.

"See! I told you to relax!", she said with concern, gently laying him back down. "You've torn open some of your wounds again! Now, don't move, and let me help you." And she touched the spiral-horn on her forehead to his chest, and his bleeding wounds began to close back up as it glowed with magick. Wait! **_Horn?!_**

"Strange. My healing magick doesn't usually have such a strong effect so quickly. But, now that you're awake, who are you? I usually make a habit of knowing the names of my patients", Ariel giggled.

"M-my name is Alex", he replied. "Y-you're a-a-a m-monster?! What are you?"

"Yes, kind of obvious, don't you think?", she smiled. "I'm a unicorn, from the family of centaurs. But my kind tend to be less….aggressive than most of our cousins, being healers rather than fighters."

He looked, and saw that from the waist down she indeed had the body of a silvery, white horse whose tail matched her hair; wearing a frilly white satin and lace skirt to match her veil and corseted bodice. He was flabbergasted. Not only was she a monster, not only was she kinder and gentler than any other soul he'd ever met, but her beauty was almost ethereal! Despite himself, he laughed.

"What's so funny?", she asked with a smile.

"In the realm I'm from, I was part of an organization that was dedicated to protecting mankind from monsters; usually by keeping the various monster species fighting amongst themselves", he told her. "Most of us were caught when our leader pushed us into plans that were too ambitious, and their Monster Council of Royals exiled us here. I blamed our leader, and tried to punch him, but I fell into that ravine. They just left me. **They** left me for dead, and it was one of the creatures that I'd always believed was the enemy who saved my life. The irony is laughable."

"Alex, do…do you **hate** me for being a monster?", Ariel asked sadly. Her sad expression filled him with inexplicable guilt. His heart clenched realizing he had caused such a beautiful girl such sadness. He gently, almost tentatively, placed his hand on hers.

"No, I don't hate you, Ariel", he said warmly. "You saved my life, when my comrads….my leader even, left me for dead. If nothing else, you have shown me that maybe everything I ever believed was **wrong**. Monster or not, I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful angel to come along."

Ariel smiled and blushed modestly. His heart leapt at the vision, beating faster. It beat faster still as she delicately touched his bare chest, checking his wounds. Wait…did _she_ just gulp and start breathing faster herself? And why was he excited by this?

"D-did my fall interrupt your wedding or something?", he asked apologetically. "Because if you don't mind me saying, you look like a beautiful, virgin bride on her way to get married."

"Why thank you, Alex", she blushed. "But no, all unicorns dress very much like this until we do take a husband. Now, let me infuse more mana into your wounds", she smiled, her horn glowing softly again as she touched it to his chest. "You'll heal faster, even your broken bones. I'm still amazed at how quickly it's working for you."

"Thank you", he said, looking affectionately at her. When she finished the treatment and saw it in his eyes, she blushed and turned shyly away with a smile.

"I cleaned and mended your shirt and jacket while you were unconscious", she said, placing the folded items on another nearby table. "They're ready to wear once you're healed enough."

"Thanks again."

Ariel placed more wood in the fire, then served dinner: a savory poultry and vegetable stew. She gently propped him up and helped him eat and drink watered wine.

"I'm an herbivore", she smiled as she fed him. "But I know that most humans are omnivores, and that meat will help you recover your strength more quickly; so I bought a chicken that was no longer laying eggs from a nearby farmer.*giggle* The same farmer I buy eggs from, actually."

"This stew is delicious", he grinned, making her smile. Her beauty and kindness was quickly over-riding the fact of her horse features; she was quite simply the most beautiful woman he'd ever met and his attraction was becoming palpable. He was beginning to admire the graceful curves of her whole body. To say nothing of her touch sending warm tingles through his whole body.

Meanwhile, she was becoming equally enthralled with this human stranger. It was the nature of her breed to care for the sick or injured, but this was far beyond that. He was handsome; with chiseled features, dark hair, and forest-green eyes. She could get lost in those eyes forever! And the firmness and tone of his lean muscles made it clear he was very strong. And there was just something about him that thrilled her to her core. After another mana treatment, he was strong enough to stand and move closer to the fire with her assistance.

"*ahem!* Rest now", she said, blushing, her hand lingering on his chest a few moments before she added more wood to the fire. She settled down to eat some raw fruits and vegetables for her own dinner as she stared into the flames of the fireplace.

"How would things be different?", she asked when she turned her cerulean eyes to stare into his green ones.

"Huh?", he asked, not understanding.

"What would you have been doing if you hadn't been working for that hateful man?"

"*chuckle*I was studying to be a doctor, actually", he said, piquing her interest as a healer. "I was recruited to be the medic for my particular team, and being a hunter was how I was paying for school. I just wanted to be a doctor one day and live a normal life after; a nice home, children, and a…..wife, of course." For some reason, he looked warmly into her eyes as he said the 'wife' part, and paused at that moment with their eyes locked.

"Have you ever…. ** _loved_** anyone, Alex?", she asked hopefully, leaning closer and placing a gentle hand on his chest.

"*gulp!*J-just the normal childhood crushes, I guess", he stammered, her touch making him tingle. "Girls who I kissed, and sometimes touched, as a teen. But I've never actually…..you know. I just never found the right…connection with anyone."

Ariel sharply inhaled a short breath of joy, her eyes glistening with joy and hope. With it was also realization.

"I-I too have never known a lover, Alex", she breathed in a tone that touched his heart. " ** _That's_** why my magick is working so well for you! Our **purity** connects us. We are perfectly compatible!"

She leaned closer and pressed her human half against him, snaking her arms around him as she nuzzled her beautiful face into his neck. He gulped as his manhood swelled in his pants. Ariel gasped softly as she felt it as well.

"I-I'm sorry", she blushed, pulling back slightly. "I just got a bit….over-excited."

"It's ok, Ariel", he smiled warmly. "You're so….warm and beautiful. I'm very attracted and excited by you as well."

"Oh, it's so much more than that, Alex!", she grinned, practically brimming with happiness, tears of joy in her eyes. "You are as pure as I am. You are the perfect husband for me!"

Her words struck a chord in his heart. She wants him as her husband, and the thought of that was making him tingle with anticipation. He pulled her back into their ardent embrace. He'd never felt a woman embrace him like **that** before! It just felt so…. **right** ; as if his whole life had been leading to **this** moment with **this** beautiful woman.

"You know", he smirked with a naughty twinkle, "I still haven't thanked you properly for saving my life."

"Oh, you don't need to….mmmmfff?!", he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers and holding her tight. Ariel melted into the kiss after her initial surprise. Then she could not stop kissing him back.

"This is*smack!* so sudden, Alex", she moaned as their kisses became more passionate, going from simply pressing their lips to open tongue-wrestling as they melted together. She tasted faintly of fruit, honey-suckle and vanilla, while he tasted of the sweet and savory seasonings of her stew.

They broke their kissing to look at each other with complete adoration.

"You are so beautiful, Ariel", Alex breathed, his hands roaming over her body. "I-I've never felt this way before with anyone."

She looked adoringly into his eyes as his hands roamed over every curve of her within reach; her sides, her heaving bosom, even her equine flanks. Her own hands roamed over his well-muscled torso and his strong arms, but gently over his still tender wounds.

"I'm so happy that you love my body. Do…do you love me, Alex?", she asked, her voice drenched with hope.

"I-I know I've never felt this way about anyone ever before", he told her, making her smile with loving relief. He took her hand in his and entwined their fingers. "Let's find out together."

"Then I offer you my heart, my soul, and all of my body to love you and only you for the rest of my days, Alex. Will you be my husband?", she vowed and asked adoringly. His heart swelled as if it would burst from his chest at these words from this divinely beautiful and warm woman.

"I will. And I offer you my heart, my soul, and my body to love you and only you for the rest of my days, Ariel", he vowed. "Will you be my wife?"

"Yes! Yes! I will! I love you, Alex!", she cried joyfully before smothering him in passionate kisses. "I'm so happy you're my husband!" More kisses that he was more than happy to return.

"I've been dreaming about this day for a long time", Ariel blushed, then bit her lower lip. "Especially dreams about what I would do to my husband on our wedding night." She drew circles on his chest with her nimble fingers.

"Really?", he grinned with an arched eye-brow. "You know, I'd be interested in what those dreams were about."

"Let me show you, darling", she smiled, reaching for his pants. "It's in here, right? I can service your body with mine?"

He smiled at her nervousness, which he shared to be completely honest. She unbuckled his belt and opened his pants, marveling for a moment at the zipper; having never seen one before. She pulled them and his underwear down, and gasped as his full erection sprang up proudly. Ariel's eyes were wide with surprise and….hunger.

"So this…is my husband's….", Ariel breathed with a touch of wonder, feeling it's wonderful throbbing hardness in her gentle hands. "Is it usually like this?"

"N-no", he replied, enjoying her touch. "But since we've been kissing, feeling each other, and I've been looking at your body; I just couldn't contain it any more.

"I'm so happy that I turn you on so much, my husband", she smiled. "I'm getting very excited too with our kissing, and seeing your body…..especially **this** part of you."

A little pre-cum began to ooze from his tip due to her ministrations. She touched it with her finger, her eyes wide with wonder. The scent was sweet and alluring. Not knowing exactly why, she licked her finger clean. Her eyes shot open! She had never before experienced anything so delicious! Both her front and rear pussies became even wetter than they were before! Her lust and instincts kicked in with a vengeance!

"Alex, my husband!", she panted. "I…..I nnnneeeeed…..!"

"I'm all yours, Ariel."

She grinned lustily at him…..then took as much of his length into her mouth as she could. Her lust and instincts as a monster guided her in her inexperience while she sucked his hard-on, bobbing her head up and down. She gave the remaining length at the base of his delicious manhood twisting strokes in the gentle and tight grip of her hand. He was moaning loudly in pleasure. His totally inexperienced unicorn wife was giving him the best blow-job of his life! More-so when she began humming around his cock as well!

"A-Arielllll….!", he moaned feeling the pressure building exstatically. "I-I'm gonna…..!"

Ariel grinned inwardly as she sped up her ministrations. Something was telling her she wanted…..no, **needed** this!

"I'm C-C-CUUUUMMMMMIIIINNG!", he moaned as he painted her throat with his semen. She gulped his delicious cream eagerly, as if it were the rarest and greatest treat! And to a monster it was, as it was loaded with the mana and spirit-energy of her beloved. She licked his still fully erect member clean and looked adoringly into her husband's eyes.

"Come to me, my love", he breathed, prompting her to smile brightly and kiss him passionately. When they broke the kiss, he looked hungrily into her eyes as he lustily ripped her corset and bodice open to dive hungrily into her deep cleavage!

"Oh, Darling! So impetuous!", she giggled with delight. Then she moaned with pleasure, as he took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and sucked as his tongue flicked the tip teasingly. One hand was lovingly groping her other massive breast, while the other slid up her front leg and up under her white skirt! He marveled at the silky softness of her fur. As if he expected it all along, his fingers found and probed the hairless, heated wetness that was her front pussy. She moaned deeply as he fingered her, reaching down to untie and remove her beautiful skirt. He slid two fingers inside and twiddled them as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, making her moan even louder. It didn't take long for her to cum, spraying his hand with her nectar. He pulled away from her huge tits to look in her eyes.

"Mmmmm…..", he moaned as he licked his fingers clean. "Delicious, my love."

Even with their passions running so high, she could not help but clasp her hands joyfully to her heart; completely oblivious to the fact that doing so made her arms lift her enormous breasts erotically.

"You called me your 'love', Alex", Ariel breathed. "That makes me so happy! I want to make you happy, too."

She positioned her dripping sex over his throbbing erection. He could feel the heat radiating off of her womanhood.

"I'm yours and only yours forever, Alex", she smiled. "You're the only one who will ever know and touch this part of me."

Ariel leaned forward to embrace him in another deep kiss as they felt their genitals touch. His throbbing cock could not wait to take her virginity, and her pussy was just as eager to take his. She lowered herself down onto him, and his tip entered her and began to delve her depths. The mutual pleasure was indescribable. Her pussy felt like a vice of hot, wet velvet, and he so wanted his entire length inside her. But there was a final barrier to that.

He looked lovingly into her cerulean eyes, asking silent permission. She nodded, and kissed him deeply as he thrust all the way in. She flinched briefly in pain as her hymen tore, but then the pleasure was so great she could not stop slamming her hips against his! Her fingers dug into his back as he bucked and thrust up into her, going deeper and deeper until he was literally knocking on the door of her womb!

"We are one now, Alex! My own husband is making love to me! My greatest dream come true!", she cried joyfully, her fingers combing through his dark hair.

"Oh my g-g-aaaAAAHD, Ariel! I never dreamed sex was sssoooo fanta-TASTic!" Alex moaned. "Your p-pussy is so tight! You are so amazing, my love!"

She laughed lustily, pulling his face to her bouncing breasts as they continued to thrust their hips together. They could both feel orgasms fast approaching.

"Alex, my darling", she panted. "I-I think I'm gonna…."

"M-me t-to, my love", he moaned.

"Give it to me!", she screamed. "I want **all** of your love ** _INSIDE ME!_** _"_

That did it. " **I LOVE YOU, ARIEL!** ", he grunted loudly as his cock erupted inside her, triggering her own massive orgasm. Her pussy tightly clenched and unclenched as it drenched his thrusting, gushing cock as he thrust as deeply as possible with each gush, filling her hungry womb. Her pulsating pussy milked his manhood of every drop. Then they collapsed in each other's arms to catch their breath as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Oh, Alex! I love you so", Ariel gushed as they recovered. Then she looked down, and blushed as she giggled. "My, my, Darling! You're still **hard**! Does your wife truly turn you on that much?"

"Oh yes, indeed", he grinned as he took her hands, helping her to stand as he did. Then with a naughty smirk on his face, his hand glided down the silky coat of her flank as he walked toward her rump. He grinned as her muscles shuddered with pleasure at his touch.

"D-Darling! Wh-wha-AT are y-you doing?", she moaned softly.

"I love you, Ariel…. ** _all_** of you", he said huskily. Her platinum-blonde tail flicked aside instinctively as he gently caressed her rump and found the steaming folds of her second pussy with his fingers. She moaned as he fingered her dripping sex.

"P-please, my darling…", she moaned as a mini-orgasm shook her frame.

"Please _what_ , my love?", he smirked, knowing he was driving her wild. She turned to look at him with lustful, pleading eyes.

"Please", she breathed huskily. ** _"TAKE ME!"_**

"As you wish", he whispered in lusty promise. He ran his hands over her curvy rump as he lined up with her drenched entrance. Her steaming pussy seemed be eagerly sucking in his hard cock as he pushed into her, moaning at the heat and tightness as he sank deeper into his lover, his wife.

" **Take Me, my Darling!** ", she screamed, prompting him to slam into her to the hilt, getting a screaming moan from both of them. Once again, the brief pain of breaking her hymen was quickly over-ridden by their mutual pleasure as he fucked her without restraint, firmly gripping her hips as he slammed into her. He would pull almost all the way out….then thrust back in to the hilt again; knocking on the door of her second womb with every thrust. Fucking in wild abandon, they were racing toward another mutual orgasm.

"Aaauuugh-aaugh-AAAAUUUGH!", he grunted as he flooded her greedy womb with a massive load of hot cum.

"AAAAHHH! I LOVE YOU, ALEX!", she screamed, as her own earth-shaking orgasm drenched him in her nectar and her clamping walls squeezed every drop of semen from his manhood.

Alex collapsed backward as he pulled his softening cock out of his love to lean against the table he had awakened on not so long ago. He was exhausted, and yet he had never felt so alive!

Ariel was equally spent. She looked at her husband with adoring eyes and a tired smile. She took his hands in hers.

"Let us go to bed, my husband", she smiled, pulling him toward the large padded pallet that served as her bed. "We need a good rest and sleep. Tomorrow, we begin our new life…together."

He smiled as they laid down in each other's arms and pulled the blankets over them.

"Who am I to deny my loving wife?", he grinned lovingly, making her giggle.

xxXXxx

Not long after, Alex and his new wife visited the nearby town on market day. Ariel apparently had many friends there who congratulated the new couple. Many in the village had come to her for healing before, and were impressed to learn that Alex had knowledge of regular healing arts and medicine.

Alex was pleasantly surprised to find that one of his old teammates had chosen to remain in the village as well, having taken a wife himself; rather than continue with Van Hellscream. Brad Nickols was very relieved to see Alex alive and well, and took the nature of Alex's wife surprisingly well. But then Brad introduced Alex to his own wife, who was ironically an old friend of Ariel's!

Within a few months, thanks to his knowledge from home—as well as the help of the local apothecary and alchemist—and Ariel's healing magick, Alex became the best doctor within a hundred miles. The local blacksmith and master glass-blower helped him build the equipment needed for his medical lab to make medicines, even a primitive form of penicillin. The village gave him a building to use as a clinic after he saved many lives during an outbreak of a strange infection.

Alex awoke one morning to find his loving wife already up, and a note propped up on his steaming cup of coffee telling him she was in the garden picking berries and vegetables. He smiled as he quickly drank his coffee and ate a bowl of oatmeal and raspberries. Then he got dressed and went out to the garden.

Her back was to him, and even in the simple linen clothes she now usually wore, she was a vision of beauty to his eyes. He snuck up on her and caressed her rump, making her jump and yelp with surprise, almost dropping her basket.

"Alex! You know better than to sneak up on me, you bad boy!", she scolded him with a loving smile. "Shouldn't you be heading to the clinic today?"

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but you know I can't resist you", he smirked playfully. "Besides, you've been a little obsessed lately; cleaning and re-arranging the cottage, making sure the cottage and the clinic are fully stocked with food and medicines. No wonder you've been eating more lately."

"You think I'm fat", she pouted.

"Never, my love! You are a vision of beauty! Why, you're practically glowing", he assured her. "But I know something is up with all your activity, and I want to know what."

"Nonsense!", she said.

"Come on, Honey", he cajoled, caressing her cheek just the way she loves.

"I don't know what you're talking about!", she rushed.

"Ok, Sweetie, you leave me no choice", he said….then hopped up gently on her horseback to embrace her human half from behind, to rub and grope her sensitive, massive mams.

"Darling!", she gasped in surprise and pleasure. "That's not fair! You kn-knoooow how I love that!"

"Yeah, I do! So spill! Or do I take it up a notch?", he said lustily as he reached into the openings in her top to work on her bare breasts with his magic hands.

"Ooooohh! Darling! That's ch-ch-cheating!", she stammered as he began to teasingly pinch and pull on her now erect nipples. "N-nooooo! N-not y-yet!"

"So there **is** something! Spill!", he laughed as he pulled his hands out….to simply slide the shoulder-straps off her shoulders, baring her magnificent mams to the world! Then he went back to groping and massaging her hefty breasts and tweaking her nipples.

"ALEX! Darling, we're in the garden! Anyone could walk up and see us like this!"

"I'm not gonna stop until you talk, my Love!", he smirked. "Still no? ok, how about….this!", and he added kissing and nibbling on her neck in the way that he knew drove her wild!

"Aaah! Darling! Please! I-I'm c-c-C-CUMMMIIIIIINNNGG!", she squealed as a mini-orgasm shook her frame. But something else he wasn't expecting came out of his beautiful wife: milk. Twin fountains of white liquid spurted from her erect nipples, some of it trickling down her massive mounds. She **_lactated_** , which could only mean….!

"Ariel, are….are you **pregnant?** ", he asked as he slid off of her back and stepped in front of her.

"Aaaawww, Darling! You ruined the surprise!", his unicorn wife pouted. "I was going to tell you over dinner at the festival in town next week!"

"YEEAAH-HA-HA! I'm so happy!", Alex embraced Ariel and lifted her human half and front hooves off the ground for moment, kissing her deeply before setting her back down, his shirt stained by her milk. "I'm gonna be a father! And you…you'll be her beautiful mother!" He stroked her flank lovingly, knowing his daughter was within.

"Actually, Darling, it's even better", she smiled coyly.

"Huh? How?"

"We're **her** parents", she stroked her flank just above her lower womb with her left hand like the loving mother she was. "And **his** ", she grinned, rubbing her human belly with her right hand.

"What?! B-but I thought…! You told me…..! How?", he asked as his confusion added to his increased joy. She had told him not long after their wedding night, that while all monster girls only desired a human man to love; they were unable to have male children. Only monster girl children.

"I know! That's what I thought too. I was so happy when I began to feel them moving inside me, but also so confused and a little afraid", she told him. "But then the Demon Queen visited me a few days ago. It seems that some powerful witch from your realm recently helped her correct the flaw in the great spell she cast to turn all monsters into beautiful girls. Darling, she told me that I will be the **first** monster girl **ever** to give birth to a human boy! And we are doubly blessed in that he will have a monster twin sister!"

"That's wonderful, My Love!", he grinned happily. Then his look turned lusty. He licked his lips as he stared at the milk still dripping from her nipples. He took her hands and pulled her toward the cottage. "The clinic can wait a little longer today, my love. I'm **thirsty**."

"Oh really?", she grinned lustily. "Well that's good because now I'm **horny**!"

They collapsed on the bed. Ariel moaning as her loving husband fucked her while he enjoyed slurping the sweet and creamy milk from her nipples. It's a good thing that all members of the centaur family have the second largest breasts of any monster girls! That means Ariel will have **plenty** of delicious milk to spare once their beautiful children were born!

xxXXxx

(Fifteen years later)

"Geez, Sis! Why do you have to be so….UGH!", the teen boy griped as he stomped into the village clinic, startling a younger boy and two younger unicorn girls into scattering away from the game they'd been playing on the floor. He was a handsome and fit lad with platinum-blonde hair a cerulean blue eyes. He was followed by his unicorn twin sister who had the same hair color with her father's forest-green eyes and looked equally miffed.

"Because I will **not** let **any** girl—human **or** monster—even **dream** of being anywhere **near** you unless she's good enough for you, you dummy!"

"For crying out….! Lea was only **talking** to me! I'm allowed to have **friends** , ya know!"

"Oh don't even go there! That sneaky snake of a lamia was eyeing you up for a hypnotic song and a trip to her bed, wrapped up nice and tight in her coils!"

"Xander! Angela! What's all this commotion?!", Alex demanded as he came out of the lab.

"Yes, you two!", Ariel said sternly as she came out of bunk room where she'd been checking patients. "You're disturbing the patients!"

"To say nothing of scaring your brother and sisters", Alex added as the little ones hid behind him and their mother.

"Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Dad", Angela said sincerely, then to her little siblings, "Sorry, guys, didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, sorry", Xander said with equal sincerity. Then he scowled at his sister and began to explain. "I was just minding my own business, hanging with the guys, when Lea comes up to me and asks if we can talk. So I excuse myself from the guys and step to the side with her. But before we can even start talking, Angela charges in from nowhere and yanks me away….dragging me back here at a gallop!"

"*Ahem!*What 'Sunshine' here doesn't understand is that she was just looking to get in his pants!", Angela stated firmly in her defense. "Just like when Aranea keeps offering to make him a shirt or jacket from her silk! Or Felicia always purring to snuggle up with him! Or…!"

"Oh, Come on, Sis!", Xander groaned. "I know better than to accept clothes from an arachne. And Felicia is a **werecat**! She's **always** purring!"

"It's not just them!", Angela insisted. "The minotaurs and ogres **always** offering you 'wrestling lessons'? That lizard girl always touching you inappropriately with her tail 'by accident'? And the last time you went hunting, Cerea grabbed her bow to go with you and offered to let you ride her? Are you totally clueless to what **that** means?!"

Alex face-palmed while Ariel pinched the bridge of her nose. As a unicorn, a member of the centaur family, she knew that a centaur girl will **only** allow the man she wants as a husband ride her. And everything else? It seemed that **all** of Xander's peer-aged monster girl friends were starting to **really** take notice of him. Yes, he was handsome and fit, but it seemed that he had forgotten how **special** he was, while his sister had not, and thus she sought to protect him the only way she knew how….whether he liked it or not.

"Xander, honey, you need to remember; you are the **first** **boy** born from a monster mother…. ** _ever_** _"_ , Ariel told him gently. "Yes, they are common now, but **you** were the **first**."

"And as such, almost all of the monster girls you know want to make you their husband", Alex continued.

"Your sister is only trying to protect you until you're ready for the **right** wife", Ariel said, placing a motherly hand on her elder son's right shoulder. "The one that you will love and who will love you forever."

"Human or Monster", Alex added with a smile.

Xander growled softly, and looked from his parents to his twin sister. She nodded and smiled with a half-shrug. Dammit. She knew he couldn't stay mad at her when she gave him that look.

"Ok, fine", he said finally. "But try not to be so rough or rude about it from now on, ok, Sis? And use your horn on my shoulder! You dang near tore my arm out of its socket!"

"Ok, baby brother", she giggled.

" **Again** with that?! I'm four minutes **older** than you! Gah!"

"Yeah, I know!", she giggled, her horn glowing against his left shoulder.

Alex and Ariel lovingly watched their children as the little ones came out from behind them to be with the twins.

"We have such beautiful children, my love", Ariel said, melting into Alex's embrace.

"Just like their mother, Beloved", Alex said, then a naughty smile and twinkle in his eye. "How about some more?"

"Husband! You naughty thing, you!", Ariel grinned, pressing her huge breasts against his chest. "At least wait until we get home!"

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: *Whew!* I really wanted to start this story off with a big bang! Now to be clear, next chapter will see the beginning of Van Hellscream's quest to find a way for him and his hunters to return home.**

 **I do hope you all enjoyed this lemon! I will try to keep them all extra sweet & tart along the way. But don't be surprised that very few will have this level of 'in-depth' and 'what-happened-after' as this chapter. I just felt that the first of Van Hellscream's hunters to rebel and leave deserved a happily-ever-after as it were. It was also inspired by the MGE 'Unicorn' works by my fellow writer: Alleskeins. Check out his "Monster Girl Encyclopedia Encounter Compendium" and his other works!**

 **Now something fun for YOU, my loyal readers! I already have the next monster girl planned out, but it's an open field after! Check out the Monster Girl Encyclopedia wiki and give me your choices for the monster girls to appear! I will make my choices from your submissions! Also, sometimes here in my notes I will offer up a short list for you to vote on! And there are a few that I definitely have planned. For example, Van Hellscream and Marcus, his right hand man, are already spoken for! I know exactly what I'm doing with them. The same with two particular hunters; Sean and Dan, the Remington brothers, my OC's. BUT, anyone who can guess the inspiration for them gets the spoiler of their fate in a PM!**

 **As always, long reviews and suggestions are welcome! No flames, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, Everyone! It seems that Van Hellscream has decided not to simply settle down to a new, peaceful existence in exile. But do all of his followers agree? Will they_** **all** ** _simply follow him in his determined quest for a way home? Where will they go? And what of the dangers along the way?_**

 ** _This chapter will show their preparations, and a few subtle hints at what is in store for them. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 3

"This town is larger than it appears from that field we arrived in, Sir", Marcus said to his leader.

"Yes, a quaint little hamlet", Van Hellscream replied as they approached the main gate. "I have no doubt we will find all the equipment we need here. This place also seems well-travelled, so we may also learn a great deal of useful information as well. To that end…Marcus? Find a local money changer and trade a few of your jewels for local currency, then meet us at the largest tavern in town. There we can plan our next move."

"Yes, Sir!", Marcus replied and ran off.

Van Hellscream got the name and directions to the best tavern in town, which was also an inn. On the way, the strangers drew a lot of attention, mostly due to their strange clothing. The citizens were mostly humans, but there were some monsters as well. Van hellscream found it odd that all the monsters they saw were female, but dismissed it as irrelevant at the moment. They found the "Travelers Way Inn" and entered, occupying several tables as a group. Marcus rejoined them as the barmaid arrived to greet them and take their orders; beef-stew, bread, and an assortment of ale and wine.

Van Hellscream made inquiries with a few locals and travelers; explaining that they were strangers stranded in this realm needing equipment and any helpful information. He learned from the inn-keeper that this town of 'Hopkinton' was not only a farm/ranch community, but was also on a major trade route. He also learned where to find the best mounts, supplies, and equipment in town. From fellow travelers, he learned about local roads, landscapes and other towns, villages, and cities they would find in any given direction. He thanked all those who had given him information; even the few monster girls who had volunteered a few tid-bits, though he had to fight his revulsion to do so.

"However", he continued, "as I've stated, we are stranded in this realm and must find a way home. Do any of you know of any places of magick? Or magick-users who could help us get home?"

Most shook their heads, having either no knowledge to offer or unsure if the magic-users they'd heard of being capable of creating portals. Van Hellscream hissed with disappointment.

"I know of such a place", a feminine voice stated. He turned to see a **_very_** attractive woman in her late 20's or early 30's with red hair cascading down her back nearly to her waist, an hour-glass figure, and her ample breasts barely contained by her corset and bodice, her flowing skirt hugging her curvy hips and ass.

"Then please, dear lady, sit!", he said pleasantly, indicating the chair beside him. "Join me for a cup of wine and tell all."

"Why thank you!", she said as she sat, and he kissed her hand. "Such a gentleman! And handsome, too. My name is Quetza. I have been traveling for some time, and I came from a land far to the southwest that tells a legend; the Temple of All Realities. An ancient temple that housed a nexus; a portal that could access any reality a traveler desired. But it is very dangerous. The temple is filled with deadly traps you must get past to reach the portal chamber. To say nothing of all the dangerous lands filled with powerful monsters on the way."

"I am no stranger to danger, my dear", he grinned. "Nor are these fine men and women who follow me. I am very grateful for this information, Quetza."

"Not at all, brave hero", she smiled warmly after finishing her wine and stood. "I wish you the best of luck in your journey. Who knows? Perhaps we shall meet again."

With that, she bent down and kissed Van Hellscream's forehead. No one noticed that the place she kissed glowed faintly for a moment.

"I'm travelling that way", another, younger woman stated as she approached. She was blonde and just as beautiful and curvy as Quetza, with whom she shared a knowing look for a second or two. "But travelling alone is dangerous. I've been looking to join a caravan or troupe heading that way. I could guide you if you'd allow me to join you?"

She traced her fingers seductively across Marcus' shoulders, making him blush.

"W-we **could** use a guide, Sir", Marcus said, a hint of eagerness in his voice. Van Hellscream smiled knowingly. The girl was the same type as his niece Lilith, whom Marcus had desired before she'd betrayed them all.

"Very well, we accept your offer, young lady", he said, making her grin as she plopped herself down on Marcus' lap.

"My name is Talia. When do we leave?"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Marcus. And that's up to our leader", Marcus smiled, deferring to Van Hellscream.

"We shall take rooms here tonight, then outfit ourselves and depart tomorrow", he said. "Marcus, you come with me to speak with the inn-keeper. The rest of you, scout the town for supplies and equipment for us to buy or trade for tomorrow. Be cautious! I want no dealings with monsters!"

xxXXxx

Brad Nickols had paired off with Krystal Flyer to scout for food-stuffs. They had already found a vendor who could supply them with a sufficient amount of dried meats and fruits, another who had coffee, and a baker who could supply them with hard-crusted breads that would stay fresh for days. They ignored a vendor selling honey as the girls there resembled honey-bees; obviously monsters.

"We were told we can load up on fresh water from the community fountain/well before we leave", Krystal said as they kept going. "That baker was also willing to sell us a sack of his sugar, but I think we need more."

"How about this place?", Brad said pointing to a sign showing a bottle containing a white liquid. She shrugged and they entered.

There were bottles and canisters neatly stacked everywhere, and a counter, but no one in evidence. On the counter was a cow-bell. Shrugging, Brad picked it up and rang it.

"I'll be right there", a female voice called from beyond a curtained doorway. Moments later, a young woman came through the curtain. At 5'11", she could easily look Brad in the eye. She wore a hooded cloak that covered her head, but her face was clearly visible. And such a cute face! Very attractive, heart-shaped face with black & white bangs and deep, soulful brown eyes. She wore a floor-length peasant skirt, a small cow-bell on a choker, and a halter-bodice that barely covered her most distinguishing feature: the most **ENORMOUS** breasts Brad had ever seen! Each massive mam was easily the size of a beach-ball! They bounced and jiggled hypnotically as she stepped closer. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as his jaw dropped!

"May I help you?", she smiled warmly. Krystal had to elbow her partner to snap him out of his trance.

"D'uh…um…. Yes! Thank you. We are looking for supplies for our rather large group departing tomorrow, and were w-wondering about your wares?"

"Ah! I'd heard there was such a group of strangers in town! My name is Bella", she bowed a little with a smile, her breasts getting pressed into the counter, revealing even more of her cleavage. Then she smiled invitingly at Brad. "Yes, I sell milk. It would serve you well and I have plenty on hand."

"I'm sorry", Krystal interjected, annoyed somewhat that Brad's eyes kept going back to this girl's **titanic** ta-tas. "But milk would spoil too quickly to be useful to us."

"Ordinarily, yes", Bella explained, as she looked into Brad's eyes with a sweet smile whenever he looked up. "But my milk remains fresh for as long as it is kept cold, and the bottles and canisters I sell it in are enchanted to do exactly that. Plus, my milk is not only delicious, but very nutritious and stamina boosting; very helpful for travelers."

"Perfect!", Brad said. "We'll take two tits…..d'ah I mean cannisters! Two cannisters." He blushed furiously, while Krystal face-palmed. He pulled out a silver coin. "Is this enough?"

"For that I can give you four canisters", she winked as she took the coin and dropped it into her deep cleavage.

"Four it is", Krystal said. "A few of us will be back tomorrow to get them. We are the Van Hellscream group."

"Ok, see you then", Bella smiled.

"You know, I think I might enjoy **staying** here", Brad told Krystal as they left. Neither noticed that Bella's ears twitched under her hood and her smile widened.

"You would leave the hunters, and give up finding a way home, just for some girl with a **huge rack?!"** , Krystal said incredulously. "I'm surprised she can even stand up straight with those fun-bags!"

"Well, not **just** that", he replied as they went through the door. "I think Alex was right; it's Van Hellscream's fault we're here. Besides that, he left Alex….one of **_us_** …..for **dead** in that ravine! I mean, the least we could've done was find out for sure, and if he **was** dead, give him a decent burial. But the Boss said no."

"As a leader he made the right decision, Brad."

"Alex was my **teammate** , Krystal!", Brad snapped. "He was my **friend!** "

"Following Van Hellscream is our **best** chance of returning home! Don't be a sentimental fool!"

"I don't know", Brad said, shaking his head. "I need to **think** about this; consider whether I can truly trust my fate to him as my leader. Or could **_I_** be the next one left behind in some ditch? I might be better off making a fresh start here. It's not like I have any future left back home. Some big corporation bought out my grand-dad's farm years ago to convert it to raising pigs just to supply blood to vampires! Hell, maybe I could start a small farm or ranch here."

"Stop talking nonsense and let's get back to the inn", Krystal suggested. "And quit drooling over that flirtatious walking pair of gazongas! Keep it up and you'll have to change your shirt before dinner!"

Back at the inn, Marcus and Van Hellscream had negotiated the price for the whole group to have rooms for the night, some of them sharing rooms. The master hunter ordered Marcus to stay with Talia while he and the others scouted for everything they all would need, including mounts and weapons. As she was their guide, it was important to protect her. Marcus was quite happy with his assignment! Talia was gorgeous, sexy, and obviously smitten with him. Maybe he would bring her home with him? Right now, she had gotten a large bowl of stew from the inn's kitchen and returned with two spoons. She sat across from him with a grin.

"Share my dinner with me?", she cooed, a sultry look in her eye.

"Sure! Why not?", he grinned, taking a spoon.

"Wait!", she urged, making him pause. She took a small pouch from her belt and took out a small fruit resembling a large red berry and a small blue berry fused together. She dropped it into the bowl of stew, where it popped juicily open and dissolved completely into the stew; tinting the ingredients slightly purple as she stirred it.

"What was that?", he asked dubiously.

"A 'couples fruit'. Couples who add them to a dish that they share are said to be very happy together", she grinned seductively. "And I'm told that they add a sweet yet spicy kick to whatever food they are added to."

"Well, let's see", he said gamely, taking a big spoonful. His eyes shot open in surprise! It was delicious! This was the same relatively good stew from earlier, but a thousand times better! She smiled as she also tasted the stew, savoring the flavor. As they ate, Marcus began to feel…..warmer. His breath was becoming more ragged as he stared at her with ever increasing desire…..a lust mirrored in her eyes as she looked hungrily at him as they ate. He teasingly offered her the last spoonful, which she accepted; licking the spoon seductively before taking it into her mouth.

"The rooms are ready, right?", she asked suggestively.

"Yup, we're all set for the night", he replied.

"Take me to yours!", she whispered huskily, her eyes filled with sexy promise. He grinned as he scooped her up in his arms and headed for the stairs.

"Innkeeper! When my employer returns with the others, inform him that our guide and I have retired for the night!", he said lustily. The man grinned knowingly, and affirmed that he would do so.

Marcus kicked the door to his room open, and then closed; as he carried Talia in his arms, kissing her passionately. They all but tore each other's clothes off as they kissed, their tongues wrestling feverishly.

She slid down his body to gaze hungrily at his erect manhood. She grinned as she gave it a few lingering licks from balls to tip, making him shudder with pleasure. Then she slowly took almost his full length into her hot mouth and began bobbing her head up and down, getting faster as she went; making him go cross-eyed with pleasure! Her mouth felt as good as any pussy he'd ever entered! It didn't take long for him to paint her throat white with his seed, groaning with pleasure as he came. She hummed with satisfaction as she eagerly swallowed his load.

"Delicious, Marcus my love!", she cooed, then pushed him down on the bed. "And now that you're not so pent up, we can **really** enjoy this!"

Talia climbed on the bed, holding his arms down and straddled his legs; his cock could feel the steamy heat rolling off of her pussy. She moaned loudly as she slowly sank down on him, making him moan just as loud! If he hadn't already cum once, then he would have just now just from hilting his hard-on in her tight, wet pussy! She started to slowly rise and fall on him, building to a good, bouncing rhythm making them both moan heavily. Marcus was by no means a virgin, but he never dreamed sex could be **this** mind-blowing! He had never experienced pleasure this intense before in his life!

As her sizeable tits were bouncing in his face, he leaned up to suck her nipples; getting a giggling moan from his lover. He could feel the pressure building in his loins.

"Talia! I-I'm gonna….!"

"M-me too!", she moaned in response. "Go ahead! D-do it! I want you to!"

"Aauugh!-Augh- AAAUUGH!", he moaned as he came, tearing his hands free of hers to grip her shapely hips to thrust as deeply into her love tunnel as possible with each gush; triggering her own intense orgasm! Her tight pussy convulsed tightly on his hard rod to get every drop for her hungry womb. She collapsed breathlessly in his arms as her climax subsided. She looked lovingly at his handsome face as he drifted to sleep.

"Oh, Marcus", she cooed adoringly with a sultry grin. "You're all mine now, my darling. And this is only the beginning."

Her eyes glowed briefly before she also drifted off to peaceful sleep.

xxXXxx

Brad tossed and turned fitfully on his bunk, and it had nothing to do with the snoring of the three others he was sharing this room with. It had been a few hours, and he still could not stop thinking about Bella the milk-maid. The way she smiled and looked at him before; he got the feeling that she liked him, or at least found him attractive; and if so, the feeling was **very** mutual. And even though he'd always had a thing for big breasted women, it wasn't just about her **giant** **jugs**. She was beautiful and seemed to have a very loving demeanor that appealed to him on many levels.

Giving up on sleep, he pulled his boots on and left. It was not yet midnight, so there were townsfolk still active here and there as he walked aimlessly. Or **_was_** it aimless? He found himself outside the milk-mart again. There was a light inside and he could see her through the window preparing to close for the evening. She was at the door, about to close and lock it….

"B-Bella!", he called, making her look up in mild surprise, then smile when she saw him approaching. "W-wait a minute!"

"Well, hello again", she said warmly. "I thought you were picking up your order tomorrow. I'm actually about to close for the night."

"No, that's not why I'm here", he smiled shyly, blushing. "I was wondering if we could….um….well… talk."

Her eyes sparkled as she also blushed and grinned shyly. "Of course. Please come in."

He entered, and she locked the door and closed the window curtain. She then led him upstairs to her home over the shop.

' **What** am I **_doing_** here?!', he thought to himself, sheepishly rubbing the back of his auburn haired head.

"Can I get you something to drink?", she asked politely.

"N-no, thanks."

"So what did you want to talk about?", she smiled warmly, sitting beside him. He gulped and took a breath.

"I'm thinking of leaving the group", he said, not noticing the short, sharp breath she took. "I really have nothing left for me back home, and no real reason to go back. Plus, I'm not so sure about trusting my life to our leader anymore." He told her what happened to Alex.

"That's terrible", she said sympathetically. "I'm sorry about your friend. It must be hard on you. How can I help?"

"Well, if I do leave and stay here, is this a good place to live and find work?", he asked. "I have some gems and semi-precious stones to trade that will hold me for quite a while, but after…."

"I see", she understood. "Yes, this is a good place, especially if you have skills that are useful. Do you?"

"Well, I know how to hunt", he said. "Plus I used to work on my grandfather's farm and ranch when I was a kid."

Bella beamed hearing this!

"You could work almost anywhere with those skills", she replied. "There are plenty of farms, ranches, and other places around here that need help. In fact", she smiled invitingly, leaning closer to place her hand on his and lightly brushing her breasts against him, "I could probably use your help myself."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Bella", he smiled, blushing slightly. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but a big reason I'm considering this…..is **you**. I've been attracted to you since I first met you."

Bella gasped and smiled widely. This was just what she hoped! Most of the unmarried men in town, while enjoying the view of her cleavage and massive mounds, were actually intimidated by her for some reason. The last real prospect she'd had was literally snatched from her by a dive-bombing harpy! But when this handsome young man had so easily looked back and forth from her breasts to her eyes throughout their earlier conversation, she felt an instant connection and a thrill of hope! Something told her that he would be back, and here he was; practically confessing his love and still looking in her eyes as much as at her gigantic tits! She leaned closer, pressing her breasts even deeper against him, looking into his hazel eyes.

"I'm very attracted to you, too, Brad", she breathed, slipping her free hand across his shoulders.

His heart pounding, he leaned into her embrace and kissed her sweetly on the lips, which tasted faintly of sweet-cream. She melted into his arms, returning his kiss passionately. They made out feverishly and began groping each other over their clothes. Her huge tits felt so soft, yet firm and bouncy in his hands, while his touch was driving her over the edge. After a few more moments, she tore open her top, exposing her enormous mounds to his hungry gaze.

"Come, my love!". she breathed huskily. "Love and suck my big tits! I know you love them, so do it! Drink from me!"

The sight of her huge mounds jiggling so invitingly in front of him, he didn't even hear her; or if he did, he didn't catch it entirely. He leaned toward them almost reverently, taking one nipple in his mouth as he lovingly caressed the other breast. Hearing her moan as he sucked and flicked the hard nipple with his tongue encouraged him to suck harder. A few seconds later he got an unexpected reward; the slight saltiness of her nipple gave way something sweet, rich, and creamy gushing into his mouth! Bella moaned deeply with pleasure at the release of her milk. The moment her delicious milk touched his tongue, he felt all his inhibitions and cares disappear as his passion and arousal increased ten-fold! And he drank. He drank deeply. Then he switched to her other breast, and again drank deeply. Oh, how he wanted to drink her milk for the rest of his life!

Her own passions overwhelming her, she finally pried his mouth from her tit with a *pop!* causing a fountain of milk to spurt out, and pushed him to her bed, then on to it. She practically tore his pants off and devoured his cock, slurping loudly as she sucked his already stiff rod to even bigger hardness. Then she straddled him, pulling her full skirt out of the way without removing it as she positioned his hard-on at her steaming entrance. They both moaned with pleasure as she shoved herself down, driving him to the hilt in her tight, wet love-tunnel. He was only vaguely aware that her legs felt somewhat hairy against his, but dismissed it as shaving not being common here. Besides, the hair was pleasantly silky.

They got into a perfect rhythm with each other; as he thrust up into her every down-stroke, milk still dripping from her bouncing tits. As mind-blowing as her pussy was, he still somehow had the presence of mind to fondle and suck her beautifully huge, milky breasts as she fucked him. She could feel her oncoming orgasm building to an intensity she'd never experienced before, and he felt his own pressure mounting as well.

"I'm g-g-gonna c-c-cuuuumm, Bella!", he moaned as he was trying to hold back.

"Mmmmmeeeeee, t-t-too, my love!", she moaned. "Let's cum t-t-together!"

He grunted loudly as he came, grabbing her hips to thrust up to her womb with every rope of his semen that spurted deep inside her, making her cum with an earth-shattering orgasm.

"Yes! **Yes!** ** _MMmmoooo!_** _"_ , she moaned, throwing her head back as her hungry pussy tightly clamped and unclamped in convulsions on his erupting cock to get every single drop of his seed.

Panting, he opened his eyes as their mutual orgasm subsided, and she looked down at him with a loving and satisfied smile, her cow-like horns, black & white streaked hair, and ears now uncovered; her hood having fallen down in the throes of their passion.

"Y-you're a-a m-minotaur?!", he startled.

"No, silly!", she grinned, his shaft still hard and hilted inside her. "I'm a holstaur. I thought my breasts and milk were a dead giveaway?"

A holstaur? He'd never heard of them. They must not exist in his home realm. Must be an off-shoot of minotaurs. But wait a minute! He had just made passionate love to a **_monster!_** 'And heaven help me, I think I'm **in love** with her!', he thought to himself.

"Is something wrong, Beloved?", Bella asked, seeing his face.

"No, nothing wrong", he assured her. "Just ironic. I'll explain later. Right now…."

He rolled them over so he was now on top, her cloven-hoofed feet and black & white furred legs wrapped around him with a giggle. He kissed her passionately as he began to fuck her with abandon, making her moan and scream with pleasure. Bella could not contain her happiness! She had a husband now!

xxXXxx

The following morning, Van Hellscream kept Marcus and Talia with him as he paid for all the horses, two oxen, and supply wagon the group needed, along with all the saddles, tack, and packs. Others were sent to get the weapons, tents, tools, water, and food-stuffs. One hunter was conspicuously missing.

"Where is Brad Nickols?", Marcus asked as he supervised the loading of their supplies and gear.

"I think **_I_** know, Sir", Krystal said. "I need three men to come with me anyway to get the milk supply I told you about."

"Ok. Grab three guys and get going", he told her. "And bring Nickols back with you! Or failing that, report back to me and Van Hellscream."

"Yes, Sir! You, you aaaaand….you! Come with me."

She led them to the milk-mart and entered.

"Just as I thought", she grumbled under her breathe when she saw Brad behind the counter with four 5-gallon cannisters of milk ready to go. "When you didn't show up this morning, I **knew** I'd find you here, Brad."

"That's right, Krystal", he confirmed. "Please pass along my resignation to Van Hellscream. I'm staying here."

"You're being a fool over a girl!", she snapped. "Now fall-in and help us bring the milk to be packed and get ready to leave with us! Marcus' orders!"

"Is everything alright, husband?", Bella asked, coming through the curtain from the back room, to embrace Brad. The hood of her cloak was again covering her horns and ears.

 ** _"_** ** _HUSBAND?!"_** , Krystal blurted incredulously.

"That's right", he smirked. "I made up my mind and married Bella late last night, and I am **not** leaving her. So take the milk. It's paid for. And say my good byes to everyone. Good luck to you. You're gonna need it with Van Hellscream."

"*sigh*All right", Krystal surrendered, and gestured for the guys to each grab a milk canister as she lifted the last. "Good luck to you, too. I hope you'll be happy here."

xxXXxx

 **"** **HE DID** ** _WHAT?!_** ** _"_** , Marcus yelled.

"He decided to stay and married a local", Krystal reported when she and the others returned with the milk.

"Where is he?! I'll drag him back here myself! I'll….!"

"Calm yourself, Marcus", Van Hellscream said calmly, placing a restraining hand on his leutenant's shoulder. "Brad was weak. Better that he leave now than possibly spread his dissention to anyone else. On the bright side, we now have a spare mount and pack horse. We shall depart after the noon meal. Eat hearty, everyone. The next settlement is days away according to Talia."

xxXXxx

Brad watched from a safe distance until Van Hellscream and the others had left town. Exhaling in relief, he returned to his new home.

"They're gone", he said after he kissed his wife. "It's safe now."

"Was it really so important that they not find out I'm a monster?", Bella asked innocently, lowering her hood.

"Like I told you before, it could've been dangerous for us both if they knew", he explained guiltily. "I used to believe as they do, but now…."

"Hsssshhhhhhh….It's ok, my love", she soothed. "That life is behind you, now. Come. Those four cannisters depleted much of our stock, so I need you to milk me. It goes so much faster with help! *giggle!*"

"As long as we save some for **me** ", he grinned suggestively. "And you let me repay you with my own 'milk'!"

"Well of course, you naughty boy!", she cooed. "It's the least a wife can do for her loving husband!"

xxXXxx

A few days later, Brad was walking around town as he often did to become more familiar with his surroundings and neighbors. It was a friendly town, and welcomed him well enough. Their milk supply replenished and Bella watching the milk-mart, he was inquiring around town for extra work on the various farms and ranches nearby, and got a few prospects thanks to the skill-set he'd learned from his grandfather.

He also still found it hard to believe how lucky he was meeting and 'marrying' Bella! She explained that when a monster girl first beds a man, it is considered their wedding. He had to admit, the bond he felt with her was palpable, and the thought of ever leaving or losing her was so abhorrent as to be dismissed instantly. He had never before been with a girl who loved him so much as to literally embrace him all night as they slept!

He was broken from his revery when he was pleasantly shocked to see a familiar face.

"A-Alex?!", he called out, making the man in question walking beside a white centaur turn toward him questioningly. His eyes widened.

"BRAD?!", he was incredulous, then smiled and ran to embrace his friend and former teammate. "Brad! It's so good to see you!"

"ME?! We all thought you were **killed** in that fall!", Brad smirked, lightly punching his friend's shoulder. "You look like nothing ever happened! How did you survive?"

"*ahem!*", the centaur girl peeped as she stepped up beside Alex.

"My wife found me", Alex smiled sliding an arm around her waist. "She saved my life with her unicorn healing magick. This is Ariel. Ariel, this is Brad, my friend and former teammate."

"Hello", she said shyly, as she remembered what Alex had told her about his past and his team.

"Hi", he smiled. "Unicorn, huh? Well that explains the horn, and Alex getting healed. Please don't be afraid of me. I've left Van Hellscream. He and the others left town a few days ago."

"Really? Why did you stay?", Alex asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Because you were right", Brad said in a serious tone. "Everything that happened is his fault. Plus, after what happened to you, I didn't trust him as a leader anymore. Besides, you know I really had nothing left back home except being a hunter, so why go back? Finally,(he grinned) there's one last, **major** reason I stayed."

"What's that?", Alex and Ariel both asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you", he smirked.

They followed him back to the milk mart and inside, making Ariel gasp softly with a hopeful smile.

"Bella!", Brad called. "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

The beautiful holstaur came through the curtain, and looked pleasantly surprised.

"Ariel! How are you?"

"Just as good as you, it seems, Bella!", the unicorn said, hugging her friend.

"You two…?", Alex started.

"…Know each other?", Brad concluded.

"Well of course", Bella beamed. "As big as Hopkinton is, it's a very close community."

"Bella is one of my oldest and best friends", Ariel added.

xxXXxx

(Twenty years later)

Most of the prominent citizens of Hopkinton, as well as friends and family, had gathered for the wedding of the eldest human son of the town doctor and his unicorn wife, to the eldest holstaur daughter of the town milk magnate. Alex, Ariel, Brad, and Bella all had tears of joy in their eyes, as did all their younger children as Xander and Donna exchanged their vows and kissed.

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: How's that? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter we begin to really follow Van Hellscream and the others on their quest, and things start to get** ** _really_** **interesting! LOL!**

 **I am still open to suggestions for monster girls to appear in future chapters, and possible scenario ideas for them, with the exceptions I have already stated before. As always, long reviews are welcome and appreciated! No flames, please.**

 **xxXXxx**


	4. Ch 4: The Flowers and the Bees

**_Hey, Everyone! This chapter, Van Hellscream and his hunters are just two days into their quest and so far, so good…..or is it? LOL! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 4: The Flowers and the Bees

Van Hellscream was very glad to out of that monster-loving town! However, he was not happy about how poorly they were armed; hunting knives and a few bows and arrows. He'd been told that swords and any other serious weapons were available in the larger towns and cities, but here only the town sheriff and his deputies had short-swords, pikes, and other fighting weapons. Weapons for hunting game were the best the local merchants could do for his group.

What he did not realize was that as they left town, the Honey Bee girls who were there to trade honey took note of their direction before heading back to their hive.

That was two days ago. They had stopped for the mid-day meal to rest their mounts and pack animals.

"We must remain vigilant for any monsters", Van Hellscream told them. "Kirk, Riker….take your teams and search the woods; I want a secure perimeter 100 yards out from this location."

"Yes, Sir!", they both replied, motioning to their teams.

The two teams began their perimeter search to the North, then split up , intending cover more ground and return from the South. They were within sight of each other on the Southern side when strange sounds reached their ears. Joining forces, they went to investigate. As they got closer, the sounds became more clear….as female moans and cries of carnal pleasure! Their interest **_greatly_** piqued, they continued on until the woods gave way to a clearing a little less than half the size of a football field. What they saw dumbfounded them!

In the clearing were several large, pitcher-shaped flowers; the pink flowers, Alraune, had a single, beautiful light-green skinned, lusciously curved female with long green hair crowned by a pink, star-shaped flower. The white flowers, a variant called Liliraunes, each contained twin girls of similar build and skin-color with long, pink hair crowned by a white flower. Their arms had small vines and leaves and the large flowers were filled with orange nectar and these girls were all standing just over mid-thigh deep in it! But what truly got the men's attention was that they were all engaged in lewd, sexual activities with several Honey Bee girls resembling the few they had seen in Hopkinton trading honey! They appeared to be licking nectar off of the flower-girls who were literally covered with it!

Several of the men had to adjust their family jewels as they watched, practically mesmerized.

"Kept quiet", Kirk whispered as he remembered the original reason they were there. "We need to report this to Van Hellscream."

"Right", Riker agreed softly. "Let's go…."

Just then, the wind blew across the clearing toward the human men, and their minds melted like honey by the sweetest, most alluring scent they had ever smelled. Like children drawn in by the scent of fresh-baked cookies, the men entered the clearing as they followed the alluring scent. Riker unwittingly stepped on a twig, drawing the attention of the bees and flowers alike.

"Men!", they collectively cried in delight, snapping the men from their trance. Those who were closest suddenly found themselves snared in vines pulling them even closer while other, thorny vines shredded their clothes. Their cries for help were cut off as they were lifted, nude and still bound, into the flowers and lewdly set upon by the girls within, pouring aphrodisiac nectar into their mouths as they kissed them.

Those not caught by the vines were swarmed by the bee girls, who pushed them to the ground and ripped their pants off! Nectar from their bodies dripped onto the men's skin and from their mouths as each of them kissed the man she had, stifling his cries for help.

The men in the flowers were succumbing quickly to the sweet nectar, their senses being overwhelmed with lust and desire for the girl—or girls—in front of him. They eagerly accepted the lustful, loving attentions of their new wives as they kissed, licked, sucked and fucked them with abandon! In the case of the Liliraunes, the men were engaged in wanton threesomes as the girls took turns having their husband's throbbing manhood thrusting inside them!

Kirk and the others caught by the Honey Bees struggled to no avail. Despite their petite size, the girls were much stronger than them, and the nectar was taking effect. Every shout for help was cut-off by the kissing lips and nectar laced saliva of the girls. Hearing the stifled shouts of his comrads give way to panting moans of pleasure, Kirk saw that they were each being ridden by their captors, who hummed/buzzed with pleasure as they raped their victims. He should have found the situation horrific, but the nectar was taking effect, and he suddenly felt the mindblowing pleasure as his own erect manhood impaled the tight, wet pussy of the monster girl on top of him!

"Niiiyaaaahh! Ah! Wh-what….are…y-you…d-d-dooooing with…Ah!..us?", he panted through the pleasure of this wild sex.

"Mmm! Mmmm! Why, my sisters and I-I-I!...are seeing if you are suitable to be the hu-hu-husband of our Queen!", the bee girl riding him said lustily. "And if she doesn't pick you, I get to keep you for myself! W-wouldn't that beeeeee n-n-nice? Ah!"

The part of Kirk's mind that found that notion abhorrent was being muted by the pleasure flowing through his body. Several of his friends suddenly screamed in ecstasy as they filled their lover's pussies with their hot semen, and Kirk knew he was not far behind.

The commotion and interrupted calls for help did not go unnoticed, as Van Hellscream and several others came running. They arrived just in time to see the Honey Bees fly away, arms and legs wrapped around their men; several of whom were still thrusting wantonly into their captors. One empty-handed Honey Bee flew directly at Van Hellscream, as if to take him, but suddenly drew up short, looking disappointed as she stared at him, then flew away with the others.

The men in the flowers now so entranced that they no longer needed to be bound by their lover's vines as they continued to making passionate love to their new wives.

"Back to the horses!", Van Hellscream ordered. "We must mount up and leave immediately!"

"But our men, Sir!", one man started to protest.

"Those things are like the giant, carnivorous plants Afreaka!", he shouted. "We must leave before any more of us are snared by their hypnotic scent! And there's no telling why or where those bee monsters took the men they had!"

Just then the breeze kicked up again, and Shane, the youngest remaining hunter smelled the scent and turned toward the clearing, where an Alraune beckoned him invitingly to join her in her flower. He took a few steps toward her, a goofy grin on his face. Covering his mouth and nose with a cloth, Van Hellscream grabbed Shane and dragged him back before he was completely snared.

"You see?", he said to the others, and they all nodded. They all mounted and left as quickly as possible, intending to be far away before stopping for the night.

xxXXxx

Riker's mind was overwhelmed with pleasure as he fucked one of his Liliraune wives without restraint while he fingered the other's nectar gushing pussy and sucked her breasts. The nectar he was standing in was nearly level with his family jewels, and made lewd sounds as he pistoned his cock in her gushing pussy. He grunted loudly as he came, filling her greedy womb with his cum and making her squeal with pleasure as her own orgasm shook the flower. The effect of the nectar kept him hard as her twin pulled him to her and hilted his hard-on in her pussy.

Riker and those with him would spend the rest of their lives being pleasured by their new wives, never again setting foot outside of their flowers. And every Spring, after spending the chill months of winter enclosed in the petals of the flowers copulating with them constantly, their flowers would open and they would release their fertilized seeds on the wind, so their daughters could sprout and grow.

xxXXxx

Kirk and the others were carried a few miles away from the clearing by their Honey Bee captors. They entered a hive that seemed to have been built in and around the ruins of a cliff-side castle. As they went deeper and deeper, Kirk saw many other bee girls like those carrying him and the others. Mixed in among them here and there, were slightly larger specimens with defined muscles and carrying wicked-looking spears. Soldier bees. They finally passed through an opening into a large, opulent chamber guarded by soldier bees. The men were set down gently facing the far side of the room. The bee girls knelt before the backless throne in the center.

"Queen Reya", the one who'd carried Kirk spoke clearly and with respect, "we have returned with much alraune and liliraune nectar and these potential husbands."

"Well done, Sara, all of you", Queen Reya smiled warmly as she stood. She was taller even than the soldiers, with the same well-defined muscles, although her feminine curves were far more generous. Her black and gold hair cascaded past the middle of her back, just barely touching the striped thorax that grew from her spine just above her sexy ass. Like all the bees he'd seen so far, her womanly charms were bare to the world. Unlike all the others, her thorax reached half-way past her knees as she walked toward them. She had an air and look of maturity to her that was appealing. "It seems that the information your sisters brought back from Hopkinton about a large party of men travelling this way was correct."

She walked down the line of men; looking in their eyes, smelling their hair, touching their chests. She finally came to Kirk, and her eyes widened slightly as she sniffed him more intimately. She cupped his cheek as she looked into his blue eyes, her fingers going into his light-brown hair.

"What is your name?", she asked, her voice thick with desire.

"K-Kirk", he replied nervously as the effects of the nectar were starting to wear off. "Kirk Jameson."

She smiled and took his hand, leading him back toward her throne. "Sara, you and the others have done well. You've earned a good rest. You may all go."

"Thank you, my Queen", they all said in unison. Then they left, taking the other men with them.

"What's going to happen to my friends?", Kirk asked.

"Don't worry", Reya giggled. "They will not be harmed. Your friends will become the husbands of my sisters who caught them."

"And me?"

"I would think that is obvious", she smirked, then leaned in close to whisper huskily in his ear. "You are **mine** ", and she licked his ear. He pulled back in surprise, only for her to grab his head and kiss him passionately, forcing her tongue into his mouth. His mouth was suddenly flooded with a thick, extremely sweet substance that he was eager to swallow. He had never tasted anything so delicious in his life! Even the nectar from before paled to this! She broke the kiss to look into his eyes again.

"Royal Honey, made only by Queen Bees from the richest, ripest and sweetest nectar; and given **only** to royals of the hive", she said adoringly. "My hive is new; created not long ago when I and my clutch-sisters left our mother's hive to start our own here. But no matter how big the hive, no matter how many workers and soldiers support it and no matter how many husbands they capture, only the **_Queen_** can reproduce to keep the hive alive and thriving. But for that…..I need a mate, a husband. *giggle* I can see you trying to fight it, but the lust and desire are building in you now. Give in, my love. Your old life is over, Kirk, and your new life begins here and now….in my loving arms."

As she was speaking, he knew the truth of her words. His resolve was crumbling fast, and his body was literally aching to ravish this gorgeous female. Grinning, she sat down on her throne and took his fully erect member into her hot mouth! Kirk moaned loudly as he gave himself over to desire! The aphrodisiac honey had him hot and flushed all over, his blood burning through his veins. And Reya was literally 'blowing' his mind! She looked up at him, his cock 'popping' out of her mouth.

"Are you ready, my love?", she cooed huskily. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her up to crush his lips to hers. She moaned, melting into the kiss as she turned him around and pushed him down on her throne and straddled him, her womanhood dripping on his hard-on. She slowly slid down his cock until he was hilted deep inside her tight, wet pussy. Then she began to work her hips, bouncing up and down in synch with his upward thrusts. He held tight to her hips to bury himself as deeply into her sex as possible with every thrust, knocking on the door of her womb. As she worked her hips feverishly, she leaned down, offering her ample breast to him. He obliged, licking and sucking her nipples as her tits bounced in his face.

"I-I'm AH!-About t-t-to….", he panted.

"M-me t-t-too, Kirk my love!", Queen Reya moaned. " **Give** it to me! I **want** it! _ **Cum inside me! KNOCK ME UP!**_ _"_

"AAAUUUUGH! Augh! Augh!", Kirk grunted as he thrust all the way up to her womb with each gush of his hot seed! Her own massive orgasm made her love-tunnel convulse tightly to milk every drop out of his rod.

"You look a bit tired, my love", she grinned in the after-glow. "Let me help you."

With that she kissed him deeply, giving him more Royal Honey. So overwhelmed by the sweetness, he didn't feel her gently sting his leg. The lewd venom of her sting kept his manhood fully erect, and re-energised by the honey, he rolled them over so that he was now on top. He kissed his wife, his Queen, as he began to fuck her without restraint.

Kirk lost count of how many times he made love to her before exhaustion finally overtook them both and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

xxXXxx

Kirk woke slowly, feeling soft fingers gently stroking his brow. He opened his eyes to see his wife looking adoringly down at him with a warm smile. He was laying on her throne, his head on her lap. What happened? He was a hunter! Monsters were evil abominations! But even as he thought it, he dismissed the thought as abhorrent. How could he even **think** such a thing?!

"Good morning, my love", the Queen grinned. "I trust you are well-rested?"

"Best night's sleep I've ever had", he smiled as he sat up, until Reya and her guards giggled knowingly. "What's so funny? And why is there a curtain behind your throne now?"

"Our wedding night was two nights ago, my beloved Kirk", she said sweetly. "You've been asleep for almost three days."

"Three d-d-days?!", he stammered. "Well I guess that night took a lot out of me."

"Gina, food for us both", Reya called.

"Yes, my Queen!", the young worker bee buzzed off to obey.

"I took the liberty of sending some workers out to trade honey for food in a nearby village", Reya smiled. "Some bread, eggs and cheese. That should help you get your strength back. Soon, you'll be able to thrive on just honey, like the rest of the hive. As for the curtain", she smiled, "Look behind it."

His curiosity piqued, he pulled the curtain partly open right behind her. He nearly fell off her throne! Her bee thorax was elongated, swollen, and squirming like the sleeping-bag of a basketball player filled playing pre-schoolers! Along either side of her thorax were several smiling workers, just sitting and waiting patiently. He dropped the curtain and looked into Reya's warm, motherly smile.

"Your seed is rich, strong, and potent, my love", she said, caressing his cheek. "Our hive will grow and thrive, thanks to you. In a few days, I will begin laying eggs. Each will be sealed in a honeycomb-cell filled with honey. Then a few months later, the first of our daughters will emerge fully developed."

Kirk was still in shock when Gina returned with the food. The cheese seemed to be a sharp cheddar, plated with the crusty, white rolls and fried eggs. Simple, but filling. And refreshing spring-water. Kirk felt his vigor returning. Reya gave him a sultry look with hooded eyes, drawing him into her embrace. He kissed her with a passion he'd never known in his former life, his hands roaming over her naked body. She melted into his kiss and touch.

"Come, my love", she cooed. "I always have more eggs just begging for you to fertilize them."

"Anything for my beloved Queen", he hissed as he eagerly thrust into her steaming pussy!

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Well, Van Hellscream just lost a chunk of followers to the monster girls! And he still hasn't figured out why all the monsters they've encountered are** ** _female!_**

 **Next chapter will feature the first monster girl chosen by one of YOU, my readers: the Minotaur! If you have a particular monster girl you want to see, or a particular capture scenario; let me know!**

 **xxXXxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey, Everyone! Things start to get really interesting this chapter! Plus a touch of mystery! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 5

Van Hellscream was still seething the following evening after losing several men to plant and bee monsters. They were making camp for the night, gathering wood for the fires and setting up the tents.

"Miss Talia", he called, prompting her and Marcus to approach and take a seat.

"Yes, Mr. Van Hellscream?"

"After tonight, our supplies are getting low, even with the loss of men yesterday", he said. "When will we reach the next settlement?"

"Mmmmm….about two more days, barring any trouble", she replied thoughtfully.

"Then we will have to risk some hunting and foraging tomorrow", the master hunter said.

"I'll see to sending our best for that job, Sir", Marcus grinned before kissing Talia. His superior smiled knowingly. The entire company was well aware of their relationship. What was strange, though, was that almost all the couples among them were very…. ** _active_** at night, given the situation.

Malcolm Washington was doing a perimeter check. At 6'2", 250 lbs. of solid muscle and well-trained, the African-American man had every confidence in his ability to protect himself. Wrestling had been his ticket out of the slums of Detroit, enabling him to be the first of his family to get a full-ride scholarship to the University of Michigan.

He was a fair distance from camp, in the woods near a waterfall and stream. All seemed clear, and he was about to leave….when he heard a faint sound. Curious, and mindful of the security of the group, he followed it as quietly as possible. He gasped when he found the source.

On a bed of moss amid the boulders near the waterfall was a female minotaur, snoring softly as she slept. She looked to be at least 6'6" and well-muscled, to say nothing of well-endowed; her breasts were rather large, held by a criss-cross studded-leather halter-top that covered little more than her nipples. Around her wide, womanly hips, a leather belt held up ragged cloths that barely saved her modesty. Her brown-furred legs were shapely and ended with cloven hooves on her feet, and her tail twitched slightly as she slept. Her ears and large horns were clearly visible through her bushy, dark brown hair. Laying nearby, was an over-sized battle-axe. Malcolm was impressed. He was, by all accounts, one of the strongest hunters in the group and figured even **he** would have trouble wielding an axe that size. Still, he would be a fool to pass up an opportunity like this.

He quietly got closer. He would take the axe and kill the pretty minotaur while she slept; protecting the group from a potential threat while he acquired a new weapon! Two birds, one axe. He wiped the sweat from his shaved head, his goatee framing his smirk as he reached down for the axe. He grunted softly as he lifted it. He would need both hands to use it effectively. He couldn't help but admire the excellent craftsmanship.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Malcolm whirled and attempted to swing the axe…..only for the smiling minotaur to catch the swing with one hand! How had she gotten up without him noticing?!

"My cyclops friend forged it for me years ago", she smirked as she yanked the axe out of his hands. Then she noticed the red hoodie he was wearing under his open jacket. Her already lust-filled eyes widened slightly with even greater desire. Malcolm breathed in sharply to shout a warning to the others, only for the minotaur to slam the butt of her axe into his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ah-ah-ah, Handsome!", she grinned as she knocked him out with a punch from her empty hand. She picked him up and slung him over her shoulder with ease. "You're coming home with me, and we don't want to be interrupted, now do we?"

xxXXxx

"Where's Malcolm?", Van Hellscream asked as everyone gathered for dinner.

"Last I saw him, he went to check the perimeter", Marcus replied.

"Alone?!", the master hunter asked. "He should know better than that! Marcus, take some hunters and find him….now!"

"Yes, Sir!"

xxXXxx

"Where am I?", Malcolm groaned as he woke up.

"Why, we're home of course", a feminine voice giggled.

Malcolm sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He was inside a large, rustic cabin on a bed made of animal hides and furs. Then he saw his captor at the same time he realized he'd been stripped of his clothes. The same minotaur girl from before! Her womanly charms were now bare to the world, her hands on her wide hips, her large breasts rising and falling with her panting breaths as she stared hungrily at him.

"You made a mistake by not binding me", he growled. "You won't make a meal of me without a fight!"

"Really?", she cooed huskily. "I like that! I've been waiting for you to wake up, which was **_very_** hard for me once I saw that **delicious** body of yours! I'm Tora, and I'd love a good wrestling match to warm up before the main course!"

Malcolm grinned as he rushed her, confident in his strength and skill. After all, he'd not only been state champion in high school, but he'd also been All-American in college! Tora gleefully met him in a grapple and was impressed by his skill, enabling him to hold his own…..for a few moments until her overwhelming strength had him pinned to the bed. His strength and spirit only made her want him even more!

"I'm impressed!", she said huskily, her body pressed against his as she held him down. "Beating you was harder than I thought it would be, not that it makes any difference. You're **mine**."

With that, she crushed her lips to his in a heated kiss, catching him completely by surprise! Breaking the kiss, she looked lustfully into his eyes with a wicked grin.

"And now the main course begins", she grinned, lifting him up with his arms pinned to his sides by her hands.

"If I still had my knife….!"

"But you don't", she grinned, then looked at his swelling manhood. "But I see you have another weapon quite **eager** to run me through."

"N-no! Th-that's j-just….!", he blushed. "Grrrrr! If you're going to eat me, just do it! I hope you choke on my bones!"

"Oh no, dear", she grinned lustily. "There's only one 'bone' of yours that I'm interested in. And I assure you, I **won't** choke."

She lifted him up so that his hardening member was level with her freshly licked lips. Her eyes widened with increasing desire as she watched it just get bigger and bigger.

"Then again, maybe I **will** choke on this huge thing!", she grinned, just before sucking most of his length into her hot mouth! Malcolm went cross-eyed with pleasure and surprise as she began to bob her head and suck his cock expertly. He'd been with many women in his life. Hell, his last girlfriend back home had been a porn-star, and even she had never sucked him this good! Plus, it had been so long since he'd been with anyone, it didn't take long for him to…..

"Auugh! Augh! Aaaauuugh!", he grunted as he painted her throat white. She sucked every drop out of his rod.

"Mmm!-Mmmm!-Mmmm-aaah!", she moaned as she set him down, opening her mouth to show him his load. Then she closed her mouth with a grin to swallow it all. "Mmmm! Delicious! Oh, by the Demon Queen, you taste so good! That was the appetizer, now for the main course!"

Tora, still holding him tight, pushed him down on the bed and straddled him, laughing at his confused expression.

"Aren't you going to eat me?", he asked, still confused as she positioned the dripping entrance of her pussy above his hard-on.

"Of course not", she laughed lustily, as her vagina eagerly devoured his still fully erect phallus. They both moaned with pleasure as he filled her completely. "Why would I eat m-m-my h-Huh!-sband?!"

"Husband?!", he echoed with shock, before drowning in the pleasure of her wild sex! She worked her hips such that his cock reached every sensitive nook and granny of her tight, wet pussy! Her big tits and shapely ass jiggled with every bounce. Even more so once he began to lose himself and thrust up into her every down-stroke! At the same time, she laughed as he muttered about all the different kinds of wrong this was. She shut him up by pulling his face up into her cleavage, where he completely lost himself in her breasts as she fucked him silly. He had to admit, this was the most intense sex he'd ever had! But, she's a **monster!** He can't…he shouldn't….! He lost that thought as he felt another release building.

"P-pl-please! S-st-stop! I-I'm g-g-gonna….!"

"I know! I am, t-too!", she moaned. "Give it to me! Let's cum together! I want your hot cream **_inside_** me! **Give me your babies! MMMOOooooo!** "

Her pussy walls began to clench and unclench tightly on his cock in rapid succession as her body shook from her orgasm, triggering his own as the added stimulation proved too much for him to hold back any longer. He reflexively thrust up into her with every gush, filling her greedy, fertile womb with his hot, potent seed.

Tora collapsed on top of him as their mutual orgasm subsided, and she pulled off of his softening cock.

"Mmmmmm…..you were wonderful, husband", she moaned contentedly, embracing him tightly as she laid down beside him on the bed. "Tell me your name?"

"M-Malcolm", he breathed exhaustedly, thinking maybe he could escape while she slept…..until he fell asleep himself.

"Malcolm", she yawned with a satisfied grin as she drifted to sleep. "What a wonderful name…."

xxXXxx

"Any sign of Malcolm?", Van Hellscream asked when Marcus and the others returned to the camp.

"I found his hunting knife on the ground near the stream and waterfall", Marcus said, holding the blade. "But no sign of him."

"Dammit! From now on, no one goes anywhere alone!", Van Hellscream ordered for all to hear.

"Yes, sir!", all his hunters replied.

xxXXxx

Later that night, after all had gone to bed in their tents, and all the couples had finished the nightly 'activities' often inspired by Marcus and Talia; a shadow drifted with an occasional feminine giggle among the tents full of snoring hunters. It seemed to softly glow magenta when it paused briefly outside of every tent occupied by a female or loving couple, as well as that occupied Danny Jones and his teammate Chris Marko. The shadow stopped and hovered for quite some time at the tent of Howard and Marion Hampton, the glow intensifying.

"Such passionate these two have", a husky whisper. "You will only be the first.*giggle!*"

xxXXxx

Just before dawn, Marion awoke feeling flushed and very… **very** …. ** _horny_**. She and her husband Howard had made passionate love when they went to bed last night like several other couples after hearing the erotic moans and screams of Marcus and their guide, Talia. But instead of feeling sated now, Marion was even more horny than before. In fact, she could not remember **ever** feeling this turned-on before in her life! She looked lustily at her sleeping husband, barely visible in the shadows. Luckily, they were both still naked from last night under the blankets. She ran her hands all over his body, causing him to moan in his sleep as the blanket was also pulled down, exposing his slowly stiffening cock. With lust filled eyes, she licked her lips with panting breaths just before slurping his member into her hot mouth! She hummed with pleasure when her blowjob made him moan in his sleep. She savored the taste of his pre-cum mingling with the traces from last night.

As soon as he was hard enough, she mounted her husband; savoring the delicious pleasure of his hard-on filling her wet, tight pussy. She worked her hips slowly at first, coaxing him to a full, raging erection inside her. Then she began to fuck him wildly, as if she could not get enough!

"M-Marion?! Oh my god! This is so good!", Howard moaned, as he finally woke to find the lewd dream he was having was **real**! Her outline in the dark seemed a bit different, but there was no mistaking his wife! But the passion and pleasure with which she was riding him was more intense than ever! He grabbed her shoulders and rolled them over, so he was now on top. She moaned with delighted lust as he slammed his hips against hers like a jack-hammer! She scratched his back in her passion, then lewdly groped her own big breasts as they bounced from his every thrust. When he flooded her love-tunnel, she screamed through her own orgasm and kissed him passionately as her pussy milked him of every drop.

He collapsed back on the blanket after he pulled out of her, nearly spent.

"It's all right, darling", she cooed in a voice thick with desire, straddling his hips to mount him again. "I'll handle everything this time!"

Dawn was slowly dispelling the darkness, and Marion was wantonly fucking her husband without restraint. Were her tits getting bigger? Nah, couldn't be, not that he would complain if they did. He closed his eyes to concentrate on keeping quiet, lest they disturb the rest of the camp! He leaned up to kiss her in order to stifle her moans as well. They came together a second time, and he laid back down after emptying his balls into her milking pussy.

"Ah, I love you, Marion", he grinned tiredly.

"I love you, too, Howard", she said, cupping his cheek. He opened his eyes to smile adoringly at his wife….and gasped in shock! The adoring look on Marion's face turned to one of puzzled concern. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Who are you?!" he asked urgently, realizing his erection was still hilted within her hot womanhood. " **What** are you?!"

"I'm your wife; Marion", she said simply, still worried. "Howard, you're scaring me."

He looked hard at her. The same face, same hair, same voice, same mannerisms, same height, and same shape….mostly. It **was** Marion, his beautiful wife, but….

"You and me both", he breathed, clumsily searching for a mirror in their bags. Finding one, he handed it to her. "L-look!"

She looked…..and had to stifle a scream! Her eyes were now red and her ears were pointed, but that was the least of it! She now had fangs and black, ridged horns curling forward through her dark hair; large black bat-wings and a black, spade-tipped tail growing from her back! Plus her breasts actually **did** get **bigger** as she watched!

"W-what's happened to me?!", she whispered urgently, praying to go unnoticed in the camp.

"I-I don't know!", he replied just as quietly. "You kinda look the way Lilith does now back home!"

"I'm a **succubus?!** But **how** did this happen?! And what are we gonna do?! Van Hellscream and the others will cast me out! Or worse; kill me!", she sobbed softly.

"We hide you!", he said. "Wear your hooded cloak and sunglasses and don't talk much around the others. In the next city or town, we find a way to change you ba…."

"But what if I **can't** change back?!", she cried. "We can't hide…. ** _this_** from the others forever!"

As she shifted forward to grab his shoulders, she suddenly felt that not only was he still inside her, but he was still hard as a rock!

"Are…Are you **turned** **_on_** by this?!", she asked incredulously as her lust and desire began flooding back to overwhelm her senses.

"What?! **No!** Of-of course not!", he stammered, blushing furiously.

"Liar", she purred, rotating her hips as her pussy squeezed him, making him moan with pleasure. "I can **_feel_** how hard you are. Oooh! You're absolutely **throbbing!** I can feel your hot cum begging to flood my womb again! Good. I want it, too!"

A half-hour later, after a third steaming round of wild sex, Howard and Marion Hampton packed up their tent, belongings, and some supplies and quietly left camp on their horses before any of the others woke.

xxXXxx

Malcolm woke to sunlight streaming in the window, and was surprised for a moment when he realized he was held in the tight embrace of a minotaur. Then he realized that the previous night had not been a dream! He was of two minds as he remembered every lewd detail; one hating what happened and desperate to escape, and the other turned on by the wild sex with so strong and aggressive a lover! Even as he tried to carefully extricate himself without waking her, his rod was stiffening.

"Mmmmm-mine", she moaned pleasantly in her sleep, tightening her grip on him. He held his breath as he tried harder to break her grip. No good. She was too strong. For all his strength, his efforts did nothing. Well, almost nothing.

"Mmmmm….good morning, Malcolm, my husband", she cooed as she looked adoringly into his eyes.

"All right, you got what you wanted", he said calmly. "Will you let me go now?"

"Go? Why would you ever want to leave, dear husband? We're going to be happy together for the rest of our lives here", she grinned, straddling him and lustily wriggling her eyebrows at him as she spoke. "Starting with a little 'breakfast in bed'!"

He lost himself to the pleasure again as she slid her steaming pussy down his raging hard-on! Tora rode him eagerly as he bucked up into her like a bronco! How could he even think of leaving this insatiable nympho?! Even practically raping him, she was the most fantastic lover he'd ever had! He gave in to his lust, grabbing her perfectly wide hips to thrust even deeper into her hot love-tunnel! It was all kinds of wrong, yet it felt so erotically **right**!

xxXXxx

(One year later)

"I'm home!", Tora called as she entered the cabin, carrying some wood. "We've got enough firewood stacked up outside to last us a few weeks now."

"All well and good, Honey", Malcolm replied from the fireplace. "But give me those logs you've got there, or I can't finish roasting these chickens. Besides, the kids are hungry!"

"Of course", she smiled, walking over to the large cradle nearby after handing him the logs for the fire. She removed her top and bent down to pick up the fussy babies; a human boy and a minotaur girl, both with their father's dark coloration. She sat gently in a chair to nurse them, one at each breast.

She was so happy when she realized she was pregnant, as was Malcolm. He had often lovingly stroked her belly as it grew. Her breasts swelled and started to lactate a few weeks before they were born, and Malcom had enjoyed sucking the sweet milk from her nipples to prevent the pressure from getting uncomfortable for her. Even now, a month after their birth, once the children had their fill, he enjoyed her milk as part of the warm up before making passionate love to her.

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Another hunter captured as a husband, and now one of the female hunters is turned into a monster herself?! How? LOL! Wait and see!**

 **Next chapter will feature the monster(s) who get the most votes from this list: Lamia, Mucus Toad, Gargoyle, Cyclops, Ogre, or Dwarf.**

 **As always, long reviews and suggestions are welcome! No flames, please.**

 **xxXXxx**


	6. Chapter 6: The Eye has It

**_Hey, Everyone! The winner of the vote was…..Cyclops! Start casting your votes for the next one to appear after the runner up next chapter: the Lamia! Plus, another couple leaves the group in the early dawn before the others rise. Why? You'll see! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 6: The Eye has It.

Van Hellscream had Marcus detail several hunters to hunt for game, and a few to forage for edible plants to bolster their food supply, with a warning to them all about wandering off alone. He was still baffled by the Hamptons picking up and leaving before anyone was awake. No matter. He could waste no time on them.

After the days travel, the main camp was being set up and fires prepared. Marcus, excellent second-in-command that he was, kept the others organized and on-task like a far more experienced man. This left Van Hellscream free to contemplate the next course of action. According to Talia there were mountains and a body of ocean similar to the Gulf of California between them and their goal. He had to decide whether to cross or go around. Going around would apparently be safer, but would more than triple their travel time. However, there was a traversable pass through the mountains, and a fairly large port town where they could charter a ship to cross the gulf. Both crossings had their own risks, but acceptable ones. Besides, there were still a few towns and even a city along the way.

Krystal was berating her boyfriend, Jesse, again. He sighed, chafing under her criticism. He had only joined Van Hellscream's hunters in the first place because she did! No matter what he did or how well he did it lately, she treated him like a doormat. She used to be so sweet and loving when they first got together, but now….she is just such a…a… **bitch**. She even seemed to blame him for their capture and current exile! And unlike all the other couples in the group, they had not been having wild sex in their tent at night….at all. Meanwhile, she was practically fawning over Slade, their squad leader!

Shane was among those hunting game for food. He had grown up hunting deer and small game with his dad, although he would have preferred a rifle over the bow he now had. Still, despite Van Hellscream's warning, he decided he would have better luck on his own. For the past twenty minutes, he'd been following the freshly laid tracks of a medium sized deer. Then he saw a bush rustle up ahead. Grinning, he tossed a small stone into the bush to flush his quarry; nocking and drawing an arrow while the stone was in the air. He heard the small, dull thud of it landing.

"Ow!", a female voice cried, surprising the hunter. And it was no deer that rose from behind the bush. It was a blue-skinned, muscular female standing about 6'6" with lavender, shoulder length hair. Her single large blue eye denoted her as a Cyclops, but her skin and other unusual features showed her to be different from those back home. Her bangs draped over her forehead, but were separated in the middle by a single, short, black horn curving up from the top of her forehead. Her curves were pleasantly generous with her breasts being at least E cups, possibly bigger. She was wearing simple clothing of stitched buck-skin and belts. All in all, she was rather cute….for a monster. However, the enormous hammer she was holding on her shoulder and the sheathed sword made Shane a bit wary. She was rubbing the top of her head. "Watch where you toss stones, human."

"Sorry", he said reflexively. "My name is Shane. I've been tracking a deer. When you rustled the bush, I thought it was the deer, so I tried to flush it out."

"Apology accepted", she smiled shyly. "In fact, is this the deer you were looking for?"

She easily hoisted the dead, medium sized deer from behind the bush with one hand by its antlers. Shane was impressed by her strength.

"Yeah, that's the one", he said. "The group I'm with needs food."

"Then by all means, here", she smiled, tossing it to the ground in front of him. "You earned it, tracking it as long as you did. It just happened upon me here. So you're with the group of humans I've been tracking the last day or so? I'm surprised you're not afraid of someone like me."

"Let's just say we have…. _experience_ with monsters. Why have you been tracking us?", Shane asked suspiciously. He, like several others in the group, didn't actually **hate** monsters like Van Hellscream and those most devoted to him do. He just believed in keeping them in check for the sake of mankind.

"Forgive me", she said. "My name is Monako. I come from a village of my tribe, the Belton, in the Iron Hills. We are master blacksmiths and occasionally leave home to barter some of our wears for…..other things we need."

"That sounds reasonable", he said. "But our leader will not trade with monsters. In fact, by tracking us, you may have put your life in danger. I bear you no malice, but I can't speak for the others."

"Oh, dear", she sighed dejectedly. Then she looked at him questioningly. "You seem kind. Perhaps **_you_** would be willing to trade with me?"

"Weeeelll…."

Monako removed the sheathed sword from her belt and held it out, partially drawing it. Shane's eyes widened appraisingly. It resembled a medieval broadsword, but was only slightly larger than a rapier. He knew a high-quality weapon when he saw it.

"I forged this sword myself", she smiled. "Strong, light-weight, razor-sharp, and perfectly balanced."

"It's beautiful", he said. "A fine weapon. But I'm afraid I don't have anything with me of equal value to trade for it."

"But you **do** have what I need, what I came to find", she blushed. "Y-you see, there are no male cyclopses. So to maintain our population, we must occasionally venture out and trade our wares in exchange for…. you know."

"Oh…..OH!", Shane blushed as he realized what she was saying.

"In exchange for this sword I've made, Shane, will you copulate with me for the purpose of procreation?", she asked shyly, blushing furiously. "You are young and strong. I'm sure your seed will give me the beautiful daughter I desire."

He was taken aback. He was single, so he wouldn't be cheating on anyone, and he had to admit she was attractive…for a monster. But could he _actually_ ….?

He knew Van Hellscream loathed the fact that the group was not armed very well. This was a chance to gain an excellent weapon, and he could make up a story of how he got it. But it was the look in her eye; the silent desire and **_need,_** belying her calm demeanor that did it. She didn't just want to have a child, she wanted to have **his** child. It was not only flattering, but tugged gently at his heart-strings.

"*gulp!* I **_would_** , but I can't just bring you into our camp", he said. "So how….?"

"I don't mind doing it right here", she blushed, and began to unbuckle and shed her clothes. "Do you?"

Shane's eyes widened with desire and he licked his lips as her large tits jiggled freely, her purple nipples contrasting sharply with her light-blue skin. When her skirt fell, he saw a small, heart-shaped patch of lavender hair just above the folds of her womanhood, and he could see she was already wet and dripping. Monako bit her lower lip as she walked up to him with a sexy, slinky sway to her step. Her hands went to his chest as she bent her head down to gently kiss the shorter Shane on the lips. He melted into the kiss, his arms snaking around her waist, delighting in the feel of her skin.

Breaking the kiss, Monako knelt down, opened his pants and tugged them down, along with his underwear. She licked her lips as she gently touched his erect penis and looked up into his hazel eyes questioningly. Panting slightly, he nodded, and she began to kiss and lick his length, making him inhale sharply. Then she took his length into her mouth making him gasp with pleasure. She giggle-hummed around his hard-on, pleased at pleasuring him, sending even more waves of pleasure through his body. When he was fully erect and throbbing, she 'popped' him out of her mouth and looked at him with loving lust in her eye as she licked his pre-cum from the tip. His own desire overloading, he laid down on his back in front of her.

"Take me", he breathed huskily. Grinning, she straddled him, positioning her dripping sex over the tip of his hard-on. She slowly lowered herself until he was hilted deep inside her tight, steaming pussy, making them both moan with pleasure.

Unknown to both of them, they were being observed by disgusted eyes. Having been sent by Marcus to find Shane, Krystal had been watching them from concealment since she came upon them when Monako first doffed her clothes! She was sickened by what she saw, but could not stop watching.

Monako began to bounce up and down on him, occasionally rotating her hips on his, overwhelming them both with pleasure as he eagerly thrust up into her every down-stroke. She was deliriously happy at finding so worthy a mate for her first time; young, strong, vigorous, and kind. The initial pain of being de-flowered was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure; her mother and sisters were right about that! But nothing they'd told her could fully prepare her for such sublime pleasure! She was drooling slightly from the corner of her mouth.

Shane was beside himself with pleasure. He'd always had a thing for 'amazon-esque' girls, and somehow the 'forbidden fruit' factor was taking this union to a level he'd never experienced before! He reached up and began to fondle her huge tits as they jiggled freely above him, tweaking her nipples to make her moan. Then he leaned up and captured one between his lips to lick and suck feverishly as he fondled the other. This made her eye roll back in her head as she cried out in pleasure, then again when he switched breasts. He could feel his pleasure pressure building in his loins, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Sh-Shane! I'm about to c-c-cuuuummmm!", she moaned, feeling her own orgasm about to explode.

"M-me toooo! A-alllmmmost therrrrrrre!", he said through clenched teeth as he pistoned into her.

"Do it! AAHH!", she cried as her orgasm finally crested, flooding her loins with her pussy juice while her muscular walls clenched and massaged his hard length. "Let it all out **inside**! **_IMPREGNATE MEEEEEE!_** _"_

"YEEESSSS! Aauugh! Aaugh!", he grunted, thrusting all the way up to her greedy, fertile womb to flood it with rope after rope of his cum. She collapsed on him as their mutual release subsided, panting along with him.

"You came so much", she smiled. "I'm sure to be pregnant. Thank you, Shane."

"Wait!", he said as she was about pull off of him. "You might lose some if you do that. Besides, I'd like to make sure you get what you need."

"Oh? How?"

He grinned as he rolled them over so he was now on top of her, making her yelp in surprise, then giggle in delight.

"Like this", he said, as he began to thrust into her again.

"Oh yes, Shane!", she screamed in pleasure, wrapping her arms and legs around him, locking her feet behind his waist as he wantonly fucked her. "Fuck me! Fill me up! Give me your baby!"

He lost himself in the sheer pleasure of it all, but deep down it bothered him a little that he would never see her again after this encounter.

Krystal had seen enough, she was about to puke. She quietly withdrew. Marcus and Van Hellscream weren't going to like this.

Shane scream-grunted loudly as he again flooded Monako's womb with his potent semen; even more than before. She screamed in delight and pleasure as her muscular pussy milked his cock of every drop.

He pulled his softening cock out of her and collapsed on his back beside her, panting to catch his breath.

"You were wonderful, Shane", Monako said breathlessly, pulling her knees up to her chest to keep as much of his seed inside her as possible. "I just know that my daughter will be strong and kind, thanks to you."

"Monako, I-I think I….", he trailed off as he fell into restful sleep. She smiled as she bound up her loins with a cloth before dressing; again, to keep his potent seed inside her pussy. She then placed the sheathed sword beside him, and gutted the deer for him as well. With a final, gentle kiss to his lips, she left to begin her trek back to her village.

Shane woke about an hour later, and was disappointed to find Monako gone. Beside him was the beautiful sword she'd promised him, and the gutted deer was nearby. Sighing, he belted on the sword after he dressed, and picked up and slung the now much lighter deer over his shoulder by its antlers and headed back to camp. He had already figured out a plausible story, but as he walked to rejoin his comrads he felt a… _yearning_ for something precious lost.

Night had fallen by the time he got back. He was greeted by several others, but most seemed to just be staring at him or avoiding his gaze.

"I got us some meat", he said to Van Hellscream, presenting the deer.

"Well done, Shane", the master hunter said flatly, then looked at the sword he wore. "And that's not all, it seems. Where did you get the sword?"

"Another traveler traded me for it", he said. "I had a few rabbits, and they needed food, too. So we traded. Then I got this deer afterward."

"Really?", Van Hellscream said, standing. "Because Krystal Flyer only saw the deer while you were "trading" for that sword!(he backhanded Shane viciously!) Race traitor! To not only lay down with, but to actually **_impregnate_** a monster?!"

"I thought the sword was worth it!", he shot back as the rest of the group came closer to watch the confrontation. "You've said yourself how poorly armed we are!"

" **Nothing** is worth **_degrading_** yourself with a monster!", the master hunter roared. "You disgust me! I will brook no traitors in our company! Anyone who would lay down with monsters will **_not_** be returning home with us! Get out of my sight!"

"Fine!", Shane hissed. "I'll get my gear and…!"

" **NO!** ", Van Hellscream yelled. "You will get **_nothing_** from us! No supplies, no gear, not even a tent or water! Marcus! Take his weapons!"

Marcus moved toward Shane, only for him to draw his new sword. He swung it about expertly then held it 'at ready'.

"Anyone tries to take my weapons will taste my steel!", he growled, causing Marcus and the others to back off a few steps. He began to back out of the camp, keeping a wary eye all around him. "I'm leaving. No one try to follow me. You all know I'm one of the best swordsmen, so don't try anything!"

Once he had backed all the way out of the camp, he turned and ran back the way he'd come.

Marcus and a few others made to give chase, only to be stopped by Van Hellscream.

"No. Just let him go", he said. "We cannot risk losing anyone to injury or death going after a single sword, knife, and hunting bow. Even with weapons, he won't last long on his own. Marcus, go to his tent and get his pouch of jewels. Divide them evenly to everyone."

"Yes, Sir", he said.

"Slade, butcher this deer and pass cuts among all the fires", Van Hellscream said to one of his most trusted hunter squad-leaders. "Between this and the other game the hunting parties acquired, we will eat well tonight."

Shane made it back to where he'd met Monako. It was too dark to continue, but he would pick up her trail in the morning.

xxXXxx

The softly giggling shadow drifted through the camp after all were asleep, as it had every night from the start. It paused outside the tent of Jesse and Krystal.

"Such a mean-spirited wench", it whispered. "I shall deal with you appropriately soon. But tonight, another is closer to becoming a new woman, having more readily absorbed my energy over these nights."

The shadow chuckled softly as it drifted to the tent occupied by Katrina Silvers and her boyfriend Donny Reagun. Katrina moaned in her sleep, rubbing her thighs together as she was bathed in lewd energy.

Hours later, the sun was just starting to tinge the dark sky with color from below the horizon. Katrina woke feeling like a cat in heat. She rolled over to look hungrily at Donny, biting her lower lip. She nuzzled up to him, kissing and licking his neck, and a few little nibbles until he woke.

"Mornin', Handsome", she purred.

"Mornin' to you too, Gorgeous", he smiled sleepily. "How are you feeling?"

"Rrrrrrrr….frisky!", she purred back, her eyes twinkling. With a mischievous grin, she threw the blankets off of them and attacked his hardening cock with kisses and tongue!

"Whoa! Babe! Y-you must really be horny!"

"Mmmmm….you arrrrrrrre so rrrrright!", she purred as she gently played with his full-on erection. She giggled as she turned around, sticking her sexy, shapely ass in the air at him. "Fuck me! Rrrrrrright now!"

He chuckled as he entered her wet, tight pussy from behind and grabbed her hips. She didn't normally like this position, but it was one of his favorites so he was not about to refuse or question his good fortune! He stroked deeply into her, picking up speed until his hips were slapping lewdly against hers with every stroke. He could feel his tip banging on the door of her womb, and it just excited them both even more! Were those blonde streaks appearing in her dark hair?

"K-Katrina! Your pussy is so hot! I-I'm g-g-gonna….!"

"Give it to me!", she urged. "I want yourrrrrr hot crrrream inside me!"

He grunted as he erupted inside her, pulling her hips to thrust all the way into her womb with every gush of his semen, triggering her own orgasm!

"YES! Cum deep inside mmmeeeeeee-ooooow-reow-ow!"

As they orgasmed together, taking in his essence triggered the rest of her transformation; cat-ears poked up through her hair, a long tail erupted from her spine, and dark and blonde striped velvet-like fur covered her skin and her feet became very paw-like. He was shocked at this sudden change, furthered when she turned to look lovingly at him…..and her eyes now had vertical slit pupils like a cat while her smile showed her new fangs!

"K-K-Katrina?"

"What's wrong, Darrrrrling?", she asked innocently, then grinned. "I thought you werrrrre wonderrrrful!"

"Y-y-you've turned into a werecat!"

"What?! Don't be rrrrrrridiculous!", she scoffed as she licked her hand. Then she stopped. And looked at her hand…..at her clawed fingers and velvet-like fur. She looked back at him, her long tail twitching with her agitation. She reached up and felt her pointed ears. "Oh my god! You'rrrrre rrright! How did this happen to mmeee-ow?"

"I don't know! But we've got to get out of here before the others wake up!"

"*sniff* I'll go", she said tearfully. "You stay, find a way home with the others. Find someone else….live your life."

He cupped her cheek, prompting her to look up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. He looked unflinching into her now cat-like aqua eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving you", he said firmly, his voice thick with love and concern. "Not when you need me most. I love you and I'm sticking with you no matter what."

"Oh, Donny", she purred as she leaned her cheek deeper into his hand, her eyes closed. "I love you too."

"Let's get dressed", he said after kissing her sweetly. "We gotta pack up and leave before anyone else wakes up."

A short time later, they rode out to the north on their mounts with their pack horse.

"Do you suppose this is what happened to the Hamptons?", she asked once they were far enough away.

"Who knows", he replied. "I guess it's possible."

xxXXxx

Shane woke at first light and ate the very last of his dried meat. He found Monako's trail easily enough, and began to follow; hoping to catch up. She had at least half a day on him, but he was determined.

That evening, Monako made camp; roasting a large fowl she'd caught over her fire. By tomorrow night, she would be back home with her tribe. She smiled fondly as she turned the bird on the spit, her other hand on her belly as her thoughts went back to the kind and handsome Shane. As a member of a formerly demi-divine race, she already knew she was pregnant; she could feel it. She sighed with regret that she would likely never see him again. But such as it was for most of her kind. At least she would have a living legacy to remind her of the loving union she briefly shared with…

"Monako!"

She looked up from her reverie in surprise, and for a moment, she thought she was dreaming. No, it really was Shane entering the light of her fire! But why was he here?

"I'm so glad I found you!", he breathed, catching his breath.

"Shane! You followed me? Why? Is something wrong with the sword?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?", he asked.

"Is it not reward enough for giving me your child?", she asked as he sat beside her.

"That's not why….."

"You look upset, Shane. What happened?"

"One of the others saw us", he said. "She told our leader and he cast me out."

"Oh! I am so sorry, Shane!", she cried, genuinely sorry. "I never meant to cause you so much trouble. Well of course I can give you something more for your trouble, it's only fair. A shield, or maybe a dagger?"

"What makes you think that's what I'm here for?", he asked, confused.

"Well, what else could it be?", she asked, tearfully. "What other reason could there be for a man to have a child with a disgrace like me? Like all my kind, I'm an affront to the gods. And worse, you've lost everything because of me."

"Monako", he said, gently grabbing her shoulders, making her look into his eyes. "It may have started as a trade. But as we made love, I started to feel…..more. A connection…to **_you_**. When I woke up and you were gone….your absence felt like…an empty place…like a hole inside me….like something important was missing. And when they cast me out, I didn't feel any loss. I felt….free. So I had to find you."

"Wh-what are you saying?", she asked, her heart pounding in her chest, daring to hope. "Why did you need to find _me?_ What is it you want?"

"W-w-well…um….Oh, the hell with it!", he said, leaning in quickly to kiss her passionately on the lips! She melted into the kiss after her initial shock, their tongues wrestling in each other's mouths. When he broke the kiss, he looked into her beautiful eye. "I-I love you, Monako. It's not enough to just give you my child. I want to stay with you, have a family; be a daddy for our children, and a husband to you. That is, if you'll have me?"

Tears of joy welled up from her eye to roll down her cheeks. This was more than she could've hoped for! A few others of her tribe had the fathers of their daughters seek them out years later to become their husbands, usually after gaining fame as heroes wielding the weapons they had been traded for their seed.

"Are…are you serious?", she asked, afraid this was a dream.

"Absolutely", he said, his gaze never wavering. "Let me show you how serious."

He kissed her again, laying them down, his hand gliding up her leg and up into her skirt to finger her wet slit. She moaned with pleasure as they kissed.

"I want to make love to you again", he breathed huskily when he broke the kiss.

"But, Shane, I'm already pregnant", she said, shuddering at the pleasure his fingers were giving her. "You don't have to…."

"I'm not doing it to get you pregnant this time", he said. Seeing her confusion, he added, "I'm doing because I want to, to pleasure you, show you my love."

"Oh, Shane!", she sighed, kissing him again as he unbuckled her clothes. "I love you too! Take me! Make your wife forever!"

xxXXxx

(Ten months later)

Donny and Katrina, not long after leaving Van Hellscream's group, settled down in a small village. They made a living as hunters of game for food, furs, and leather. They learned that what had happened to Katrina was called 'monsterization'; the work of any one of few different kinds of monsters, and that there was no returning her to normal.

Now Katrina purred contentedly as she was nursing her infant werecat daughter at her breast, waiting for Donny to return home. The first few months of her new existence were a strange adjustment for them, but now they were happy just being together raising a family. And maybe it was just the cat in her, but even as her one-month old daughter nursed at her breast, she could not wait to be pregnant again!

xxXXxx

(A year later)

The almost two year-old Shania was playing outside. Normally, she played under the watchful eye of her mother while her father hunted for them and the tribe; bringing back game for food, fur, and leather, as well as supplying the many blacksmithesses of the tribe with bone, horn and antler to make handles and grips for their weapons.

But today, the auburn-haired, hazel-eyed toddler played under the lovingly watchful eye of her grandmother as her father and the midwife were inside helping Monako through the birth of her second child with Shane!

"One more big push, my love!", Shane encouraged his wife, holding her hand.

"HNNNGH!", she grunted through the contraction as she pushed.

"I've got him!", the midwife exclaimed happily, wrapping the crying newborn in a blanket.

"Him?", Monako echoed, surprised.

"Yes, 'him'!", the midwife repeated, handed him to her. "You have a human son!"

Monako looked in wonder at the pink-skinned, two-eyed, lavender-haired boy in her arms, and laughed with joyful tears as he quieted to nurse at her breast. She'd heard that monster girls had started to birth human sons, starting with a unicorn in the town of Hopkinton about a year ago.

"He has your hair", Shane smiled.

"Mommy?", Shania peeked her head in the door, followed by Monako's mother.

"It's ok, Shania", Monako smiled, exhausted. "Come meet your baby brother."

Monako's mother gasped joyfully as Shania carefully walked over, her father placing a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder as she looked down at her brother in her mommy's arms, awe in her eye.

"Name our son, Darling", Monako smiled at Shane. He smiled warmly back.

"Leonard, after my father", he said.

"A good strong name, my love", Monako smiled.

"Lenny!", Shania said cheerfully.

"That's right, Sweety", Shane said. "You'll be a good big sister, won't you?"

"Yay!"

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Van Hellscream's army just keeps dwindling! This time, he booted one himself! And he's** ** _still_** **clueless about the nature of the world he's been exiled to! LOL!**

 **Just to clarify: most of the monster girls of this AU are just exactly like their entries in the MGE, but the werecats and werewolves more closely look like those of the "Monster High" world while retaining the behavior of the MGE. So I'm taking liberties! Sue me!**

 **Long reviews and suggestions for monster girls and/or capture scenarios are welcome as always! No flames, please.**

 **xxXXxx**


	7. Chapter 7: A Sssssweet Song of Love

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter features one of my favorite monster girls! Plus two others that I decided to throw in for a treat. And one more thing! A hunter will be leaving to find his own fortune, and you'll need to read the one-shot by another writer here to learn his ultimate fate! This one-shot was one of my inspirations, and I will reveal the story and writer in my notes at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7: A Sssssweet Song of Love.

It had been two days since Van Hellscream had cast Shane out of the group, and two more couples had mysteriously left on their own. The master hunter was becoming irritated by these losses, and they were beginning to affect the morale of his hunters. His mood was improved when they arrived in Riverton; a large town on a river. According to Talia it was a major trade-town, even bigger than Hopkinton had been; as it had access to all kinds of merchandise from up and down the river.

They could re-supply here, and acquire more and better weapons before continuing their journey southwest. Marcus suggested trading the mounts and pack animals that no longer had riders toward anything they needed, and Van Hellscream approved. He assigned a few hunters to picket and guard their remaining horses and pack animals outside the south gate to the town. Then he ordered the rest to spread out and search for the supplies and weapons they needed and trade for them. He again gave strict orders to them all not to trade with any monsters.

The 25 y/o Alexander Stone was fed up with the group, especially their leader. The man had been both callous and cavalier about their losses, caring little about the people and being more irritated than anything else. And for him to cast out Shane when the group was already shrinking mysteriously was just…wrong. So be it. If the others wanted to just keep blindly following Van Hellscream, then good luck to them! As soon as he could get fresh supplies and new weapons and gear for himself, he would strike out on his own!

Jesse was searching for dried meats, dried fish, rice, and dried vegetables and fruits after being 'shooed' away by the overbearing Krystal so she could shop for new clothing for the group. He shook his head and sighed wistfully. The way she'd gone from loving and supportive to vicious and cruel broke his heart. He wondered if she hates him that much now, why doesn't she just break up with him? But no, she still demanded his total loyalty and obedience, giving him false hope of things getting better while mocking his every effort as 'not good enough'.

He was passing near the river-bridge gate of the town, when he heard it; a beautiful song, almost ethereal. Curiously, it seemed to draw him in, his trading assignment fading into the background. The song told of loving arms, lingering kisses, and warm hearts joined as one in a voice that seemed magickally beautiful.

"Such a sad face", the voice said when the singing stopped, snapping Jesse from his trance. He looked over to see the source was a very beautiful young woman in the window of a modest little house. Her low-cut top barely contained her E-cup breasts and the cleavage she displayed as she leaned out of her first-floor window was deep enough to dive in and drown! Her long, honey-golden hair framed her heart-shaped, beautiful face and her amber eyes expressed deep concern. "What pain could write such sadness on the face of so handsome a man?"

"Thanks", he said with a brief smile, pushing back an errant lock of his brown hair. For a moment he considered apologizing and just walking away, but something about her compelled him to stay and walk over to her. "It's my problem. I don't want to burden anyone else with it."

"You have an unselfish soul", she smiled warmly. "My name is Lonni. And a wise sage once said, 'a burden shared is a burden easier to bear'. My sisters tell me I'm a good listener. Please, what troubles you?"

"Maybe you're right", he said with a small smile and kissed her hand. "My name is Jesse, it's nice to meet you, Lonni.*sigh* It's my girlfriend; Krystal. She used to be so fun and affectionate, but now…."

"Distant?", Lonni asked, looking deep into his sea-blue eyes.

"Ha! I wish! It's way worse than that", he said, and opened up to tell her everything. Lonni listened, her eyes filled with compassion and sympathy. Inside, she was appalled at how any woman could treat a man who loved them with such cruelty!

"So she practically throws herself at another man in front of you and treats you like trash, but she won't set you free?", Lonni asked venomously when he finished. When he just nodded, her eyes softened and she reached a hand up to cup his cheek. He breathed in deeply and leaned into her comforting touch. "No man deserves that, especially one with so loyal, good and loving a heart such as you. You deserve to have your love returned in-kind by a woman who cherishes you as much as you do her."

"Lonni….", he breathed, his blue eyes getting lost in her amber eyes as they leaned closer to each other. She pressed her lips to his, and he melted into the kiss. His heart rate increased as he got lost in the most amazing kiss of his life.

" _ **JESSE!**_ _"_ , a voice screeched nearby, breaking the magickal moment.

" **What the** _ **Hell**_ **do you think you're doing?!** ", Krystal screamed as she stormed over and yanked him away from Lonni and her window. "You have a job to do! And why the hell were you kissing some local skank?!", she demanded as she slapped him. Anger flashed momentarily in his eyes, but he slumped with a growl and let her drag him away.

Lonni was livid! Not only had that bitch interrupted her seduction, but the way she treated so wonderful a man was a **travesty!** Then Lonni smiled. He had heard her song and it would echo in his mind and heart until, sooner or later, it would lead him back to her.

Alexander grinned as he left Riverton on a north-bound cargo-barge. He had a new pack and satchel filled with food, water, and other supplies. Plus, besides his bow, arrows, and hunting knife; he now carried a short sword and shield. He had grown up reading and watching movies about sword-and-sorcery-type stories, and now here he was in a realm just like that! Home was boring. That was why he joined Van Hellscream in the first place; to live a life of adventure! Now, he would find his fortune living the _ **ultimate**_ adventure!

xxXXxx

Van Hellscream assigned several hunters to stand guard over the mounts, pack-animals, and wagon with all of their fresh supplies; while he and the rest slept at an inn. They would cross the river bridge in the morning. Alexander Stone was missing, although Talia said that she thought she saw him boarding a barge earlier. His loss was a true blow, as he had been one of the best fighters in the company.

Best friends Luke and Josh were among those assigned to guard duty. They were stationed near the pond where the animals all went to drink. It was moderately large and fed into the river, and many of the town children swam in it to cool off in the heat of the afternoon. Now after dark, muggy heat still hung heavy in the air, making that pond look very inviting to Luke and Josh.

"What do you think, Luke?", the red-head asked his friend.

"I think the others can handle horse-sitting on their own for a bit", the blonde athlete grinned. "Let's go cool off. Then we can offer to cover for the others so they can, too."

At the water's edge, they put aside their weapons and stripped down to their underwear and waded into the cool water. Little did they know, they were being observed by hungry, lustful eyes as they swam and splashed around. They were oblivious to the two dark shapes in the water near where the pond joined the river and were sitting submerged up to their eyeballs. The two beings looked silently at each other, nodded, then quietly slipped beneath the surface.

Luke was swimming lazily toward shore while Josh floated on his back. The cool water was a definite relief from the heat, but they figured they better get back to their posts soon before the others see them and get mad before they could offer to cover for them to take a swim too.

Suddenly, what felt like two large, clawed hands grabbed Josh by his ankles and pulled him under! He was being dragged away at high speed. He panicked, screaming underwater, certain he'd been seized by some monstrous predator to be drowned and eaten! As he was dragged through the water, he hit his head on a stone; knocking him for a loop of dizzy semi-conciousness. Suddenly, he could breathe again as he was laying on mossy ground. As his vision slowly cleared, he saw he was in some kind of cave lit by a glowing stone behind him, while in front of him was a pool of water. He gasped as he realized he was in some kind of underwater lair, and rising bubbles drew his fearful gaze.

Meanwhile, Luke only heard a splash when his friend was grabbed and turned to find him gone. Concerned he wondered where Josh went….until he felt movement below him in the water. He grinned, thinking his friend simply took a dive…..until something grabbed his underwear!

"Josh! What the hell?!", he whisper-yelled as he kicked vigorously away; resulting in his boxers getting pulled off. He reached the shallows and stood up in the knee-deep water. He looked back, expecting to see Josh surface laughing his ass off. But he saw nothing at first.

"Josh, if this is your idea of a joke, it's not fucking funny!", he growled. Some bubbles drew his attention, figuring it was Josh. However, the being who rose step-by-step as she approached was definitely not his friend! She had dark green, shoulder-length hair framing her admittedly pretty face. She stood about 5'5", had an hourglass figure, attractively muscled legs leading up to full hips and a sexy, curvaceous ass. At first, he thought she was wearing a dark green, light-green-bellied skin-tight wet-suit…..until he clearly saw medium-green, erect nipples on her D-cup breasts! They jiggled slightly with every step as she walked toward him with a slinky, sexy sway to her hips with a lewd grin on her face. She was some kind of frog monster that he'd never seen before.

"Whoa! Hold on! Wh-who are you? **What** are you? And where is my friend?", he asked when he found his voice. Yes, he was a hunter, and he had seen many female monsters that could be considered beautiful….for monsters. But this was the first one he had ever encountered not only when both of them were naked, but was also looking at him with such…..hunger? Desire? It was unsettling, and yet…..

"Me? I'm Reva", she smiled lewdly, her brown eyes staring at his rising erection. "Your friend is just fine. He's with my friend. As for 'what' I am? I'm just a 'horny' toad!"

With that, her long tongue shot out of her mouth and coiled around his hardening cock from ten feet away! He exclaimed in surprise and pleasure as she pulled him toward her with her tongue. He wanted to cry out, call for help…..only for Reva to gently cover his mouth with her slightly oversized, web-fingered hand. He was overwhelmed! Her tongue felt as good as any pussy he'd ever entered in his young life….but this was so wrong!

"Hsssshhhhhhh….everyfing will juft fine, hufband", she mumbled awkwardly around her tongue. She embraced him, and with a powerful jump of her frog-like legs, she flipped backward and took them beneath the surface. In moments, he found himself in a chamber similar to that which Josh had been taken. He was on his back on a soft bed of moss. A nearby glow-stone lit the chamber. Reva had her moist body pressed against his, looking into his eyes adoringly while she caressed as much of his body with hers as possible while her long tongue remained coiled tightly around his cock, pumping it to full erection. His mind was going numb with pleasure. Satisfied that he was now putty in her hands, she retracted her tongue as she moved down to suck him with her whole mouth.

xxXXxx

In the other chamber, Josh watched fearfully as a dark shape began to appear under the bubbles he saw. His fear turned to confusion as he watched what at first appeared to be a petite, yet curvaceously figured 5'3" tall young woman with long, dark blue hair emerge from the water. Her face was pretty, if expressionless, and she seemed to be wearing a shiny, dark blue bikini covering her wide hips and D-cup breasts. She had black, tribal markings on her left side from her cheek to her high. An attractive girl….until he saw her 'other' features!

She had large, fin-like ears that stuck out of her hair. Her forearms wear dark blue, had fins and her hands were over-sized with three clawed and webbed fingers and a thumb. Her legs from the knees down were like her forearms, having fins and four webbed and clawed toes on each slightly oversized foot and fins on her calves. A fresh water monster of some kind.

"What do you want?", he demanded, trying to sound braver than he felt. He was unarmed, and somewhere along the way he'd lost his underwear, so he was naked and helpless. She stared down at him, as expressionless as a fish…..until her 'bikini' seemed to shift of its own accord, uncovering her womanly charms! She suddenly jumped on him, kissing him feverishly and catching him completely by surprise! She was far stronger than she looked, easily holding him down as she kissed him and pressed her breasts into his chest. Unable to fight, and feeling her sexy body pressed against him, his 'little soldier' began to react; coming to attention!

"W-what are you d-doing?", he stammered when she leaned up. She then impaled herself on his raging hard-on, taking it to the hilt into her tight, wet pussy! **Now** her expression changed….to one of pure, euphoric, lustful pleasure! Meanwhile, Josh was practically cross-eyed with pleasure as she began to ride him like a bronco!

"We are one now, Husband!", she breathed, the first words she had spoken. "We will be together like this forever, my love. Oooh! Yeeeesssss!"

He tried to protest, but his words came out as a garbled moan of pleasure, making her smile. She pulled his face up to her breasts. His resistance was gone as he began to grope and suck on her big tits.

After a while of this intense sex, her tight pussy felt his cock start to twitch, making her grin and ride him harder and faster.

"Pour your seed **inside** me, Husband!", she moaned. "Fertilize my eggs! Give me your **babies!** "

"Nnnnyyyaaaaaauuuuuuugh!", he moaned as he erupted inside her like a volcano, triggering her own intense orgasm as his cum gushed into greedy womb in multiple massive spurts. Never in his life had he cum that much before! This monst…..woman was the most incredible lover he'd ever had! He looked down into the adoring eyes of the woman lying on his chest.

"My name is Stella, Husband", she smiled.

"Josh", he replied, a bit confused. "What do you mean 'husband'? Since when are we married?"

"Just now, beloved Josh", she smiled as she snuggled closer. "Just as my friend Reva is to your friend in her home by now."

"I don't understand."

"I thought everyone knew that when a monster girl beds a man it is also their wedding?", she said, a bit confused, as this was common knowledge. "After all, the one thing we all desire more than anything is a human husband to love forever."

"My friends and I are from another realm", he said. "We're trying to find a way home. Wait! All monster girls want _**human**_ husbands? What about male monsters?"

"Don't be silly!", she giggled. "There **are** no male monsters! Everyone knows that!"

He took that in with surprise. That **would** explain why the only monsters they'd seen since arriving were beautiful females. That meant that almost the entire group was at risk! He had to….warn….them? Did he really? He never felt more content and loved than he did right now with Stella. If this was the gift of the monster girls, then let them find out on their own. He was staying here with his new wife. With a smile, he rolled on top of her and entered her tight love-tunnel again, to her lewd delight!

xxXXxx

"Oh m-my….Gah! Aaauugh!", Luke moaned as he came, filling Reva's mouth and painting her throat white!

"Mmmmmm!", she moaned as she pulled her mouth—and tongue—off of his still-hard cock. "*gulp!* *slurp!* Delicious! I could suck you for days, just slurping your essence, Luke! But I want **more!** "

She licked the excess semen off of his raging hard-on with her long tongue, then used it to position his throbbing tip at the steaming entrance to her tight, wet pussy. Panting, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down on himself until felt his tip bang on the door of her womb! Why did he do that?!

"W-what…..?"

"It's my mucus", she breathed huskily, droning in the pleasure of his penetration as she deduced his question. "It covers my whole body to keep my skin moist, but that's not all.(she began to bounce up and down on him, as if she were hopping like a frog) My saliva and pussy juice are concentrated mucus. Any contact with it has a slightly toxic, aphrodisiac effect; it keeps you hard and spurs your desire, lust, and passion. Oooh! You are so **big** , Luke!*slurp!* You fill me up completely!"

As their hips slapped together with each stroke, their moans were intermingled with the lewd squelching sound of her tight, well-lubed womanhood! As they separated on each stroke, their hips remained connected by stretchy strings of her mucus! Luke was losing his mind in the pleasure this monster was giving him, quickly eroding **all** his inhibitions. He reached up to grope her jiggling tits as she bounced up and down on him. Maybe it was the effect of her mucus, maybe it was the mind-numbing pleasure flooding his body in waves as she fucked him without restraint, maybe it was how aggressively she wanted him, maybe it was all of the above; but he was giving himself over to lustful, affectionate love for this beautiful, hot woman on top of him!

"Nnnnggh! R-Reva! I-I'm g-gonna….!"

"Yes!", she cried as she bounced faster, her own orgasm about to break! "Cum inside me, Luke! I **want** it b-BAAAAD!"

"Aauugh! Augh! AAAuuuuugh!", he grunted loudly as he came in her orgasming pussy, his massive load of cum gushing into her hungry womb, her pussy walls squelching lewdly with multiple contractions to milk every last drop from his shaft.

"Oh… my… god", Luke panted, trying to catch his breath, as the irony of the situation truly dawned on him. "I'm a monster hunter, and I think I'm in love with a monster."

"*ribbit!* I'm so happy to hear you say that, my beloved Luke!", she chirped, caressing his chest with one hand, and cupping his cheek with the other as she looked adoringly into his eyes. "Stay with me! Be my husband, and we can do this as much as we want….every day, every night! In fact(she grinned, rotating her hips with his still fully erect cock buried to the hilt in her tight pussy!) I want **more** right _**now!**_ _"_

"Oh GAAAH-aaahd!", he moaned, overwhelmed with pleasure from that move, then Reva began to bounce wantonly up and down on him again!

xxXXxx

Jesse was haunted by the loving promise of Lonni's song running through his head and he couldn't stop thinking about her….and smiling as he stirred his bowl of soup in the tavern below the inn.

" **Jesse!** ", Krystal raised her voice irritably, breaking his revery. "Pay attention when I talk to you!"

"Huh? What were you saying?"

"Ugh!", she scoffed. "You're useless! I really don't know why I….HUUUAAAAHHAAIIEEEE!", she screamed, jumping up from her seat.

"What?! What?!", he asked, reacting to her bloodcurdling scream.

"Spider! Spider! Spider!", she shrieked, practically climbing on his shoulders pointing a trembling finger at a large spider on the table. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

Rolling his eyes, he pulled his hunting knife and impaled the spider, dropped it on the floor, and stepped on it. The woman had stared down monsters of all kinds as a hunter….and she was arachnophobic. She over-reacted the same way to even the tiniest spider. A few of the others had to stifle their giggles and chuckles .

"Took you long enough!", she huffed, re-taking her seat. "And so typical of your whole lack of commitment and blase attitude that got us in our current….!"

"Grrrrr! _**SHUT UP**_ , KRYSTAL!", he yelled. "I've **had it** with you and your bitchy attitude!"

Krystal could not have looked more shocked if he had slapped her! When did he grow a spine?! The rest of the hunters had mixed reactions; from surprise to approval. He stood up and headed for the door.

"I need some air", he growled. "I'm taking a walk. **Don't** wait up for me!"

Jesse stormed out, anger radiating off him in waves so palpably that the townspeople hurriedly got out of his way. He cooled slowly as he walked aimlessly, hearing Lonni's song in his mind, until he found himself again near the bridge gate…and approaching a familiar little house. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a light in the window she had been standing in earlier today….. before they were so **rudely** interrupted. It was a warm night, so the window was open, but the curtain was closed. Jesse took a breath and knocked on the window-frame. There were a few moments of shuffling inside, then Lonni parted the thin curtains, and smiled warmly when she saw it was him.

"Jesse! I hoped you would come back", she cooed, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I'm so happy to see you again. Are you all right? The way that shrew dragged you away and slapped you, I was worried about you."

"Thanks", he said with a small smile. "I'm ok. I wanted to apologize to you for what happened…"

"Hsssshhhhhh", she smiled, gently placing a finger to his lips. "No need for **you** to apologize. **You** did nothing wrong. She had no right to treat you the way she did*smek*(she kissed the cheek Krystal had slapped). You are handsome, loving, honorable, and loyal to a fault. Any woman would be _ **lucky**_ to have you. But she scorns your love, spurns your affections, and treats you with utter disdain! **No** man deserves that! You deserve to be loved and cherished by a woman who will love you and only you with all her heart for the rest of your days." As she spoke, he kept leaning closer and closer to her, until his forehead was pressed against hers.

"Lonni, I…I w-wish….", he whispered, the yearning of his heart heavy in his voice.

"Wish what, Jesse?", she breathed huskily. "Please tell me?"

"Kiss me", he panted heavily. She moaned as she complied, wrapping her arms around his neck as his snaked through the window and around her waist, deepening the kiss. They opened their mouths as they kissed, allowing their tongues to wrestle passionately. It was overwhelming to Jesse's starving heart and love-parched soul. They broke the kiss when the need for air grew bothersome.

"Come to my door", she purred with hooded eyes, her heart racing. He let go and rushed to her door, arriving as she opened it. They embraced into heated kissing again, their passion increasing as they pressed their bodies against each other…..

"OH MY GOD, JESSE!", they heard Krystal scream behind him. "LET GO OF HIM, YOU **MONSTER!** "

"HSSSSSSSSsssss! Back off, you heartless bitch!", Lonni hissed at her, embracing Jesse possessively. "You don't even love him! He deserves **better** than _**you!**_ _"_

"Maybe you didn't hear me when I told you **not** to wait up, Krystal", Jesse growled coldly.

" _ **JESSE!**_ Don't you know what she is?!", Krystal yelled incredulously. " **Look** at her!"

He looked, seeing the same beautiful blonde he knew. Then, after a few moments, he saw it; Lonni had a very long, reddish-black snake-tail in place of legs! She was a monster! He stepped back slightly and looked into her amber eyes…..which looked back into his with such love and adoration it melted his heart. Then he turned to glare at Krystal.

"You know what, Krystal?", he said confidently. "I am **done** with **all** of it. I only joined the hunters because **you** did, and I wanted to be with you. Well I'm **done** with the hunters and I'm **done** with _**you!**_ _"_

"ARE YOU _**CRAZY?!**_ SHE'S A _**MONSTER!**_ _"_

"And this 'monster' has given me more compassion, affection, and love in these few moments together than you have in **MONTHS!** ", he countered. "You stopped loving me long ago, and you should've ended it and set me free! Instead you kept me around, teasing me with the hope things would go back to the way they were, while treating me like crap! I DESERVE **BETTER** THAN THAT! I deserve a woman who really loves me! And I found her right here", he said, embracing Lonni warmly as she snuggled into his chest, pulling him inside her house.

"Good-bye, Krystal", he smirked as he closed the door. His grin widened when they heard Krystal shriek outside before storming off.

"Oh, Jesse!", Lonni swooned. "You were so strong and forceful!"

He looked lovingly at her, and began to truly notice her other beautiful features; the now visible cheek scales and pointed reptilian ears that match her tail, and the hypnotic reptilian slits of her pupils that really brought out the depth of her amber eyes. He cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her deeply.

"It's all you, Lonni", he breathed huskily. " **You** gave me a strength I never knew I had."

She hummed affectionately as they kept kissing with increasing passion. Her hands slid his vest off his shoulders and began to open his shirt. At the same time, the dexterous tip of her tail un-did his sword-belt and opened his pants. He untied her top and let it drop to the floor, letting her E-cup breasts jiggle freely into view. She moaned with pleasure as he gently groped them.

Lonni lowered herself, pulling down his pant and underwear until his fully erect cock sprang into view. Her forked tongue licked her lips hungrily.

"This is mine now….I'm so happy", she muttered between breaths as her tan fingers touched his hard-on with loving gentleness. "It looks sssooooo…. _tasty."_

She kissed the tip then licked his length from balls to tip, making him inhale sharply. That alone was more pleasurable than **anything** Krystal had **ever** done with him; including sex!

"You are so amazing, Lonni", he moaned, making her look up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I want to shower you with all my love and make you mine, Jesse", Lonni purred. Then she took him into her mouth, blowing his mind as she sucked his cock! His hands went to her bobbing head, running his fingers in her silky, honey-blonde hair. It had been so long since he'd had **any** kind of release, within five minutes he was struggling to hold back his orgasm!

"L-Lonni! Augh! It's b-been sooo lonnnngg…..I c-can't h-hold it…!"

This only made her speed up, and start humming to increase the pleasure to his cock! She had never been with a man before, but seemed to know just what to do instinctively. It was too much…..and he moaned loudly as rope after rope of his massive load gushed into her eager mouth! Her throat worked rapidly to gulp down all of his sweet cum. She kept the final mouthful in her mouth as she pulled off of his still ragingly hard rod. She came up eye to eye with him with an adoring smile. She opened her mouth to show him his cum, then swallowed it down with relish! Jesse had never seen anything so fucking sexy in his life!

"Mmmmmm!", she moaned, licking her lips. "Yummy!"

Jesse leaned in to kiss and nibble on her neck, making her swoon. He reached a hand down to untie her short, wrap-around skirt. As it slipped from her full hips, he saw how the beauty of her scales tapered up to her hips on both sides, while her silky, tan, human skin trailed down around her glistening womanhood just above where her belly-scales start. He kissed her again, trailing one hand down her back to squeeze her shapely ass. They laughed as the fell over onto her large, low bed together.

"Jesse…..will you take me? Make me yours?"

"Yes", he smiled, kissing her.

"And will you be mine as well, Jesse?", she pleaded with loving, hopeful eyes. "Forever?"

"Nothing would make me happier, Lonni", he replied, diving into her deep cleavage. She moaned with pleasure as he began to suck on her hard, sensitive nipples.

"Oh! I am so happy!", she squealed, hugging his face to her breasts. Tingling chills of pleasure and anticipation shot up her spine as he slid his hand from her ass toward the wet folds of her pussy. She gasped and the tip of her tail began to tremble with pleasure when his fingers touched her hot, wet slit. He fingered her clit and dripping vaginal lips, then slid two fingers deep inside her pussy, causing her to moan, her eyes hooded with pleasure and her breath ragged. His fingers rubbing inside her as he sucked on her nipples, was driving her wild; her tail was starting to coil around his legs, pulling their nether regions closer together.

"Jesse! This…*gasp! moan!*…isn't enough! Please! Put the real thing…*moan!*.. **inside** me!", she begged, gripping his throbbing rod and guiding it toward her steaming womanhood.

He kissed her passionately as he removed his fingers from her. Starved of affection and sex as long as he had been by Krystal, he almost could not belief how much Lonni truly wanted this with him. Her face melted into a smile as he pushed into her. She spasmed as his hard-on pried her open. Her hot, wet pussy was so tight, it must have been her first time. It touched his heart that he was taking her virginity. Her coils held the two of them tightly together as she adjusted to his size. Lamias like her may not have a hymen, but filled and stretched like this for the first time had her slack-jawed.

After a few moments, she loosened the coils around their hips enough them to stroke in and out together in a perfect rhythm, gaining speed and passion as the went along. He captured her lips with his into a sloppy, passionate kiss. Their moans and cries of passion were so loud as to be heard by neighbors and passers-by!

Lonni felt a shattering orgasm building inside her loins as Jesse was fast approaching his second orgasm of the night. Gauging by the pressure he felt, this one would be even **more** intense!

"D-Darling!", Lonni cried. "You're g-gonna make me c-c-cum!"

"M-m-me too!", he panted. "Y-you're sssssssooo a-a-amazing! I c-c-an't h-ho-hold it anymore!"

" **DO IT!** ", Lonni cried, tightening her coils to pull him so deep inside her that his tip entered her womb, the walls of her love-tunnel pulsing around his cock in the waves of her orgasm. " _ **CUM INSIDE ME!**_ _"_

"NYAAUUGH! AUUGH! Augh!", he grunted as he pumped what felt like a gallon of his hot seed into her fertile womb! Her whole body twitched in trembling spasms, feeling the heat of his cream fill her up.

"I….I love you, Lonni", he panted, catching his breath, his still-hard rod still deep inside her dripping pussy. The beautiful lamia was beside herself with happiness, and kissed him in response.

"I love you, too, Jesse!", she said, rolling them over so she was now on top. "I'm your wife now, Husband….Now and forever!"

Jesse went slack-jawed and his eyes rolled back in his head from pleasure as Lonni began to fuck him wantonly for the second of many times that night!

xxXXxx

"A monster!", Krystal fumed as she stomped back toward the tavern. "A **fucking** _**monster!**_ _"_

She continued cursing under her breath all the way back, and kicked over a table when she arrived!

"Jeez, Krystal!", the hunters at that table griped.

"What happened, Krystal? Where's Jesse?", Slade, hers and Jesse's squad leader asked.

"He **dumped** me!", she snarled, still unable to believe or accept it herself. " **He** dumped _**ME!**_ For a fucking _**SNAKE MONSTER!**_ _"_

Many of the hunters were shocked, but others could not help but laugh, having witnessed how badly she had treated her 'boyfriend'.

"Wow, Krystal!", one snickered. "It's amazing he stayed **this** long with how bad you treated him. But to actually choose a **monster** over yo….!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!", she shouted angrily.

"Indeed!", Van Hellscream shouted with a fist to his table, silencing the laughter. "This is no laughing matter! Jesse Jones has been compromised! He was weak! To **choose** a monster over a human woman—his own **girlfriend** —is just…..Ugh!(he turned to Krystal) You said she was a snake monster….a gorgon?"

"No, Sir", she hissed, still livid. "The same anatomy as a mature gorgon, but with hair instead of a head full of snakes, and 'stone gaze' from what I could see. And after I first found him with her earlier—when I'd only see her from the waist up—he kept spacing out muttering about some 'song'."

"A lamia", he growled.

"A what, Sir?", Marcus asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"A lamia", the master hunter said. "Serpent women with bewitching voices. They were hunted to extinction in our world. My great-great grandfather killed the last one 130 years ago. It seems they exist here. I'm sorry, Ms. Flyer, but Jesse is lost to you forever. The lamia's bewitching voice will have made him her slave by now, with no hope of breaking the spell. **That's** why they were hunted so passionately in our world. I'm tempted to kill her to get him back, but as we've all seen; in **this** realm….."

As he and the other hunters turned back to their drinks and meals, the few remaining female hunters sat with Krystal in solidarity and support.

xxXXxx

The following morning, Van Hellscream and his remaining hunters departed Riverton across the bridge to continue their quest. The master hunter was irritated to discover that two more hunters were missing! Luke Wheeler and his friend/teammate Josh Collins. That made nearly a third of the hunters exiled with him lost, missing, or taken! Wheeler and Collins had been among those on guard duty, their clothes and weapons were found on the bank of the pond; suggesting they may have taken a swim. If so, they were likely dragged away and eaten a predator or predators in the water.

xxXXxx

(One year later.)

Jesse, Luke, and Josh joined the Town Guard of Riverton. Jesse lived happily with his pregnant wife; Lonni, and their two –month old daughter, Leia. Luke and Josh, with the help of their new neighbors in town, built houses on opposite sides of the pond with trap-doors and ladders to easily access the original lairs of their wives. Reva the mucus toad and Stella the sahagin were happy with their husbands and children.

Alexander Stone? After leaving Van Hellscream's group in Riverton to find his own adventures and fortune, he wandered for months until…..

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Whew! This was a long one! But the Lamia is one of my favorite monster girls, so I just had to give her my all! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Krystal ended up developing into a more bitchy character than I originally intended, but it just works for so many things in the story. Don't worry, her humiliation in this chapter will seem tame compared to what I have planned for her!(*chuckles evilly!*)**

 **For Alexander Stone's fate, you'll have to read "Heart of Stone"; an excellent, rated 'M' Monster Girl Encyclopedia one-shot story by emeraldtryst, one of many MGE stories here that inspired me!**

 **Long reviews and suggestions are welcome, as always! No flames, please.**

 **xxXXxx**


	8. Chapter 8: Fun-Sized!

_**Hey, Everyone! A couple of very special treats for you this chapter! First, is the appearance of one of the most vicious and dangerous monsters in the realm! The second is Van Hellscream's encounter with a group of sociable monster without realizing that they**_ _ **are**_ _ **monsters! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 8: Fun-Sized!

It was mid-afternoon on the third day since the company departed Riverton. They would reach a crossroads just before some foothills in time to set up camp for the night. This was common for travelers on this road, according to Talia. So far, they had not lost any more members.

Chad Parker was bringing up the rear of their caravan. He and his horse were tired and had fallen a bit behind as they were passing a rather colorful cliff-face. He wasn't worried. He could still see the others within shouting distance ahead of him.

Suddenly his horse began to spook, snapping him from his almost sleepy state as he reined in his mount. He glanced around, in an attempt to find the cause of his mount's nervousness. Seeing nothing, he gently spurred the horse forward. It was then that he heard and felt a rush of wind…..just before he was snatched of his saddle! He tried to scream, only to find a furry, clawed hand clamped over his mouth! His eyes widened in terror as he realized he was being carried high into air, the sound of large wings flapping as they ascended up the cliff-face.

"Stop struggling!", a feminine voice breathed huskily into his ear with malicious chuckle. "You're far too precious and tasty a treat to fall to your death!"

The last thing Chad saw before he blacked out from fear was the entrance to a cave in the cliff-face and the ground far below.

xxXXxx

Just before sunset, the crossroads came into view. Van Hellscream saw five figures sitting around a fire next to a wagon, and two donkeys picketed nearby. As they got closer, he at first though they were children, given their size. But when they stood and turned at the approach of the company, it became obvious from their long hair and full bosoms that they were dwarf women. Rather attractive dwarf women even Van Hellscream had to admit. Each was 3'6" to 4' tall, with womanly curves and pretty faces. They wore lightly armored corsets over their proportionally large breasts, knee-length ruffled leather skirts and boots. They were armed with single-bladed axes and short-swords. A tarp covered the goods in their wagon.

"Welcome", the tallest, a brunette, said amicably. "I am Elanna. My friends are Kara and Tara(twin red-heads), Jane(blonde), and Vanna(another brunette).You are welcome to make camp here beside us, but I warn you; if you have ill intent, we will defend what is ours to the death, and many of you will die before we fall."

"Peace, Elanna", the master hunter amicably. To his mind, dwarves were human, not monsters. "I am Van Hellscream. I am leading my company of hunters to the south-east, and only wish to camp for the night."

"In that case, well met, sir", Elanna smiled warmly, extending her hand. "Your company is welcome to join us. Safety in numbers, and all that."

"Thank you", he replied with a smile, shaking her hand. Then he turned to his hunters. "Make camp. Gather wood, start fires for dinner, and post sentries."

"Yes, Sir!", Marcus said, and turned to the others. "You heard the man! Move!"

The hunters dismounted to hustle and bustle to make camp as ordered. The animals were picketed first, then the tents and fires were ready in short order. Dinner was being prepared when Elanna approached Van Hellscream.

"Your people are well-trained and organized", she said, impressed. He didn't notice her looking at him, a disappointed look briefly crossing her face.

"Thank you.", he said.

"You said you were hunters", she said. "Hunters of what, Mr. Van Hellscream?"

"Until recently, monsters", he said darkly, not seeing her arched eyebrow. "Now we are simply hunting for a way back to our home realm. Dwarves are miners and smiths, and I noticed the scars on your hands. Just curious, mind you, but is it common for dwarf women to do the work of men?"

"Indeed", Elanna grinned. "We have always been just as hardy as our men. *sigh*Luckily for us."

"Oh?"

"Dwarf men are rarer than starfire diamonds", she said. "Over the last centuries, fewer and fewer dwarf males were born. We've had to turn to human males to…..maintain our population."

"I see. That explains why you and your four companions are out _**trading**_ , I assume?", he smiled. "Bringing your goods and wares to market in towns, villages, and cities in exchange for goods you do not have yourselves…..while also looking for husbands and fathers."

"Yes, indeed", Elanna grinned, as she and her comrades looked at members of his company with obvious attraction. "In fact, if you have no objection….?"

"*chuckle!*I know the un-attached men of my company have been jealous of the sounds of passion coming from the tents of the couples", Van Hellscream said. "I'm sure five of my men would be more than happy to provide you ladies with….what you **need.** "

"Thank you", she drawled lustily, her sights now firmly set on an athletic blonde young man at a nearby fire. She then turned and nodded at her fellow dwarves, whose eyes and grins widened with eager anticipation. They began to mingle among the men.

"Sir?", Marcus whispered as he joined his leader after Elanna moved away to cozy up with Steven Mills.

"What is it, Marcus?"

"I've only just heard", Marcus said gravely, "Chad Parker is missing! His mount and pack horse trailed in a short time ago, but he wasn't with them!"

"Dammit!", the master hunter hissed. "Straggling behind made him vulnerable! Picked off and devoured by some vicious monster, no doubt!"

xxXXxx

Chad Parker was slowly coming to….literally. As he became more aware, overwhelming pleasure was flowing through his body from his loins; as if his cock were being licked by hundreds of little tongues while being sucked all at once! He fully woke as a massive orgasm wracked his frame, drawing a grunting moan of pleasure from his lips.

"Oh-ho-ho! Yes!", a female voice moaned in pleasure. "Ssssooooo delicious! Hot, sweet, strong, and creamy!"

He opened his eyes, to see a sexy red-head kneeling beside him with a malicious, fanged, lewd smile on her face! She had red eyes and dark red hair; bushy on top with a long braid in back, cat-like ears poking through her hair. Her F-cup breasts were straining the black bikini top she wore, which was trimmed with brass hearts for clips and hooks. Her hourglass figure and tan skin made her extremely attractive. However, she also had large, red, bat-like wings on her back, dark-red fur covered her arms from her hands—paws?—to just below her shoulders, and from her feet to mid-thigh, and claws on all her fingers and toes. A monster. As sexy and attractive as she was aggressive and malicious. But what truly terrified Chad was her long, segmented tail…..which ended in a large, fleshy bulb covered with spike-like stingers…and firmly lodged over his hard and swollen manhood! It was lewdly sucking and slurping on his cock. For a moment, fear over-rode the pleasure pulsing through his body, and he tried to get up.

"Oh no!", the monster grinned maliciously, shoving him back down. "You're not going **anywhere** , you tasty treat! I'm going to **savor** this meal for a llllooooonnnnggg time! Just sit lay there and enjoy it until you pass out!*fiendish giggle!* Besides, my cave is high up a sheer stone cliff. The only way out is to **fly** ", she spread her wings, slowly flapped twice, then folded them again.

He had to admit, it felt **incredible!** He couldn't help but moan as her tail wringed another creamy orgasm from him. He saw her eyes roll back in her head as his followed suit. And _**still**_ , her tail didn't stop!

"If you can manage it between moans, tell me your name, human?", the monster said huskily, as she teasingly ran her furry, clawed hand on his bare chest.

"Ch-Chad", he panted. "I-I'm a m-MON!-ster h-h-hunter."

"Well, Chad, I'm Cori", she smirked lustily. "A 'monster hunter', eh? Then that makes this even better than I hoped! I bet I'm the first manticore you've ever met, aren't I?"

"H-h-HOOooow…d-did…?"

"How did I know that?", she giggled. "Because **no** man who has met a manticore has _**ever**_ told the tale! I'm going to squeeze you for every drop of delicious essence you have…again…. and again….. and again! Oh yes! I'm going to eat you up!"

She laughed as his face twisted in fear, then contorted in the inhuman pleasure of her tail, making her laugh even more. She was deriving pleasure from his essence and from seeing his torture from the pleasure she was inflicting upon him!

"Naauugh! Auugh! Augh!", he moaned as he orgasmed yet again, Cori's tail eagerly slurping his cum. Chad was on the verge of blacking out again. He was torn between wanting more, and desperate for it to stop. He saw her eyes rolling back in her head in pleasure from his last orgasm. For a moment, she looked as if she might pass out from pleasure herself. Just then, the spikes on the bulb retracted. His hope of escape surged, and he grabbed the bulb of her tail in both hands to pull it off. However, this only caused him to basically jerk himself with the tail that would **not** come off due to the lewd suction! The pleasure overwhelmed him as he ejaculated again! Cori giggled viciously at his futile action. Just then, the spikes sprang back out, surprising him with multiple stings to his hands! They weren't so much painful as they were surprising….and he began to feel….warm.

"You feel it, don't you, my sweet and creamy Chad?", she grinned. "The heat of my venom? It will keep you fully hard and producing massive amounts of semen, while my tail keeps you coming over and over! Yeeeeessss…. Just…. like….. THAT!", she cried in ecstacy, as he moaned through another massive orgasm!

xxXXxx

Steven Mills had been rather enjoying the company of Elanna, the leader of the group of dwarves they were sharing the campsite with. She was smart, funny, and fun to be around. And she was easy on the eyes, too, even if she was only 4' tall. Their conversation had continued from the campfire and into his tent, with her kneeling beside him as he sat on his bed-roll.

"Mechanical engineering! I'm impressed, Steven", Elanna smiled, the desire in her heart growing.

"It only made sense", he said, blushing slightly. "Ever since I was a kid, I've loved to take things apart, put them back together, or invent and build new things. So going to tech college after high school to study mechanics, engineering, and design was a no-brainer."

"You don't say", she smirked sultrily, her eyes filled with lust. He was young, smart, and healthy and yet delightfully inexperienced when it came to women. His unmistakably virgin scent was going to her head.

"Um…Elanna? Are you ok?", he asked when he not only saw how intently she was looking at him, but that she had leaned in **very** close to him. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because I _**want**_ you, Steven", she breathed, then threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his! Her passion flowed through her lips and into his, making him melt into the kiss, beginning the fast break-down of any resistance or inhibitions he had. He snaked his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. She broke the kiss when the need for air demanded it, at which point she ripped his shirt open! "I want you the way a woman wants a man! I **need** you _**inside**_ me! And I **know** you want me, too!"

She stood, unhooked her armored corset, unbuckled her skirt, and let them drop to the ground. Still surprised and unable to believe this was happening, he panted and stared as she attacked his belt and opened his pants as she kicked off her boots. She licked her lips as his full erection sprang into view. She took it in both her small hands and gently stroked the length while twisting her grip at the same time, making him moan with pleasure. He was getting as hard as iron, as if his 'weapon' was one she forged herself!

"Oooh! M-m-my…!", he gasped as he moaned, her talented hands had him helpless before her.

"Mmmmm…..your weapon is well-wrought", she grinned, licking the length in her soft, dexterous hands. "But now it needs to be 'doused' and 'tempered' by 'hammering'!"

She stood with her feet on either side of his hips, a lusty smile on her face. Slowly, she squatted down, lowering her steamy, dripping pussy toward his throbbing hard-on. With one hand on his chest, she used the other to guide the tip of his manhood to the wet entrance of her tight love-tunnel. They moaned together as inch-by-inch she hilted him deep inside her. A mini-orgasm shook her petite frame as her tight vagina eagerly devoured his virginity.

Steven was reeling from a sublime pleasure he'd never experienced before in his life! A pleasure that only increased as Elanna began bounce up and down, riding his hips in wild abandon. Never in his most fevered erotic dream had he imagined not only a pleasure beyond description, but that he would experience it with a beautiful dwarf! Not to be completely outdone by the pint-sized goddess who was fucking him without restraint, he leaned up to grope and suck her jiggling tits, making her moan with delight.

Elanna was elated! Steven was so perfect for her! She had initially been attracted to Van Hellscream, but he was…..Anyway, she was so very happy with the younger Steven! She felt another orgasm building in her loins, and her snug pussy could feel his iron-hard cock throbbing within her!

"E-E-Ellllaaannnaaa….I-I'm g-g-onna….!", he panted, struggling to hold off his eruption.

"Me, too, Sweetie!", she breathed huskily, her voice thick with passion. "Give it to me, Steven! I want **all** of it… _**inside**_ me! Ooooh! **PLEASE!** _**KNOCK ME UP!**_ _"_

"AAAUUGH! Aauugh! Augh!", he grunted and moaned loudly as he came inside her; the most intense orgasm of his life! Elanna screamed ecstatically as the first hot gush of his seed triggered her own earth-shattering orgasm. Her already tight pussy clamped down hard on his cock in pulses in almost perfect synch with the ropes of cum spurting into her fertile womb. They were both positive that he pumped a quart of his semen into her!

"You were wonderful, Steven", she panted as their mutual orgasm subsided.

"Th-thanks", he grinned, panting as well. "I'm glad. You see… it was… my first time."

"I'm honored to be your first lover, Steven", she smiled warmly, twirling a finger teasingly on his chest.

"Elanna", he breathed lovingly. His heart was racing as he embraced her, his feelings…both loving and confused. He loved her….or was it just the intensity of his first sexual experience? And how does she feel? Did she want **him**? Or just his baby? She seemed to read his mind.

"Just so you know, this wasn't just sex for me", she smiled, looking adoringly into his eyes. "Your warm nature and intelligence touched my heart."

"Really?"

"Of course", she winked. "My kind are a passionate people, but we don't fall into bed with just anyone, even when we desire children. We must have an emotional connection. Why do you think we mingled with you so long before we paired off? Although I'm certain that Jane*giggle!* has her eye on one of your sentries. But enough words. Let me _**show**_ you how I feel."

She kissed him, deep and passionate, their tongues wrestling. He embraced her firmly as his doubts melted away. It was then that he realized his still-hard cock was still hilted in her tight, wet pussy! He rolled them over so he was now on top. She giggled and moaned into their kiss as he began the wantonly fuck her with the same abandon as she had him before!

xxXXxx

Robert was one of those standing guard duty for the next few hours. He was the logical choice, as he had good night-vision. Combined with the half-moon, it was nearly as clear as day to him. Still, he'd rather be sleeping, or socializing before bed. Jane, the cute blonde dwarf, had struck up a conversation over dinner, and they had hit it off. He'd never thought about dating a little-person before, but truth be told, he would **love** to….

"Want some company?"

He turned, but saw no one.

"Down here, silly!", the voice giggled. He looked down and saw the 3'10" Jane, holding a steaming cup in each hand. "Coffee?"

"Sure! Thanks!", he smiled taking a cup. He sipped the hot liquid as he leaned against a boulder. "Night-watch can be boring."

"I hear you", she said. "We've been taking turns at it as we've travelled, to protect our wares; and then our acquired goods on the trip home. Since there's only five of us, whoever stands watch has to do it alone. Until tonight, anyway."

"*chuckle!* Glad to help. We only started posting sentries after several couples picked up and left without a word or reason", he told her. "It started with one couple. Then another the following night, and so on. It didn't happen every night, but often enough. It was weird."

"Well, there are lots of advantages to having more people on night-watch", she said, as they both finished their coffee. "Having someone to talk to being the most obvious. Another is that when two groups like ours share a camp, both benefit from the other's presence and preparations."

"Really?", he smirked. "Name one."

"Ok. We were already here when your group arrived, right? As part of setting up camp, we set noise-making trip-wires all around the area as a precaution. So that means we can relax a bit and do something else while we stand guard."

"Something else? Like what?"

"Like this", she smirked with hooded eyes as she un-buckled his belt and opened his pants!

"Whoa! Wh-what are you….?", he stammered in surprise as she pulled down his pants and underwear. Her eyes widened with desire as she groped and fondled his family jewels and watched his semi-erect cock grow bigger and bigger right before her lust-filled eyes. She licked her lips and took most of his hard length into her hot mouth! He moaned loudly with pleasure, his hands trying to grip the stone behind him.

Jane gazed up at him with a look that was equal parts naughty and adoring as she bobbed her head, sucking him off. He moaned loudly as he came, painting her throat white as he filled her mouth with his cream. She gulped rapidly to swallow every drop of his load.

"Th-that was….", he panted.

"Yummy", she smirked, licking her lips again. He looked down at her beautiful face with lust-filled eyes as she unhooked her corset and unbuckled her skirt. She reached up and grabbed his shirt as her clothing fell to the ground. "Get down here, you!", she breathed huskily.

xxXXxx

After a few more rounds of incredible sex, Steven and Elanna snuggled together nude under the blankets. He was sure of how he felt now.

"Elanna", he started nervously, "I know we just met and that you're my first….. but I think I love you."

"You're so sweet, Steven", she cooed, cupping his cheek. He looked adoringly into her eyes.

"I mean it", he said. "I'm really in love with you. When we were exiled and first arrived in this realm we were told we had a choice to start new lives here, or not. Van Hellscream is hell-bent on finding a way home and that's why I've followed him. But now…."

"Now what, Steven?", she asked sweetly.

"Now…. It's not what I want anymore. What I want…..I'm afraid to ask because the answer could break my heart."

"Ask", she whispered huskily as she looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Will you take me with **you**?", he asked hopefully.

"Do you really want to be with me? Forever?"

"More than I've ever wanted anything before", he answered fervently. "I love you, Elanna."

"Oh, my sweet Steven!", she cooed with equal fervor. "I love you, too! Yes! Come home with me! Be my husband! And we will have **many** children!"

They kissed passionately and snuggled down to sleep; she laying on his chest and he with his arms around her. In three other tents, and a guard post, similar scenes were playing out as the men had all fallen deeply in love with the passionate dwarven women.

xxXXxx

Once all were asleep, the giggling shadow again drifted through the camp. Magickally cloaked, it remained unseen by the sentries. It chuckled softly when it passed by the tents occupied by the men who now had dwarf wives snoring softly beside them. When the shadow moved on, it again paused outside of every tent occupied by a female or any of the few remaining couples. It also again paused at the tent of Danny Jones and Chris Marko.

"Don't worry", it whispered. "Soon your inner turmoil will be over and you can finally act on your true feelings."

The shadow finally reached the tent of Krystal Flyer and seemed to growl, sickened by all the negative emotions that radiated off of her in waves. Then the shadow giggled again.

"You are almost ready to be a new woman", it giggled fiendishly. "But not yet. Not **here**. We will reach the forest soon. At least there you will have a far better chance of survival. And you **must** survive….to **suffer!** "

xxXXxx

Chad woke to the light of dawn streaming into the cave. As he came fully awake, he realized that the manticore's tail was no longer sucking and slurping on his dick! He looked around and saw no sign of her, except a platter of food that she had left; apparently for him. Eggs, bacon, bread, fruit, even a cold bottle of milk.

He looked further into the cave, to ensure he was alone. He found a cook-stove and a spring of fresh water bubbling from an overhead opening into a basin that then draining into another small opening in the stone floor. He was alone! He checked his clothes. Shredded beyond use. He made his way to the cave entrance.

"Whoa!", he exclaimed fearfully, swaying from vertigo at the sight of the sheer drop of hundreds of feet before him! So overwhelmed was he that he didn't hear the flapping of wings until he was tackled back into the cave!

"That was too close!", Cori said in relief. Then she smiled warmly at him as she stood. "And now you know there's no escaping me. Come. Eat your breakfast."

"So, what now?", he asked fearfully. "Another day and night of torturous pleasure, sucking my balls dry again?"

"Oh no, my dear Chad", she smirked, cupping his cheek in her clawed hand. "Eat, rest, and recover. You must be at full strength for **tonight**."

"Wh-why?", he asked, his voice trembling. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

She smirked naughtily, licking her lips, a sultry look in her eyes.

xxXXxx

"Are you all certain about this?", Van Hellscream asked Steven and the other four who had spent the night with the dwarf women. He was mildly irked, but at least they came to him, unlike Brad Nichols, and they were choosing human females instead of monsters, like Jesse had. Marcus didn't like this, but he deferred to his mentor.

"Yes, Sir", Steven said, acting as spokesman for the five men. "None of us has much to go home to. We love these ladies, and we feel we can contribute a lot to their community."

Van Hellscream didn't like losing more men, but he wasn't heartless. The love and affection between the men and dwarves was obvious. "Very well, gentlemen. You can take your mounts, gear, and water. However, we need all the food we have, so you and the ladies are on your own for that. Agreed?"

"Yes, Sir! We can manage! Thank you, Sir!"

"Good luck to you all", Van Hellscream grinned, then raised his voice. "All right! Break camp, hunters! We have places to go!"

xxXXxx

Despite the fear and anxiety he felt, Chad was able to sleep a few hours and eat the hearty meals Cori prepared for him. And she peacefully let him rest all day. By the time he was eating the stew she'd prepared for his dinner, he'd recovered most of his strength and vigor. He was nervous as she stared intently at him with….hunger? Lustful desire?

When he finished his meal and downed the last of the cider in his cup; Cori pounced, pushing him down on her bed of furs! Panting with desire, she gave him a slow lick from his neck to his cheek as she held him down.

"I knew it!", he said in a trembling voice. "You're going to devour me, aren't you?!"

"No, my sweet Chad", she giggled, as she removed her skimpy clothes. "At least, not the way you think. We manticores like to let people **think** we devour the men we take. Having such a vicious reputation can be quite _**fun**_."

"So you're going to use your tail on me for hours and hours like before?"

"Nope! Just one….little touch", she smirked, as she stung his thigh with one of her barbs. "Like so!"

It didn't really hurt, but he felt heat pooling in his groin as his manhood swelled to full, throbbing erection! She licked her lips as she looked from his hard-on to his eyes.

"You see, there's a reason why I needed so much of your delicious essence before", Cori purred, her voice thick with desire. "True, it is food—no, _**ambrosia!**_ —to my kind, but also the more essence my tail slurped from you, the more it flooded into my own body, molding everything to be absolutely perfect!"

"Perfect for what?", he asked nervously.

"I **could** tell you, but I **won't!** ", she giggled impishly. "Instead, it will be more fun to **show** you!"

With that, she slid down his body until she was eye to 'eye' with his raging hard-on. Then she licked his length from balls to tip, but not just any lick; it was a teasingly slow, zig-zagging, fast tongue-flicking lick that took several torturous seconds and felt so good as to wring a deep moan of pleasure from him. Then she took his length into her hot mouth, her wet-velvet tongue hugging the underside of his cock as she began to hum, bobbing and twisting her head in the most _**incredible**_ blow-job of his entire life! The sheer pleasure melted away his fear, with his mind not far behind. He began to run his fingers through her spiky, dark red hair as she sucked him. His moans grew louder as they both sensed his impending orgasm, prompting her to increase her efforts until she was rewarded by him gripping her head firmly as he moaned loudly and flooded her mouth with hot, sweet cum! She nearly passed out from the delicious flavor! As wonderful as it had been through her tail before, for her true mouth and tongue **this** was **divinely** _**sublime!**_

"Oh, by the Demon Queen, I never **dreamed** your essence would be so delicious!", she moaned after swallowing every drop of his load. Then she smirked wickedly as she straddled and came face to face with him again. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"Wh-what?", he panted slightly, still reeling from the awesome hummer she just gave him.

"All the essence my tail squeezed and sucked from you altered every part of my body; my hands, mouth, pussy, womb, and my instincts to make me the **perfect** _**mate**_ …..for _**you!**_ _"_ , Cori grinned, watching his eyes widen. "*chuckle!*My mother told me that after this is done, when we finally take the man with our pussy perfectly formed for his cock; the pleasure for both of us will be so great, that neither of us will **ever** want to be parted from the other! Such is the mark of Manticore Matrimony."

"M-matrimony? Wait…you mean _**MARRIAGE?!**_ _"_ , he stammered in realization.

"That's right, my husband-to-be!", she smirked, as nectar from her hot pussy was literally dripping down on his fully erect manhood. A few sexy rolls of her hips had his tip at the steaming entrance of her tight pussy. Cori slid down, hilting his cock balls-deep within her love-tunnel until it poked against the door to her womb. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed from a pleasure more intense than she ever dreamed. A pleasure equally beyond description for him, causing his words of protest come out as a loud, garbled moan.

After a few moments of adjusting to the intense sensations, she began to smoothly ride him as he thrust up into her every down-stroke. She released his wrists to pull his face up into her cleavage and he eagerly began to grope and suck on her huge, bouncing tits.

He thought he'd had sex before. BAH! That was **nothing** compared to this! Every lover before was forgotten in the loving embrace of this sexy love-goddess who wanted him for her own forever! He could no longer fathom why he had been so afraid of her. The distaste for monsters he had carried in his heart melted away in the heat of their passion; to be replaced with love and desire for this goddess on top of him!

For her part, Cori was overwhelmed with the pleasure shooting through her body. She had several mini-orgasms, and felt a big one building up in her loins. She never dreamed mating could be so divinely sublime! She looked down at Chad, and saw her own pleasure mirrored on his face, heard it in his moans, and her could no longer deny the dictates of her monster heart. She loved him completely, to ever be separated from him was an **unbearable** thought.

"I'm-I'm-I'm ab-about to c-c-cum, my darling!", Cori panted.

"M-m-m-me too!", he grunted, his jaw clenched as he tried to hold back the tsunami in his loins.

"C-cum with me, Chad!", she cried. "Cum **inside** me! _ **I WANT**_ _ **ALL**_ _ **YOUR LOVE**_ _ **INSIDE**_ _ **ME!**_ _"_

They both screamed ecstatically as they both came at the same time. Chad grabbed Cori's hips and pulled to thrust as deeply as possible into her convulsing pussy as the tsunami finally broke, gushing rope after rope after rope of his hot, creamy love into her. Her pussy squeezed in pump-like waves, to milk every drop of his seed to fill her hungry, fertile womb.

They collapsed in each other's arms as their mutual orgasm subsided with one final spurt of his cum through her cervix. She looked adoringly into his eyes and kissed him passionately.

"I'm your wife now, Chad", she smiled warmly, breaking the kiss. "We are bound together forever. Isn't that wonderful, Husband?"

"I love you, Cori", he breathed in response. "Now and forever."

"I love you, too", she squealed with joy, in sharp contrast to her earlier vicious attitude.

xxXXxx

(Six months later)

Steven, Robert, and the others had integrated well into the dwarf community. The other average-human husbands had welcomed them heartily. In the months since they arrived, Steven designed a few machines to mechanize some of the mining and smithing work, enabling them to increase production while maintaining the high standards of dwarf craftsmanship.

Elanna, Tara, Kara, Jane, and Vanna were all between four and six months pregnant and feeling very happy about it! They were enjoying how their husbands doted on them and the unborn children in their bellies.

When Cori the manticore realized she was pregnant, Chad convinced her to let them move out of the cave and build a house at the bottom of the cliff; for the safety of the child when they were born, to say nothing of future children as well. Cori purred alluringly when he said the last part, looking forward the conception of those future children!

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: This one was fun! The manticore is another of my top 5 favorite monster girls, so I made every effort to be true to her entry in the 'Monster Girl Encyclopedia'(vol.2)! And of course, the dwarves showing again just how ignorant of this realm and it's monsters Van Hellscream is!**

 **Plus more foreshadowing for two more hunters!**

 **Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

 **xxXXxx**

Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9: Run! Run! Fast as You Can!

_**Hey, Everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update; but not only was this a long chapter, but I had a lot going on in my life these past few weeks. This chapter is a special treat for my friend and fellow writer: DJ Rodriguez! He is one of several writers here whose works inspired me to begin writing! Thus, the OC "TJ" is based on him and used with his input and blessing. Just one more thing(as my favorite TV detective often said!); here in my MGE realm, arachne monster girls look like Rachnera Arachnera; the arachne in the anime "Everyday Life with Monster Girls". Enjoy!**_

Chapter 9: Run! Run! Fast as You Can!

Van Hellscream was frustrated. In the four days since leaving the cross-roads and entering these foot-hills, three more couples had mysteriously departed, despite the posted sentries! The heat of the day did little to cool his mood. He did, however, for the good of the group call for the mid-afternoon set-up of camp when they came across a clearing in the heavily wooded plateau they were crossing before reaching the next set of foot-hills. He ordered several hunters to scout ahead for any hazards.

He had every confidence in the man he charged to lead the scouting party, as TJ Rodriguez was one of his best and most capable hunters. He'd recruited and trained TJ himself years ago after the then-teen TJ witnessed the massacre of his entire family at the claws and fangs of a savage ape-cat that his foolish and wealthy uncle captured and tried to keep as an exotic pet! Van Hellscream was tracking the beast and arrived just as the boy killed it himself! TJ had tracked it down, and then lured it into a pit-trap filled with sharpened stakes, then finished it off with his father's .44 automatic. He then took the boy under his wing.

TJ took the lead of the scouting party, with each scout maintaining sight and shouting distance of each other. Now in his mid-20's, TJ was a ruggedly handsome man of Latino descent born and raised in San Antonio, Texas. Growing up, when he wasn't hunting or fishing with his dad and uncle; he was watching luchador wrestling on cable TV with his grandfather, which eventually led to becoming a fan of the WWE; especially the Divas(something about a **strong** woman _**really**_ gets him going!). As a teen, before the tragedy, he'd started training his body as an athlete, becoming stronger than his appearance would suggest. He learned some karate and judo and combined them with moves he learned watching the wrestlers. It was an unorthodox—but effective—fighting-style. His unpredictability in combat made him an excellent hunter.

TJ gently spurred his horse forward, out of the woods and following the path into the hills heading South-West. He kept his eyes open for easier routes, obstacles, hazards, and signs of game or monsters. Little did he know that several of his fellow scouts that had yet to exit the woods were being watched by hungry, lustful eyes!

Bringing up the rear of the scouting party, Nick Barkley kept sweeping his vision from side to side and back to Ben Carter, the man fifty yards in ahead of him. His keen hearing only picked up the sounds of the forest. There was a bend in the path up ahead, making Nick lose sight of Ben. As soon Ben disappeared, Nick was tackled from the brush to his right, out of his saddle, and into the bushes to his left! His horse reared and took off at a gallop back toward camp. Recovering from the shock, Nick was about to shout when a clawed hand covered his mouth and a soft growl drew his attention. He looked up into a pair of amber eyes staring down at him. She had pointed ears poking through the top of her long brown hair. A werewolf. She was wearing a grey, strapless bikini top over her ample breasts with a matching skirt tied around her waist. Around her neck, she wore a crescent-moon medallion. She leaned in close to him.

"*sniff-sniff-sniff!* Mmmmm…..man", she breathed huskily, flashing her fangs with a sultry grin. He started to struggle, but stopped when she flexed the claws of the hand covering his mouth slightly into his face in warning. With her other hand, she reached for his pants; her bushy tail wagging behind her. She began to lick and gently nibble his neck in a way that sent waves of pleasure through his body, causing his mind to fog and his member to swell….Next thing he knew, his cock was impaled balls-deep in her tight, wet pussy making them both yelp with pleasure. She grinned down at him and cupped his cheek in her paw/hand.

"Sweet husband", she cooed adoringly as she rode him with abandon. "We will mate like this always, have lots of pups and be happy together….forever."

xxXXxx

Ben Carter thought he heard something behind him, but shook it off. If it was anything to worry about, Nick would warn him. But then his horse became nervous. Suddenly, something landed on the back of his horse behind him! The horse reared, but he was no longer on it! Whatever had landed behind him had grabbed him and hopped off, taking him for the ride!

He hit the ground, knocking the wind out of him. It was then that he finally saw his attacker. She had a slim, athletic build with D-cup breasts. She looked for all the world like a sexy girl cos-playing as a mantis-creature, right down to the blank stare. He was snapped back to reality when he saw her antennae twitch, the wings on her back and the slim thorax protruding from her spine below them rattle.

"No! No! Please!", he begged in fear as she raised her scythes, positive that she intended to eat him! He raised his arms to protect his face as the deadly blades cut the air…..He flinched as he heard the ripping and tearing….of his clothes. He blinked as he lowered his arms, only to find that his pants and underwear were shredded; exposing his completely unharmed lower body. Confused, he watched as the mantis-girl's small hands—beside the now-folded scythes—manipulated and stroked his member with a pleasant skill that seemed contrary to her emotionless expression.

"Wh-what are you…?", he started to ask, just before she suddenly seized his hands, holding him down as she straddled him, her pussy dripping juice onto his fully erect penis. Ben struggled, in a desperate attempt to free himself, but she was far too strong. She even used her feet and lower-legs to pin his legs down. He could feel the damp heat of her sex as she wore nothing under that tattered skirt of her tight dress.

She lowered her hips, drawing his erection into her tight pussy. As he slid inside her love-tunnel, her expression finally changed; from a blank stare to equal parts shock and intense pleasure! Having never felt such physical bliss before, she curiously shifted her hips about, causing her mind and body to shake as this inexplicable arousal increased. Ben moaned with pleasure beneath her, drawing her gaze. Looking into his eyes, her face flushes and her heart pounds with the alien feelings of desire and love for this precious man, her mate. Instinctively, she lunges down to kiss his lips with a passion she'd never before known. Breaking the kiss, she starts to wantonly ride him; the pleasure so intense that he couldn't help but thrust up into her every down-stroke. It wasn't long before he was thrusting so deep as to knock on the door of her womb as he came with an intensity he'd never before experienced. As his essence filled her hungry womb, her own orgasm sealed the bond of love in her heart to her mate.

xxXXxx

Pierce had no idea anything had happened to Nick or Ben behind him, he was pre-occupied with his own thoughts. 'Roughing it' like this was **not** his cup of tea! His specialty was logistics. Coming from a wealthy, affluent family, he was used to the finer things in life! Gourmet food, good music, and the finest of wines. He had joined the hunters simply as something to do that would let him travel the world in order to sample the delicacies to be had. He only took missions in the cities of the world, handling the logistics of the field-teams, to **avoid** situations just like this.

He could see Flynn far ahead of him, just emerging from the woods, when he heard a beautiful tune through the trees. He looked and saw a path back into the woods to his right. The music touched his soul, drawing him in. He loved Hard Rock like all his peers and individual songs from many other genres, but he still had a deep appreciation for the classics and classic instruments instilled in him by his parents and grand-praents. This was a lively tune being played on some kind of flute. It was enchanting, lulling him into a mild trance.

After a few twists and turns, he came upon a small clearing with a log cabin and barn. Behind the cabin and barn was a vegetable garden and a vineyard of vines heavy with grapes of all kinds. Sitting on a log in front of the cabin was a beautiful woman with ram-like horns growing through her shoulder-length red-brown hair playing a Pan-flute, tapping her right hoof in time to the music. She was wearing a low-cut jacket over her creamy, E-cup breasts, exposing a scandalous amount of cleavage. Her knee-length skirt showed the fur of her legs and cloven-hooved feet, the same red-brown of her hair. Beside her were several bottles of wine. Even enchanted as he was, he recognized her as a satyros. She opened her lavender eyes and saw him.

"Oh! Hello", she said cheerfully as she stood. "I am Panna. Welcome to my home."

"Pierce", he said, further enchanted by her lovely, lilting voice. "You play beautifully."

"Why thank you, Pierce", she blushed adorably. "Please join me. Refresh yourself with some wine."

Even through the fog in his mind, one word cut straight to vinophile dying of thirst within him!

"Wine?!", he said with eyes wide as he dismounted. "I haven't had a decent glass of wine in over a week!"

Panna grinned as she poured them both cups of wine, handing one to him as he sat beside her on the log. He swirled the cup under his nose, taking in the heavenly aroma. They toasted, then drank. Pierce was overwhelmed; sweet, fruity, smooth, and a heady rush of an after-note.

"Oh, my…..this is the finest vintage I have ever tasted", he said, drinking more of the heady stuff.

"Why thank you, Pierce", she blushed. "This bottle is from my first pressing about five years ago."

" _ **You**_ made this?!" he asked, impressed, drinking more after she re-filled his cup. He could just imagine if it were aged _**ten**_ years….. or _**more!**_

"Why yes, indeed!", she grinned, leaning in closer to him, a sultry look in her eyes. "Every year—and very soon now—my sisters and their husbands come to help me harvest the grapes and make the wine. And I just love a man who knows and loves his wines. Especially one who is as handsome as you", she added huskily, trailing her finger across his collarbone seductively. He emptied his cup and looked at her with a goofy grin. It was **strong** stuff! Stronger than he was used to, that's for sure!

"Ya know what? *hic!* You're kinda bootiful *hic!* for a monster", he slurred wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. She giggled as he kissed her sloppily and groped her breasts. "I could totally *hic!* fall for you!"

"Then come, my sweet Pierce", she purred invitingly, helping him up to stagger drunkenly into her cabin, shedding their clothes on the way. Now both naked, Panna flopped onto her bed, spreading her furry legs and eagerly pulled him between them, his raging hard-on at the steaming wet entrance to her tight pussy.

xxXXxx

Gary Brant was oblivious to the disappearance of the scouts behind him. He could see TJ up ahead of him. Suddenly, from a path on the left about half-way between them appeared a monster! Some kind of lamia from the look of it! He was about to shout a warning to TJ when he felt a rush of wind behind him as he was seized and carried high into the air!

"I'll be damned if I'll let that scaly wurm get you!", a feminine voice hissed. He looked up to see a very busty griffon girl! Her eagle wings pumping majestically while her eagle-like taloned hands holding him firmly by the shoulders.

"Thanks for saving me", he called nervously, "but what about my friend? I'm too far away to warn him now!"

"So? As long as she didn't get **you** ", she grinned down at him with lust filled eyes, her voice turning husky, "You're _**mine!**_ _"_

xxXXxx

TJ thought he heard a scuffle behind him. As he turned to look, a gust of wind came from that direction, spooking his horse with something it smelled. It reared, throwing him off before it bolted! He stood, dusting himself off.

"Just great!", he growled, watching his horse disappear at a gallop.

"MAN!", he heard yelled behind him. He looked back to see what looked like a dark-green scaled lamia slithering quickly toward him with a hungry look in her eyes. He turned and ran as fast as he could! As he ran, his analytical mind realized something was off. This monster looked similar to a lamia, but according to Van Hellscream, lamia's use their enchanting voices to snare men. This thing wasn't doing that. Also, her scales looked more armored, plus her forearms and hands were scaled and clawed. She also had large, fin-like ears and three pairs of horns poking up through her waist-length, indigo hair.

He looked back as he turned down another path. Her huge breasts were bouncing alluringly, barely held in place by scales on her sides. But what really made him pick up speed was when he saw her smash right through a boulder and fling a large log through the air, both of which he'd needed to dodge! Even worse, she was _**gaining**_ on him! He skidded somewhat around another bend…..to find a dead-end! He was trapped! He turned, drew his short-sword, and set his stance.

She came to a stop at the only way in or out of that box-canyon. She grinned as she panted as heavily as he was; but somehow he knew it wasn't from exertion for her. She spread her arms wide in a 'ready' position. She took a deep breath, and exhaled a stream of fire at his sword! He dropped it as it got too hot to handle.

'She's some kind of dragon; a wurm if I were to guess!', he realized nervously. In his eight years as a hunter, he'd never faced a monster this powerful alone. The way she was staring at him was very disconcerting, such….. **hunger** in her eyes….

"You might as well give up, my precious", she purred. "I've **got** you now."

"Not yet you don't!", TJ snarled as he charged toward her. For a split-second, he was surprised to see her expression turn to one of pure excitement. Her arms were still spread, ready to grapple. But he surprised her when he jumped to drop-kick her with both feet! She just barely blocked with her forearms and was still knocked back slightly! She grinned as her desire increased, her upper and lower fangs flashing, her reptilian green eyes shining.

TJ was worried! This wurm was way stronger than him! But if he could grapple with her just right, _**maybe**_ he could use her strength against her to throw her out of his way so he could make a break for it. He rushed in and locked arms with her, uncomfortably and acutely aware of her large breasts pressed against his chest. She was sure she had him now, as he could not possibly match her strength…until he suddenly twisted, shifting her off-balance and throwing her over his shoulder! He tried to dash through suddenly open path out of the dead-end….only to find himself wrapped in the coils of her long tail! He struggled with all his strength, but it was as futile as he knew it would be. She turned and brought his face close hers.

"Handsome, fast, clever, **and** strong!", she smirked lustily, cupping his cheek, "Oh, you are just the living end!"

"Considering you're the one with the tail, I'd say **you** are", he said grumpily, though truth be told, part of him found her strength rather….. _ **arousing.**_

"*giggle!*Why thank you, my precious!", she replied as she began the long slither home, back the way they'd come. "And such a sense of humor! Tell me, what is your name?"

"Uh…it's TJ; TJ Rodriguez", he replied, confused as to why this wurm wanted to know his name.

"TJ", she repeated thoughtfully with a smile. "What a wonderful name. I'm Fafnira. We'll be home soon. And then the real fun begins."

"*Grrrrr!*If you're going to eat me, don't toy with me and just do it already!", he growled as they crossed the original path where they first encountered each other. She laughed incredulously at his statement. It was rather cute if he was honest with himself. It took a few minutes for her to reign in her mirth.

"That's funny, my precious TJ!", she giggled as they arrived at her cave. " **Everyone** knows monsters haven't eaten humans for _**centuries;**_ not since the rise of our current Demon Queen."

"Well then….why did you chase me?", he asked, confused. "Why did you catch me and bring me here?"

Fafnira brought him face to face with her again and looked adoringly into his eyes as she ran her claws through his hair. The large scales withdrew away from her F-cup breasts, so her hard nipples pressed into his chest, causing his member to swell and harden in his pants.

"Isn't it obvious?", she cooed, then kissed him passionately on the lips, much to his shock! In a few moments, he couldn't help but melt into it. Then she broke the kiss, to smile warmly at his surprised expression. "I brought you here…..to become my _**mate**_."

With that she kissed him fiercely again as she tore his pants off! As she shifted her coils to bind his hips to hers and pull his fully erect manhood into her dripping, hot, tight pussy; so many things fell into place in the back of his mind! All the monsters they've seen being—rather attractive—females and all the hunters who had disappeared or were taken by monsters….his mind went numb with intense pleasure as his hard-on was pulled balls-deep into the hot, tight pussy of this gorgeous wurm! They moaned deeply together as they began to thrust together in a perfect rhythm, the tip of his cock knocking on the door of her womb. He had never known sex could be **this** intense! Every lover before was a dead fish compared to this _**goddess**_ of a she-dragon! When her coils loosened slightly, he dove into her cleavage, making her moan with pleasure as he kissed and sucked her massive tits. It wasn't too much longer before he felt a tsunami building in his loins.

"OH _**YES**_ , TJ!", she cried in exstacy. "Love my **whole** body! I'm **yours** and **yours** _**alone!**_ _"_

"F-F-Fafnira….I-I-I'm gonna….!", he panted through clenched jaw as he tried to hold back the flood.

"Do it, my precious!", she cried, coiling him close tight to her, on the verge of her own massive orgasm. "Let it all out….. _ **inside**_ me! **OOOOHHH!** " She screamed with pleasure as she came, her pussy clenching in pulsations; all of this triggering his tidal-wave of an orgasm!

"NYAAAUUGH! Aauugh! AAaauugh!", he grunted, flooding her hungry, fertile womb with his hot seed, as her pussy-walls milked every drop from his rod.

Once their mutual orgasm subsided, her coils slacked off enabling them to collapse together on a bed of her coiled tail. They looked adoringly into each other's eyes. She reached up and caressed his cheek with the back of her clawed fingers.

"Husband", she cooed contentedly. "My precious TJ. We'll take care of each other and mate together and have many, many beautiful children together for the rest of our long lives. We'll be so happy. Won't that be wonderful?"

"Yes", he breathed, before kissing her ever so sweetly on the lips.

"*giggle!*So, my love", she giggled, "tell me all about yourself?"

"*nervous snicker!* Weeellll…..it's kinda a long story."

"Good! Then we'll be rested enough to mate again before dinner!", she grinned naughtily.

xxXXxx

Late that night, the shadow drifted among the tents once again. And once again, it paused outside many tents. Finally it reached the tent of Krystal Flyer, glowing a bit brighter.

"*malicious chuckle!*Now you are ripe and ready to become a new woman. You will suffer, but perhaps your heart will finally be truly open to love."

Krystal was tossing and turning in restless sleep. Like every night since they'd arrived in this realm, she was inexplicably horny as hell! Erotic dreams plagued her mind so intensely as to cause her to orgasm in her sleep! It had been getting worse and worse since Jesse left her. Why?

Suddenly, the sound of cloth tearing and her gear being knocked about woke her. Still groggy, she slowly became aware of her nudity, feeling the breeze on her bare skin. Then she realized something odd about her vision, as if her field of view was suddenly wider in all directions. Then she noticed her legs were swinging above some open air. She looked about her…to see eight black, long, spindly legs attached to a black abdomen, to which was also attached a large black thorax with a skull-like mark on it. When her mind made the connection, her deep-rooted arachnophobia seized her awareness to the exclusion of all else on a level she'd never experienced before, and her blood-curdling shriek of complete and utter terror echoed for miles!

" _ **AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! A GIANT SPIDER HAS ME!"**_ , she screamed repeatedly.

Van Hellscream and the rest of the camp scrambled out of their tents, the sentries running in from their posts. They all saw what appeared to indeed be a huge spider running quickly into the woods, carrying a screaming Krystal Flyer.

"I'll get a squad together and go after her, Sir!", Marcus said, starting to pull on his clothes.

"No, Marcus! Please!", Talia begged. "Stay here with me! I'm scared!"

His heart melted and he was about to agree anyway when his leader held up his hand to stop him.

"No, I can't risk you, Marcus. Our guide*nods toward Talia* only feels safe with you. We will send a group to rescue Krystal if possible."

"I'll go, Sir!", Slade said somberly. "I **am** her squad-leader, so she's my responsibility."

"Fair enough, Slade", Van Hellscream commended. "But take Paul Drake and Henry Mills with you. Bring Krystal back; alive if possible, or proof of her death. We've lost too many of us under mysterious circumstances or ends."

"Understood, Sir!"

xxXXxx

Krystal screamed herself hoarse and exhausted. Then the spider seemed to trip over a log…

"Ow!", Krystal cried as the spider collapsed under her next to a pond. Her fear had given way to despair, certain that she was doomed to a horrible death, hanging her head in defeat. Finally, she opened her eyes to see her reflection in the water. Then she gasped when she realized that her eyes were red, and then she had two more, smaller pairs above them! Not only that, but her ears now resembled those of an elf! She reached up to her face in shocked confusion, and gasped again when she saw her hands were now clawed and encased in a black, shell-like sheath almost up to her shoulders! She stretched out each of her 'legs' to see that her feet had been replaced with hooks that curved inward and backward and were also encased in the same black, shell-like substance up to mid-thigh. She reached back and felt the naked, top half of her curvy ass just before it stopped at a hard surface that—curiously—she could feel as if it were her own skin. Then she remembered it hurt when the spider had tripped over the log as if she'd been the one that tripped!

The sheer horror of the truth began to dawn on her as she tried to stand, and it was the spider legs that did the standing. Looking in the water and turning sideways, she realized that she and the spider…..were one and the same! From the very depths of her soul, she screamed in abject horror! She continued to scream as she ran deeper into the forest!

"That's Krystal!", Slade said urgently to the others. "It's coming from that way! Paul, flank out to the right! Henry, you take the left! I'll continue straight ahead. Move!"

Far ahead, Krystal ran into a large cave. Finally stopping, she started to sob, crying bitterly.

"What could make so beautiful an arachne cry so?", a voice asked from above, startling Krystal.

"Who's there?!" she demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Now, now; no need to be rude", the voice said, amid a flapping sound. Then a petite girl with furry legs and bat-wings for arms landed in front of her. She had tall, pointed ears poking up through her long, dark hair. "My sister and I are happy to share our cave. But why are you crying? Did you lose your husband?"

"What?! No!", Krystal replied, not sure why she was speaking with this bat-winged girl. "I mean, I'm not married. And until a little while ago, I was **human!** And now, I don't know how, but I'm a..a...!"

"Monster girl?", the bat-girl smiled knowingly. "You've been monsterized. Most monsters are born from monster mothers, but some were once human and turned into monsters by any one of several breeds of monster that have that power. I'm Tina, a werebat. Don't worry, it won't take long for your mind and heart to adjust to your new body and life."

"I-I don't want this!", she cried desperately. "How can I turn back?!"

"You can't. It's permanent", Tina said. Krystal's heart sank as Tina arched an eyebrow with a smirk. "Tell me, was there a man you desired?"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because if there is, you will probably seek him out soon to make him your husband, when your monstrous instincts assert themselves. Don't worry, you won't hurt him…."

"Sister!", another werebat called happily as she flapped into the cave. "There are **men** approaching!"

" _ **Men?!"**_ Tina echoed, a wicked smile splitting her face. "Are you **sure** , Rita?"

"Oh yes!", her sister smirked wickedly, her horny voice thick with lust.

"They must be from my group, looking for me", Krystal deduced worriedly. "Please don't hurt them!"

"We won't hurt them", Tina told her. "After all, we want husbands, too! How many are there, Rita?"

"Three", she grinned mischievously. "All headed this way. One coming straight in, the other two from the sides."

Krystal recognized the pattern; it was the same the squad often used, which meant Slade was the one coming up the center. Slade….oh the thought of him made her heart swell and begin to beat **faster** , the once mild attraction to her squad-leader suddenly exploded into intense, overwhelming sexual desire!

"Then let us go, Sister!", Tina smirked, spreading her wings. Krystal grabbed Tina's shoulder.

"The one in the middle is _**MINE!**_ _"_ , she said. "Take the others if you must, but let **him** come to **me!** "

"Very well, my friend", Tina grinned knowingly. "Once he spills his seed inside you, he will be yours forever."

Krystal realized that the thought of that caused a tingling in her loins and an overwhelming and eager desire to make Slade hers, feel him inside her and bear his children. She watched Tina and Rita fly out of the cave, then withdrew further into it. Instinctively, she spun a web-trap and set herself to wait for her intended husband.

Paul and Henry were each carefully picking their way along as quietly as they could, searching for signs of Krystal or the huge spider. Suddenly, each had the torches they were carrying knocked from their hands by blurs that swooped down on them, dousing them on the dew covered ground. They heard girlish, malicious giggling from dark around them. They drew their swords, only for them to be knocked from their grasp as well. The lusty giggling was un-nerving. Paul tried to at least **look** calm, while on the far side Henry was clearly afraid.

Tina swooped out of the dark to tackle Paul to the ground, shredding his clothes with her claws, and impaling herself on his nervous erection. Rita did the same to Henry, leaving an unknowing Slade all alone as he approached the cave.

Slade Dondad had followed the trail of the spider, finding occasional shreds of Krystal's tent or clothes, all the way to this cave. He prided himself on his efficiency as a tracker, and his record as a hunter. He was, after all, one of the top five hunters in the organization—besides Van Hellscream himself. There was a reason Marcus was the top operative, and the Remington brothers always worked together, leaving TJ and Slade in a somewhat friendly rivalry; each always trying to out-do the other. It made each of them excellent squad-leaders.

He entered the cave cautiously; torch in his left hand, short-sword in his right. He briefly wondered where Paul and Henry were, but he could waste no time; Krystal's life could be in the balance. As he went deeper into the cave, he began to find webs; a few at first, then more. He was on the right trail.

"Slade", a voice in the dark whispered. He raised his torch and saw Krystal sitting on what looked like a dark ledge; her creamy, alabaster skin almost glowing in the dark, her womanly charms bare to the world. Were her breasts bigger? And why were her eyes closed?

"Krystal! Thank goodness you're alive!"

"Of course I am, my love", she cooed seductively. "Come to me, my hero, and claim your reward."

Slade was perplexed by her….seductive demeanor. Granted, he'd always found her attractive, but she'd been Jesse's girl, despite how badly she'd treated the boy. She had on occassion flirted with him, but the morale of the squad demanded that he keep things professional. But the Krystal he knew would still be terrified of the giant spider, even if it wasn't present at the moment.

"Uh…I think that can wait until we get out of here, Krystal", he said. "That spider could be back any second."

"No need to worry about that", she said huskily as she looked up at him and opened all **six** of her **blood** - **red** eyes! She smiled seductively, exposing her new fangs. His eyes widened in shock as she stood on her eight legs and stepped forward. "Because I **am** the spider, my love!"

Slade backed away as he stared at his former teammate. She looked for all the world like a sexy woman sitting on the face of a huge spider, her shapely legs in place of the arachnid's pedi-palps! How was this possible?! As he tried to back away faster from her approach, he tripped a web-line, springing a web up behind him and tripping him into it. He was stuck fast! He tried to alternately cut or burn himself free, only to have his sword and torch knocked from his web-hindered hands!

Krystal grinned lustily as she slinked(as well as a spider could with eight legs) toward him. Her hands held his head gently in place as she kissed him passionately. At the same time, her pedi-palps and legs were binding his arms against his torso and tying his feet together with webbing.

"Krystal, this isn't you!", he said hurriedly when she broke the kiss. "You're not yourself—literally!"

"Hsssshhhhh", she hissed gently, placing a clawed finger to his lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you, Slade my darling. Jesse may have been a sweet boy, but I need a **real** _**man**_ ….like _you_."

She ran her hands seductively down his torso as she lowered herself toward his hardening member. She licked her lips, panting with desire as she gripped the base of his cock. She began to lick his exposed length above her hand, making him gasp pleasure. Once he was fully hard, she looked up into his eyes with a sultry grin; then sucked most of his length into her hot mouth, making him moan loadly. She bobbed her head as she twist-sucked his erection, making his eyes roll back in his head from pleasure. What neither of them knew, was her newly acquired lewd venom was saturating her saliva and it was being absorbed through Slade's skin, melting his inhibitions and increasing his desire, making him even **more** horny for Krystal!

Slade felt the deep-rooted tingle in his loins that was the first signal that he would come soon. However, Krystal sensed it as well, and suddenly pulled away from his throbbing hard-on with a naughty grin.

"Nnnoo!", he groaned. "P-p-please!"

"Please what, my darling?", She grinned wickedly, enjoying the pleading voice her tease had pulled from him. "Be specific."

"PLEASE LET ME COME FOR YOU!", he begged, his will broken by carnal pleasure and desire! She grinned as she wrapped her pedi-palps around his waist and hooked them under his ass. At the same time, she guided his rod to the steaming entrance of her pussy. She squealed with delight and pleasure, matched by his deep moan as his throbbing rod was pulled balls-deep into her tight pussy.

Trussed up as he was, Slade tried his best to piston in-and-out of her as she worked her hips feverishly. She kissed him as the tip of his cock began to knock on the deep door to her uterus. Breaking the kiss, Krystal pulled his face into her deep cleavage, and he eagerly licked and sucked her now much larger tits as they jiggled and bounced in his face.

Krystal had several mini-orgasms as the big one began to build in her loins. At the same time, Slade felt as though he had a tsunami just barely contained in his balls; just begging for release. Deep down in the back of his mind, he knew this was all kinds of wrong, and he held back as long as he could….until the dame burst.

"Nyaaaauuugh! Aaaaaugh! Aaaauugh!", he moaned loudly as rope after rope after rope gushed deep into her fertile womb.

"OH! Yes! Yes! Yeeeessss!", Krystal screamed as his first shot of cum blasted through her cervix, triggering her own massive orgasm. The walls of her love-tunnel squeezed as tight as a wet-velvet vice in waves, eager to devour every drop of his hot seed.

xxXXxx

It had been nearly two hours since Slade, Paul, and Henry had embarked on their mission to rescue Krystal Flyer, or recover her remains if they were too late, and kill the monster spider. Most of the remaining hunters had gone back to sleep, but Van Hellscream himself and a few others waited impatiently for them to return.

"What's that?", one called at an approaching sound. Van Hellscream came to look as five horses arrived without riders from the path ahead they would be taking. He grunted in frustration and anger as he threw his metal coffee cup.

"Five more hunters gone!", he snarled. "Taken by monsters, no doubt!"

"Sir, doesn't this seem….. **odd** to you?", Marcus asked thoughtfully.

"Explain", his leader urged.

"If they were taken to be devoured by monsters, as you suspect, why not take the horses too? A lot more meat on them than on any of us."

"Hmmmm…..a fair question, Marcus", Van Hellscream admitted. "Most likely the horses were simply too fast and able to escape. Besides, I have no doubt that the appetites of the monsters prefer humans. Everyone get some rest! We break camp at dawn."

"But what if Slade and the others aren't back by then, Sir?", Marcus asked, as Talia remained close by his side.

"Then they are likely lost to us as well", the master hunter said. "But just in case, we will leave their mounts so they can catch up to us."

xxXXxx

(Five years later)

"Krystal!", Slade called up the wide stairs. "Some new guests just arrived, and a few need some repairs to their clothing!"

"I'll be right down!", the sexy arachne called as she descended from her web.

A few days after their monstrous 'wedding' in the cave, they and the others—including the former scouts and their new monster wives—returned to the clearing where the camp had been. They realized that not only was it now impossible for them to rejoin the main group, but none of them really wanted to. So they decided to build a way-station/trading post in the clearing to help travelers and benefit all the human and monster citizens of the wooded plateau. It was primarily run by Slade and Krystal.

Nick and his wife Lupa, Ben and his mantis wife Tissa were among those who would hunt game for the community and station. Gary was a carpenter and mechanically inclined, so he shouldered the roll of handyman and also brought running water to the station, while his griffon wife Greta was one of the day-time look-outs for the community. TJ and Fafnira watched the approach/exit to the plateau near their home….when they weren't too busy passionately fucking each other silly or wrangling their children; one human boy and two wurm girls!

Paul and Henry helped out around the station during the day, while Tina and Rita joined a few other werebats took over from Greta and the other day-fliers at nightfall.

Pierce took to wine-making with a passion equal that which he shared with Panna in bed! But more than that, he expanded the operation when he showed her and their extended family how to make champagne, sangria, zinfandel, and other new wines by adding the juices of other fruits and berries at various stages of the process! These new wines were made available to the trade-routes through the trading post.

After having her young arachne daughter watch her use her silk to repair the new guests' travel-worn clothing, she smiled contentedly as she lovingly embraced her family; her husband Slade and their two children Raquel and Kade. Slade caressed his wife's growing belly, their second arachne daughter growing in her womb.

But deep down in the bowels of her subconscious, so deep and dark as her conscious mind to be completely unaware it, a tiny part of Krystal's soul still screamed in abject horror at what she's become, what she fears most; a spider-monster and the mother of spider-monsters!

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: I just want to apologize once again for the delay, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait?**

 **I figured with this many human/monster couples living in the same area, and the clearing being perfectly located, it only made sense to me that they create a cooperative community around a way-station/trading post.**

 **In case any of you missed it, Slade's name is a tribute to my complete and total hatred of Marvel's 'Deadpool'! In my honest opinion, he is one of the** _ **dumbest**_ **characters to they ever created! A disgusting blemish on an otherwise excellent universe; a sad attempt to combine Spider-Man, Wolverine and Deathstroke to make something great that ended up being a terrible character that was over-hyped to the point of being grossly over-rated! On top of that, as a character he has** _ **NOT**_ **been around long-enough to pay enough dues to have his own COMIC, let alone his own** _ **MOVIE!**_ **End of rant. Anyway, with his real name being 'Slade Wilson'(or the other way around, don't know and don't care!) I did this: 'Wilson' = 'Will' + 'Son', my Slade's last name 'Dondad' = 'Don't' + 'Dad'!**

 **Next chapter, a big, sexy, muscular ogre gets a husband, but not in the usual, obvious way of ambush. Also, a nod to any LGBTQ fans/followers I may have.**

 **Long reviews and suggestions for monstergirls and/or capture scenarios are always welcome! No flames please.**

 **xxXXxx**


	10. Chapter 10: Earth-Shaking Developments!

_**Hey, Everyone! This time, we have the savagely amorous green amazon, the Ogre! Also the Alp, the fascinating monster girl who is unique in the MGE due to being trans-gender. I have been planning this since first starting this story, and I really hope I did a good job. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 10: Earth-Shaking Developments!

According to Talia, the Van Hellscream group would soon exit the foothills they'd been traversing for the last few days. The Master Hunter was still livid at the loss of so many hunters and agents! Despite her arachnophobia, Krystal Flyer had been the best female hunter in the group! To say nothing of losing TJ and Slade! Van Hellscream was determined to push through and out of the hills before making camp tonight.

Oliver Connel had volunteered to take point, mostly to get away from a few certain hunters who tormented him mercilessly. He was normally a 'behind-the-scenes' tech-support and research agent in the organization; a 'nerd' so to speak. At 23y/o, 5'8", slight but solid of build, and having a "baby-face", they kept calling him "Oliver Twist". It was the same all his life, girls always passing him over as a 'sweet boy but not boyfriend material'. He smirked bitterly to himself, if they only knew what he had in his pants! It was because of this that he'd decided to join the missions that got them captured and exiled.

He was riding about fifty yards ahead of the main group, when powerful tremors began to shake the land!

"EARTHQUAKE!", the shout went up from the group. "TAKE COVER!"

Riders struggled to control their mounts, and the wagon driver was only barely able rein in his team!

"ROCK-SLIDE!", someone yelled from near the front of the group.

"PULL BACK!", Van Hellscream ordered.

Meanwhile, Oliver also saw and heard the boulders falling from above! He spurred his horse forward, desperately racing against being crushed and buried! His horse screamed in pain and collapsed under him, throwing him forward, making him tumble several yards further.

The quake ended as quickly as it started. The hunters took stock of themselves, their animals and gear. No casualties and all accounted for…except for Oliver, who now had a wall of boulders blocking their way to him.

"Dammit!", Van Hellscream growled. "Clear this damn mess! Quickly! We need to find Connel and get out of theses hills!"

xxXXxx

Oliver came to slowly, shaking his head to clear it. When he was able to focus, he saw not only the massive slide of rocks that now separated him from the group, but also his dead and half-buried horse.

"Aw geez, I'm sorry, boy", he sighed, sadly stroking the animal's head. He collected what little gear he had, and was just settling down to wait for the others to get through the fallen boulders; when he thought he heard something down a nearby side-trail. Curious, he followed the sound. He rounded a bend to see another large boulder that had been felled by the quake and the sound became clear, feminine grunting and cursing! The boulder seemed to be resting atop some smaller rocks and leaning toward the steep hillside it must have slid down.

"Hello?", he called. "Someone there?"

"Yes!", the slightly gruff but definitely female voice called. "I'm trapped by this thrice-damned rock!"

"Are you hurt!", he asked. He couldn't see her due to the size of the boulder.

"No, I'm just pinned in a way I can't get loose or move this bloody thing!"

"Hang on", Oliver said encouragingly. "I'll see if I can get you out."

"I'm not goin' anywhere", she replied sarcastically.

Oliver looked at the boulder and knew instantly that there was no way for him to shift it with his bare hands. But then he spied a pole-like piece of wood. Upon closer inspection it looked like the shaft or handle of a large tool or weapon. Even with one end broken off, it was nearly five feet long. Perfect! He then found an almost block-shaped, head-sized stone to use as a fulcrum and set the pole in a position to lift the boulder up and away from the hillside.

"Ok, miss, when the stone lifts up, pull yourself out."

"*Pfft!* You think you can lift **this**?", she scoffed.

"Just do it, will ya?", he said, slightly exasperated at being underestimated yet again.

"Fine", she said, still doubting him.

Oliver then heaved on the pole, using leverage to slowly lift the boulder up several inches, grunting with the effort.

"I don't believe it", she said in awe, and Oliver heard movement against the rocks.

"A-are you free yet?", he asked through grit teeth, still pushing on the lever with all his strength. He suddenly fell flat on his ass as the weight of the boulder disappeared! The rock was literally thrown ten feet away to the other side of the path! Oliver was struck dumb when he finally saw his 'damsel-in-distress'!

"That's better!", she said, brushing her hands together a few times before turning to grin at her rescuer. She arched an eyebrow in surprise at how slight he appeared in contrast to the fact he'd freed her! She put her hands on her full hips with an impressed smirk laced with lewd desire. Meanwhile he took in her monstrous beauty. She was easily seven feet tall, with two black horns jutting straight up from the top of her forehead about six inches higher. Her long, bushy hair tumbled like a lavender waterfall to her full, well-rounded ass. She was built, her muscles fairly large and well-defined, while still feminine and alluring, with the largest breasts he'd ever seen barely contained within a ragged rawhide strapless top. Around her waist, she wore an animal skin, mid-thigh-length skirt. Her skin was lime-green and she had blue tribal markings on her left side from her knee up to her breast, down her arm, and up to her cheek. Her purple eyes glittered with lust. "It seems I underestimated you, human. I am the ogre Olga. What is your name, cutie?"

"O-Oliver", he stammered. "Oliver C-Connel."

"Well, Oliver", she cooed as she slinked closer to him. "You **must** tell me how you lifted that rock when even I couldn't with all my strength?"

"L-leverage", he gulped as she trailed her fingers from his chest to around his shoulders and back as she walked seductively around him, licking her lips lustily. "I used that handle over there to pry the boulder up enough for you to get out. I can only guess that from the position you were pinned you didn't have the grip or leverage you needed to free yourself." She bent down to pick up the pole, muttering a moment about her broken axe, the head of which he then saw on the ground where the boulder had been just before she picked that up as well and put it in her satchel.

"Mmmmm….Handsome **and** _smart_ ", she purred. "As well was healthy and*sniiiifff* a **virgin!** (runs her hand down his body to grope his family jewels, eyes widening in delighted surprise!) And _**hung!**_ Oh you are just _**too perfect!**_ _"_

"What do you mea…?", he started to say when Olga suddenly picked him up and slung him over her shoulder and took off down the trail at a run; the soles of her bare feet heedless of the rough ground!

"Hey! Put me down!", he protested, beating his fists futilely against her back. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Home, of course!", she chuckled. "When we get there, we'll see if your spirit matches your brains, even if your strength does not!"

xxXXxx

Van Hellscream and the others were working as quickly as safety allowed to clear the path ahead of all the rocks and boulders. A few called out to Oliver in the hope he was not only alive, but that he was Ok.

"I sure hope he's ok", Chris Marco said to his teammate, Danny Jones, as they shifted and moved the boulders. "I mean, he only volunteered to take point because a bunch of us were busting his chops, calling him 'Oliver Twist'. He may be small and have a 'baby-face', but we went too far, so he takes every opportunity to prove how tough he is."

"He may not be the strongest", Danny said, "but he's not a hunter, so he didn't need to be back home. Still, I know for a fact he's tougher than he looks, and he has as much courage as any hunter. He is my cousin, after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Chris agreed, turning back to work.

Danny also turned back to the task at hand, struggling to rein in his fast beating heart. Working with his shirt off in heat of the day, Chris just looked so…. _ **sexy.**_

Danny had been struggling with tremendous inner turmoil since he was little, when he seemed to get along with and relate to girls better than the boys his own age. Not to say none of his friends were boys, he just felt more comfortable with girls. Deep down he wished he could dress and grow his hair like a girl, a fact he hid from his macho, monster-hunting father. These feelings only grew stronger when he entered puberty as he found himself attracted to boys and jealous of the girls developing breasts and dating boys. Still, he maintained the front of being 'normal'. The only person he confided in was his cousin Oliver, who was sympathetic and helped him keep up appearances.

To that end, both joined Van Hellscream's organization; Danny as a hunter, and Oliver as an agent working in tech-support, research, and logistics. Then Danny joined his assigned team of hunters, and met Chris Marco. Chris was a heart-throb by any standards, yet still treated women with respect. It didn't take long for Danny to fall completely in love with him, a fact he's struggled to hide ever since. He'd had a lid on it…..or so he thought.

Since arriving in this strange realm, his feelings and desire for Chris had been increasing steadily to the point now it was difficult to even look at Chris without it being obvious, to say nothing of sleeping right next to him every night in their tent! What's more; every night since they left Hopkinton, Danny dreamed he was the woman he'd wanted to be all his life, being held in Chris' loving arms, dreams that only grew more and more passionate over time.

Danny's mind went back to the erotic dream of last night, so vivid that when he woke before Chris that morning he thought it was real for a moment and almost kissed him!

' _Get it together, dammit!'_ , he thought to himself as he returned to work. _'I had my chance to stand up to Dad when I was younger. I could've started hormones as a teen, then surgeries when I turned 18. But then I might never have met Chris at all…..Gah! My head hurts! Just suck it up and love him from afar and keep being his best friend._ '

xxXXxx

After an hour of being carried on Olga's shoulder, Oliver had given up trying to make her drop him. Another half-hour of running and she slowed to a walk. They entered a clearing with a stream flowing through it. Up against the far hillside was a cottage built out of several large boulders of various sizes and a thatched roof. Oliver saw a small vegetable garden, a pheasant and quail hanging on a line, and deer-skin stretched and drying on a rack, facing backward as he was. He heard her open some kind of door and carry him into the stone and thatch cottage, and close the door. He smelled a delicious aroma in the air, just before she tossed him gently onto a large flat stone resembling a low table covered by a pile furs and bear-skins.

"Oof!", he grunted at soft but sudden landing.

"Home, Sweet Home", Olga said cheerily, gazing adoringly at Oliver with hooded, lust-filled eyes.

"Ok, now what?", he asked nervously.

"Now", she smirked, her voice thick with desire as she untied her top, "I thank you properly for saving me, and test your strength and stamina at the same time!"

His eyes widened as she slinked seductively toward him, dropping her top and untying her skirt as well. He gulped audibly seeing the huge, green globes of her blue-nippled breasts sway hypnotically and the curiously heart-shaped patch of lavender hair just above the folds of her dripping sex! She pounced lustily on him as the buckskin hit the floor! Panting like an animal in heat, Olga ripped Oliver's shirt open and passionately ran her hands over his bare chest, delighting the lean but firm muscles of his torso. She then growled like an animal in heat as she snapped his belt and tore off his pants and underwear! Her eyes widened as she began to pant with lust, drool dripping from her grin! The length and girth of his semi-erect pole would not have looked out of place on a **much** larger man! He was, as they would say, hung like a _**horse!**_

"Oh my!", Olga panted lewdly. " **How** have you remained a **virgin** with a _**monster**_ like this in your pants?!"

"Uh..um…I..", he started to stammered.

"Doesn't matter!", she said, licking her full lips. "This is all **mine** now!"

With that, she sucked as much of his length into her hot mouth as possible! She gripped the rest in a firm, but gentle, twisting grip as she gave him the wettest, sloppiest, and best blow-job of his young life! His words of protest came out as a gasping moan of pleasure. Even the lewd slurping sound she made as she sucked his cock mixed with her enthusiastic moans was a turn-on! It didn't take long for his pole to reach full, raging erection. Olga sucked extra hard as she pulled off of his hard-on, making him moan.

"I can't wait to have this _**inside**_ me!", she growled lustily, straddling him high enough for her to point the tip of his rod at the entrance to her hungry, wet womanhood.

"Wait! This is so wro….!" He stammered as he tried to struggle.

"Oooh! Yes! That's right! Fight me!", she grinned, holding him down easily by his wrists. Then she started to slowly slide down, his rock-hard cock spreading her wide.

"Ooooooohh! Yeeeeeeesssss!", she moaned. Oliver's eyes rolled back in his head as this green amazon took his full length balls-deep into her tight pussy, the walls feeling as if they were lined with hundreds of wet-velvet folds; and his tip poking through the entrance to her womb. "I never _**dreamed**_ of being filled so completely!"

Oliver could barely think straight, so overwhelming was the pleasure as this sexy ogre girl raped him. Olga lunged down to force a kiss on his lips. The more he struggled, the more she liked it! Drowning in the delirious pleasure, Oliver still summoned up just enough will to struggle as she rode him with merciless abandon. Finally, his will gave way to passion, and he began to thrust up into her every down-stroke with all the strength and passion he had, making her scream with pleasure!

It was a race…..a race to see who could get the other off first! Olga was determined to win, but was thoroughly enjoying his efforts. He was a virgin, so he shouldn't be able to last too long for his first time. However, his sheer size not only filled her completely, but also reached and stimulated _**all**_ of her 'magic' spots! Combined with the wild abandon with which he was now fucking her back, it was going to be close!

Oliver's eyes slowly came back into focus, to see her massive jugs bouncing and jiggling enticingly above his face. As she was still had his wrists pinned, he leaned up as far as he could to capture one of her blue nipples between his lips and began to suck and lick passionately, making her yelp and moan. The added pleasure pushing her even closer to the brink!

Oliver felt a massive orgasm building in his loins; far bigger than any he'd ever experienced from masturbating! He was struggling to hold it back; torn between the 'wrongness' off the situation, and the passionate bliss of having sex with this sexy female. So just before Olga's own explosive orgasm could crest….

"AAAUUUGH!", he practically roared with pleasure as the first massive gush of his huge orgasm blasted from his dick deep inside Olga's sex!

"OOOH! YEEEEESSSS!", she screamed, as the sensation of his hot seed flooding past her cervix and filling her womb set off her own orgasm, nectar gushing out to drench his hips! She looked down adoringly at Oliver as they both panted, catching their breath. After a few minutes, she grinned, then crashed her lips down on his in a passionate kiss. She had won! But he had also given nearly as good as he got!

After a few more rounds of _**fantastic**_ sex, Oliver had passed out from exhaustion. Olga lay beside him, gently stroking his hair. At first, she had been skeptical of his abilities despite being impressed by his intelligence, but not anymore! Oh yes, she was keeping him! With a little time, he would be a little more of a match for her in bed, and hopefully their daughters would have his brains!

But for now, when he wakes up she would give him a bowl of her stew, plus bread and a big cup of fresh fruit juice; so he can regain his strength for more sex!

xxXXxx

As Van Hellscream retired to his tent that night, he still angrily pondered the fate of Oliver Connel. They had found his dead horse when they cleared enough of the rockslide from the path, but there was no sign of him. While not a hunter, Oliver was one of his best tech-support, logistics, and research agents; and would have been vital to rebuilding his organization once they returned home.

A few hours later, when all were deeply asleep, the Shadow drifted among the tents. Once again, it paused outside of every tent occupied by a female hunter, giggling. As all the remaining women were single and not engaged in passionate sex every night, it would require more time for them to change. But tonight would be the special night for one hunter in particular.

"Tonight, my special one, your inner turmoil will be over", it chuckled as it paused outside the tent of Danny Jones and Chris Marco. It glowed a bit brighter, directing the energy into the tent. "You will become your true self and you can finally act upon your heart's deepest desires."

Danny dreamed the same dream he had almost every night since arriving in this realm; he was a **she,** finally the woman he's wanted to be all his life; beautiful, curvy, sexy and lover of the man she's wanted for years. But tonight was different, the dreams more….intense. Danny's body tossed and turned restlessly as he slept, feeling warm and tingly energy that seemed to be shifting and reshaping his body mass. When it reached his privates, the feeling was so intense and pleasurable that Danny woke as it subsided.

Sighing softly, he reached into his shorts to see how badly he'd creamed them in his sleep….. and was shocked to find that **she** now had a sensitive and wet clit and vaginal opening where there had been a set of family jewels before! Scrambling, Dani tore off her shorts to confirm she wasn't dreaming with her own eyes. It was true! So what else could…? She pulled her shirt off and looked down at herself. Not only were small breasts swelling into existence on her formerly flat chest, but her nipples and areolas were also growing bigger!

Dani also saw that her perfect legs were now crowned by full, feminine hips and, looking back, the kind of bubble-butt that turned heads. Strangely, her shock was equaled only by her elation! She no longer felt like she was living a lie…..like she was born in the wrong body! She was _**finally**_ who she was meant to be! A soft moan of pleasure beside her drew her full attention instantly. Chris.

Her teammate was sleeping in just his shorts, as usual. Seeing his bare chest made Dani drool, although not as much as seeing the outline of his swollen member in his shorts. He moaned again, a smile on his handsome, sleeping face. He was apparently having an erotic dream. Dani licked her lips, her new monstrous instincts kicking in full-force, her lustful desires starting to overwhelm all else as she gazed at the man she'd secretly loved for years.

Chris Marco had always fallen in love too easily, and always with girls/women who eventually hurt him and/or dumped him. He was the proverbial 'nice-guy' who never gave up hope of finding true love. That said, he still had a healthy libido and erotic fantasies….to say nothing of intense sexual dreams! Like the one he was having now; of a buxom, blonde beauty with a heart of gold who was currently giving him the blow-job of his life! If he didn't know better, he'd swear it was **real** instead of a dream! And unlike every dream before, it continued until he came, and he felt and heard his love gulping down his whole load!

Dani eagerly swallowed every hot, creamy, delicious drop of her sleeping love's essence, triggering more of her transformation; her breasts swelled to full, round, and bouncy C-cups, a long spade-tipped tail and bat-like wings grew from her back. She looked down at her deeply sleeping and still rock-hard love, and her new womb _**ached**_ to be flooded by his hot seed, but she hesitated; fearful of waking him and being rejected.

"Mmmmm…..ride me, Babe", he moaned in his sleep, making her heart flutter and soar. "Please….I wanna be inside yooouuu…."

"Of course, my love", she whispered, straddling his hips and guiding his hard-on to the dripping entrance to her new sex, only vaguely aware of her now more feminine voice.

"I want it as much as you, my love", Chris' dream-girl said huskily. Then they both moaned loudly as she lowered her hips, his full-length sliding slowly into her hot, tight pussy. Strangely for dream, she winced as he popped her hymen, her virgin blood mingling with her nectar and his pre-cum. Starting slowly at first, she began to ride him with wanton abandon.

After the brief pain of popping her cherry, Dani was overwhelmed by a pleasure she had never even dreamed of! A few mini-orgasms rocked her frame as she bounced up and down on Chris. She suddenly felt his strong hands firmly grab her hips and pull her down harder as he began to eagerly thrust up into her every downward stroke of her pulsing pussy; taking the pleasure in her loins to a whole new level! She looked down in lustful surprise, to see her love's passionately blue eyes staring up at her!

Chris looked up at his lover; she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen! And yet, she seemed….familiar somehow. This dream was more intense and fantastic than _**any**_ sex he'd had in his real life! Was he still dreaming? Had to be! This woman was hotter than any he'd ever **met** , let alone slept with! He felt a tingling tidal-wave building in his balls and cock.

"Oh! Oh my….! I'm COMING!", she screamed as her first full orgasm sprayed his loins with nectar, her already tight walls pulsing in waves to milk his cock. He grunted loudly as this set of his own massive orgasm, thrusting as deeply into her as possible with every gush, his hot seed flooding and filling her womb. Feeling his liquid heat so deep inside only intensified her own orgasm! Taking his essence so deep inside her completed her change from male, to female alp, to full succubus! He saw a pair of horns curl up through her long, blonde hair and her breasts swelled into full, bouncy G-cups!

"A-am I still dreaming?", he panted as their mutual orgasm subsided.

"Who cares?", she replied lustily, rolling them over so he was now on top, his still hard cock still in her wet pussy. She pulled his face into a passionate kiss as she wrapped her luscious legs around him! "Fuck me again, Chris! **PLEASE!** _ **FUCK ME AGAIN AND FUCK ME DEEP!**_ _"_

After another bout of intense sex, as the lovers were catching their breath, Dani became aware of her horns, wings, and tail….and didn't care, as she was nervous enough about something else. Chris looked at her, now positive it wasn't a dream, and startled somewhat when he finally noticed she was, in fact, a monster. Yesterday, he would've immediately reached for his weapons. But now he just…..couldn't. As if there was an undeniable connection between them.

"Ok", he said finally. "That was just…..wow. And you are…..gorgeous….for a monster! But I'm only gonna ask this once: where is my friend and is he ok?"

"*sigh*I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me", she said.

"Well, I don't know how or why, but you **do** seem familiar", he said, mildly confused. He shook his head. "Still, like I said, where is…?"

" _ **Look**_ at me, Chris!", she urged, taking his hands in hers.

Not knowing exactly why, he did look at her intently. She looked so familiar it was maddening! Then he saw it…..her eyes; bright teal with gold flecks, and an expression that he had seen a thousand times! His eyes widened in shock and recognition! Combined with the same bone-structure under the now softer and more feminine face….!

"D-Danny?! Is that really you?!"

She smiled nervously and shrugged. "Yeah, Chris. It's really me."

"B-but how?! What?! And we j-j-just….!"

"I know! I know. It's crazy, but it's also just so….right", she said, holding her hands up placatingly, trying to calm him. "At least for me it is."

"But you've been turned into a monster!" Chris said incredulously.

"And I'm finally a woman!", she said. "*sigh*It's a long story."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Ok. Well, it started when I was little….", she began, and told him the whole story, of feeling 'wrong' all her life, hiding who she was and wanted to be from her hardcore monster-hunter father, and becoming a hunter for his sake. "I don't know how this….. **change** happened, but I'm happy it did! I'm finally the _**woman**_ I always wanted and dreamed I could be!"

"Ok, ok, I get that", he said, open-minded kinda guy that he was by nature. He did have LGBT friends back home after all. One of his best guy-friends was born a girl. "But….you…..me…earlier…..what we did…..why did you…?" She smiled warmly, cupping his cheek.

"*sigh*Chris, I've been in love with you practically since the day we met and were assigned to be on the same squad", she admitted. "I just thought there was no chance for us given…..the reality of the situation. So I decided it would be best to just be your best friend. But when I woke up….like **this** earlier, feeling really, **really** _**horny**_ , and you right there moaning, having a sexy dream…..I just couldn't resist my true feelings anymore.(her expression turns sad)I…I understand if it's too much for you. Even I think it's a crazy situation. I just know that I love you, and would do anything to be with you forever. B-but I'll understand if you c-can't…."

Chris didn't know what to say. He'd had a few bouts of the best sex of his life with his monster hunting best friend was now a smokin' hot sexy monstergirl who had just confessed to being in love with him for years! His head was spinning, as Dani anxiously waited for him to say something! He looked into her eyes, and the adoring look she was giving him tugged at his heartstrings. He remembered his best friend, and could still see him inside this beautiful woman who made his heart flutter and his member swell.

"Danny, I won't lie, I'm really confused right now", he said, and the way her face fell sadly broke his heart. He cupped her cheek, making her look in his eyes again. "But I'm not going to abandon you, and I'm willing to see where this…..new relationship goes."

With that, he pulled her into a gentle kiss on the lips. She happily threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they broke the kiss, Chris poked his head out of the tent.

"It's still dark. We need to pack and get out of here before anyone wakes up."

"Right!", she agreed. Then she thought of something. "Do you think this is why all those couples sneaked away, too?"

"Because all the women turned into monsters?", he asked, then shrugged. "I suppose it's possible. They had to realize Van Hellscream and the others would either kill them or cast them out; especially after what happened with Shane and then Jesse."

A short time later, their gear packed, they mounted their horses. Then Chris face-palmed.

"What's wrong?", Dani whispered.

"I forgot about the sentries!", he hissed. "How are we gonna get passed them without getting discovered?"

Dani shared his concern, until her instincts kicked in. Her eyes glowed as she looked around, then 'humphed' with a grin. When he looked at her questioningly, she whispered, "Jeff, the one to the South, is asleep at his post.(she tilts her head slightly, and grins again)And from the sound of his snoring, it'll take an explosion to wake him up."

"Let's go", he grinned.

xxXXxx

(Six years later)

Dani and Chris found a colony of succubi and their husbands about half a day's ride after they'd left the company. There they'd learned what had happened to Danny/Dani; that due to the true nature of 'his' heart and soul, a powerful monster had monsterized 'him' into a female monster called an alp, and she then evolved into a full succubus through sex. They lived happily enough among them until they heard rumors of an ogre girl acquiring a very smart husband nearby.

Dani was happily reunited with her cousin Oliver who—after his initial shock and explanation—congratulated his cousin on becoming what she'd always wanted to be. The two couples built a second cottage in the clearing so they could live together. It wasn't long before both homes needed to expand. Olga and Dani became pregnant at about the same time. Dani especially was blissfully beside herself, having never dreamed of being a mother and carrying her own children!

Now having fathered five children each with their respective wives, Chris and Oliver watched the older ones play together while they repaired the waterwheel they'd built years ago to power the mill and a few other conveniences they'd also built. Half the large clearing was now crops and the rest was grazing for a few livestock and a place for the children to play. Olga and Chris still hunted game to supplement their food supply. It was a simple life, but they were all happy. Right now, the first-born ogre daughter, Tio, was trying to help the first-born succubus, Nikki, try to fly by giving her boosts into the air. Their sisters and human brothers were engaged in a game of tag.

Olga came striding over to the men, shaking her head with a grin.

"Aren't you two done yet?", she smiled, rolling her eyes. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Almost", Oliver said, a little exasperated, having trouble reaching up to something he needed to adjust. "And we'd get done a lot faster without….. all the…. interruptions, my Amorous Green Amazon."

"Here, let me help, Darling", she smirked wickedly. Then she grabbed the back of Oliver's belt with her left hand, slid her right hand between his legs and gently lifted him up by his crotch until he was chest-level with what he was trying to do!

"*ahem!*Thanks, Sweetie", he said, blushing, as he finished the job and Chris struggled to not laugh. "I just 'love' when you remind me of how much taller and stronger than me you are in such an….intimate way."

"Well, at least you can keep up with me where it _**really**_ counts", she smirked, gently fondling his family jewels as she still held him up, making him yelp. The sexy ogre then gently set her husband back on the ground.

"Don't feel too bad, Ollie", Chris snickered as he put their tools back in the toolbox. "At least you can always hear her coming so she can't…..YAH!", he yelped as two slender arms suddenly snaked around him from behind, and he felt a familiar, large pair of breasts pressed into his back.

"Hello, my Love", Dani cooed as she licked his left ear with a giggle.

"…Sneak up and surprise you", Chris finished dryly as Dani came around in front of him for a kiss, oblivious to Olga's laughter. "Dani, sweetheart, you **know** how I hate that!"

"Yeah, I know", she grinned wickedly. " _ **That's**_ what makes it so damn **fun!** "

"D'ooooohhhh, you are _**so**_ lucky I love you!", he mock growled as they all headed to the cottages, and whistled to call the children to dinner.

"Same to you, Smart-ass", she giggled, then leaned back to turn and look at his butt. "And what a nice one it is!", Dani said naughtily, just before reaching a hand down to grab it!

"Hey!", he yelped. "Save that for when we go to bed!"

"Mmmm! Anything you say!"

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: There we go. This one was tricky to write. This was my first attempt at writing a trans-gender character, and I hope I did ok. I'd been planning this ever since reading about the "alp" in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. I hope that my portrayal of this unique breed of being in this mystical realm has in no way offended any LGBTQ readers I may have, particularly those who are or know those who are trans-gender. I tried to be as respectful as possible, as I myself have friends and family in the LGBTQ community.**

 **As always, long reviews and suggestions for monster girls and/or capture scenarios are welcome! No flames, please.**

 **xxXXxx**


	11. Chapter 11: Awakenings

_**Hey, Everyone! Sorry it's been so long since my last post. I needed a break, and I wanted to catch up on all the stories I'm reading from other authors here. This chapter are we have the Automaton(she has the same voice as the 'computer' in Star Trek the Next Generation), one of a series of magickal robot girls created by the Ancients. And we also have the Gargoyle! While my version follows the MGE rules of being very busty and lusting to catch a human husband, she resembles a sexier and 'hornier' version of "Demona" from Disney's "Gargoyles"-series! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 11: Awakenings

"There it is, Mr. Van Hellscream", Talia said, pointing ahead to an old fortress, slightly crumbling around the edges . "Fort Spearhead. It was first built during the old wars. When that ended, it remained manned and active for many years to protect this region from bandits and renegades, but it's been empty for years now."

"A well-protected place to camp for the night", the master hunter pondered. "An excellent choice, my dear. And we should reach it with daylight to spare. Let's move, hunters!"

An hour later, they entered the main gate of the old fort. While most set to work setting up camp in the main courtyard and preparing campfires to cook their evening meal, Marcus detailed a few to try hunting some game or spear fish in the fort's moat; as well as a few others to search the rest of the fort for threats or anything useful or valuable. None of them even noticed the single stone gargoyle looking down on them from its pedestal at the top of the watch-tower, let alone see its eyes briefly glow an eerie red!

xxXXxx

Spencer was one of those searching the old fort while camp was being set up. The castle-like inner keep of the fort had many levels and rooms; quarters where squads of soldiers bunked together, suites for officers and their families, old kitchens, dungeons, even baths that still had running water. There were also empty storerooms and arsenals. Spencer was currently searching what he guessed had once been the living-quarters and office of the fort's commanding officer. It seemed to be just as bare as the rest of the fort. He opened what appeared to be a closet-wardrobe just like a few others he and the others had found in some of the lower-ranked officer's quarters, expecting to find it just as empty….

"WHOA!", he almost shouted in surprise. Staring blankly back at him with lifeless blue eyes was what appeared to be a life-sized, 5'5" doll of a young woman. On closer inspection, it/she was wearing ornate partial armor of stylized metallic-grey and bronze-colored gears. Her 'skin' was cream-colored and felt almost identical to living skin and flesh, while her joints were exposed dark metal. Her shoulder-length hair was white with silver highlights. Pointed, dark metallic ears protruded up through her hair. Her bangs were split in the middle by the feature which dominated her forehead; a golfball-sized sapphire framed by the same dark metal as her ears and shaped like a large eye turned vertically on one end. Finally, her feet had the appearance of high-heeled boots. What he failed to see was the viper slithering across the floor behind him!

"Interesting. And cute!...for a doll", he pondered, as he touched her face. "I wonder what you were for or what you did?"

He figured this might be worth reporting, and began to step back. He heard a loud hiss, and something struck the side of his leg below the knee! He turned to see the viper coiled and still hissing, just before the searing pain of the snake's venom in his leg made him fall to the floor with cry of pain. He stared at the still-hissing and coiled serpent, as he pulled a bandana and tied it tight around his knee above the bite. It seemed the viper still felt threatened as it refused to move or lower its threatening posture.

A soft click-whir sounded from the closet as the 'doll' blinked its eyes and 'woke up', her eyes now softly glowing. She saw and assessed the situation before her. She lifted her right arm, extending a small metal tube toward the snake. What looked like a glass bead shot out, and burst on the floor in front of the snake. A small cloud of light-blue mist enveloped the reptile. When it disappated, the now lethargic viper coiled into as tight a ball as it could and lay still, too cold to move.

Spencer looked up, still in shock, to see the 'doll' step out of the closet, her joints softly whirring with each move, and kneel to look at his leg. The sapphire in her forehead glowed brightly as a beam of blue light seemed to scan the bite and his leg. The glow died down, she extended a needle from her left index finger.

"Wait! What are you….?", he tried to ask, just before she gently plunged it between the fang-marks of the bite. She then opened a compartment in her forearm and pulled out a small square of gauze-like material with a swirl of organic-looking brown and green substances. She held it up to him, showing him the swirl.

"Spit", she said, her voice a feminine monotone. Still confused, he did as she said. She folded it closed over the stain and spit, rubbing the two sides together gently. She opened it again to look. Satisfied, she placed it on the bite.

"Hold this there", she said. He did, and from another compartment she pulled a long strip of cloth. This she used to wrap several times over the patch and tied it tightly. "The anti-venom I injected will neutralize the venom and the poultice bandage will draw it out of the wound. You can release your other tie in ten minutes."

"Uh….thanks", he said, accepting her hand up and hopping awkwardly over to a chair that looked safe to sit in. "Who… **what** are you?"

She stood up straight, thrusting her corset-covered D-cup breasts forward.

"I am an Alpha-series Automoton. I and all my sisters were created so long ago that we no longer know when nor by whom. Our prime directive is to protect and serve our masters. We are equipped with healing devices and non-lethal weapons able to incapacitate virtually any animal, human, or monster. My unit designation is 'Kathy'."

"Well, Kathy, Thanks for helping me. My name is Spencer", he said. "I'm glad I found you when I did, but I gotta admit I was surprised to find you, let alone **anything** in this old fort."

Kathy arched an eyebrow at this. "I was one of five units in this fort when I was last activated. The commanding officer is my master, the others served lower-ranked officers and the stable-master. Did you find no other units like me?"

"Nope, just you", he told her. "This fort has been abandoned for a long time. I'm with a group just camping in the courtyard for the night. I was one of the ones ordered to search the rest of the fort for threats or anything valuable or useful."

"So I was left behind long ago", she said, and Spencer could almost swear he heard a bit of…hurt, under her normal monotone. Then she looked in his eyes. "Like all my kind, the purpose of my existence is to serve. Will you be my new master?"

Spencer blinked, taken aback. Back home, he and the hunters were aware of a number of sentient machines and robots, most of which fled into the monster community rather than continue to be slaves to humans. Some, like the one known as Elle Eedee, were 2nd generation; having been designed and built by machines. He even knew about Robecca Steam, created over a century ago by Professor Hexiciah Steam, his genius apparently so great that she was supposedly 'alive', had emotions, and considered him to be her father. And now, right here in front of him, was a robot-girl who was apparently as advanced as she was ancient. She was nicely built, in more ways than one. And she was asking to serve him! Well, she was a _**machine**_ , not a monster; so Van Hellscream and the others might be ok with her, especially given her first-aid and healing capabilities.

"Um…Ok, Kathy. I'll be your new master", he said. An almost imperceptible smile came to her full, burgundy-colored lips.

"Very well, Spencer", she said, stepping toward him. "Please standby for authentication-registration."

"For wha…..mmmffff!", his question was cut off as Kathy took his face in her hands and kissed his lips! Her tongue tapped his lips, seeking permission to enter, which he reflexively gave by parting his lips and teeth. Her tongue probed his whole mouth and wrestled his for several moments. He had no idea that a machine could be such a **fantastic** kisser! He had a dazed and goofy grin on his face when she broke the kiss.

"W-wow…..just…wow", he panted as collected his wits.

"Authentication-registration complete", she said. "Your unique bio-signature is now imprinted on my primary core-circuit. You are now my master."

A short time later they exited the building into the courtyard, Spencer's arm across Kathy's shoulders while hers was wrapped around his waist, as he leaned heavily on her as he limped along.

"Monster!", someone yelled, and instantly they were surrounded by everyone in camp with drawn weapons!

"Whoa! Take it easy! She's a **machine** , not a monster!", Spencer assured them. "She helped me when I got bit by a snake in there. And now, I'm her master."

Van Hellscream gestured for everyone to lower their weapons, then stepped forward to inspect this "machine". He walked around her and Spencer, as she was still supporting him, and saw that she was indeed mechanical. She returned his gaze with a calm that was almost devoid of emotion.

"Are you armed?", the master hunter asked her. She looked to Spencer.

"Master?"

"It's ok, Kathy", he told her as she and a few others helped him over to the closest fire. "This is Mr. Van Hellscream, the leader of our group. You can answer his questions."

"I am equipped with various non-lethal weapons capable of driving off or incapacitating virtually any living creature", she said plainly, turning back to Van Hellscream.

"Spencer said you treated a snake-bite he received. How?"

"He had already tied-off his lower-leg, so I injected him with anti-venom and applied a poultice bandage to draw out the poison."

"What is the full-extent of your healing capabilities?"

"I carry supplies and am equipped with devices enabling me to treat virtually anything from cuts and scrapes to broken bones to combat wounds. I can even perform minor surgery."

Van Hellscream was impressed, but gave this serious thought. Knowing how most sentient machines back home had chosen to side with the monster community, he was skeptical of this "Kathy". However, as a medic, she could be very useful to them. Plus, if her weapons are non-lethal, and Spencer is her 'master'...?

"Very well", the master hunter said finally. "A few of the others have minor injuries from our travels. Nothing serious, but it wouldn't hurt for you to examine and treat them if needed."

"Master?", she asked, as Spencer's welfare was her first priority.

"Go ahead, Kathy", he said. "I'll be right here having some dinner."

"Very well", she nodded. "But if you require me for any reason, just call me."

Spencer smiled as he watched her walk over to a small group waiting for her to examine them. Van Hellscream sat down beside him.

"It seems you found something of use to us after all, Spencer", he said. "Well done."

"Thank you, Sir", the young man replied with a smile. "And she's easy on the eyes, too."

" **Don't** let its appearance deceive you, hunter", the master hunter said gravely. "It is just a machine; a useful tool, _**nothing**_ more!"

"Y-yessir!", Spencer replied, keeping his doubts to himself. "Understood."

"Good. Mason!"

"Yeah, Boss?", the dark-blonde man among the others at the next fire replied to their leader's call.

"Finish your meal, then grab your weapons and some coffee. We're fairly well-protected here, but we still need at least one sentry. As the highest vantage point here, the top of the watch-tower is the logical choice for your post. Wake Zane to take over for you a few hours before dawn."

"Yes, Sir! I'll head up there shortly!"

xxXXxx

As Mason climbed the spiral stairs up the inside of tower, he noted landings with doors to chambers intermittently spaced on the way up. He assumed these were for the old look-outs for the fort. He pushed open the trap-door at the top, closing it behind him as he stepped out onto the parapet. The tower was crowned with large, thick stone blocks to provide cover with spaces in between for the look-outs to have a 360 degree view of the surrounding area for miles, or for them to shoot arrows down at intruders. Instead of a block in the forward-most position, a stone gargoyle crouched on a sturdy pedestal.

"Beautiful workamanship", he said appreciatively as he looked her over. His uncle was a stone-mason and sculpted stone statues on occasion, and Mason had worked for him several summers as a teen. "I don't see any tool-marks and the detail is so fine I'd almost swear she was _**alive!**_ *chuckle!*The artist must've known his model _**very**_ intimately! The details of her nipples and even the folds of her pussy are flawlessly smooth and feel almost real to the touch! Not to mention beautiful face, huge tits, and a really nicely rounded ass! Take away the horns, wings, talons, and tail; and this could be my dream-girl! Oh, well. You gonna keep me company on watch tonight, beautiful? You will? Why, thank you kindly!*chuckle!*"

xxXXxx

Van Hellscream told everyone to hit the sack not long after sunset, as he intended them to get an early start in the morning. Spencer had just retired to his tent and stripped to his shorts when he heard the soft whirring of Kathy's joints approaching, just before she entered.

"Kathy", he said in greeting as she knelt down beside him.

"Master", she replied. "I have treated all the injuries among your comrads. None were serious, nor should they require any additional treatment."

"Good work, Kathy", he praised. "My leg feels a lot better, too."

She shifted her gaze to scan his snake-bit leg again with her 'third-eye', and nodded in agreement. "Much of the neutralized poison is gone. I will replace the bandage with a fresh one in the morning. By tomorrow evening you will be just fine, Masterrrrrrrrr…..", she slurred as she seemed to slump slightly.

"Kathy?", Spencer leaned closer in concern as her eyes dimmed and flickered briefly. "Is something wrong with you?"

"Forgive me, Master", she replied. "I must have been deactivated for longer than I originally thought. My main power reserves are nearly depleted. I am now running on my secondary power. I must refuel my primary power-core or I will shut-down completely."

"Ah crap! I never thought of that!", he said. "How can I help? What do you…um…run on?"

"Like all my sisters, I am primarily powered by mana", she told him, as she de-coupled her armored skirt from her waist and set it down. "Also known as spirit-energy to you humans. That is where you, as my master, literally 'come' in."

"Um…ok. How does that work?", he asked, confused and a little nervous. "I mean, it's not dangerous or painful, is it?"

"No, Master", she replied, an almost lewd smirk on her lips. "In fact, the process of extraction will be quite pleasurable for us both."

"And what, exactly, will you be 'extracting' from me?"

"Semen."

" _ **What?!**_ _"_

"Semen. Human semen is loaded with pure, concentrated mana", she explained as she sat on her shapely ass and spread her equally shapely legs, showing him her artificial genitals; black, moist silicone lips and rubbery clit surrounding a vaginal opening. With two fingers of her right hand, she spread her 'pussy' open, causing his member to begin swelling in his shorts; much to his surprise! "The extraction process is quite simple; we just insert your erect penis here and my internal mechanisms will stimulate it until your semen is released, although you may assist by thrusting in and out of me if you so desire."

"So when you said that's where I come in, you really meant **that's** where I _**cum**_ in? As in, **cum** _**inside**_ **you!** ", he gulped. Holy crap! Kathy wasn't just a servant, protector, and medic; she was a _**sex doll!**_ What would Van Hellscream or the others think?! But it was sssoooo tempting! Spencer was paralyzed with indecision.

"That is correct, Master", she winked. Then she saw his slowly swelling cock in his shorts, and a lusty gleam came to her eyes as her need for semen increased and she licked her lips in desire. "And I can see that this idea appeals to you, Master."

"D'uuummmm….. well… I….", he stammered, until she places a gentle finger to his lips.

"No need to speak, Master", she cooed. "Just relax and let me take care of you while you recharge me with your mana."

With that, she pulled his shorts off, causing his nearly fully erect cock to spring into view. Kathy leaned down and gave it a few long licks from balls to tip with her moist tongue, making him inhale sharply with pleasure. Then he gasped as she began to suck, her head bobbing up and down half his length in her mouth! When his hard-on was full and throbbing, she leaned back and began to unhook her armored corset.

"The data in my memory shows that most human males enjoy seeing, groping, and orally stimulating the breasts of females both before and during 'sexual activity'*small giggle*", she smiled lustily as she made a show of dropping her corset beside him while her cream-colored, D-cup breasts jiggled freely. As he watched, her nipples hardened at the centers of her black silicone areolas. Kathy then straddled his hips, her pussy hovering over his raging rod.

"I-I'm n-not so sure about….thi…", he stammered, giving voice to his quickly eroding his resistance.

"Please, Master", she entreated, a note of desperation in her otherwise monotone voice. "I don't want to shut-down again. I may never activate again if that happens. I just want to continue serving you. I would do anything for you, Master. Please, recharge my core with your semen. You are the only one I trust with so…..intimate a process for me. It will be more pleasurable for you that you can possibly imagine, I promise you."

Her pleas, and the look in her softly glowing blue eyes eyes as she stared down into his hazels, tugged at his heart. She only wanted to serve and protect him, and feared—for lack of a better word—shutting down, failing him, and….losing him. Yes, she was a machine, but she was also…. **more**. She _needed_ him, not just as her master….but also as her _**lover**_ —for lack of a better term—in order to survive. He looked down momentarily to see a drop of her lubricant drip from her waiting pussy onto his throbbing erection. He looked back into her eyes….

"All right, Kathy", he breathed. "I trust you. Take what you need."

She lowered her hips with a smile. Her eyes and grin widened, as inch by inch his cock slid inside her hot, wet pussy until she bottomed out; her ass resting on his balls. He moaned softly at how good she felt.

"Oh my, Master", Kathy cooed. "You are well endowed! You erection 22.5% longer **and** 15.8% greater in girth than the average male."

"Uh…thank you?"

"Give me a moment to adjust my inner mechanisms to be perfectly suited to your size and shape", she said. He went cross-eyed with pleasure as he felt her inner-walls conform and tighten perfectly to his rock-hard cock. Then he gasped and moaned loudly as her pussy began to vibrate! Then a firm, pulsing suction began; gentle at first, then gradually increasing, adding to the intense pleasure she was giving him. She wasn't kidding when she said 'the extraction process' was pleasurable! **This** was actually **better** than _**any**_ sex he'd had in his _**entire**_ life! He reached up to lovingly grope her breasts, then leaned up to lick and suck her nipples, making her moan. And just when he thought it couldn't get any better…..her inner-walls tightened around the full length of his shaft and he felt six sets of bumps pressed pleasurably into his cock; like six rings of bumpy pleasure spaced along his length. Then they began to rotate; each ring in the opposite direction from the ones next to it!

"OH ! MY! GAH-HAAAAAAHD!", he moaned, a bit louder than he intended. He was fast approaching what was likely the biggest and most intense orgasm of his life! His passion overwhelmed his senses as he grabbed her shoulders and rolled them over so that he was now on top of her so he could wantonly thrust into her with abandon, watching her tits jiggle with every thrust! And when she wrapped her legs around him it only turned him on even more!

"Yes, Master!", Kathy moaned, embracing him as he fucked her. "I'm so happy this feels as good for you as it does for me!"

"Kathy, I'm a-about to…..NYAAAAGH!-AAAGH!-Uuuuugh!", Spencer moaned and grunted loudly, thrusting a deeply into her as he could while he emptied his balls of what felt to him like a gallon of his spunk in the form of multiple gushes that each flooded her inner-workings!

"Yeeeesss! I can ffffeeeellll it!", Kathy moaned as his mana surged within her. She cupped his cheek as he panted to catch his breath. "Thank you, Master. I am now fully charged. There is nothing I will not do to serve your needs, Master."

A **very** satisfied Spencer pulled his softening cock out of Kathy's 'mana extraction mechanism' and flopped on his back on his bed-roll. He smiled at her, still catching his breath.

"Kathy….when we're…..being…...intimate…..like this…..you can…..call me…. 'Spencer'….ok?", he panted. She nodded, her more logical demeanor returning with her back to full power. "You are just…. Wow!"

"Thank you, Mast….Spencer", she said, her monotone returning. "Should you require this service from me at any time, you have only to ask. Rest yourself now. I do not require sleep, so do you have any orders for me while you sleep?"

"Mmmmm?", he hummed sleepily. "Just lay here beside me, ok? Keep watch and make sure you're fully ok, too, all right?"

"Very well, Master", she replied, gently brushing a stray lock of his hair from his face as he closed his eyes. Sleep claimed him quickly. It wasn't long before he turned on his side and surprised her by wrapping his arm around her and pulled her into a snuggling embrace, a peaceful smile on his face.

"Mmmmm, Kathy", he moaned softly in his sleep, "I love you."

She felt an odd, warm and tingly sensation in the inner-workings of her chest that also caused her eyes to glow briefly, all in response to his words.

"I….I…I….love you, too, Mast….Spencer."

xxXXxx

The night was dragging on for Mason, standing watch as he was at the top of the tower. He scuffed his feet as he walked. Everyone in the courtyard below had been asleep for a several hours and he was fresh out of coffee. The caffeine effect had worn off; he was bored, tired, and was starting to lose his duel with sleep. The comfortably warm night made it… even…. harder… to stay… awake… Zzzzzzzz.

Moments after his chin hit his chest, the eyes of the gargoyle began to glow red! Cracks began to spread across her entire surface, then she suddenly stretched and flexed her firm muscles with a hiss, shedding her stone skin! Standing, her tail swishing sensuously, she turned to look at Mason. Her skin was a pale teal in color, her dark-grey horns curved up from her hairline over her long, bushy, red hair.

The sounds of her awakening had started to rouse Mason. But before he could wake completely, the gargoyle was upon him! She quickly pinned him to the tower-top floor and covered his mouth with a taloned hand!

"Took you long enough to fall asleep", she smirked lewdly. Taken by surprise as he was, he still tried to reach for his weapons.

"Ah-ah-ah!", she chided with a grin, her tail slapping his hand. As he pulled it back painfully, she used her tail to lift the trap-door and push his weapons down inside, then carefully and quietly closed it again. Then she turned her lewd, red gaze to his blue eyes.

"I've been watching you since you arrived in this fort with the others", she said huskily. "I was so glad when you were ordered to stand watch up here! Otherwise I would have had to chance grabbing you from somewhere down there. Normally I wake completely as soon as the sun sets. But luckily, I'm powerful enough to wait until everyone, including you, were asleep. Now, we can get to know each other without being interrupted. Now, I'm going to remove my hand so we can talk. We can't be heard from up here…. unless you cry out loudly. If you do, I'll just gag you with my tail and fly us somewhere else. Understand, Handsome?"

He nodded, and she removed her hand. He flexed his jaw a few times, as her strength had left him a bit sore. He glared up at her lusty, smirking face. He had to, in order to avoid looking at her bodacious body! He stifled a gulp as he realized she was straddling his crotch.

"Ok, I'm quiet", he said grumpily. "What the hell do you want with me? If you plan to eat me, I'm not gonna stay quiet about it!"

"You have courage and fire in your heart", she grinned. "But also not reckless. I _**like**_ that! I knew there was a reason I wanted you the moment I saw you. And no, I'm not going to eat you."

"Then what the hell do you want with me?", he asked again, confused. She grinned with undisguised lust, flashing her fangs. She still had both his wrists pinned over his head with one hand. She flexed the talons of her other hand suggestively while giving her lips a lewd lick.

"Can't you guess?", she cooed, as she used one clawed finger to pop the buttons of his shirt. One. By. One. His eyes widened in surprise as she rotated her hips to grind her wet, naked womanhood on his hardening bulge! He gasped as her wet heat soaked through the front of his pants. She suddenly crushed her lips to his, her tongue wrestling his into submission in his mouth!

Breaking the kiss, she surprised him again when she sat up, and lifted her hips from his. But before he could take advantage of her shift in position to break free….she gleefully pulled him up to bury his face in her huge tits! Still holding his writs with one hand, the other held his head in place, smothering his face in her deep cleavage while she writhed sensually. At the same time, her dexterous tail un-did his belt, opened his pants, and slipped into his underwear to wrap around his swelling cock!

"Wha- **what** are you _**doing?!**_ _"_ , he panted when he managed to pull away from her jiggling jugs just enough to speak.

"My name is Garnetta", the gargoyle breathed huskily. "Considering what's about to happen, we should know each other's names. So tell me, my sweet."

"M-Mason. Mason Carver", he said, trying to rally his ability to think straight. "And what do you mean? What are you going to do to me?"

"Mason! What an ironically perfect name!", Garneta laughed whole-heartedly as her tail pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his fully erect cock. "As for what's going to happen?", her tail then positioned the tip of his raging hard-on at the wet, steaming entrance to her tight pussy. "I'm going to _**fuck**_ you! I'm going to make you shoot your essence deep inside me, making you my _**husband!**_ Over and over…..for hours, until my womb is **completely** _**filled**_ with your white stuff!"

"No! Don't! Y-you can't do tha…!", Mason started protest, knowing that the group would likely cast him out. It was cut short as she thrust herself down, until she was impaled on his full length, making them both moan. His mind went numb with the pleasure of being balls-deep inside this gargoyle! Their mutual moans increased as Garnetta began to bounce up and down his length, with the occasional rotating of her hips. He tried to protest, but it came out as garbled grunts and moans of pleasure.

"Mmmmm….Ooooh….Uuuuuuh!", Garnetta moaned. "You fffeeeeeelll sssoooo **good** inside me, my darling Mason!.

Unable to speak from the pleasure wracking his body, he opened his eyes to realize that she was still holding him up, and huge tits were jiggling in his face. His passion ignited, and he caught the erect, light-green nipple of her left breast in his lips and sucked it(and most of her areola!) into his mouth, making her yelp with surprise and pleasure! While his lips worked her sensitive areola on the outside, his tongue was feverishly licking her hard nipple inside!

"Why, Mason, you monster! I'd **knew** you'd warm up to me!", she cried, releasing his wrists to clutch his head as he serviced her breast. Pure instinct made him grab her left hip with one hand, and grope her right breast with the other, gentling pinching and thumbing the nipple. It wasn't long before she pulled him away from her left breast and moved him toward the other. "This one's getting jealous", she said playfully. He licked his lips and attacked her right breast with his mouth, with the same fervor as before!

'A **monster** is _**fucking**_ me! And it's so _**fantastic**_ that I can't resist fucking her back!', he thought to himself as his brain was finally able to focus through the incredible sex...barely. 'But I've been a _**hunter**_ for ten years! This is so wrong…but it feels so erotically right! OH!...MY!...I'm…I'm gonna….! But if I do _**that**_ , she'll claim me as her husband and take me away…I'll **never** get home! I **c-can't** let myself….!'

Suddenly Garnetta pushed him down, pinning his shoulders. Her moans were getting louder, her breath more ragged.

"Oh, Mason! I'm…I'm c-c-CUUUUUMMMIIINNNGGG!", the sexy gargoyle squealed as she slammed herself down to take his manhood as deep as possible inside her, nectar gushing from her pussy to drench his loins, her inner walls repeatedly clenching around his cock!

He **lost** it. Completely and totally. Her intense orgasm pushed him past the point of no-return and over the edge, and he erupted like a volcano inside her! _**"NNNYAAAAUUUUUGH!"**_ , he grunted loudly as he grabbed and pulled her hips to bury his sperm-gushing hard-on as deep inside as he could!

"YEEEESSSS! GIVE IT TO ME!", Garnetta moaned as she felt his hot cream flood into her womb, as her convulsing womanhood milked his cock to ensure she got every drop!

A few minutes later, they were catching their breath and he was still balls-deep inside her luscious pussy. She gazed lovingly into his eyes, gently brushing one of his brown locks from his face to caress his cheek. She bit her lower-lip, a hungry glint in her eyes.

"We're _**one**_ now, Husband", the sexy gargoyle purred. "You're all _**mine**_ and you were wonderful. You made such cute and sexy expressions while we fucked!*giggle!*But the **best** was when you came inside me. I'll never forget it and I can't wait to see it every time!"

Mason's thoughts and emotions were in turmoil. He'd been a hunter his entire adult life, and had been raised to believe monsters were dangerous threats to mankind. And he'd just had the most intense and passionate sex of his life with a _**MONSTER!**_ Looking in her red eyes, behind the lust and passion, he could swear he saw love; a desire to be with him forever that was palpable. He was so confused!

Seeming to sense his inner conflict, Garnetta smiled sweetly and leaned down to gently press her lips to his; which turned into multiple kisses, building in passion. She moaned softly when she felt his tongue tap on her teeth, seeking permission to enter, which she granted eager for his tongue to wrestle hers.

The more they kissed and groped each other, while he was still hard and hilted inside her, the more his doubts and confusion melted away in their passion, and the more his heart and body yearned for this monster….this sex-goddess in his arms. He suddenly rolled them over so he could fuck her again, this time from on top with her legs and tail wrapped around him. She squealed in sexual delight as he thrust into her hard, fast, and deep!

Over the next few hours, they fucked to mutual orgasm several times and in several positions, resting a bit in between bouts of wild sex. While they rested after the last one, where he took her from behind; her wings spread wide and her tail wrapped around his waist to pull him harder and deeper into her while he gripped her hips to do the same. While they basked in the afterglow, Garnetta noticed the sky to the east starting to change to the colors of pre-dawn. It was time. She stood up and gave him a wicked look as he started to get dressed. His shirt was still open, and he was pulling his pants up…..when her tail snaked into his underwear and wrapped around his semi-hard cock!

"Come with me, my love", she cooed, as she both walked them toward her resting place and stroked him to full erection again with her tail. "Lay down on my pedestal, Mason, my Husband. I want to ride you like the wind!"

He grinned and moved to remove his clothes again…

"No, my love!", she urged, stopping him. "Leave them on.*giggle!* Just like our **first** time!"

They kissed passionately as she mounted him. They moaned together as they fucked with abandon. Mason couldn't resist her bouncing tits, so he reached up to grope them first, then leaned up to suck one of her nipples into his mouth while continuing to grope the other. Garnetta moaned, her head back, wings spread wide and tail curled lovingly around him. The sun broke the horizon, and the golden rays turned them both to stone mid-coitus!

'Wha-what just happened?!', Mason thought, confused. 'I can't move!'

'Calm yourself, beloved', Garnetta's voice said in his head. 'Like all my kind, the sun turns me to stone by day to rest. Now, as my husband, you turn to stone with me if we are touching when the sun rises. But as you can see, we can still speak to each other. And that's not all', she added in a wicked tone. Mason suddenly felt in his mind the same pleasure sensations he would if they were still having flesh-and-blood sex! He moaned deeply in his mind.

'If you think and feel hard enough about what you were doing to me before the sun rose, I'll feel it, too', she cooed. The she mentally moaned with pleasure as he thought about thrusting into her while sucking and fondling her tits.

'How is this possible?'

'It is proof of the wed-lock between us, my Love. Don't worry. We will become flesh and be able to move again at sunset.'

'But what about the others?', he asked in concern. 'They'll be looking for me soon! And if they recognize me like this and deduce the truth they could….!'

'You need not concern yourself for our safety', she mentally smirked. 'The ancient runes carved in my pedestal protect me from any kind of damage while I am in stone form. And now, they protect you, too.'

'So that's why you wanted me on your pedestal when you did', he realized.

'Precisely', she said in a sultry hiss. 'Well, my sweet Mason. We have all day. Tell me about yourself and don't spare the details!'

'Wellllll…'

xxXXxx

The breaking of camp was well under way, Van Hellscream impressed as always with the speed and efficiency with which Marcus directed all the activity. Marcus Greenwood had come a long way since the master hunter had caught him trying to burglarize his mansion. The then-teenage boy had evaded dogs, sensors, cameras, and a sophisticated security system! He was impressed enough with the boy to offer him a choice: arrest, juvie, and possibly jail, or….work for him. In only a few short years, Marcus had grown into the most devoted, skilled, and indispensable hunter in the fold. And with Logan Kreel, his best and most experienced hunter, getting crippled on a mission just over years ago; Marcus was the logical choice to replace him as his right hand in his organization.

Zane Embry suddenly ran up to Marcus, and what he told him apparently agitated the 23y/o man. Marcus grabbed his shirt-collar and practically dragged him over to Van Hellscream.

"What is this, Marcus?", he asked, curious.

"Tell him!", Marcus growled, nudging Zane hard.

"Mason never woke me to relieve him on watch", Zane said sheepishly. "And he still hasn't come down from the tower."

" _ **WHAT?!**_ _ **"**_ , Van Hellscream roared. "And no one has gone to look yet?!"

"H-he p-probably j-just fell asleep up there", Zane stammered.

"And Zane is going up to look for him now, Sir", Marcus said in a tone that would brook no argument from the nervous hunter.

"Go with the fool, Marcus", the master hunter growled. "Or else he could disappear like so many others have!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Ass Marcus and Zane climbed the tower, they checked every room just to be certain Mason wasn't inside any of them. They were now climbing the final spiral flight of stairs to the top.

"I'm sure Mason's up there snoring away, Marcus", Zane said. "Leaning up against one of the tall sto…."

Zane then stepped on Mason's sword just below the trap-door, causing it and the bow and arrows resting on top of it to clatter further down the stairs.

"Just snoring away, huh, Zane? Without his weapons?!", Marcus growled with sarcastic disdain, then shoved him aside. "Outta the way, you moron!"

Marcus pushed open the trap door and rushed through it. Nothing. There was nothing up there but him and that statue until Zane joined him a moment later. Mason was gone. They'd lost another hunter, and this one was on guard duty on the most secure post in the fort! Van Hellscream was **not** going to like this!

"We couldn't really make out much on this statue from below", Zane said, examining it. "The detail on this thing is incredible."

"Hmmmm….I suppose you're right", Marcus grudgingly agreed. "It would be beautiful if the subject depiction weren't so grotesque. A man being raped by a monster? Disgusting."

"Whoa!", Zane said in surprise. "It even shows their private-parts in mid-stroke, as it were. And she's crushing his face into her breast."

"*ahem!*Let's head back down and report to Van Hellscream", Marcus said, discreetly shifting his family jewels.

xxXXxx

As the group travelled that day, one hunter kept eyeing the automaton Kathy as she walked dutifully beside her mounted master's horse. He had happened to be walking by Spencer's tent the previous night and knew what had transpired when he had 'recharged' her! None of the women in the group would give him the time of day, and he was getting tired of 'self-serve'. He was determined to have a turn with the sex-doll! Spencer wouldn't mind, would he? After all, she's not a **real** girl, just a machine.

xxXXxx

(Six months later)

After spending the first few days as stone together during the day, after nights of hunting and passion; Mason truly loved Garnetta heart and soul, accepting her as his wife and his new life as her husband. She now trusted him to spend some days apart from her to hunt for food and work about the old fort on his own.

Mason and Garnetta soon set about turning the old fort into the "Spearhead Inn"; a way-station and a place for travelers to rest for the night in safety. Having a fresh-water well and pump was a big help. He found the materials to mix up some mortar, and she helped by lifting and placing the heavy stones as he made repairs to the outer walls and buildings. Once all repairs were done, they placed a sign above the gate and the fort's old alarm bell just outside for travelers to alert them.

Overtime, merchant caravans enabled them to better furnish and supply the inn and its kitchens, as well as serve many travelers. They even hired a few vagrants to work the inn with them, as well as a cook and bar-man.

"Mason, my Love", Garnetta purred to him as she hugged him from behind as he was helping Darrius tend the patrons in dining-hall/bar. "I have news."

"You saw more travelers coming from up on your tower as you awakened?", he asked with a smile, turning his head to kiss her cheek.

"*giggle*No, my dear", she grinned, then whispered in his ear. His eyes widened with shock as he turned completely around to embrace his wife.

"Are…are you serious?", he asked. When she nodded he kissed her passionately, then ran out the front door! He didn't slow as he entered and climbed his beloved's tower, slamming through the trap-door at the top. Now catching his breath, he gazed lovingly at the large egg now resting on her pedestal. Garnetta landed next to him, folding her wings as she embraced him. She took his hand and placed it on her still slightly swollen belly.

"She will hatch not long after her brother is born", she smiled.

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Looks like there could be trouble ahead for Spencer and Kathy! We'll find out soon. Next chapter I present the fate of two hunters who are my versions of two brothers from a TV series that has gone on** _ **far**_ **too long and the fan-girls gush over** _ **waaaay**_ **too much! So expect it to be deliciously** _ **NASTY!**_ ***evil laughter!***

 **Anyone who finds the Easter Egg in this chapter gets a cookie and the answer to ONE spoiler question in a PM! It should be easy; the same one is repeated multiple times in the chapter, including once here in my notes!**

 **Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

 **xxXXxx**


	12. Chapter 12: Monstrous Lust

_**Hey, Everyone! Yes! I'm still alive! It wasn't easy, though, let me tell ya! I've been on the run the last couple months from a pack of**_ _ **extremely**_ _ **horny lamias who wanted to make me their communal husband! So many close calls that I just barely escaped….aaaaand none of you are buying this, are you? *sigh!* Ok, some stuff happened that just domino-ed. My computer issues were finally resolved….so I thought. I thought when the internal fan of my newer computer was replaced, it would all be good. No. Still glitched a lot. So I had to get a "Fix-me Stick" to clean both my computers. So**_ _ **now**_ _ **they're both good.**_

 _ **Then my birthday came, and I got a shit-ton of movies and complete TV series on DVD; which I proceeded to binge-watch! That, however, led to a brain-storm …..no, a veritable brain-HURRICANE of ideas for future stories exploding in my mind! So I just had to write them all down and start outlining them, lest I forget them.**_

 _ **I am sorry for letting time get away from me to this extent, and I promise to try not to let it happen to this extreme again. Now, on with the chapter!**_

 _ **Looks like nobody found my Easter Egg last chapter. The characters of Spencer and Kathy are in reference to the classic couple of Spencer Tracy and Catherine Hepburn, who did many movies together as leading man and leading lady during the Golden Age of Hollywood.**_

 _ **This chapter, we have the wererabbit hopping in to say "Meeeeeeeh, what's up, Doc?" LOL! Sorry! I just**_ _ **couldn't**_ _ **resist! Sure, she may appear cute, cuddly, and harmless; but you know what they say about rabbits! Plus, I've been looking forward to writing the final fate of a certain pair of brothers since before I even began this story! A fate as**_ _ **NASTY**_ _ **as it is well-deserved! *EVIL LAUGHTER!* Enjoy!**_

Chapter 12: Monstrous Lust

Several days had passed since the hunters had camped inside the abandoned Fort Spearhead, and supplies were running low. Risky as it was, they had to send out hunters and foragers if they were to have enough food to reach the next town. Van Hellscream oversaw the set-up of camp, while Marcus detailed those who would hunt for game and search for edible plants, fruits, and nuts.

Five pairs of eyes were watching Kathy as she set about the assignment Spencer gave her. Zack had been telling his closest friends all about what he'd heard as he passed Spencer's tent that first night with Kathy, and how the automaton was also a sex-doll! They had all secretly been eavesdropping on Spencer and Kathy's nightly lovemaking since. Now _**all**_ of them wanted a turn with her! If they could just get her alone…..

Roger had ventured out with the group of foragers, and they found a great deal; wild potatoes and carrots, a walnut tree ready for harvest, dandilions, cherries, apples…..and now bushes of blueberries and raspberries. Roger was filling his last satchel when he suddenly realized he was alone! He had somehow wandered away from the others. He wasn't worried, though. He could follow his back-trail back easily enough. Might as well go back with three completely full satchels.

He was just about finished and about to turn back, when he caught some movement up ahead among some more berry bushes. Curious, and wanting to make sure it wasn't a threat to the camp, he crept closer as quietly as he could. Amid the berry bushes, he saw what appeared to be the rear-end of a brown and red rabbit….only human-sized! He took another step, and he saw matching long ears suddenly twitch upward. The creature dashed quickly away, disappearing among the bushes!

Curious, he walked over to where it had been. He saw over-sized rabbit footprints that at first seemed to indicate it was a giant rabbit that had been feeding on berries until he spooked it. But then he saw a clearly defined _hand_ -print! He knelt down for a closer look. Hmmmmm. Smaller and more delicate than his own hand, almost like…..

"Wh-who are you?"

Roger whirled as he drew his sword, leveling it the young woman looking at him from behind a tree. She shrank back a bit further behind the tree in fear.

"Please don't hurt me! I mean you no harm! I'm just curious."

"S-sorry", he said gently. "I didn't mean to frighten you. But with monsters about, you can't be too careful, especially when looking for food and suddenly finding yourself all alone."

The girl leaned a bit further out from the tree, her fear easing a bit. She saw his satchels bulging with food, and no one else nearby. He was alone….and rather handsome, truth be told. She gave him a warm smile, and he noticed her 'Bugs Bunny'-like front teeth. Odd, and yet she was still very….cute. Then he gasped slightly as her long ears stood up on her head through her long red hair!

"Sorry for running away so abruptly before", she said as she stepped out from behind the tree, revealing her curvaceous human upper-body; softly tanned skin, big, bouncy breasts contained by her crimson corset, with a scandalous amount of cleavage visible, a short elaborate red shawl-like cape with a ruffled hem covered her shoulders, and a matching, ruffled, knee-length skirt belted around her trim waist…..covering her furry, rabbit-like legs! As she came closer, a sweet alluring scent of musk, berries, and honeysuckle came to his nose. It was very…. _ **arousing**_. Huh? What?! Oh! She's still speaking. "I was so intent on gathering berries myself that I didn't hear you until you were so close that you startled me."

"What are you?", he asked, having never seen anyone like her before. So it was **her** that he saw in the bushes! Her skirt must have hiked up over her fluffy tail—and finely formed legs and ass!—when he saw her exposed rear-end before. So she's not wearing any panties….Wait! What? Where did _**that**_ come from?

"I'm a wererabbit, silly!", she giggled, her nose twitching adorably as her lavender eyes sparkled and her full, bubble-gum pink lips curled up in a sweet, coy smile. She hopped closer to him. "My name is Jessica. What's yours?"

"Um…Roger. My name is Roger", he stammered. She was obviously a monster, but didn't seem dangerous or threatening in any way. His curiosity piqued, he made no move to retreat, nor put up his guard as she hopped even closer to him. Her sweet, musky scent was stronger now, and his pulse began to increase along with feeling a bit flushed. What the Hell?! Why was he starting to feel like a teen-ager on his first date?! Yeah, this girl was curvy and pretty…..What?! He shook his head vigorously, as if to clear it, just she got close enough to gently feel his chest with her hands. Startled slightly by her touch, he looked into her beautiful eyes as her nose twitched adorably above her smile. "*ahem!*It's…um…nice to meet you. You don't seem dangerous at all….not like the monsters from my world. E-excuse me, but is that sweet scent coming from **you** , Jessica?"

"*giggle!*Why yes, Roger", she smiled coyly, giving him a lewd smile, her eyes now half-lidded. "It's my pheromones. You see, unlike many other monster girls who have specific breeding cycles or mating seasons, wererabbits like me live in an almost constant state of 'heat'; much like our small, non-monster cousins."

"I see", he gulped distractedly, falling into her eyes. Then what she'd said clicked in his mind! "Wait! So what you're saying is that you're….!"

" _ **Extremely**_ horny right now", she purred huskily. "And the only one of my family in the warren without a mate.*licks lips lustily*Until _**now**_."

Roger suddenly realized that as they'd been talking, Jessica had removed his food satchels, completely opened his shirt, unbuckled his belt, and was now reaching to open his pants! A half-second later, he realized he no longer had his short-sword… he must've dropped it at some point during his daze!

"Whoa! Hold on! Th-th-this ain't right!", he stammered, backing away from her. "I-I-I am **not** a rabbit!"

"I know", she breathed huskily, a sexy sway to her wide hips as she closed the few feet of distance between them. "You're a big, strong, handsome*panting!* _**maaaaaan!**_ Please, Roger", she pouted, nose twitching adorably, caressing his chest, sliding her hands toward his pants again, " _ **Take me! Fill**_ me up! I want to feel your little bunnies grow inside me!"

"I'm outta here!", Roger gasped, turning to run! Jessica giggled as she crouched down, then leaped over and ahead of her desired mate, twisting in mid-air! She landed right in front of him grinning lustily. Roger skidded to a halt in surprise, then dashed to his right….and immediately collided with a tree. Stunned, he turned around, leaning against the tree, his vision swirling with stars.

As his vision slowly began to clear, he became aware of soft, sweet-tasting pressure against his lips; as well as a soft, sexy feeling of pressure against the whole front of his body and his pants being opened and pulled down. He began to realize Jessica was kissing him passionately as she wrapped a gentle hand firmly around his quickly hardening cock! "J-Jessica?", he murmured dazedly when she broke the kiss.

"Sssssshhhhh, my love", she purred, sliding down his body to her knees. "I promise this will be better than you could ever imagine."

With that, the sexy wererabbit gave his now-hard cock a few long licks before taking as much of his length into her mouth as she could. He moaned deeply from the pleasure of her mouth. She sucked and slurped wildly as her head bobbed up and down lustily in sharp contrast to her innocent appearance! It felt so good that he ran his fingers through her silky, red hair and gently stroked her long, soft ears. The alluring scent was back and stronger than ever, as Jessica was feverishly fingering her wet pussy as she gave him the hottest, sloppiest blow-job of his life. The scent—and the pleasure of her mouth—was overwhelming, so much so that he barely remembered that this was a **monster** sucking him until…..

"Uh! Ugh! I-I'm c-c-CUMMMING!", he cried as his load of hot cream filled her mouth, much to her delight! She eagerly sucked, slurped, and swallowed every drop.

"Mmmmmmm….Delicious, Roger, my love", she cooed, licking her lips with relish.

Weak-kneed, he slid down until he was sitting on the ground, slumped against the tree. She kissed him passionately, and straddled his still-raging hard-on, guiding his tip to the dripping, steamy entrance to her love-tunnel. He was no longer sure if he was more dazed by the collision with the tree, the mind-blowing blow-job, or both. Either way, he was no longer afraid. If anything, he was torn between wanting her to keep going and not wanting her to stop! He moaned with pleasure as she lowered her hips, and his length slowly slid into her tight pussy, the sensation surpassing any other in his experience!

"Oooohhhh, yeeeeeesssss!", Jessica moaned as she bottomed-out, the tip of his heavenly cock hitting her cervix as her ass and fluffy tail touched his balls. She began to slowly bounce up and down his length, picking up speed with each thrust. She threw off her cape and corset so she could pull his face into her large, bouncing breasts. He eagerly captured one of her nipples in his lips to lick and suck as he groped then switched to the other.

Jessica's strong, quick, rabbit-like legs now had her bouncing on Roger's cock far faster than any human woman could ever dream, driving him cross-eyed with pleasure. He wasn't going to last much longer, despite his best efforts to hold back!

Suddenly, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down hard all the way until the very tip of his cock actually poked **through** her cervix as he came, grunting like a wild animal in heat as gush after gush of his seed flooded her greedy, fertile womb. At the same time, Jessica screamed in ecstacy as she felt his hot cum so deep inside her, her own orgasm causing her love-tunnel to squeeze his cock dry!

Both panting heavily to catch their breath, Jessica smiled and kissed him as she gazed lovingly into his eyes. His mind was racing. He had just had the **best** sex of his life with a _**monster**_. And, heaven help him, he _**didn't**_ want to give it up! No mere human woman could ever satisfy him again! Jessica was the only one for him! He was still rock-hard and he wanted…..

"Turn around, Jessica", he breathed huskily when they broke the kiss. "Turn around and stick that beautiful rear-end of yours in the air!"

"Mmmmm!", she grinned, a naughty sparkle in her eyes. She lifted herself off of his hard cock and turned eagerly, knowing exactly what he had in mind. On her hands and knees, she wiggled her ass and fluffy tail at him enticingly. "Take me, my love!"

Roger shimmied up behind her, and teasingly rubbed the tip of his rod on the hot, wet lips of her pussy. She moaned with frustration, aching for him to enter her deepest insides again.

After he teased her a little longer, he grabbed her full hips and thrust all the way inside her, growling like a beast. With every thrust, his hard manhood knocked on the door to her womb.

"Yes! Yes! Yeeeessss, my love!", Jessica mewled and screamed with overwhelming pleasure as Roger pounded her pussy from behind. With every moan, cry of pleasure, and gasping breath of rapture; she prayed her thanks to the Demon Queen for enabling her to experience such bliss! "Give it to me! I want it **all** _**inside**_ me! _**GIVE ME YOUR BABIES!"**_

"Aaaauuugh! Aauugh! Nyaaauuugh!", he grunted, pulling hard on her hips to thrust as deeply as possible into her convulsing pussy, her own mind-blowing orgasm opening the door to her uterus as her walls milked every last drop of sperm from his erupting hard-on as he literally emptied his balls into her hungry womb.

Roger collapsed on the grass in exhaustion after pulling his softening cock out of Jessica's still-twitching womanhood. She gazed lovingly at him with a satisfied smile as she curled up next to him, laying her lovely head on his chest and felt his arms around her.

"Th-that was j-just…..wow", he said breathlessly. "H-heaven help me, but I think I love you, Jessica."

"Oh, Roger, I love you, too", she replied, joyful tears in her eyes. He smiled and slipped into peaceful sleep. She smiled lovingly at him as he began to snore softly. "Rest now, my husband. When you wake, we'll bring home all the food we've gathered. Then we'll mate lots and lots, and make lots of bunny-babies!"

xxXXxx

About an equal distance from the camp in the opposite direction, Sean and Dan Remington were hunting game, hoping to get some meat for the camp. They were confident in their chances, as they were among the best hunters in Van Hellscream's organization. They had often spent weeks in the field on missions, requiring them to live off the land.

The brothers had lived charmed lives until being exiled with Van Hellscream and the others: wealthy family with a legacy of monster-hunting, the best schools, beautiful girls practically falling at their feet since puberty! They had the looks and skills and zero qualms as womanizers. They had even lured in a few female monster targets that way before brutally killing them, feeling no pity seeing the anguished, broken-hearted looks on their faces. They were among the most ardent believers in Van Hellscream's anti-monster doctrine. They hunted and killed monsters without remorse, for the sheer fun of it and the thrill of the kill.

"Hey, Sean, look at this", Dan called, kneeling down to examine a track. His older brother came over and looked for himself.

"It looks like a boar track", Sean said. "But to be that size would require it to be nearly 300-lb., and that track is nowhere near deep enough for that."

"I know, that's what's so confusing, bro", Dan replied. "On the plus-side, where there's one, there's usually more. And wild pork makes good eating, plus plenty left-over to salt, dry, or smoke for later."

"Very true", Sean smirked, his mouth watering a bit at the thought of roast pork. They both nocked arrows in their bows and followed the trail through the rugged terrain. The trail was clearly visible, despite actual tracks being few and far-between. They reached a clearing, where the trail seemed to suddenly end at the center. They looked at each other, confused.

A twig snapped in the woods up ahead! They both drew their bows, aiming toward the sound. Something flashed from the woods to their left and severed both bow-strings! The brothers heard it _***thunk!***_ into a tree nearby and saw that it was some kind of throwing blade. Then a figure emerged from the tree-line where they'd heard the twig snap.

She stood at least 6 feet tall, had a cinnamon-milk chocolate complexion, wild pink-tinted blondish hair cascading down her back nearly to her curvaceous ass. Her hips were wide with an hourglass figure and F-cup breasts, although her solid muscles were clear beneath her soft, voluptuous curves. Fur matching her hair covered her forearms and legs from the knees down to her feet, which had cloven hooves for toes. Between the pig-like ears poking up through her hair, she wore a metal helmet which resembled the top-half of a boar's head with oversized tusks forming cheek-guards for the wearer. Her face was surprisingly attractive; heart-shaped face, whiskey-colored eyes, cute nose slightly turned up, full pink lips with small tusks jutting up…..kinda like that yeti girl at Monster High. Her skimpy 'armor' barely covered her modesty, an animal skull as an epaulet on her left shoulder, and her battle-axe looked far too large for her to be so easily twirling in her left hand. Finally, she had a short, curly tail tipped with a plume of fur matching her hair, twisting and wagging excitedly just above her plump ass.

"*giggle!*snort!*Well, what a _**pleasant**_ surprise!", she giggle-snorted with a wicked smile. "Wouldn't you agree, Hoggitha?"

"*giggle!*snort!*Indeed, Boartha", said an identical voice from where the blade had come from, making them turn to see a monster who must have been the twin sister of the first! "We set our trap for a single human, and _**lo!**_ We catch **two** of them! And *snort-sniff*snort-sniff* they smell as if they're brothers!"

"Oh! How exciting!*giggle!*snort!*"

"If you two think you have us, then think again!", Sean sneered, as he and his brother drew their short-swords.

"Yeah!", Dan agreed with a smirk. "We may have been hunting game, but we're two of the toughest monster hunters you will ever meet! Try to take us on, and you two 'little piggies' will be in for the fight of your lives!"

"Oh my, my, my!", Boartha grinned wickedly in sarcastic 'concern'. "Did you hear that, Hoggitha? *giggle!*snort!*"

"Oh dear!", her sister smirked with equal sarcasm. "What _**ever**_ will we do, Boartha? *giggle!*snort!*"

"If only we had some help, Sister dear", Boartha grinned wickedly. "Oh! Wait! *sharp, high whistle!*"

Emerging from the trees all around them, were dozens of slightly shorter and pudgier versions of these two with pinkish-tan skin and wearing equally skimpy armor. None of them wore helmets over their shoulder-length hair of various colors. Their arms, legs, and tails also lacked the sections of fur the two leaders had, and their weapons were a bit smaller. Their womanly curves were just as voluptuous, even if their waists were not quite as thin. Every one of them with a lewd grin and a lusty sparkle in their hungry eyes!

Realizing they were surrounded, the Remington brothers took fighting stances back-to-back! Their earlier confidence was gone and replaced with trepidation in the face of such overwhelming odds. They mentally face-palmed themselves for blundering into this trap!

"You delicious morsels have a choice*giggle!*snort!*", Boartha grinned. "You can surrender to our tender mercies and **walk** back with us to our home on your own feet…"

"…Or you can resist and force us to be*giggle!*snort!* **less** _**gentle**_ ", Hoggitha continued. "In which case we will simply carry your unconscious bodies home slung on our shoulders like a couple of sacks of potatoes!*giggle!*snort!*"

"A shit-ton of you will die by our blades before we go down!", Sean said with more confidence than he felt, but nonetheless determined. His brother Dan nodded in agreement. This sent a wave of snorting giggles through the crowd of monsters.

"Nice try", Boartha smirked. "But we orcs can **smell** the _**fear**_ under all that bluster coming off **both** of you!*giggle!*snort!*"

Sean and Dan both took a moment of surprise. Neither the twin leaders nor the others even remotely resembled the orcs, nor **any** of the Subterran species that they were familiar with back home! These girls looked more like the wereboars of their home-realm, except they were more….well, beautiful.

"But we can see that your pride won't let you just give up", Hoggitha smiled lewdly. "*giggle!*snort!*So typical of **men!** But that's just fine with us. The victory in battle will only whet our appetites for the spoils! Right, Sister?"

"Indeed!", Boartha agreed. "Orcs! Let's _**take**_ them!"

On her order, all of them charged in towards the Remington Brothers at once!

xxXXxx

Kathy was busy gathering wood for the campfires. With her superior strength, she was hauling quite a lot. She and her master, Spencer, had split up to cover more ground.

Her kind were learning machines, able to learn and grow throughout their active existence. As such, she was aware of a few of her sisters that had experienced and learned so much that they began to develop emotions. One that had been stationed at the fort with her tried to describe what emotions were like, only for Kathy to be unable to grasp it.

But when she awoke after so many years to find not only that the fort had been abandoned, but that she had been left behind; she felt….an unpleasant dull, aching emptiness in her inner-workings. Why had the Commander abandoned her with the fort? Could it have been at the behest of his wife? Kathy remembered when he married the woman and brought her to the fort. And she remembered how inexplicably angry the human woman was when she walked in on her husband re-charging the Automaton with his mana, like a good master. They had argued heatedly for days, as the woman seemed unable to accept that it was simply a required function. It was not long after that her former master ordered her to deactivate until ordered or needed, with tears in his eyes.

Now, after several nights of….mana extraction, she found that her inner-workings ached in a different way whenever she and Spencer were separated, throbbed when they were together, and fluttered everytime he confessed his love for her in his sleep. Could what she was feeling be 'love'? Possibly. But could he actually really love her? Such a thing defied her logic algorithm. But her sister did try to tell her that emotions **did** defy logic at times….especially the one called 'love'.

"Hey there, Kathy. It is 'Kathy', isn't it?", a voice broke her from her reverie. She turned to see five of her master's companions looking at her with a strange intensity. She had treated a couple of them for minor cuts and scrapes the day Spencer found and reactivated her and became her new master.

"Yes, that is my designation", she replied evenly. The one who originally spoke, Zack, grinned as he and his friends came closer.

"Right, and your purpose is to **serve** , correct?", Zack asked, still grinning.

"Yes, as it is with all my kind."

"Good! That's good! Because that's what my friends and I need right now; service."

They stopped briefly as Kathy dropped the wood she was carrying and her scanning beam swept over them.

"I detect no injuries, infections, nor anything else requiring medical treatment", Kathy replied a moment later after processing the scan.

"No, no, no of course not", he said lewdly, now within arms-reach of her. "What we require is a _certain_ function of yours in particular."

"What function is that?", she asked simply.

"Mana-extraction", Zack grinned, as he reached a hand toward her; intent on sliding it inside her corset to grope her breast! Instantly, her eyes widened slightly and she intercepting his hand with her own, grabbing his wrist.

"No", she replied simply.

"What'd'ya mean 'no'?!", he snarled indignantly. "Leggo of me!"

Kathy released him, and he rubbed his sore wrist.

"We know that you're a sex-doll as well as a medic!", Zack glared. "We've heard you and Spencer goin' at it in his tent at night! So lay your mechanical ass down, spread your legs, and service us like a good little fem-bot!"

"I will not", she stated to the fuming men. "I obey the orders and serve the desires of my Master only."

"Machines like you exist only to serve humans! We're human! So do what we say!"

"Only my Master can command me."

"Aauurgh! Get her!", he yelled at the others, as they all moved to grab her.

Kathy palm-struck Zack in the chest, sending him flying back with the breath knocked out of him. A sleeping-dart dropped one of his friends, a launched net tied up another, and the third found a stinging liquid sprayed into his eyes. The last managed to grab her in a bear-hug, only for her to shock him unconscious with electricity. Zack was just getting his breath back and standing up when Spencer, Van Hellscream, Marcus, and several others arrived having heard the commotion.

"Sir! The robot attacked us!", Zack yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kathy.

"No way!", Spencer said sharply. "Kathy wouldn't do something like that! At least not without a good reason!"

"Can you be so certain, Spencer?", Van Hellscream asked evenly. "Even you know very little about this mechanoid. What happened, men?"

"I gave it a direct-order to help us", Zack began, outright omitting the details. "It refused the order and then it attacked us! Look at this!", he hissed as he opened his shirt to reveal the hand-shaped bruise forming there. Marcus and the other new arrivals went to help Zack's fallen friends.

The Master Hunter turned to look sternly at Spencer upon hearing this, and was about to speak…

"He is not being entirely truthful", Kathy stated evenly.

"Don't listen to that walking toaster!", Zack barked.

"Shut up, Zack!", Spencer yelled. "If there's **one** thing I've learned about Kathy and her kind, it's this: while capable of deception with others, it is against their programming to lie to their master! Kathy, tell us what happened."

"This one—*points to Zack*—called out to me as I was carrying out the task you appointed to me, Master", Kathy began evenly. "He claimed that he and those with him required my help. My scan showed nothing that required medical treatment for any of them. He then told me that what they required from me was mana-extraction."

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ , Spencer roared, then snarled as he moved to beat the crap out of them, only for Marcus and a few others to hold him back.

"Calm down and explain, Spencer!", Van Hellscream ordered. He arched an eye-brow as Spencer calmed somewhat then sighed defeatedly. He'd hoped to avoid revealing this; that's why he'd been setting up his tent farther away from the others of late.

"That first night in my tent, Kathy almost shut-down again due to having nearly depleted power after so many years. She then told me how her kind are powered by mana, and needed me, as her master, to provide it to her."

"Mana provided by you? How?", Van Hellscream asked.

"I heard them that night, Sir!", Zack spit before Spencer could answer. "I heard this 'extraction' process! That thing is a sex-doll that runs on _**human**_ _ **cum!**_ Cock-cream! Jizz! Spunk! Man-milk! Splooge! Baby-batter!"

" **SHUT-UP, ZACK!"** , Spencer yelled. Then one of the others, Todd, spoke up as he kept pouring water into his eyes.

"We've all heard them as he pumped it full of 'mana' every night since", he said. "None of us has gotten any since before we got exiled. We all just wanted a turn with his new toy!"

"So you approached her when she was **alone?!** ", Spencer snarled. "I'm gonna kick all your….!"

"Chill out, dude! Jeez!", Zack yelled back. "It's just a machine! A fucking sex-doll, for fucks sake!"

" _ **FUCK YOU**_ _ **, YOU SON OF A….!"**_

"ENOUGH!", Van Hellscream roared.

"What happened next, Kathy?", Spencer asked when he was a bit calmer.

"I refused the request, and reminded them that I only serve you, Master", she continued. "They demanded I comply, and I again refused. They then moved to lay hands upon me in order to force my compliance, so I defended myself. I was successful. I am undamaged and none of them suffered permanent harm. They are fortunate that I stopped them from violating me."

"Why is that?", Van Hellscream asked, not liking the sound of that last statement. Spencer smirked with a chuckle, as he already knew the answer.

"Go ahead and tell them, Kathy", he chuckled as he saw their confused expressions.

"Like all my kind, my mana-extraction system has a fail-safe", Kathy told them. "A device that will sever any un-authorized…appendage that enters it."

Almost all the men present winced sharply and reflexively moved their hands protectively over their family-jewels! Zack and his friends all paled, Todd actually turned aside to throw-up. The few remaining women in the group either laughed or commented that something like that would come in handy! Spencer chuckled as he put his arm around Kathy protectively, with the clear implication of 'MINE!'

"Is what they say about you and the robot true?", Van Hellscream asked calmly, with a hint of accusation.

"Yes, it's true", Spencer replied honestly. "And what of it? It's not like she's a monster. I **am** her 'Master'. What I do with her in the privacy of our own tent is nobody's business but ours."

"Then you will order it to service any of the other men here in the same way as needed", the master hunter ordered him evenly.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ , Spencer shouted incredulously. "I found her and gave her purpose by becoming her master! She's **mine**! Why the **HELL** should I share her with these fucking perverts?!"

"Her? _**'HER!?'**_ Did I not warn you not to allow _**it's**_ appearance to deceive you?!", Van Hellscream roared with such fury as to make Spencer flinch slightly. " _ **That**_ *points at Kathy* is just a _**machine**_! A useful tool! And, apparently, a pleasant toy for the sexual release of men. This revelation has already had a negative impact on morale! To remedy this and prevent it from spreading or getting worse, you _**will**_ give the others access to it as needed, provided they clean up after themselves. That is my final word….and a **direct order** , hunter!"

Zack and his friends, and a few others gathered there, grinned wickedly; positive they were going to get what they want.

Spencer looked at Kathy, and she looked up into his eyes. If he ordered her to service the others, she would have no choice but to comply. But she didn't…. **want** anyone else to have her….in that way. Her inner-workings seemed to…..sink inside her chest, a feeling she'd never experienced before.

Spencer looked into her eyes, which seemed as calm and expressionless as always, except…. he could swear he saw a flicker of….. _**something**_ deep inside. And he knew. He set his jaw and looked unflinching into the eyes of his leader.

"No", he said simply and firmly. Kathy's inner-workings throbbed when he said that, in the same way they did whenever she heard him confess to loving her in his sleep, only much more intense!

"I gave you an order, hunter!", Van Hellscream growled.

"An order that in good conscience I cannot obey, so I refuse!", Spencer replied strongly. The remaining women and a few of the men admired his fortitude, but said nothing.

"I will not allow you and your machine to be a detriment to the morale of this group!", Van Hellscream snarled.

"Then we're leaving! And we're taking our own supplies with us!", Spencer declared. "Luckily, we didn't unpack our tent or anything else yet. So we'll just take my mount and pack-horse and leave camp."

"If you think…!"

"Kathy, incapacitate anyone who tries to stop us from leaving with what is ours", Spencer said evenly as he and Kathy walked away from the still sputtering Van Hellscream.

"Affirmative and understood", she replied, with the faintest of smiles on her burgundy lips, as she powered up her weapon systems.

Five minutes later, they left camp and headed North, toward a town that Talia told them was about two-days travel away. Van Hellscream and Marcus watched them crest the ridge and disappear from sight.

"Where are the Remington brothers?", the master hunter asked curiously. "The rest of the hunters have already returned with some meat for the fires. Where the devil are they?"

"I don't know, Sir", Marcus replied gravely. "But those two can handle just about anything, except an overwhelming force of numbers. However, Roger failed to return with the other foragers as well. One or two mentioned seeing him separate from them at some point, but they figured he wouldn't go far. Next thing they knew, he was gone and didn't return."

"Dammit!", Van Hellscream growled. "How many times do I have to repeat myself that **no one** is to go anywhere _**alone?!**_ I'm not as concerned for the Remingtons. As you said, those two are among the most capable hunters I ever trained for the cause. They can handle anything. I would not be surprised if they return soon with an elk or boar large enough for us to salt enough left-over meat to supply us for days."

"I hope you're right, Sir", Marcus said under his breath after his mentor walked away to take a seat near the central campfire. Any further thought was banished when Talia snaked her arms seductively around him to pull his lips to hers in a searingly passionate kiss!

xxXXxx

Sean Remington blinked to clear his blurry vision as he came to. He remembered the orcs charging, and fighting back-to-back with his brother. The orcs were skilled and tenacious fighters, especially the twin leaders who were also stronger than their comrades. Still, the brothers were able to hold their own…..for a little while anyway, causing minor wounds to a few of their attackers.

Dan suddenly cried out, but strangely it sounded more like a moan of intense pleasure than a scream of pain. Sean chanced a side-long glance, and saw his younger brother dropping to his knees with several blades piercing his flesh but….no blood?

"Danny!", Sean yelled in concern, just as Boartha was able cleave him from shoulder to chest with her axe. Instead of pain, blood, and death from what should have been a grievous, mortal wound; Sean's mind was overloaded with pleasure, so much so that he blacked out in moments.

And now he was here, wherever 'here' is. He could see his brother across the room, still out-cold, naked, half-sitting against the wall and his hands and arms bound to a pole or bar across his shoulders behind his neck.

"Danny!", he cried, and tried to go to his little brother; only to discover that he was also naked and trussed up the same way, unable to move. The smell of female musk was hanging heavy in the air, like the den of animals in heat. It was oddly…. stimulating.

"S-Sean?", Dan groaned as he began to come to. "Wh-what happened? Where are we? Are we dead?"

"No, little brother", Sean replied, still as confused as Dan was as to why they weren't killed. "I saw you get stabbed by several blades and go down, just before I took a hit from an axe that should've killed me. But instead of a bloody, painful wound it felt so good I couldn't think straight. Then I blacked out. I just woke up a minute ago."

"It was the same for me", Dan said, confused. "Overwhelmingly intense pleasure when the blades pierced my skin, then nothing. How is that possible?"

"With demon-realm silver", Boartha grinned as she entered with Hoggitha and two of the others carrying platters of food and drink. "Instead of inflicting bloody wounds, it induces pleasure so intense that it causes those pierced by it to pass out."

" **All** our weapons are forged from it", Hoggitha added with a lewd smirk. "After all, we only wanted to capture you. Killing you would've been a waste."

"What the hell do you want with us that you need us alive?", Sean demanded.

"And where are our clothes?", Dan added huffily. Granted, the animal furs they were sitting on were soft and warm, he just felt so…..exposed and vulnerable being naked.

"You'll see soon enough~", Boartha trilled lewdly.

"For now", Hoggitha said with a lusty gleam in her eyes, "eat and drink. You're going to need your strength."

The twin high-orcs left, and the two orcs with the food knelt next to them and fed them. It seemed to be a savory stew of venison, potatoes, wild rice, and vegetables. The warm, fresh-baked rolls were spread with butter and honey, and the wine was sweet, refreshing, and not overly strong; possibly dilluted. The brothers ate their fill without incident, as their survival training had taught them to always maintain their strength as much as possible.

But as they ate and drank, they felt themselves becoming very flushed and warm. They found themselves taking intense notice of their captors' voluptuous, curvy bodies. And no matter how many times they stopped and shook their heads to clear them of such inappropriately lusty thoughts about these monsters, they only grew more intense. The orcs feeding them didn't help matters by pressing their sizeable breasts into them with sultry smiles.

As they finished their meal, their arousal was spreading to their loins, making their cocks slowly begin to swell. The orcs licked their smiling lips lustily at the sight as they stood to leave; their curly, pig-like tails wagging excitedly above the jiggly sway of their badonk-a-donk asses. One turned to look back at Dan, panting with desire as one hand groped her jiggly breasts as the other creeped toward her dripping womanhood.

"Oh, I could just…..", she moaned lewdly as she took a step toward him.

"That's enough, Porsha!", Boartha said firmly as she and Hoggitha entered. Then smiled warmly when she saw Porsha's pouty expression as she obeyed. "You'll get your turn", she whispered, making the girl smile as she left her two leaders with the prisoners. The two high orcs looked down at the brothers with lusty grins.

"It seems our guests are feeling better, Hoggitha~", Boartha cooed.

"Indeed, Sister! Looking fit and full of vigor!~", her twin trilled, as she gazed lewdly at their fully erect cocks. The heavy smell feminine musk in the air grew stronger when the twins entered. It was becoming borderline unpleasant and yet…. strangely…..more arousing.

"Uuuuurgh!", Sean scoffed, shaking his head vigorously to clear it. "Enough with the sarcastic flattery and snide remarks! Enough games!"

"Right!", Danny growled in agreement, annoyed with these scantily clad and giggling orcs, and **trying** to sound as brave as his big brother. "What the hell do you want from us?!"

"What could you monsters _**possibly**_ want with us that you need us alive and healthy?!", Sean demanded.

The twin high orcs shared a look, their wickedly lewd grins unnerving the Remington Brothers. They both removed their helmets, dropping them with a *clang!* and proceeding to unbuckle and remove their skimpy armor. The brothers were horrified, but unable to take their eyes off of their jiggly curves and breasts as they bounced into view! Once completely naked, the sisters got on their hands and knees; each slinking toward a brother with an expression lust so wicked as to resemble a stalking predator about to pounce on prey!

"It's _mating_ season~", Boartha purred with a grin once she was nose-to-nose with Dan, her ample tits pressed into his chest. He gulped audibly as he also felt the damp heat of her womanhood radiating over his stiff rod.

"And you two are gonna give us little orc-lets to call our very own!~*giggle-snort!*", Hoggitha added lewdly, just before kissing Sean and forcing her tongue into his mouth.

"W-w-we won't do it!", Sean gasped after she broke the kiss.

"W-we **hunt** monsters!", Dan gasped breaking a similar kiss from Boartha. "W-why would we e-e-ever….?!"

The two orcs giggle-snorted knowingly.

"You won't be able to resist~", Boartha replied. "You're both already hard and throbbing; practically _**begging**_ for release!"

"Our musk is loaded with pheromones", Hoggitha grinned. "You can't help but be aroused by just breathing it."

"And we gave you both a little help, too, just in case", Boartha giggled.

Sean and Dan's eyes widened in realization: the _**food!**_

"Yup! The rolls were covered with Honey Bee honey", Hoggitha laughed, as she stroked Sean's stiff manhood with her hand, making him moan. "And the wine was not only diluted so as not to get you drunk, but it was also spiked with Liliraune nectar."

"Both _**very**_ powerful aphrodisiacs", Boatha added, rubbing her hot, wet folds along the length of Dan's hard tool. "Oooh! We can tell you're feeling the effects *giggle-snort!*"

"N-n-n-nooo….!", the men stammered weakly, their physical arousal undeniable.

"It's useless trying to resist your base desires", Hoggitha cooed teasingly, then licked Sean's length from balls to tip, wrenching a moan from his lips. "Mmmm…. Does it _**disgust**_ you that we're **pig-monsters?** Are you ashamed that your throbbing cocks and balls can't wait to _**impregnate**_ our rutting, pig-ish wombs? *giggle-snort!*"

"Oh, you're fighting it so 'hard' it's adorable!*giggle-snort!*", Boartha laughed, seeing the inner-struggle in Danny's eyes. She leaned in close to seductively lick his ear, then whispered huskily, "Just give in, my love. Surrender to your lust…. and mine!"

That did it. Dan's will broke and his mind melted with desire.

"T-t-take me", he moaned. Boartha kissed him passionately as she raised her child-bearing hips up then impaled herself balls-deep on his shaft, making them both moan with pleasure. She then started to stroke herself up and down on his cock, going faster and deeper with each thrust.

"N-n-noooo! Danny! Don…haauught!", Sean's words were choked and drowned as Hoggitha suddenly sucked most of his hard-on into her hot mouth! The feel of her mouth and the lewd slurping sounds of her sloppy blow-job rendered him unable to speak. All he could do was moan with pleasure. Part of him almost whined in disappointment when she stopped and stood up. He saw her reach over and start pulling something on the wall. His restraint-bar began to lift upward, pulling him up to his knees.

"I'm gonna take you like the wild pig I am!", she smirked as she got on her hands and knees. She backed her plump ass up to his raging boner, her curly tail wagging excitedly. She reached between her legs and positioned him at the dripping wet entrance to her hot, tight pussy, then slammed backwards hard enough to make her ass-cheeks jiggle as her hips met his!

"Yeeesss!", Hoggitha screamed with ecstacy at being filled, and Sean could not resist moaning as her pussy squeezed his hard cock. She got into a rhythm, her tits and ass jiggling violently every time their hips met. Unable to resist his body's desires, Sean began to thrust forward into her rhythm, the tip of his cock knocking on the door to her womb.

Boartha was practically smothering Dan with her giant jugs, and she moaned even louder when he licked and sucked her sensitive nipples as she rode him like a rodeo bull. She'd had several mini-orgasms already as she fucked him, but she could feel a **massive** one building up in her loins; making her panting-snorting moans grow louder.

"B-B-Boartha!", Dan grunted. "I-I-I'm g-g-gonna….!"

" **DO IT!** ", she screamed happily. " _ **Cum**_ with me, my love! Shoot your hot cream inside my pig-ish pussy! Fuck your babies into my womb! _**IMPREGNATE ME!**_ _"_

"NYAAAAAUUUGH! AAUUGH! Aaaauuuuugh!", Dan grunted loudly as he had the most intense orgasm of his life. Feeling his hot, creamy seed gush deep into her womb triggered Boartha's screaming orgasm as well, her nectar gushing out as her inner-walls greedily milked his rod of every drop. She collapsed against him as they both returned from nirvana, and kissed him lovingly.

Meanwhile, her sister was going 'hog-wild'! "Cum inside me! Fill me up!" she moaned, slamming her hips into Sean's with wanton abandon. "You _**know**_ you want to!"

Hearing Boartha and Dan scream orgasmically just as Sean's cock was beginning to twitch inside her triggered her own shattering orgasm, a geyser of her nectar drenching his loins. She screamed as she slammed him as deeply into her as possible, setting him off; grunting loudly as he pumped her convulsing pussy full of rope after rope of his thick cum. She could feel the liquid heat as it surged through her cervix and into her fertile womb.

"How did it feel to cum so much inside my pig-ish pussy, my love?*giggle-snort!*", Hoggitha smirked as she pulled herself off of Sean and turned to kiss him tenderly. "Mmmmm! Your cum feels so deliciously warm inside me. Oooh! I can almost **feel** the spark of life— _ **your**_ children—in my womb."

"Me too, my love", Boartha purred to Dan. "How does it feel for a monster hunter to become a **father** of monsters, hmmmm?"

"*huff!* Well, you got what you wanted", Sean panted, trying to catch his breath.

"*huff! huff!* Yeah, so will you let us go now?", Dan asked.

The twin high orcs laugh-snorted outright for several moments at that notion, very disconcerting to the Brothers Remington, who looked at each other nervously.

"You must be joking!*giggle-snort!*", Boartha said as they calmed a bit.

"You've only just begun to satisfy our—shall we say—'hog-ish' appetites!", Hoggitha grinned, as she lowered Sean back to his original position. She then straddled his still-hard cock and began to ride him cow-girl-style!

At the same time, Boartha pulled Dan up to his knees to shove his still-hard member into her pussy doggy-style!

One hour, and several positions and creamy orgasms later, a very satisfied Boartha and Hoggitha gathered up their armor to leave the hut. Just before exiting, they each turned and blew a kiss to their lovers, and the blanket-door fell closed behind them.

The brothers both exhaled in relief that it was over, despite still feeling the effects of the honey and nectar that had been put in their food. Then they heard the twins call out something that chilled them to the bone…..

" _ **NEXT!**_ _"_

"N-n-n-next?!", Sean and Dan both gasped.

Within seconds, Porsha and the other food serving orc entered…..wearing nothing but lewd, lusty smiles! They licked their lips as they fell upon the brothers, filling their hungry, horny pussies with their still-hard cocks while smothering their faces in their bouncing bazooms!

Boartha and Hoggitha shared satisfied smiles, caressing their bellies, knowing that they will soon swell from the babies growing in their wombs. As they walked toward the 'chieftains' hut they shared as co-leaders, they passed the entire village of horny, fertile orcs lined up outside the breeding hut. Some had nectar-laced wine, a few others had honeyed rolls, and all had dipped their claws in girtablilu venom; which was even more potent than manticore venom. If either of the men seemed to be getting low on seed, just one little scratch would have him producing massive amounts of cum again very quickly!

xxXXxx

(Six years later)

Roger settled in to his new life in the warren with Jessica, her family, and his fellow human husbands with relative ease. The warren was like a semi-underground network of homes and such resembling "the Shire", the hobbit community in the 'Lord of the Rings' films. An insatiable lover, Jessica had born him four happy, healthy children; two wererabbit girls and two human boys, and she was pregnant with his fifth child. It was a simple life, but he was happy with her.

Spencer and Kathy reached that nearby town, which was built around a large textile mill, and surrounded by farms, plantations, and ranches. The two of them were kept quite busy as emergency medics; assisting the local doctors by rushing to help the sick and injured, keeping them stable if need be until a doctor arrived or they could bring the patient to the local clinic or hospital.

About two years after their arrival, a young pregnant widow went into labor. Spencer and Kathy were the first to arrive, and helped until the arrival of the mid-wife. They stayed at the insistence of the girl, and held her hands through her ordeal. Unfortunately, the poor girl died due to complications during labor, but her healthy newborn daughter survived. The mother had no other family, so the fate of the baby girl appeared gloomy.

"I have many children of my own", the mid-wife told them. "And the orphanage is already over-crowded and not the best place for an infant.*sigh*I fear this little girl's future is bleak indeed….if she even survives to see her first birthday."

Spencer and Kathy adopted the girl and named her Cindy. The automaton possessed an artificial mammary system that enabled her to convert any dairy-products she ingested into breast-milk and express it from her nipples. Not long after, Spencer surprised Kathy by asking her to marry him. She accepted as her inner-workings throbbed with what she had learned was 'happiness'. No one but Spencer was able to make her feel that throbbing…..until the day that Cindy looked in her eyes and spoke her first word: "Momma".

It took nearly two days of near-constant sex, stopping only for food and rest, but Sean and Dan satisfied every horny orc in the village. After that, multiple random orcs—including Boartha and Hoggitha at times—per day would drown them in pleasure until they had spilled their seed inside them. They had become the communal husbands and breeders for the whole village. Within a few weeks, their wills were broken completely, so they lived only to fornicate lustfully with any and every orc who desired them.

It wasn't too long after that they were allowed to walk freely in the village. The 'breeding hut' became their home, but it became a normal occurrence for them to be walking through the village, only for a random orc gently grab one of them with a lusty grin and pull him into her hut for sex.

Six years later, they had fathered several children with every orc in the village, both orc girls and human boys. Boartha and Hoggitha's first children were two sets of twins, a boy and girl to each high orc sister; and they each had several single-births after that over the years. Once they joyfully realized that they could finally bear human sons, the village began to have more regular contact with others of their kind and other monster girls, whom until then had always been regarded as rivals. After all, once the children were old enough, they would need to seek mates from outside the village, lest they become too in-bred.

So enthralled were the Remington brothers after so long that not only did they still simply accept the lustful attentions of all the village orcs, but they also doted lovingly on all of their children; orc girls and human boys equally. Thoughts of escape and returning home had long since stopped crossing their minds.

The brothers were watching a large group of five year-olds play together with fatherly smiles, when they felt the loving embrace of Boartha and Hoggitha from behind them, pressing their ample tits into their backs. The high orcs' fertility musk flooded their senses. They can feel the horny females' husky breath in their ears. Both Brothers' cocks begin to swell.

"I need your hot cream, Sean", Hoggitha growled lustily. "Fill me up now! Give me another baby!"

"Come, my love", Boartha cooed in Dan's ear. "Let's make each other cum lots and lots. Make more babies with me!"

The Rermingtons stood and their Alpha mates led them to their hut with no resistance, eager to pump their seed into their fertile wombs over and over again until all four of them are spent!

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Again, I'm sorry this update took so long. But I hope it was worth the wait. I put a lot of care, thought, and love into this one. Can anyone guess the inspiration for Sean and Dan Remington? Or the Easter Egg in this chapter? Anyone who can guess either gets to ask ONE spoiler question in a PM!**

 **Next chapter, the remaining group must traverse a treacherous pass through snow-covered mountains!**

 **Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

 **xxXXxx**


	13. Chapter 13: A Frozen Tomb and Heated

_**Hey, Everyone! I will be adding a new element to my chapters now as this erotic tale draws closer to a conclusion. Van Hellscream has been telling the stories of many of his earlier exploits to his followers around the campfires every night since their arrival in this realm, but now I will be including these tales, told in flashback. I have my reasons for this which will become clear later. This time, it will be an account of when he hunted down and killed the vampire Radu and his dark-fairy wife.**_

 _ **This chapter, the group must traverse a dangerous pass through snow-covered mountains, domain of the yeti(my version looks like a cross between the MGE entry and 'Abby Bominable' from "Monster High") and white-horn monster girls!**_

Chapter 13: A Frozen Tomb and Heated Embraces.

He was close. He had hunted and tracked them across Europe, as they fled East. He knew that the vampire Radu and his Dark-Fairy bride were trying to reach the protection of his brother Dracula and the rest of the Vampire Court in Transylvania. But he was too close now, they would not reach safety before he caught them.

When word reached him that Lord Radu, the second son of Lord Dracul and younger brother of Lord Dracula, head of one of the most ancient, powerful, and revered noble houses of the Vampire Court; had married a Dark-Fairy, he knew he himself had to act quickly! He had thought that his own grandfather had killed the last Dark-Fairy many years ago, but this one had apparently come from another realm. If they should have children, those children could not only possibly have all the strengths and none of the weaknesses of vampires, but they could also possess the powerful magick of the Dark-Fairies! Such a threat was too great to risk allowing to be born! He had tried to kill them on their honeymoon in Scaris, but they had escaped.

But now he had them cornered, and they knew it as they prepared to face the unknown hunter who had been pursuing them. He smiled grimly as he stepped into the clearing.

He ducked as a bolt of dark magick struck a tree right next to him! Standing alone in the center of the clearing, he saw the Dark-Fairy pointing her glowing wand at him as he stepped further into the clearing. Her pale skin was almost glowing in contrast to her dark hair, gown, and sparkling, dark fairy-wings that fluttered briefly on her back. Her beautiful face was written in anger and fear.

His instincts and senses told him that Radu was somewhere among the trees around them, probably hoping to ambush him while his bride distracted him with her magick.

"Who are you?!", she demanded. "Why are you **hunting** us?! We have done nothing to harm you nor anyone else! We just want to live in peace! And yet you are trying to _**kill**_ us! _**WHY?!**_ _"_

"Because you and your blood-sucking husband are a threat; as all monsters are to mankind", he said evenly, his hands in his coat pockets as he stepped closer. "Even more so if you were to have _**children!**_ Magickal vampires would be an abomination that _**cannot**_ be allowed to exist! As for who I am; I am Van Hellscream."

Her eyes widened in recognition. She had heard that name, and knew to fear it! He heard movement briefly among the trees to his left, slightly behind him. So that's where the vampire is, but from the sound of it, he was still working his way closer.

"Hah!", the fairy cried as she fired another bolt of magick from her wand. As it got close to the target, it suddenly twisted around and struck her instead, zapping her painfully and knocking her wand from her hand. "W-what? How?"

He stepped closer, pulling a talisman from his left pocket with a smirk.

"This reflects magickal attacks back at the caster", he grinned. "It's ancient, and been in my family for generations. And **this** (pulls right hand from pocket) is Gorgon Powder!"

With that, he threw a handful of sand-like dust at her. In seconds, she had turned to stone! He pulled out a short-handled, mini-sledge hammer and shattered her with one blow as he heard a scream from the trees.

" _ **ALISSA!**_ _ **DIE, MURDERER!**_ RAAAAAUUUGH!", Radu screamed in despair and rage as he charged from the woods in a frenzy. The hunter was ready. He pulled a stake made of white-oak from his belt as he turned to face the enraged vampire, driving it through his heart with practiced skill! Radu collapsed among the broken stone fragments of his bride, tears streaming down his face. He scowled up at the smirking face of the hunter.

"You call **us** 'monsters' with such contempt", Radu coughed blood. "But it is _**you**_ who is the _**true**_ monster here. Alissa and I only wished to live happily together in peace, never harming anyone. But you hunted us anyway. You destroyed my love and our unborn daughter, and for _**what?!**_ To ease your own bigotry and paranoia?! I suppose I should thank you for killing me too, for now death will not separate me from my bride and daughter."

"You were both monsters; abominations against nature and humanity", the hunter said coldly. "But I am not without compassion. I will leave you here, so that the purifying light of the sun will reduce you to dust and you can lie forever among the shattered remains of your dark bride."

(End Flashback)

"Thus I was successful in preventing the rise of a new, dangerously powerful breed of vampires", Van Hellscream grinned proudly, having regaled his remaining hunters and agents with one of his proudest moments as a monster hunter around the campfire that night.

"How long ago was this, Sir?", Marcus asked with Talia huddled close to him.

"Oh, about twenty years, I'd say", the master hunter replied. "Just a few years after my dear father—may he rest in peace—retired from field work. But enough stories for tonight. Talia, you said tomorrow we should reach a town that can outfit us for the snow and cold passage through the mountains?"

"Yes, we should get there by mid-day", she said, breaking a kiss with Marcus to answer.

"Excellent! That will give us the rest of the day for trade and outfitting", Van Hellscream beamed. "All right, get some sleep, hunters, we break camp at first light. And, Marcus?(his young second-in-command looked up again from kissing Talia, to see the knowing smile of his superior) Do _**try**_ to get some _**actual**_ sleep tonight? I need you rested and alert for tomorrow."

"No promises, Sir", he chuckled lustily, embracing his lover.

xxXXxx

As the Van Hellscream group travelled that day, they could feel the seasonal warmth give way to a crispness in the air as they drew closer to the mountains. The sun was high in the sky as they entered the town of Passage Gate. They secured lodgings for the night at a large inn, then set about trading for the cold-weather clothing and mountain gear they would need to traverse the only pass through the mountains for more than a hundred miles in any direction.

They were able to trade the wagon for a few more pack-horses and most of what they needed, and a few gold coins per person covered the balance. The town seemed to have quite a few cold-adapted monsters and ice-elementals about, not too surprising considering the location.

"So you're all planning to go through the pass tomorrow?", one vender asked dubiously as he accepted payment.

"Yes indeed", Van Hellscream replied, arching an eyebrow. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"*chuckle!* I thought everyone knew. The pass is extremely dangerous this time of year. Not as bad as the depths of winter, but enough that most travelers either wait or go farther South."

"But this is the Summer, is it not?", the master hunter asked, confused.

"Yes, but that's why it is so dangerous", the vendor replied. "It's due to the peculiar topography of the mountains. This range stretches from the northern wastes almost to the southern coast, and the higher reaches form a sort of corridor through which the cold storm-winds blow southward. The hot summer air everywhere else makes these freezing winds even more violent. It is not uncommon for blizzards to blanket the pass during even the height of the summer months. I would advise you and your party to wait a few weeks, until the extreme weather calms somewhat."

"Your concern is appreciated", Van Hellscream smiled gratefully. "But time is of the essence for us, so we must cross immediately. I have several men who are experienced in traversing mountains and frozen terrain."

"All right then", the vendor sighed. "But if you must take the risk of crossing tomorrow, you would be well advised to call upon Yolanda and Gretchen as guides. No one knows the pass better than the two of them, at _**any**_ time of year."

"Thank you, perhaps we will. Can they be found here in town?"

"No, they live in a cabin farther up the trail to the pass, just short of the snow-line this time of year", the man told him. "You can't miss it. It is the largest and most opulent, as well as the furthest up the trail."

"Thank you again", Van Hellscream nodded. "We shall stop and inquire as to their services on our way tomorrow."

xxXXxx

The next morning, they set out on the trail up to the pass. They passed many cabins; some with small farms, others the homes of hunters.

"That must be it, Sir", Marcus said, pointing to the very large cabin with three smoking chimneys set back somewhat from the trail up ahead. "It's the biggest one we've seen, and I don't see any more beyond it."

Van Hellscream nodded. They were all decked out in their new cold-weather gear, although they were currently still warm enough to go without their leather and fleece gloves, wearing the coats open and the fur-lined hoods down. The master hunter dismounted, strode up to the door and knocked confidently.

"~Just a moment~", called a feminine voice from inside. A few moments later, the top half of the split door opened to reveal a beautiful woman wearing heavy black clothing trimmed with white fur and a matching hat also adorned with dark, deer-like antlers with white tips. Her beautiful, smiling face seemed to have a natural blush that contrasted with her ice-blue eyes. Her hair was long and silvery white. "Hello, good sir. How can I help you?"

"Greetings, dear lady. My name is Van Hellscream", he introduced himself with a bow. "Do I have the pleasure of addressing Ms. Yolanda or Ms. Gretchen?"

"Such a gentleman!", she giggled as he kissed her hand. "I am Gretchen. How can I help you?"

"My followers and I must traverse the pass, and we were told that no one knows the pass better than you and your companion, at any time of year."

"Hmmmm….crossing now would be extremely dangerous", she said worriedly. "Even with our help it would be risky. Are you certain you cannot wait to cross at a safer time?"

"Yes, it is imperative that we get through so we can continue to our ultimate destination as quickly as possible", he told her. "You will be well-rewarded for guiding us through the pass, I assure you." With that, he showed her two saphires, each the size of a nickel. Her eyes widened at the sight, until he dropped them back in his pouch.

"Or I can pay you in gold, if you prefer", he added. "Payment upon our safe passage to other side of the pass."

"I suppose that is fair enough", she nodded with a smile. "Please come in and we can discuss the exact price, as well as the particular risks involved."

Then Gretchen opened the lower half of the door to give him entry, and he hissed in disgusted surprise, stepping back! She had the lower-body of a deer or elk, the main part of which was covered in long, soft fur. Her dark clothing extended down to mid-thigh of her front legs.

"You're a _**monster?!**_ _"_ , he growled.

"Yes, of course. I'm a white-horn", she told him, confused by his reaction.

"Who is it, Gretchen?", a cheerful, female voice called just before another figure stepped beside her in the doorway. Tall, at least 6'4", with shorter, fluffy white hair, her skin was flawless and light and highlighted her firm muscles. She wore a long, black scarf around her neck, a white-ish raw-hide corset and short skirt over her generous curves and her blue eyes sparkled with her smile. However, her tusk-like lower fangs and the white fur covering her forearms from her elbows to her knuckles, combined with the white fur from her knees to the toes of her two-sizes-too-big feet made it clear she was some breed of yeti….another monster!

"This is Mr. Van Hellscream, Yolanda", Gretchen told her. "He and his party need us to guide them through the pass today."

"No! We do not!", he practically growled.

"Don't be silly!", Yolanda giggled. "It'll be a challenge, but we can get you safely through."

" _ **No!**_ We do _**not**_ traffic with **monsters!** ", he all but spat as he turned to walk away. Yolanda and Gretchen shared a worried look.

"Mr. Van Hellscream! Please wait!", Gretchen called out, as she trotted out to catch up with him. "I don't think you understand the gravity of how dangerous the pass is at the moment."

"We don't understand why you have a problem with us being monsters", Yolanda continued, stepping up next to her friend. "But if you choose to go without our help, then we beg you to at least reconsider waiting until it would be safer."

"We neither want nor need help or advice from monsters!", he snarled venomously as he mounted his horse. "Several of my men are experienced in mountaineering and winter conditions. They will get us through. Good day, 'Ladies'!"

The two monster girls watched as they departed up the trail. Once they were out of sight, Yolanda turned to Gretchen.

"Are we really going to just let them…?"

"No, we're not", Gretchen answered. "It would go against everything we believe in. We will follow them from a distance, and help them should they need it… whether they want our help or not. We will not allow anyone to die traversing our pass if we can prevent it."

xxXXxx

Carl and Lenny were the most experienced of the group in traversing icy, mountainous terrain, having spent over a year specifically hunting wendigos. They and the others with similar experience devised what they were sure would be the safest plan once they crossed into the snow-line. The hunters were tied to each other with rope in lines of four; with at least one terrain-savvy hunter as the lead in each group, while the fourth held the lead for their mounts and pack-horses in his/her hand to lead them. Carl and Lenny were picking their way carefully at the head of the whole party as the first two links in the lead group with Van Hellscream next, followed Jenny Rollins—who was raised on a horse ranch—leading their horses.

A few hours earlier, the trail through the pass split; with one trail continuing along the lowest part of the pass, and the other to the left toward a ledge trail up the side of the ridge to continue forward. Carl and Lenny reasoned that the lower trail was likely choked with snow, and opted for the upper trail. But now the wind and snow were picking up harshly, cutting visibility to less than twenty yards in any direction. The trail leveled out as they neared what they could only guess was the half-way point. However, it also narrowed, forcing them to go single-file, isolating each small group from the others; with the snow-covered face of the mountain to their left, and steep drop-off to the floor of the pass on their right that might as well be a bottomless chasm.

Suddenly the right front hoof of the lead horse of that first group, whose reins Jenny was pulling, slipped on the ice and over the edge! The spooked animal whinnied loudly in fright as it righted itself on the trail, as Jenny tried her best to calm him. But it was too late, the damage was done. A low rumbling was heard from above. Carl groaned, "Ah nuts!"

" **AVALANCHE!** ", Carl and Lenny both yelled in alarm, as a massive slide of snow rushed toward them. But because the trail was so narrow, there was no way to retreat out of the way fast enough. The edge of the avalanche clipped Lenny, knocking him over the edge of the trail and pulling Carl with him. Van Hellscream strained to try stopping himself from being dragged with them. Jenny grabbed his arm as he was pulled over the edge.

When the avalanche stopped, most of the snow had gone over the edge, leaving the trail mostly clear and still traversable, and three men dangling over a snowy abyss. Van Hellscream looked back and forth from Jenny to Carl and Lenny several times. Jenny was a strong woman, but there was no way in Hell she could pull three full-grown men back up to the trail. In fact, she was on the verge of falling herself; and they would all die.

"My deepest apologies, Gentlemen", Van Hellscream told them as he pulled his knife.

"Sir?", Carl replied questioningly. Then his eyes widened in horror as their 'fearless leader' began cutting the rope! "NO, SIR! DON'T! NO! WE CAN _**ALL**_ MAKE IT! NOOOO! **AAAAaaaa** aaaahhhhhh….!"

They entire group heard Carl and Lenny scream on the way down to a frozen grave.

"That was unfortunate", Van Hellscream said regretfully as Jenny pulled him back up to the trail. "They were true hunters. But better it was just them than all four of us."

"If you say so, Sir", Jenny said sadly.

"Listen up!", he called back to the others. "Carl Johnson and Leonard Vincent are lost to us and they will be missed. But the trail is clear and we must press on!"

xxXXxx

After free-falling for several seconds, Carl and Lenny made contact with the nearly vertical mountainside, and began to slide as the slope lessened gradually. Carl was able to slide down beside his friend. Still sliding on the ice and snow, they were able to grab each other's hand as the slope became more or less a 45-degree angle. They began to think they just might survive this….until they shot over another sheer ledge! They screamed in fear yet again…..until they landed in the deep, soft, powdery snow at the bottom of the pass. They took stock of themselves and each other, to be sure they really were alive, thanked their lucky stars, and then passed out.

A little over an hour later, a long shadow fell across them.

"Gretchen! I found them!", Yolanda called, alerting her friend who joined her moments later.

"And judging by the screams we heard earlier, and how deep they're lying in the snow, they fell from the high trail", Gretchen deduced. "Why did they go up there? This lower trail would have been slower but far safer. We better get them back home, they're already turning blue from the cold."

"I'll take the big, dark-skinned one", the yeti grinned, going over to Carl. "We'll use their rope to tie the smaller one to your back."

"Good idea", the white-horn agreed. "That way we can both run as fast as we can."

After untying the rope connecting the men, Yolanda picked up Lenny and placed him on Gretchen's back as if her were riding her, and tied the rope under his arms and around her chest, pressing his torso against her human back. The yeti then picked up Carl with ease and slung him over her shoulder. Gretchen reached back to pull Lenny's arms around her and hold them there, then nodded to her friend, and they both took off at a run.

Night had fallen by the time they returned to the cabin. The two men were still out cold while the white-horn and yeti were both flushed. They carried the men inside and shut the door. After each girl laid the man she had in her own bed, they re-stoked all three fires; one in each bedroom and the cook-fire. Gretchen threw a medley of chopped vegetables, potatoes, water, herbs, spices, and yak meat into a large stew-pot over the cook-fire.

Yolanda went back to Carl and opened his parka and shirt to feel his chest. He was breathing ok, but still felt cold.

"This one is still cold", she called out.

"So is mine", Gretchen replied, having done the same with Lenny. "We must warm them up as quickly and gently as possible."

"We both know the best way to do that", the yeti grinned.

xxXXxx

A few hours later, Carl woke slowly, feeling wrapped in the most heavenly warmth; in sharp contrast to the numbing cold that had pierced him to the core just before he blacked out. Heavenly warmth indeed. Then he remembered Van Hellscream cutting the rope to save himself and letting him and Lenny fall! It could only mean…

"Ah nuts. I'm dead", the African-American man muttered.

"Mmmmm…nope, you're not dead", a contented female voice said right next to him. "But this sure feels like heaven to me."

He turned his head and was surprised to see the smiling face of the yeti named Yolanda!

"Whoa! W-w-where am I? Where's Lenny? What are you doing to me?", he asked rapidfire.

"Just relax", she said soothingly with a smile. "We saved you both. You're lucky we found you when we did. If you'd been out there much longer, you'd both have been permanent man-cicles. We brought you to our home, and you are in my bed. Your friend is in bed with Gretchen. You were both very hypothermic, almost half-frozen; so we had to quickly warm you back up in a way that wouldn't do more harm than good."

Of course they did. That was arctic-survival 101; to stop and reverse hypothermia as quickly and gently as possible. He saw his cold-weather gear and clothes piled up on a trunk nearby.

"Uh….thanks", he blushed, making her giggle slightly.

"Well, you're warm and awake and *sssnnniiiiffff* it smells like the stew is ready to eat. I'll be right back", she said. He blushed even more when he felt her release him from her embrace and withdraw one of her legs from across his hips and thighs. She opened the blankets, got out of bed and strode— **completely** _ **naked!**_ —out of the room. The sexy sway of her child-bearing hips and ass drew his gaze until she was no longer in sight. He then looked at himself under the blankets. Yup, he was as naked as she was! She'd had her hot, naked, curvaceous body practically wrapped around his! His manhood began to swell slightly at the thought and memory combined with the feeling of her residual warmth, despite knowing she was a monster.

In the other bedroom, a similar scene was playing out between Lenny and Gretchen. She was surprised he woke so soon, as being the physically smaller of the two men, the cold had affected him to a greater and deeper degree.

"So you saved us?", Lenny asked, still confused. "Why would you do that?"

"Why **wouldn't** we?", Gretchen asked, also confused.

"Because you're monsters and we rejected your help before?"

"That was your leader's foolish mistake", she said gently. "We followed at a distance just in case of trouble. We just couldn't risk any of you freezing to death."

"Wow", he breathed thoughtfully. Maybe the monsters here weren't so bad as he'd been led to believe all monsters were. "Well, thank you."

"Now, we could all use some food", Gretchen smiled, as she dis-entangled herself from him to get out of the large bed. Lenny blushed bright red as he realized they were both as naked as the day they were born! When they were face-to-face under the covers, he realized just how beautiful she was, even with the antlers and deer-like ears. When she stood up, he got the full view of her huge, firm, well-rounded breasts. They had to be H-cups, at least! Her areolas were four inches across; with erect, inch-long nipples in the centers. They jiggled and shook invitingly as she moved, her cloven hooves clicking on the floor as she turned to leave. After a few moments of staring after her, he shivered. With her body-heat momentarily gone, he still felt chilled deep inside, making him pull the covers up around himself as he sat up.

xxXXxx

Gretchen entered the kitchen to see Yolanda filling two bowls with steaming yak stew, which she then added to a platter that already had two mugs and two spoons waiting. The yeti smiled at her.

"Mine's awake", she said softly.

"So is mine, although I can tell he's still a bit hypothermic and weak", Gretchen replied, as she assembled a matching platter for herself and her guest.

"Well, the stew will help with that", Yolanda grinned. "By the way, yours is named 'Lenny'. His friend asked about him by name."

"Thanks", Gretchen said genuinely with a warm smile, as they each went to return their respective guests.

xxXXxx

Carl was sitting up on the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor, and the covers wrapped around him when the smiling Yolanda walked in with a tray of food. So mesmerized by her huge, naked, jiggling breasts; that he didn't notice the delicious smell of the stew until Yolanda grabbed a small table and placed it in front of him, setting the tray down upon it. She then turned and bent down to get a stool, giving him an eyeful of her shapely ass and glistening womanhood. She then sat across from him at the small table and passed him a steaming bowl, spoon, and one of the mugs before taking her own.

"This will warm you, and help restore your strength", she grinned. "Trust me. This recipe has been handed down my family for generations."

He reached an arm out of the covers to pick up the spoon and dip it into the stew. He took a mouthful of perfectly cooked potato, veggies, and tender meat. It was surprisingly good! All the ingredients were cooked perfectly and gravy-broth was savory and rich without being overpowering. He 'mmmmm'ed his approval as he took a few more bites. He sipped the warm apple cider and found it to be the perfect sweet counterpoint to the stew.

"Thank you. This is very good", he smiled.

"*GULP!*I'm glad you like it", she smiled after swallowing. "My name is Yolanda. What is yours?"

"Oh! Uuuh…I'm Carl", he blushed, taking her offered hand across the small table. He felt her amazing warmth shoot up his arm as he marveled at the sharp contrast between her claws and the silky, fluffy softness of the snow-white fur on the back of her hand.

"Well, Carl, it's nice to meet you", Yolanda smiled warmly. "Your friend is awake, and Gretchen is feeding him now."

"Is he….?"

"He is fine, but still a bit hypothermic", she assured him. "After he eats, he will need more rest and warmth to make a full recovery."

"I'm very glad to hear that", he said, relieved, as he took another sip of cider.

xxXXxx

When Gretchen returned carrying a tray of food, Lenny was again treated to a full-frontal view of her bare, womanly charms. Her enormous breasts swayed and jiggled hypnotically as she moved. In trying to tear his eyes away from her erect nipples, he saw the creamy skin of her human torso trail down her flat, trim belly, lower than the furry shoulders of her front legs, past her navel, until his gaze stopped at the folds of her womanhood; just above and in front of the furry 'chest' of her deer-body.

Lenny shook his head vigorously, trying to 'snap out of' the naughty train of thoughts he was having, only to find himself staring at her monumental tits once again! She saw where he was looking, and blushed brightly as she pulled a small table over to the bed.

"Do you feel strong enough to eat on your own, Lenny?", she asked gently as she placed the tray on the table. "Or do you need me to feed you?"

"D'aaahh!….I-I think I can manage", he replied with a sheepish grin, turning to sit on the edge of the bed. "Thanks. How do you know my name?"

"Yolanda was in the kitchen when I got there", Gretchen smiled as she slid a bowl, spoon and mug toward him. "She told me you friend asked about you by name, to learn if you were all right."

"Yeah, Carl's a good guy", Lenny said with a small smile. "We been friends a long time, since even before we joined Van Hellscream…..that bastard."

"What makes you say that?", Gretchen asked as they began to eat, concern in her voice.

"We trusted him and believed in him as our leader", Lenny said bitterly. "But when me and Carl got knocked over the edge by an avalanche, it pulled him over too, but our fourth had hold of him while we were hanging. He cut the rope and let us fall to save his own ass, rather than even _**try**_ to save us! He sent us to what he knew was likely a frozen grave without a second thought! _**He**_ left us for dead, and it was two monsters who saved us."

xxXXxx

When she and Carl had finished eating, Yolanda moved the tray to a larger table in the room. As she walked back, he tried not to look at her F-cup breasts, but ended up staring at the wispy, snow-white pubic fur above and around the glistening folds of her sex. She moved the stool and small table aside and sat down beside him on her bed.

"So, Carl, what happened to you two out there?", the buxom yeti asked. "We heard your screams echo through the pass, and from the sound we knew you must have fallen from the upper trail. But on our way to where we found you, we neither saw nor heard any trace of your companions trying to find you."

"We 'fell', rrriiight", Carl groaned with a hint of disgust. He then told her the whole story, almost verbatim, that Lenny was telling Gretchen in the other room. Yolanda's expression shifted to one of genuine sympathy over their betrayal. She was deeply moved by the pain she saw in his eyes; not just of the betrayal by a man they had trusted and believed in, but the fear and realization of how close they had come to dying because of his selfish act of cowardice. Yolanda surprised him when she suddenly threw her arms around him in a very warm and ardent embrace which caused the sheet and blanket to fall off of his shoulders, so she was now hugging his bare torso; her naked, ample breasts pressed up against his body! He gulped as blood began to rush from his brain to another part of his anatomy!

"I'm so sorry for what you went through", the yeti sniffed tearfully. "And I'm so happy we found you in time."

"Uuuh…..yeah", Carl stammered, feeling awkwardly turned-on being embraced so fervently by this completely naked woman; monster or not! To say nothing of being genuinely grateful for being rescued. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back and softly patting her shoulder with one hand. "Thanks."

Yolanda gasped in joyful surprise at feeling his arms around her! She slowly slid one of her bare legs up his thighs…until she could feel his hard member against her thigh! She inhaled sharply in arousal, then surprised him when she began to purr while rubbing her whole body against his seductively! She shocked him even more when she suddenly kissed him with such passion and heat that he felt as if he would melt!

"Whoa! Hold on! Whad'r'ya doin'?!", he blushed after she broke the kiss.

"You hugged me back!", she squealed with joy….and arousal. "You want me! Well, Carl, I want you, too! I've wanted you since the moment I first embraced your naked body to warm you up."

"W-w-what the hell are you talkin' about?", he stammered as she pushed him down flat on her bed, which also shifted the covers off of his lower-body. She eyed his massive, hard rod hungrily; sliding her hand down his body to wrap it in a gentle yet firm grip.

"Mmmmm! Yetis like me express ourselves mostly through hugging", she cooed, looking into his brown eyes with a loving—and lewd—gleam in her ice-blue eyes. "Different hugs for different reasons or emotions. And if we hug a man, and he hugs us back, it means he likes and is as attracted to us as we are to him; and we take it as a marriage proposal! **Especially** if he's (She strokes his hard cock with a sensual squeeze of her hand, making him moan with pleasure)obviously _**aroused**_. (She straddled him, rubbing her hot, wet folds against his hard length) Mmmmm! You're _**throbbing**_ _!_ That can only mean that you're as eager to mate as I am!"

"N-no! Th-this is wrong! You're a m-m-monster, and I'm a hunter!", Carl stammered as she raised her child-bearing hips and positioned the tip of his painfully erect manhood at the hot, dripping entrance of her love-tunnel. He started to struggle. Yolanda giggled as she grabbed his wrists and held him down to the bed. She licked her lips seductively.

"Now don't be coy on our wedding-night, my love", she purred huskily. "Your body clearly doesn't care about that. You want this as much as I do."

"N-n-no! That's j-j-just…mmmmffffff!", his feeble protest was cut off as she crushed her lips to his in another heated kiss, her tongue invading his mouth to wrestle his into submission. He was powerless. They both moaned with pleasure through the kiss as she slid down his impressive length, slowly as she adjusted to his girth. She broke the kiss, sitting bolt-upright and arching her back with a squeal of pleasure when she bottomed out. His protest came out as a choked, garbled moan of intense pleasure as he felt himself hilted inside her tight pussy, his tip pushing against her cervix. Yolanda took a moment to savor the feeling of being completely filled and stretched to the limit inside. She could feel his pulse through his throbbing dick and her flexing inner-walls.

Yolanda looked down into her lover's eyes with such desire and adoration that it tugged at his heart and stirred something deep in his loins. They moaned in mutual pleasure as she suddenly rotated her hips. Then she began to raise and lower herself on him, picking up speed with every thrust; until she was practically bouncing on top of him, her hefty breasts jiggling enticingly! Their combined mix of moans, panting breath, grunts, squeals, and screams of passion soon became loud enough to be heard in the other bedroom!

xxXXxx

Gretchen moved the small table back to where it originally stood when they finished eating. The hot meal had restored some of Lenny's strength, and further thawed his chilled innards. The cold had affected him more sharply than it had Carl because he was of slimmer build than his friend, and most of his mountaineering experience came from more temperate climates, as opposed to snow and ice. But despite this, he still could not take his eyes off of her hypnotically swaying tits! He had always had a thing for **very** _**busty**_ women. Gretchen cupped his cheek in her hand, concerned when he shivered.

"You're still a bit hypothermic", she said, as he was falling into her care-filled blue eyes. Then she gave him the warmest smile he'd ever seen in his life. "Skooch over and lay down under the covers. I'll have you feeling warm again in no time."

Lenny gulped audibly as he complied, sheepishly running his hand through his brown hair as he slid across the large bed almost to the wall. She smiled as she opened the covers and climbed into bed. They both blushed as she shimmied closer to embrace and hold him close. Her body-heat was intense, and his cold body instantly felt better soaking it in. As relaxation and comfort overcame him, he reflexively embraced her incredibly warm body. After a few moments, he remembered that they were both nude, and he gulped with arousal. The long, shaggy fur of her deer-like lower-body, while feeling odd against his legs, was pleasantly soft and silky. He could feel his own temperature rising along with his arousal, as well as his heartbeat and bloodflow. The feeling of her massive mams pressed against him was getting…..difficult to ignore!

Gretchen could feel how his body was responding to hers, and she flushed even more red, her own heat increasing as she struggled to control her passions. Her body was **aching** to take this man in her bed with her, but it was her duty to ensure he was recovered from near-freezing before she could indulge her rising lust.

"What's that?", Lenny asked suddenly in alarm; as the lustful, passionate cries and grunts of Yolanda and Carl could now be heard! "What is she….?!"

"Shhhhhhh. Don't worry, Lenny", Gretchen breathed huskily, her breath growing more heated from hearing the sounds of carnal pleasure from the other room. "Yolanda isn't hurting your friend, I promise you. In fact, it sounds as if they've taken a passionate liking to each other."

"Y-you mean th-they're….?"

"Lustfully indulging in each other's bodies? Yes", the white-horn cooed heatedly. "I must confess, sharing our heat like this; holding each other so close, our naked bodies pressed against each other…..I feel my own passions rising, Lenny."

"Y-y-you d-do?", he gulped, licking his lips nervously, torn between thoughts of escape and the desire to give in.

"Mmmhmmmm~. And I can feel how turned-on you are; the hardness of your manhood, your hands on my back twitching with the desire grope the rest of my body", she was now panting as she spoke, and he could feel her hot breath on his face as she leaned closer. She reached a hand up to caress and cup his cheek, her lips mere inches from his, her ice-blue eyes burning into his hazel orbs. "It's all right. I want you to. I want you to touch every inch of my body."

Lenny was now panting heavily himself, his will to resist this gorgeous, platinum blonde woman was quickly eroding.

xxXXxx

Yolanda screamed with pleasure when Carl, his will broken and consumed in their combined passions, began to thrust upward into her every downstroke. She released his wrists and leaned down to crush her lips to his in a passionate kiss, a kiss he melted into and returned in kind! Breaking the kiss, she leaned back up and rotated her hips again with a naughty grin, making him moan with pleasure, then went back to riding him like a rodeo bronco. After a few moments, he leaned up to smother his face in her big, bouncing tits; licking and sucking her nipples. The added stimulation pushed Yolanda closer to the massive orgasm she could feel building even faster now!

Carl felt as though a dam were about to break and release a massive flood from his loins. He had to pull out. NOW. Or else he'd…..

"Yolanda, I-I g-gotta p-pull out", he grunted with the effort of holding it back. "I-I'm g-gonna….!"

"No!", she cried, her own orgasm about to crest as she thrust even more passionately down on her lover. "I want it! Let it all out _**inside**_ me! Cum with me, Carl! Fuck your baby into my eager womb! AAAAHHHHH!"

That did it. She screamed as her orgasm crested like a tsunami, nectar gushing from her pussy as her inner walls clamped down tight on his raging hard-on, triggering his own orgasm.

"Nyaaaauuuugh! Aaaauuuugh! Aaaaaauuuugh!", he grunted loudly as he pulled her hips down hard, thrusting all the way into her womb while her muscular love-tunnel clenched his erupting cock in pulsating waves to milk every drop from his length as he emptied his balls of what felt like a gallon of jizz. He had never cum that much in his life! They collapsed in each other's arms as their mutual orgasm subsided. She slowly pulled off of his softening manhood and snuggled up to him, nuzzling her face into his neck as she settled into his comfortable embrace while they both caught their breath.

"Mmmmmmm. You were wonderful, my Husband", the yeti moaned contentedly. "No matter how cold it gets outside, we'll keep each other warm from now on."

Carl tried to reply, but exhaustion and sleep claimed him before he could. Yolanda giggled softly as she sweetly caressed the handsome, sleeping face of her dark-skinned husband.

xxXXxx

When Gretchen heard the orgasmic screams of Yolanda and Carl, it pushed her over the edge, breaking the stalemate between her and Lenny. She couldn't take it any more! With one final, heated breath, she crushed her lips to his in a heated kiss! The heat of her passionate lips and tongue melted his mouth, and the last of his resistance.

Almost of its own volition, his left hand immediately groped her massive right breast! She moaned with pleasure through their heated kiss, her hand reaching for his stiff member. He gasped, feeling the warm softness of her hand wrap around his hard-on as his tongue wrestled hers. His other hand glided down to finger the hot, wet folds of her womanhood while his thumb gently rubbed her clit. They were driving each other crazy, their heat and passions on the verge of losing all control.

Tossing the covers down, Lenny dove mouth-first into her mammoth mammaries; licking, sucking, and groping.

"Oooh! Yeeeesssss!", she squealed with pleasure, tighting her grip on his cock as her hand stroked it. It had been far too long since she had felt this kind of pleasure and passion. Unlike Yolanda, Gretchen had been married before, but her husband had been killed protecting a party of travelers from a group of bandits in the pass. She had been widowed before they could have any children two years ago. She mourned for a whole year, and remained heart-broken and alone since; except for her dear friend Yolanda. The Yeti's cheerful attitude and positive outlook had helped her greatly to become herself again, but none of the men she had rescued or escorted through the pass had stoked the fires of her passions…..until now.

Gretchen got up on her 'knees', pulling Lenny up into her hot embrace, pressing her hard-nippled, huge tits into his chest. He could feel the damp heat radiating from her front pussy on his achingly hard cock. Her lewd, half-lidded eyes stared into his as she pulled his tip to her steaming, wet entrance.

" **Take** me, Lenny", she whispered huskily in lustful promise. " _ **Take**_ me and make me _**yours**_."

Already overwhelmed with desire, he accepted her lustful invitation and eagerly thrust into her; hilting himself in the wet-velvet tightness of her pussy. Their mutual moan of pleasure echoed through the cabin. He pulled back, almost all the way out of her, then slammed back in! After a few more such powerful thrusts, each faster than the last, he was pistoning into her; his moans intermingled with her cries and screams of pleasure and the lewd, wet sounds of their hips colliding. He groped her delicious breasts as they repeatedly kissed deeply.

So much sexual stimulation after nearly two years of pent up desire and frustration, she had several mini-orgasms but could feel a massive one building in her loins. She was panting with anticipation when she felt his manhood suddenly start to throb inside her, telling her that he, too, was close to cumming! Oh! How she was _**aching**_ to feel his hot, creamy seed shoot deep inside and fill her womb!

Lenny felt as if his balls were ready to burst when he felt a familiar tingle shooting through length of his raging rod. He was about to cum from fucking this beautiful monster, and cum like he never had before. He was about to pull out of her when she grabbed his ass with both hands and began pulling his thrusts even deeper into her! He felt his tip knocking on the door to her deepest place.

"G-Gretchen! What're you doin'? I'm about to…!"

"I know! Me too! So cum for me, my love! C-CUM _**INSIDE**_ ME! I WANT YOU TO! DO IT! **FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT CUM!** "

"Hrrrraaaauuuuugh! Aaauuugh! Nyaaaaaaauuuuugh!", Lenny grunted and moaned, thrusting as deep as he could with every gush of his seed, filling her eager fertile garden. His first spurt triggered her own massive orgasm, making her entire body shake with overwhelming pleasure.

"Aaaah! Aaaaah! Oooooooh! _ **Yeeeeeeessss!**_ _"_ , she screamed, as her convulsing pussy eagerly milked his cock. For nearly a full minute, rope after rope of his hot cream gushed into her hungry womb, until he had emptied his balls into her and her inner walls squeezed every last drop from him. After panting a few moments to catch their breath, they kissed each other passionately.

'If I had known sex with a monster was so **incredible** , I would'a settled down and _**married**_ one a long time ago, and **never** become a hunter in the first place!', Lenny thought to himself, basking in the afterglow. 'God, I think I'm _**in love**_ with her!'

Gretchen sighed contentedly as she laid her head on his shoulder, careful not to poke him with her antlers, and embraced him. Her heart was filled with a joy she'd not felt since before the death of her first husband. She knew he wouldn't have wanted her to mourn him forever, that he'd want her to be with a man who made her happy and could give her the children they'd wanted. Then she moaned in mild disappointment as Lenny pulled his still-hard cock out of her. Dammit! She wanted _**more!**_

"Just outta curiosity, Gretchen", he asked with a naughty glint in his eyes as he fingered her dripping pussy, "but is this your only….you know? Or do you…?"

"Why, Lenny", she giggled lustily as she turned around to present her wet, rear vagina to him. "You naughty thing, you! Fill me up! I want a baby! Please give me your baby! Aaaah!", she moaned as he eagerly thrust deeply into her!

xxXXxx

(A little over one later)

Carl and Lenny settled into a comfortable new life with their wives, Yolanda and Gretchen. The couples took turns guiding travelers safely through the pass. And it wasn't long before both females were pregnant, much to the joy of both couples. Not long after. The monster mid-wife determined that both were pregnant with twins, doubling the joy!

A few months later, both expectant mothers were too far along to continue acting as guides through the pass. Carl and Lenny, both now as familiar with the mountains as their wives, gladly shouldered all the guiding responsibilities.

Before long, the men were spending a lot of their time at home in the work-shop in the barn. The women were curious as to what they were doing, but their husbands were unusually tight-lipped about it. From the sounds within, they were obviously building something. Finally, the ladies asked them directly during dinner one evening, both using their sweetest, most pouty and persuasive, 'please-tell-me' voices and looks.

"D'uuuh…..It's a secret", Lenny said sheepishly, only for Carl to glare at him.

"Shut-uuuuuup!", Carl said, giving him a hard look. They were almost finished, for crying out loud! It was a special surprise!

A few days later, Yolanda and Gretchen went into town together to get a check-up with the local doctor and their monster mid-wife, as well as pick up some food and supplies. When they returned, both men we waiting in the kitchen, grinning ear-to-ear. Each took their respective wife and pulled her into their bedroom. There, they revealed the double-sized cradles they had built! The yeti and white-horn both squealed and giggled with delight, kissed and embraced them.

Now, the ladies were each nursing their children at their breasts, a human boy and monster girl to each mother. Gretchen's daughter looked just like her, while her son resembled Lenny. Both of Yolanda's children shared their mother's snow-white hair(and fur on the girl) and Carl's darker skin.

The children finished breast-feeding and yawned. The mothers tucked them into bed. They then checked to be sure dinner would be ready for when Carl and Lenny return from their latest guiding job. They also looked forward to 'desert'. The children were finally sleeping through the night, so Yolanda and Gretchen both stripped naked and waited in eager, lustful anticipation for their husbands to return home.

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Whew! This was a long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I will answer ONE spoiler question in a PM for anyone who spots the Easter Egg I used this chapter!**

 **In the meantime, I need to correct an oversight I made in "Monster High: Primal Hearts". I pride myself in always giving credit to my fellow writers for any inspiration given or OC's of theirs I use, as well as asking permission. It turns out that I forgot to do so in one case. Alissa, the dark fairy wife of the vampire Radu, is the OC of my dear friend Scoobyfan4ever. She is the mother of her primary OC named Christina, the vampire/dark fairy hybrid that she always pairs with Shaggy in most of her stories. In my AU, Van Hellscream was able to catch and kill them before Christina was born.**

 **She has written a great many variations our their love-story, all of them beautifully done IMHO. In nearly all of them, Radu and Alissa were killed by 'a hunter' when Christina was either an infant or very young, and Alissa originally came from the realm of Ever After High. I have had the privilege to help and watch her writing grow and improve with every story, and I regret that I forgot to acknowledge her contribution to my most major work thus far.**

 **Anyway, the Hunters' numbers are dwindling! Next chapter, they descend the far side of the mountains, and two shall encounter a couple of monster girls who are not yet in the MGE! I'm sure they will be eventually, but this will be my take on the Pegasus and the Hippogriff!**

 **Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

 **xxXXxx**


	14. Chapter 14: Fly Away Home

_**Hey, Everyone! This time we have my take on two monster girls who do not yet have entries in the MGE(though I do not doubt that they eventually will!); the Hippogriff and the Pegasus!**_

 _ **Also, this chapter's 'flashback' story will reveal how Marcus' predecessor as Van Hellscream's right hand fell in battle, failing a vital mission. This will be an important reference for my upcoming sequel: "Primal Hearts: Senior Year", part 2 of my Primal Hearts trilogy!**_

 _ **One more thing; to ZILLAFAN, I will praise the work of ANYONE here that I deem worthy of it! When I do so, it is because I enjoy their work! That's the joy of this site! Conversely, if you don't like someone's work here: DON'T READ IT! I have had the honor and privilege to help and watch Scoobyfan4ever grow and improve as a writer here with every story for over a year now! And trying to pester her, trashing her work, telling her to give up writing? NOT COOL! And if you continue to bully her, I WILL find a way to report you to the site admin despite your cowardly tactic of reviewing her stuff as a 'guest'! So what if she loves to do Monster HighxScooby Doo crossovers! You don't have to read them! I'm pretty sure the 'search' menu here lets you weed them out easily! I LIKE her works! She IS one of my followed &favorited writers!**_

 _ **End of rant. On with the chapter!**_

Chapter 14: Fly Away Home.

The hunters had made it through the frozen pass to the western side of the mountains, and traversed far enough down the far more gentle western slope to leave the snow and cold behind them. They were able to shed their parkas as the climate grew warmer. They set up camp for the night as the sun slipped below the distant horizon. From where they were they could barely discern the distant sparkle of the sea on the edge of the horizon. By sunset tomorrow they would be completely out of the mountains.

The overall mood was somber. Everyone was depressed by the loss of Carl and Lenny. They'd been well-liked in the group, and were sorely missed already. Most couldn't find blame in their leader's actions, as it was a split-second, life-or-death decision he'd been forced to make and they were certain the guilt already weighed heavily on his mind. A silent few weren't so sure, and one was starting to have serious doubts about the "Fearless Master Monster Hunter".

Hoping to pull his followers out of their funk, Van Hellscream once again regaled them with tales of his early exploits around the campfire. Marcus smiled modestly as Van Hellscream wrapped up the story of how they met and Marcus joined the hunters. Talia smiled and kissed his cheek as a thought occurred to him.

"Sir, I'm proud to have joined you, and I'm grateful for all the opportunities you've given me in this extraordinary life of adventure fighting for the cause."

"You earned—and more than lived up to—everything you accomplished, my young friend", his leader grinned proudly.

"Thank you, Sir", Marcus smiled with Talia in his arms. "And I'm proud to serve as your right-hand, but I've always been curious; what happened to my predecessor? I remember that he was as formidable a hunter as you, and I was …..shocked, to say the least, when you asked me to step up and fill his position. I may have my skills, but he was practically invincible! What happened? Was he…. killed on a mission?"

Van Hellscream exhaled slowly, an air of regret clearly evident in his posture.

"No, Marcus, Logan Kreel was not killed", the master hunter breathed as the whole group leaned closer to hear the tale. "What happened to him was far worse."

xxXXxx

(A little over 2 years ago, in the Home Realm)

Logan Kreel arrived at the Van Hellscream Mansion in New Salem and made his way to the master hunter's study. He'd been called back from a mission unexpectedly before he could complete it. He knew his leader and long-time friend wouldn't do that unless it was important. He entered the study to see Van Hellscream sitting behind his father's antique desk, bent over a dossier. Kreel smiled to himself. Van Hellscream Sr. had trained them both as hunters since their early teens. Kreel joined the U.S. Navy SEALS after high school and served for four years before rejoining the hunters. When it came time for his mentor to retire from the field, and then overall leadership, Kreel had been proud and happy for his best friend being named his rightful successor. He'd been equally proud when his friend chose him to be his right-hand man!

"Ah, Logan!", Van Hellscream smiled when he looked up and saw his friend. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, Van. But why did you want me back here so quickly? I was closing in on that…."

" **This** takes priority", his friend interrupted with a dark smile. "How would you like another chance to eliminate the creations of that race-traitor Dr. Victor von Frankenstein?"

" **Where are they?!** ", Kreel demanded darkly. He'd nearly had Viktor and Viveka Stein twenty years ago in Castle Frankenstein, only for them to escape the destruction of the castle and flee to America. They'd disappeared after that. It was the only mission Kreel had ever failed to destroy his intended targets.

"Ironic as it seems, they are _**here**_ , in New Salem", Van Hellscream told him with a smirk. "They somehow acquired a large property on the monster side of town and built a lab and monster medical clinic. How they did this so many years ago without my knowledge is astounding."

"How did you find out?", Kreel asked.

"From an agent I have in the coroner's office. It seems that they have been snapping up any unclaimed teen-age corpses for 'scientific and medical research'. I want you to find out what they're really up to, then destroy them and their lab and so-called 'clinic'!"

"No problem", Kreel grinned viciously. "Just give me the location and I promise you; they will _**not**_ escape me again!"

xXx

Not long before midnight, Kreel stealthily approached the "Stein Labs and Monster Medical Clinic". He was eager to finish what he'd started long ago. Entry to the modified mansion was simple. They had apparently become complacent living in this all-monster community. He quietly explored, seeking his targets. He saw sleeping patients in several rooms, and had to avoid a few monster nurses at times. Then he heard the familiar voices of the Steins.

He followed the sound of their voices, until he was outside of a lab virtually identical to the one in which the madman Dr. Frankenstein had brought his creations to life so long ago! The only difference was the addition of more modern computers and equipment combined with the older machinery.

"She's perfect, Darling!", Viveka said happily.

"True, my love", Viktor agreed. "And she's ready. We need only await the thunderstorm that is expected tomorrow night. One, perhaps two bolts of lightning to our tower flowing into her is all she needs."

"Oh, I can't wait! We've both wanted this for so long!"

"I was going to wait for you to be surprised", he smiled warmly. "But I'll just tell you; I gave her Father's eyes."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Dear!", Viveka squealed as she hugged him. "A beautiful legacy!"

"*yawn* It's getting late, my love. Let's make rounds, then go to bed", Viktor suggested tiredly.

"Ok, I guess you're right", she agreed grudgingly.

Kreel ducked quickly into the shadows, and watched as they came through the door he was just watching them from. Once he was sure they were gone, he left concealment and entered the lab. A weird sense of déjà vu washed over him as he remembered the original lab. The large, central table was tilted nearly upright, a sheet covering something strapped to it. He reached out and pulled the sheet off, then gasped as he stepped back in shock!

It was a girl. A teen-age girl. Obviously stitched together from the parts of several girls, and already treated with the Frankenstein re-animation formula; giving her the mint-green skin of her 'parents'. She only needed a massive influx of electricity to bring her to life! They were trying to _**multiply!**_ He could _**not**_ allow this to happen! He lifted the gun-like discharge unit of his custom built mini-flamethrower and ignited the tip.

'I will destroy this abomination, and then the Steins, and any other monsters here will die as this place burns!', he chuckled darkly to himself.

" _ **GET AWAY FROM HER!"**_ , a woman's voice screamed from the door! Kreel whirled to see Viveka Stein there. Luckily for her not-yet-alive daughter, she'd been unable resist going back to the lab for one more look. The hunter smirked, and pulled the trigger. She shrank back away from the flames that now seperated her from the intruder. Then she clearly saw his viciously grinning face. " _ **YOU?!**_ **GET AWAY FROM MY** _ **DAUGHTER**_ **, YOU MONSTER-HUNTING BASTARD!** "

Viktor suddenly appeared behind his wife. His eyes widened as he too recognized Kreel as the hunter that had destroyed their ancestral home and nearly killed them! He tried to rush into the lab, but the fire…..

"Still afraid of fire, both of you, even after more than a century; how predictable", Kreel sneered. Then he turned back toward the girl, pointing his flamethrower. "First this _**thing**_ , and then you, and then everything else in this accursed place!"

"FRANKIE! NNNOOOOO!", Viveka screamed, and charged _**through**_ the roaring flames! She grabbed and pulled Kreel's weapon aside, making him miss. He angrily threw her off of him. Viktor caught his wife as he also charged through the fire, his own parental instincts overcoming his lifelong fear of fire. With a rage only known by parents defending their child, Viktor and Viveka blasted the hunter with thousands of volts of electricity as he started to turn his weapon toward the unmoving Frankie yet again.

Kreel screamed in pain as his central nervous system was excruciatingly overloaded. Then his mini-flamethrower exploded, covering him in flames! He screamed in even greater agony as Viktor finally managed to reach and activate the lab's fire-control system, flooding the room with CO2.

"Not _**my**_ daughter, you bastard!", Viveka growled as her face entered Kreel's fading vision.

xXx

Kreel woke suddenly with a start! _**Pain!**_ His entire body hurt, it even hurt to breathe!

"Easy there, old friend! Just keep still", a familiar voice told him. He looked to see leader and long-time friend. "Nurse! He's awake! Get in here now! He's in pain!"

A nurse entered, and injected something into his IV-drip. In a few more moments, the pain subsided.

"W-w-where….?", Kreel rasped painfully.

"You're in the New Salem General Hospital, Logan", Van Hellscream told him. "You were apparently brought here by ambulance from the monster clinic two nights ago. Your central nervous system has been severely compromised, and you somehow inhaled at least one breath flames. I know it is painful, but you must try to tell me what happened before the morphine knocks you out?"

(End flashback)

"My old friend never fully recovered", Van Hellscream said wistfully. "He had lost 90% of his mobility, and now required a respirator to assist his breathing outside of a hospital setting. He was the greatest hunter I'd ever known aside from my father, and yet he had no choice but to retire due to his injuries. He did, however, approve of my choosing you to fill his former role as my top operative, Marcus."

"H-he did, Sir?"

"Indeed", the master hunter smiled. "He recognized, as I did, that while you may not have his experience, strength, or advanced skill as a hunter; your loyalty and wide range of various talents make you the best man for the job."

"Thank you, Sir."

xxXXxx

The following day, the group continued down the long trail down out of the mountains. They passed a series of small, but sheer cliffs and valleys. The area was littered with caves and Talia said that there was even a 'cliff-city' several miles to the South. Her description of it sounded similar to those of the Pueblos of the ancient cliff-dwelling tribes of the American Southwest. The hilly terrain gave way to a gently sloping plain, so Van Hellscream ordered a few riders out to watch the flanks and scout ahead.

Zack was still pissed about not getting to fuck the robot-girl and could not stop grumbling about it, much to the chagrin of his fellow forward scout, Perry.

"I just don't get why Spencer had to be such a dick and make a federal case out of it", Zack griped. "I mean, it's not like she was a _**real**_ girl; she was just a fem-bot for fuck's sake! He could've shared!"

"Zack, you nauseate me", Perry replied dryly, shaking his head slightly. "And I'm tired of hearing about it. Spencer took her and left, it's _over_. So either change the subject or **shut up!** "

"Don't give me that 'holier-than-thou' crap, Perry!", Zack shot back. Truthfully, Zack knew he himself was a very handsome guy with a build women drool over, so it shouldn't be so difficult for him to get women to have sex with him. Zack just could not fathom that it was his bad attitude and well-known reputation for only using women for sex were the real reasons none of the remaining women in the group would even give him the time of day! "You haven't had any better luck than me lately! So don't act like you wouldn't've taken a turn with her yourself if you could!"

"Unlike you, I can actually control my urges, like a _**real**_ man", Perry scoffed. "The way you carry on and on everyday about needing a pussy to fuck before you go insane, I'm surprised you haven't fucked your _**horse**_ yet! So shut up!"

"Fuck you, you son of a….!"

Just then, they heard a scream from up ahead. The scream of a woman. They nodded to each other, their argument momentarily forgotten, and spurred their horses into a gallop toward the scream!

As they rapidly approached a cluster of trees and large boulders, and saw what at first appeared to be a group of children harassing someone they couldn't see yet as they were behind the largest boulder. As they got closer, they saw the giggling attackers were—in fact—monsters of some kind. The men briefly thought they might be dwarves like the ladies they encountered before, until they saw the small horns on their heads!

"HAAAAAA!", Zack yelled as they charged toward them, getting their attention.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!", Perry roared, making the petite monsters run away with speed that seemed impossible for their stature. He then called out to Zack, "Keep after them! I'll help the victim!"

"Got it!", Zack grinned at the thought of having some weak little monsters to take out his frustrations on! He charged after them, his horse gaining on them slowly.

Perry dismounted on the fly as his horse drew up near the victim. She appeared to be covered by a large net, partially doubled by a blanket or tarp. She was struggling bravely, a bow and quiver on the ground nearby and cursing liberally.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Miss!", he called as he came closer. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just my pride", she huffed. "Those damn goblins just ambushed me when I stopped to have some fruit from that tree."

"Hang on, I'll have you free in a moment", Perry assured her, though he thought the amount of bulk under the coverings odd. Perhaps her horse was in there with her? Just….a little…..more…There! He flung the net and tarp off of her, enabling her to stand and spread her arms and wings wide…. _ **WINGS?!**_

"Ah! Much better!", she cried satisfactorily, picking up her bow and quiver, flapping the wings behind the shoulders of her horse-like lower-body a few times. She had long, Platinum-blonde hair tied in a pony-tail and matched by her horse-like ears and tail. She had a beautiful, heart-shaped face and green eyes. Her human skin was bronzed darkly by the sun, and her, hooves, and wings were a dark, charcoal grey. She wore a sleeveless, buck-skin toga over her H-cup breasts extending down past her front womanhood. Belted around her waist was a finely made broadsword. "My deepest thanks, human. My name is Pegasara. What is yours?"

"Uhm….Perseus Delphi, my friends call me Perry."

"Well-met, Perry", Pegasara smiled warmly. "You were very…. _Look out!"_

Perry whirled at her warning as they both seized the grips of their swords. Another goblin dashed out from cover, giggling like a maniac, jumped onto Perry's horse and rode off in the direction of the others and Zack!

"Well that….was unexpected", Perry groused confusedly. "And inconvenient. Now I gotta wait until that idiot Zack comes back."

"That was their hobgoblin leader, Manx", Pegesara spit.

"Hobgoblin?"

"Yes. Hobgoblins are rare among them, being slightly taller and stronger, one horn larger than the other, and **much** _**bigger**_ breasts than their sisters", she explained. Then her tone turned more somber. "I fear we are not likely to see your friend again, as they are almost sure to capture him."

xxXXxx

Zack spurred his horse after the goblins. They seemed to have a 'herd' mentality, as they stayed together while they fled. Good. He was gonna enjoy riding them down and cutting them to pieces!

The goblins suddenly turned down a path among some rocks. He followed, to find he had them cornered in a box-canyon. A vicious grin split his face. He was about to draw his sword, when they all turned at once to look at him with lewd grins. That's when it really struck him that all of them were female, about three and-a half feet tall, their skimpy tops showing the cleavage of their B-cup breasts. Their lusty smiles were starting to be unnerving. Then he heard another horse approaching behind him, and his malicious grin returned.

"About time you got here, Perry", Zack said without turning. "Now the _**fun**_ can begin!"

"You got that right!", a girl laughed behind him, just before a solid blow to the back of his head caused his vision to explode with stars before everything went black.

xxXXxx

"What do you mean?", Perry asked.

"Your friend is a far more valuable prize to them than I am", Pegasara stated. "They will stop at nothing to take him alive and healthy."

"Honestly, other than the horses, it's no real loss", Perry said. "Zack is a selfish creep who thinks nothing of using women for nothing more than his own sexual gratification. He and his friends even tried to rape the woman of a friend of mine recently."

"Well then his fate will be ironically well-deserved", Pegasara chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing for you to worry about", she said dismissively.

"Why did the goblins attack you anyway?", he asked curiously.

"The feathers from the wings of my kind are extremely valuable in both human and monster markets", she told him, fluttering her wings slightly. "We often trade them ourselves, but there are those who seek to steal what they can as well. Depending on the type of feathers, pegasi feathers can be ornamental, high-quality fletchings for arrows, magickal quills, or even the cores of magick wands."

"Facinating", Perry said, the beauty of this winged centaur drawing him in. She also seemed to radiate honor and strength. And her entire body had beautiful muscle-tone.

"Are you all right, Perry?", she asked in curious concern, breaking him from his revery.

"Y-yeah! S-sorry, you're just so beautiful", he said without thinking. "Like a wild mustang running free across the land."

"Why, thank you, Perry", she blushed. In truth, this noble human had piqued her interest, and her attraction only grew as they had been talking. And the way he moved; he was a hunter or warrior as well. Yes, he would do nicely!

"You lost your horse to help me", Pegasara said in admiration. "So it is only fair that I offer you my back and fly you home. Please mount me?"

"Um, ok, Pegasara", he agreed, and stepped toward her. She knelt down slightly, to make his mounting easier for them both. Once mounted, his legs in front of her wings, she spread her wings and started to gallop! He nervously embraced her mid-rift to keep from falling just as she launched into the air. "I-I-I'm not used to flying like this! So please don't go too fast?!"

"Of course", she giggled, and flew to the south.

xxXXxx

Tyler was riding as the southern flank-guard, the main group visible riding along about a half mile north of him. It was late-morning, the sun was very high in the sky but still a bit behind him. He could see the faint shadows of birds on the ground wheeling about. Likely birds of prey or vultures seeking their next meal. Wait…was that shadow getting _**bigger**_ …and right over him?! His horse neighed loudly in fright as he was seized by his shoulders and snatched from the saddle!

Tyler tried to struggle, and saw his arms were in the tight grip of large, eagle-like talons! He shouted for help, and saw several riders from the group coming to help as his captor flapped heavily to get more altitude. He was sure his comrades would reach him before he was too high…..until a barrage of arrows struck the ground ahead of them, making them draw up short! Then he saw several winged creatures swoop toward them, nocking another round of arrows!

Gulping, Tyler looked up…..into the beautiful grinning face of the 'woman' carrying him! He screamed and tried to struggle free as she carried him higher into the air.

"Stop struggling!", she yelled with a proud smile. "If you fall from this height, you'll die!"

"What do you want with me?!"

"You'll see soon~", she crooned, as the others joined them flying south.

xxXXxx

Zack woke slowly, the back of his skull still throbbing with pain. He tried to sit-up but found he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't move at all! Then he heard the feminine, almost child-like giggling all around him. He looked around, and saw he was surrounded by the little monsters from earlier.

"Oh goodie! You're awake!", one who was taller than the others giggled. She also seemed to have D-cup breasts, which seemed even bigger given her four-foot tall frame! The horn on the right side of her head was also noticeably bigger than the left. "This wouldn't be even half as fun if you were still out!"

She walked right up to him, practically drooling all over his naked form. Wait….. naked?! And that's not all! He appeared to be bound to some kind of heavy-log framework on the floor of this room, as if he were being crucified. Were they going to sacrifice him or something?! Wait….why is she taking her clothes off?

"As leader I, Manx the hobgoblin, get to have you first", she grinned as she took his hardening cock in her small hands and stroked it, licking her lips. He was about to protest—she was a _**monster**_ , after all!—but it felt so good after weeks of no action that he could only moan as his member stiffened to full erection. He felt her hot breath on the tip, just before she took half his length into her hot mouth! Bobbing her head up and down, she sucked and slurped his cock in a sexy, sloppy blow-job. She pulled off just long enough to wrap her tits around his spit-slick hard-on. She pumped his length, licking and sucking his tip on every down-stroke until he erupted all over her tits and face, with several shots going right into her eager mouth. She swallowed his seed eagerly, as a few of her sisters rushed over to lick the rest off her face and tits! They all moaned at the delicious taste of his hot cream.

Now licked clean, Manx grinned as she straddled his groin and quickly impaled herself on his still-hard woodie! The pleasure of her tight little pussy was overwhelming to his sex-starved body and mind, making him eagerly thrust up into her, making her big tits jiggle. In the back of his mind, he knew how very wrong this was; not only fucking a monster, but **him** being the one used for sex! But it just felt too good to resist! Just go-OH! with it for now, and he could escape later.

Just then, he felt something hot and wet on each of his hands. He looked to see a goblin feverishly rubbing her pussy on each of his hands, urging him to finger them! It was so sexy that he couldn't resist, thrusting his fingers into their sopping wet slits while thumbing their clits. Then another goblin sat on his face, and he began to eat her pussy like a starving man.

Zack was fast approaching a massive climax, when Manx screamed with pleasure, nectar gushing from her tightly convulsing pussy. Her orgasm triggered his own. The goblin on his face squealed with delighted pleasure when he screamed into her pussy as he pumped a massive amount of his hot cum into the hobgoblin riding his cock!

When their mutual orgasm subsided, Manx pulled off of him with a satisfied moan. The goblin on Zack's face got up and jumped onto his still-hard cock reverse cow-girl style! As she began to ride him like a bronco, the one on his right hand sat on his face, and another got on his hand!

"I hope you have a lot of energy and _**cum**_ , Handsome", Manx giggled. "Cuz you're gonna have to satisfy **all** of us from now on. Until we catch more husbands, _**you**_ are the only breeding stud we have. And if there's one thing our kind loves more than making mischief, it's mating and having babies!"

xxXXxx

Tyler waited anxiously for them to land, so he could at least attempt to escape. How far he would get from assailants that can _fly_ , however, was debatable but he had to try! From what he could see of them as they flew they were all female, had large, feathered wings and their arms and hands resembled the legs and talons of eagles. Their lower bodies resembled the hind legs, hooves, and tails of horses except slightly more….human. The overall coloration of their animal-like features was grey-scale. But the rest…..

They had the tan torsos of very busty human women! E-cups at least, and barely contained in rawhide halter-tops and buck-skin skirts belted around their waists. They all had beautiful faces and long hair of various colors, as well as horse-like ears.

"Ah! Home, sweet home up ahead~", his captor, who had introduced herself as Avia, crooned warmly. He looked, hoping to start forming a plan to escape…. only for that hope to be dashed immediately.

Up ahead was the pueblo-like cliff-dwelling village Talia had described, and it looked like flight was the only way in or out, with no means of climbing up or down the cliff-face. No chance of escaping without wings.

As they drew closer, Tyler saw that the bulk of the inhabitants were of two distinct species; hippogriffs like Avia, and what looked like winged centaurs. There were also a few individuals of other winged monsters like harpies, a dragon and a manticore. It seemed that this unique location was a mecca for flying monsters. Then something else clicked in Tyler's mind; they were **all** _**female**_ , and the men he saw were all **human**. WTF?

xxXXxx

"Um, Pegasara? That's my group over there to the east", Perry pointed at the distant, but visible main group. "We need to turn."

"I'm taking you home to thank you properly", she said. "A good meal and... hospitality. Then I'll take you anywhere you want."

Perry thought for a moment. It did sound nice, to be treated as an honored guest and a nice, home-cooked meal. "All right, sounds good. As a forward scout, they won't miss me for a while."

"We'll be there soon", Pegasara smiled warmly, with a sultry sparkle in her eyes.

xxXXxx

Avia and her cadre of hunters were greeted cheerfully, having brought back some venison, a large flightless fowl, and some small game. But Avia in particular was congratulated for her 'catch'! Tyler grumbled as she dragged him through the village, as if proudly showing him off as she dragged him toward her home. He was sure she intended to eat him, as her rightful prey, like any other monstrous predator.

Once they entered her dwelling, Avia shoved Tyler into the large 'nest' of blankets, pillows, and down-like feathers in the corner of the large room, then closed the door…..but failed to lock or secure it in any way. He grinned slightly.

"You have a cute smile", she grinned. "If it's because I didn't lock the door, I should tell you that I don't need to."

"Heh, how do you know I won't escape?", he scoffed sarcastically.

"Escape to _**where?**_ _"_ , she laughed, as if this were the best joke. "The only way in or out of the village is with wings! So none of us here need to lock up our husbands."

"Wait!", he gasped, as she slinked toward him, a sexy sway to her hips. "D-did you say h-h-husbands?!"

"Of course", she replied huskily with hooded eyes, as she untied and dropped her halter-top, followed by her skirt just as she reached him. Her large breasts bounced hypnotically as she moved and her taloned hands caressed his chest. "Like every other monster girl in the world, I desire nothing more than a human husband to love and give me children. Don't worry. Once you sample the fleshly pleasures of my love, then you won't want to leave; just like all the other husbands in the village."

Momentarily paralyzed with shock, he barely noticed when she easily shredded his clothes with but a few deft movements of her taloned fingers. He suddenly realized he was naked before her when she pressed her own naked body against his!

"This is all kinds of wrong!", he stammered as he tried to back away, only to find he could not escape her embrace. "Y-you're a monster! I'm a monster **hunter!** I've spent my entire adult life hating, hunting, and killing creatures like you!"

"And yet your cock has swelled to full, ready erection", Avia teased, gently gripping his hard-on as she licked her lips, her breathing becoming increasingly husky. "As if it can sense the presence of my wet pussy, and is eager for the erotic pleasure of being swallowed up by my hungry womanhood and shoot your seed deep into my womb. Oh, I can't wait anymore!"

Avia pounced on Tyler, holding him down in the oddly comfortable nest as she crushed her lips to his. He could feel her rubbing the wet, swollen mound of her sex against his length. He struggled, but to no avail. Avia was much stronger than him.

She broke the kiss and leaned up, pulling his face into her breasts. While he was distracted by the smothering softness of her huge tits and erect nipples, she guided the tip of his cock to the soaked entrance to her tight pussy….and thrust down hard, impaling herself on his raging manhood! Avia screamed with pleasure as Tyler's eyes rolled back in his head, so overwhelmed by the tight, wet velvet nirvana squeezing his hard cock. He moaned loudly, drool streaming from the corner of his mouth. She rode him savagely as animalistic lust consumed them both. She gasped and giggled with horny delight when he started to suck on her nipples, and his hands eagerly roamed all over her body.

'This is so wrong on so many levels!', he thought to himself, as he reflexively began to thrust up into her every down-stroke. 'But holy crap it feels so good!'

They were both fast approaching a mutual orgasm, Tyler struggling to hold back so he could cum with her. Avia's pussy began to twitch and convulse, squeezing his cock in an almost 'milking' fashion, pushing him over the edge!

"C-C-CUUUUMMMMMIIIIINNNGGG! AAAUUUUGH! AAuuuuugh!", he grunted loudly, shooting rope after rope of his hot sperm through her cervix into her eagerly orgasming womb, her own screams of pleasure ending in an eagle-like keening cry!

xxXXxx

Pegasara landed in the town square, allowing the now-calmer Perry to dismount. As he caught his breath, he failed to notice the knowing smiles of everyone around them. They all seemed to be bustling around.

"What's going on?", he asked her.

"They are preparing a feast", she replied. "Not only did our hunting party return with lots of game to go with todays' good harvest, but there is to be a wedding as well."

"Are sure it's ok for me to be here?", he asked humbly. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"I assure you it is fine", she grinned. "In fact, it wouldn't be the same without you. Apparently, this will be the second wedding today. It is not uncommon for such special occasions to happen out of the blue here."

Later, as the feast was laid out, Perry sat beside Pegasara. He was puzzled by a few things. If this was a wedding, who was the couple and where were they? Plus, while he ate and told stories from his home realm and how dangerous the monsters there were, Pegasara and the others were surprised to hear about male monsters! Come to think of it, all the monsters he'd encountered here were female. Think about that later, this food is really good.

"Pegasara, when does the wedding ceremony start?", he asked his hostess. "Where I'm from, the feast is after the wedding ceremony, and ends when the newlyweds leave for the honeymoon."

"It is different here", she smiled warmly. "Here, the actual wedding and the 'honeymoon' as you call it are one and the same. Please! Eat your fill and enjoy this fine wine with me!"

Perry smiled with a shrug, and just rolled with the party mood. The food, the wine, and the dancing were quite enjoyable. He even danced with Pegasara a few times once he was a little tipsy on the wine. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Hours later, long after sunset, he was leaning heavily on her as she walked him to her quarters, laughing together. He may have been a hunter back home, but the monsters here weren't so bad. Hell, they loved to party! And even he had to admit that Pegasara was a busty beauty, and would be lying if he denied fantasizing about kissing her a diving head-first into her cleavage!

When they entered her quarters, he noticed the very large, low bed that dominated the room and not much else in the way of furniture.

"That waz *hic!* a grrreat party!", he slurred. "I hope the brrride and grrooommm enjoyed it too."

"Oh, I know they did", Pegasara replied huskily with hooded eyes.

"I shee you *hic!* only got the one bed", he said. "An' I'm too much a gennelman ta deprive a lady of her bed. I'm used ta shleepin' jus' about anywhere. Sho where d'ya want me ta shleep?"

"Why, with **me** of course, my love", she grinned naughtily, shedding her clothes.

"Oh, ok", he grinned goofily, taking a few staggering steps toward the bed before realizing…. "W-wait a sec'! Shay whaaat?!"

"Well of course", she cooed, cupping his cheek, then kissing him passionately. "Where else should a groom sleep on his wedding night but with his bride?"

"Huh?!"

"You see, my love, that's why I asked you to mount me", she winked. Between the shock and the alcohol, he didn't even notice as she removed his clothes. "Like all members of the centaur family, a pegasi like myself will only yield her back to the man she chooses as her husband. You were so brave and kind and noble, I just knew you were the one I desired."

With that, Pegasara pulled him into a passionate embrace, smothering him in her massive mammaries! He struggled….for a few seconds, then melted in the lush yet firm softness of her huge breasts, groping them lovingly. She moaned at his touch, her passions rising. He lavished kisses, licks, and sucking the hard nipples of her titanic ta-ta's. His hands roamed over her body…..until he found the wetness her forward pussy. She moaned deeply in pleasure as he fingered her leaking lips, then again—even deeper!—as he slid two fingers inside as deep as he could reach, and twiddled them teasingly.

Pegasara crashed her lips to his, as she reached for his huge, hard rod. She guided it to the soaking wet entrance to her hot, tight pussy, then firmly grabbed his ass and pulled him into her to the hilt! Perry moaned with rapture as she screamed. Moments later, he was piston-ing in and out of her, slamming as deep as possible with every thrust!

"Oh yes, my love!", Pegasara cried, panting and moaning…. well, like a race-horse. "Fuck me! Fuck me like a beast! Mark me as yours alone!"

His own passions enflamed, he bit her neck and began to suck, causing jolts of pleasure to shoot from her neck to her pussy. She could feel her massive orgasm building faster, about to crest like a wave.

"Ugh! 'S-'Sara! I'm g-g-gonna….!", he moaned through teeth clenched in the effort to hold back, to intensify the pleasure of release.

"Cum for me, Perseus!", she cried. "Fill me with your seed! Bless your bride with your child on this, our wedding night! OOOOOHHH!" Her orgasm crashed like a wave on the shore!

"NYYYYAAAAUUUUGH! RAAaaauuugh! Aaaauuugh!", Perry roared as his hot cum gushed into her fertile womb. Her orgasming pussy tightened and clenched in waves, to squeeze every last drop from his cock.

xxXXxx

Van Hellscream seethed as he stared into the fire that night. Not only had they lost the forward scouts, but they had actually witnessed the abduction of Tyler Mane! He had led the charge to try saving him, only to be cut off by flying monster archers! His group was now less than a third the number it was when they arrived!

He took some solace in what Talia had told him tonight before she and Marcus had retired for the night. They would reach the coastal city of Coral Bay tomorrow. From there they would book passage on a ship to cross the Gulf of Avalonus. Once across, they will be less than a week away from their destination! Then… home!

xxXXxx

(Three years later)

Perry and Tyler were glad to find each other in the cliff-village, and adjusted well to their new home with their wives, and they were very happy. Less than a year after their 'weddings' Avia birthed a hippogriff daughter and Pegasara had twins; a human son and a pegasi daughter. A year later, Avia birthed a human son as well, and now both wives were pregnant again.

It took a few days of near constant sex, being violated by all of the goblins and Manx the hobgoblin, Zack's will was broken. Ever since his mid-teens, he'd had no qualms about using girls and women for sex, even bragged about it. He neither knew nor cared how many he might have gotten pregnant. Now, for the rest of his life, he was the one to be used as an object of lust and sex. He now lived only to please Manx and her merry band of sisters. By now all of them had birthed two or three children by him, both human boys and goblin girls. A joyous celebration broke out when Manx's second-born child—and eldest daughter—turned out to be another hobgoblin! Hobgoblins were rare and revered among goblins.

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: I thought it was important to show what happened to Marcus' predecessor as Van Hellscream's top operative, Logan Kreel, because he will be important in the first sequel to MH:PH; "Primal Hearts: Senior Year". If you want to know why VH chose the much younger Marcus to fill that role, go back and read MH:PH again; he has skills as a thief, hunter, organizer, survival, safe-cracker, hacker, etc. This makes him both versatile and indispensable in an organization like the monster hunters!**

 **Many of you may be wondering why the monster girls in almost always 'take' their newfound/caught husbands from on-top first. Well, think about it! These guys are monster hunters! As a general rule, they want nothing to do with monsters outside of hunting and killing them. So the lusty, love-starved monster girls have to take them by force at first; and the easiest way to do that is from on top! Duh! Usually, that first fuck is enough to make them love their new wives due to the demonic-energy contained in monster-mana that has now flooded into the men through sex! Hence why many of the men then almost immediately roll them over to fuck them silly without restraint!**

 **I'm actually surprised that the two monster girls in this chapter do not have entries in the MGE at the time of posting! However, I'm sure they will have entries eventually!**

 **Hippogriff:**

 **Family: Griffon Type: Monstrosity**

 **Habitat: Mountains and plains.**

 **Nature: Proud, loyal, and aggressive.**

 **Diet: Omnivorous(eats anything) and essence of human men.**

 **Pegasus:**

 **Family: Centaur Type: Beastman**

 **Habitat: Mountains and plains.**

 **Nature: Proud, loyal, and lustful.**

 **Diet: Omnivorous but prefers fruits, vegetables, and essence of human men.**

 **Next chapter, things take a twisted and taboo-ish turn for one hunter, and another decides to leave the company before the crossing in Coral Bay.**

 **Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

 **xxXXxx**


	15. Chapter 15: The Coast is Clear?

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter Van Hellscream and what remains of his hunters and agents enter the largest city they have encountered since arriving in this realm; Coral Bay City! It is here that one hunter opts to leave the group and take up a job as a lighthouse-keeper, in a story inspired by(and written as a sequel to) "The Lighthouse", an MGE one-shot written by xmodius. This was one of the MGE stories that inspired my own ventures into sexy, sultry realm of the MGE! While another hunter, thanks to a unique Baphomet and her coven of Dark Mages, will find a new life in his deepest, darkest, most twisted and taboo desires and fantasies!**_

 _ **Meanwhile, Van Hellscream and Marcus will book passage for the group on a ship that will sail on the morning tide to cross the Gulf of Avalonus, scoffing at the Captain's warnings of danger!**_

Chapter 15: The Coast is Clear?

While nothing compared the modern major cities of their home-realm, Coral Bay City was a veritable _**metropolis**_ compared to the villages and towns that the Van Hellscream group had passed through so far on their journey. It stretched nearly the entire breadth of the bay, with extensive docks and wharfs, large multi-level buildings, even several towers. According to Talia, it was one of the largest hubs of trade and fishing on the continent.

Marcus secured lodgings for them all, he assigned a detail to sell or trade all of their horses and pack animals, so as to book passage aboard a ship. They would simply acquire mounts and pack animals again when they make port to continue their journey. After that, everyone was free to explore the city's sights and amenities, while also seeking more and better weapons.

Quinn Marshal, who had grown up in a coastal community, felt right at home. After all that had happened, he no longer trusted Van Hellscream as his leader. He'd just been waiting for the best opportunity to leave, and this city was perfect! He went to the Master Hunter and respectfully informed him that he wanted to leave the group and stay in this city. Van Hellscream was irked, to say the least, but accepted Quinn's choice after making an appeal to him to stay. The former hunter was now looking for a place to live and work in his new home.

Peter Johnson was wandering the marketplace, contemplating the disappearance of his friend Zack, wondering grimly if _**he**_ was next. He was also looking for weapons or any other potentially useful tools or supplies. But being in a city again after so long had him thinking of home; Las Vegas. He and his sisters were raised by their showgirl mom and stripper aunt. He and his sisters all had different unknown fathers, and no other relatives. Because of this, they grew up backstage of strip-clubs and showgirl dressing rooms; surrounded by beautiful, naked and half-dressed women in a sexually charged atmosphere. His older sister eventually became a stripper and aspiring showgirl as well. He left soon after he turned 20 y/o, as his….. _un-natural_ desires were becoming… _**unmanageable**_.

What the…?! That girl! She looks just like….! He walked faster, trying to catch up with the young, shapely blonde. She was casually strolling through the market, greeting the occasional acquaintance in passing. Damn this crowd! Try as he might, she remained several paces ahead of him. She exited the crowd onto a street, then turned right into an alley. Peter followed, running to catch up. He entered the alley to see her standing there, her back to him.

"Um, excuse me, miss", he spoke evenly, not wanting to spook her as he approached. "Not to sound like a come-on, but you look…."

"Like someone you know?~", she finished playfully, turning to face him with a grin on her extremely familiar face! A face he'd grown up with! The face of his sister Cassie! But, he hadn't seen her since he moved out when she was 18! She held a finger up before his eyes. "Such a _naughty_ boy to follow an innocent girl into a dark alley~."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…", he stammered.

"No you're not~", she giggled, her eyes and finger began to glow eerily. He slumped against the wall, entranced. "Now to see what your deepest, darkest desires are, Handsome."

Her eyes glowed once more as she probed the deepest recesses of his mind, heart, and soul. A wicked grin came to her face from what she saw.

"Oh my! Oh my Darkness! What a **naughty** , _**perverted**_ boy you are! Oh, you are just too **perfect** for us! Finding you is truly a blessing from the Demon Queen! Come with me, my love, and your darkest desires will come true!"

Still entranced, Peter obeyed and followed the girl deeper into the city.

xxXXxx

Quinn was surprised to be turned down for work by every ship captain he spoke to. Oddly enough, he was told it would be too dangerous for him. Even stranger, he noticed that all the captains and crews were **women**. There was not a single male sailor to be found! He was in a tavern near the docks, nursing a cocktail of rum and fruit-juice, contemplating his next move….

"Oi! Roger! Another rum-ration down here!", a gruff voice called. Quinn looked down and saw a fit, middle-aged man with sea-weathered features and greying hair tapping on the bar, his glass empty. The bartender refilled his glass with a smile.

"So any luck finding someone to take over as lighthouse keeper, Marko?", Roger asked.

"Not yet", Marko grumbled. "T'would seem that no one has the sand ta be out there all alone ta tend the light."

"You've got some good years left in you, my friend", Roger told him. "So why retire now?"

"I want ta spend more time with me wife Ida and the kids, ya grinnin' sand-crab!", Marko barked with a smile to his long-time friend. Then he sighed. "I'm too old ta build more rooms so now the lighthouse be too small fer all of us now. Besides, another of my oldest be marryin' age now. Time just be slippin' away, even if me youngest daughter only be seven. There must be at least _**one**_ young man brave enough and responsible enough ta take over tendin' the south light in this stinkin' city! If only…"

"Excuse me, sir", Quinn interrupted politely as he approached. "But I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I'm new to the city and just happen to be looking for work and a home."

"Ya don't say?", the older man smirked. "Stand to attention, boy! Let's have a look at ya."

Marko stood and walked around Quinn, inspecting him. He seemed young and sturdy enough.

"Well, ya seem sound of body, lad. But have ya courage and a quick mind?"

"I was a life-guard on the beach where I grew up in my youth, and as a hunter the last few years I've taken down creatures that would send most men screaming into the night", Quinn said proudly.

"Ya don't say? What's yer name, lad?"

"Quinn Marshal, sir", he replied offering his hand with a smile. The old salt grinned as he shook his hand.

"Hah! No need ta call me 'sir', Quinn! I be Marko Hanna, a pleasure ta make yer acquaintance. Roger! Another of what young Quinn here is drinkin'! Have a seat, lad, and we'll have a nice long chat."

xxXXxx

Peter was laying on a bed in a dimly lit room, being looked upon by four pairs of lustful eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining", one of the older ones asked, dressed in an scandalously sexy version of the classic 'witches' outfit, as were two of the others; one her age and the others closer to Peter's years. "But what makes this one any better than the others we've drawn in before?"

The young blonde from the market place stepped forward, and her illusionary visage wavered and dropped. Her true form was revealed, appearing to be the youngest, looking about 18 and retaining her curvaceous body, she was in fact the eldest of the group. She also had goat-like horns and cloven hooves for feet. A Baphomet. But unlike any other Baphomet in the world. She logically saw the reluctance of most men to give in to 'loli'-type monsters. While most of her kind and the Witches of the Sabbat that joined them simply pushed through this resistence, she chose another way. She'd used her vast magical power to take a slightly more mature form, and the women she monsterized into witches more closely resembled fully mature Dark Mages.

And it worked! The men practically walked right into the trap of their deepest desires, making the essence taken from them all the richer and sweeter! It was sssoooo easy! The Baphomet would go about her business in the market under the illusion of being human; an illusion specially enchanted to be perceived as the object of the desire of a man with deep-seeded, unfulfilled desires….often perverted or taboo desires. The man would not be able to resist following her. Once she had him alone, the trap was sprung!

"Because I have **never** encountered secret desires as _**taboo and perverted**_ as his before", she grinned wickedly. " **Ever**. See for yourselves."

With that, her eyes glowed, as did the eyes of the others. Equally wicked grins spread across their lovely faces.

"Oh he is just too **perfect!** ", the first said.

"We could keep this one forever!", the second giggled gleefully.

"The 'life-illusion' we'll need to cast will require more magick than we've ever had to use before, sisters", the youngest one reminded them.

"His essence will be _**more**_ than worth it", the Baphomet assured them. "And I'm glad you agree; this one is a keeper. He'll be waking soon, so let's cast the illusion. You all know your roles?"

The others nodded in agreement, with lewd grins and lusty glints in their eyes.

xxXXxx

Van Hellscream, Marcus, and Talia sought out the captain of the largest ship currently in port. She had just exited a tavern with a few of her crew and was walking down the dock at the end of which her ship, the Tropic Aurora, was berthed. She normally carried cargo back and forth across the Gulf. She was just as described: a tall dark-skinned beauty with black hair in a braid half-way down her back, a lean yet muscular frame, and a scar and eye-patch over her left eye.

"Excuse us, Captain Shaw?", Van Hellscream called, getting her attention as he and Marcus approached.

"Aye, matey, what c'n I do for ya?"

"I am Van Hellscream. This is Marcus Greenwood, my right-hand. We understand that you sail across the Gulf regularly, and would like to book passage aboard your fine ship with our company on your next trip."

"Are ya sure ya want ta cross so soon, matey?", Shaw asked dubiously. "After all, the moon will be full as we pass through the Serpent's Back-bone, a most dangerous time fer men ta be at sea. Mermaids and all manner of denizens of the deep will be hunting. They are why most every sailor on the Gulf is a woman; we be immune to the siren-song of the mermaids."

"My men and I are no strangers to danger, Captain", Van Hellscream scoffed. "It is vital that we cross as soon as possible. We have gold to pay for our passage."

"Very well. I'm not one ta turn down a paying job", Shaw told him. "But know this; on yer own heads be the risk ta you and yer men, so I'll be takin' payment as ya all board. We sail on the tide tomorrow mornin'. See ya then."

The men nodded and turned to leave, when…..

"Where's Talia, Sir?", Marcus asked as he looked about, internally half-panicking at being separated from his lover.

"Don't worry, my friend", Van Hellscream assured him. "There she is. Our guide is simply looking out over the rail of the dock to the beach. Perhaps the two of you should enjoy a picnic dinner on the beach tonight."

"Good idea, Sir. Thank You, Sir", Marcus replied gratefully before running up to his lover who had guided the group so well. "Talia, my love."

"Marcus", she cooed, turning away from the rail to embrace him.

"Let's get some food and firewood and eat down on the beach. Just the two of us?"

"Mmmmm~", She purred, kissing him as they walked away. "How romantic! I'd love to, my love!"

Down below where the surf crashed against the pilings of the dock and the rocky section of shore underneath, a beautiful, busty, long-haired girl with a fish-tail grinned excitedly. **Men!** Lots of _**men**_ will be crossing! She swam out further then submerged and began racing out to sea!

A few miles beyond the bay, the bottom dropped away into the deep. Here she slowed somewhat, but continued on her way. She opened up her voice, and it travelled far and wide beneath the surface…..

 _Come all ye pretty fair maids,_

 _Wherever you may be,_

 _Who love a jolly sailor bold,_

 _That plows the raging sea._

 _My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

 _I disdain all glittering gold._

 _There is nothing can console me,_

 _But my jolly sailor bold._

The song echoed clearly for many leagues beneath the surface as she continued to sing on her course toward the Serpent's Backbone, and was heard by sea monster girls of every type. Their blood inflamed with excitement, drawing them toward the source! It had been quite some time since a ship full of potential husbands had sailed in these waters, let alone attempted a crossing!

xxXXxx

Peter woke up and groggily looked around his bedroom…..wait a minute…. **his bedroom?!** It was. Just as it was when he lived at home! But that can't be! He jumped out of bed and ran to his mirror. He gasped in shock to see his twenty-year old self staring back at him! But he left home five years ago! He was a hunter! And he was exiled with the others to another realm! Wasn't he?

Could it have all been a dream? He heard sounds, and followed them out his bedroom door to the kitchen, too stunned to throw a robe on over his boxers. There was his Aunt Nikki, wearing her black silk robe as she puttered around the kitchen.

"About time you got up, Petey", she winked. "Eat your breakfast, I need your help today."

He saw down her ample cleavage as she leaned forward to set down a plate of eggs, bacon, and buttered toast on the table along with a cup of coffee. He sat down to eat, still not sure if this was real or a dream. The food smelled and tasted just as good as he remembered.

"Not very talkative today, Petey?", Aunt Nikki asked. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Y-yeah! I'm fine", he stammered. "I'm just wondering; am I dreaming?"

"Wow", she giggled, gently pinching his cheek. "I knew you had a long and wild night with us at Rachel Rack's engagement party last night but I think maybe you over-did it a little."

He remembered that party! Rachel Rack; the mega-tit frequent headliner at the club Aunt Nikki dances at got engaged to Josh Bronson, the young eagle-eyed pit-boss at the casino across the street from the club! The club was closed for the party, and Peter attended along with the rest of his family! It _**was**_ a wild night! He and his sisters got completely trashed. But could his entire life after that night have just been a dream? But it felt so real. Then again, so does **this**.

A little while after he finished his breakfast, he was still unsure of what was real and what was a dream.

"Peter, Can you please come help me~?", his aunt called cheerily from down the hall.

"Sure", he replied. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the den~", she called with a lecherous undertone that he failed to detect. He gulped and raised an eyebrow as he entered the room. The 'den' was set-up as a place for the ladies to practice; a short cat-walk stage, dancing pole, and lap-dancing couch! There was his Aunt Nikki in full make-up wearing her 'work clothes', which left very little to the imagination. Though not as top-heavy as Rachel Rack, Aunt Nikki was still _**very**_ busty with an hour-glass figure, long sexy legs and big, bouncy ass; just like his mom and sisters. Her red-highlighted dark hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall of sexy waves and curls.

"*gulp!*H-how can I help, Aunt Nikki?", he asked nervously. Normally, he was not allowed in this room, and he tried to avoid it anyway as it tended to stir his…. unnatural desires. "Do you need me to move something for the stages or something?"

"No-no, Peter", she giggled, making her big tits jiggle tantalizingly. "I want you to watch me practice my new routines. I want your honest opinion as a man."

"What?!", he practically shouted in shock. At the same time, he felt a surge of arousal. He'd watched her from back-stage of the club often as he grew up, and sneakily watched her and the rest of his family practice in this very room whenever he had the chance; only to relieve himself in his room later! "B-but I'm….! A-and y-you're…..!"

"Shhhhhhh", she hissed lewdly, placing a finger to his lips to silence him. "It's ok. I _know_ you watch all of us when you think we don't see you. It's ok. You're a _**guy**_. It's perfectly natural for you to want to see sexy, topless women strip-dancing. I _really_ need your help with this~. So _**sit**_."

With that, she gently pushed him onto the couch with her finger. She then clicked a remote to start the music. As she danced(and stripped) on the cat-walk, and then the pole, she kept a sexy smile on her face; winking at him frequently as she licked her lips. It wasn't long before she was completely nude as she danced.

Peter was now convinced this was a dream, as this was literally one of his deepest fantasies cum…er.. come true. He was struggling to contain his arousal.

"Well, what do you think~?", she asked as the music died down, winking at him.

"*Gulp!* F-f-fantastic", he stammered, shifted his position a bit, trying to hide his hard-on.

"Thanks, Sweetie!", she cooed, then grinned naughtily as she clicked the remote to another music track. "Now just one last thing to practice; my new lap-dance~."

"W-what?! A-a-are you sure you want to practice **that** on m-m-m-me?!"

"Well of course~", she grinned. "I wouldn't want to practice on just any guy off the street, would I? Now just relax and uncross your legs. I can see the hard-on you're trying to hide anyway, so just relax and get comfortable. It's ok. I'd be worried if you _**weren't**_ turned on! We'll just follow the rules of the club: I can touch you, but you can't touch me, ok?"

Peter nodded as she straddled his lap, gyrating her hips over his, her ample breasts bouncing around inches from his face. His already hard cock swelled even more, almost painfully so. His resolve was eroding fast. Just as he was about to give in and lean forward to smother himself in her deep cleavage, she pulled away. He exhaled in relief…..until she turned and began to bounce and grind her perfect ass on his lap! Still in only his boxers, he could feel the wet heat of her womanhood through the thin fabric. Her nectar was dripping, soaking through the cloth over his painfully hard rod. He was panting with the effort to control his impulses when the music stopped.

"How was that~?", she smirked saucily.

"I..I..I..I….", he stammered.

"Oh dear~. That looks uncomfortable", she grinned in lewd concern, looking at his fully erect pole tenting his underwear. He blushed beat-red under her lusty gaze.

"*giggle!* I guess it was _**too**_ good. I can't just leave you like this, so I guess I'll _take care_ of you~", she grinned, licking her lips as she knelt between his legs.

"A-Aunt N-N-Nikki! W-w-what are you doing?!", he gasped as his pulse increased with his arousal!

"Just helping you out with this, seeing as it _**is**_ my fault~", she grinned, pulling down his boxers to expose his hard cock. "Oh my! When did you get this **big~**?"

His next protest was still-born as she licked his length from balls to tip! He gasped huskily, melting into the cushions. She giggled as she took most of his length into her hot mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as he was overwhelmed; not only with the sheer pleasure, but also the reality of one of his desires 'cumming' true! His super-sexy Aunt Nikki was literally blowing his mind along with his cock!

"O-oh! M-my Gah!-Ahd! I-I-I'm g-g-gonnnaaa….!", Peter struggled to hold back his pending load. Aunt Nikki just giggled and started to hum around his rod as she sped up the bobbing of her head and sucked even harder.

"Nnnyyyaaaauuuugh!", Peter lost it. Completely and totally, painting his Aunt's throat white with his cum. She swallowed it eagerly, slurping his rod sloppily to get every drop.

"Mmmmmm! Yummy! Hot, sweet, and creamy. That was _**delicious**_ , Peter~", she cooed, her half-lidded eyes looking into his.

"Was it really, dear sister?!" a familiar voice snapped from the door. A chill went down Peter's spine as he craned his neck to see his **mother** in the doorway behind him!

"Oh God! Mom, I…!"

"Save it!", she snapped, making him slump in his seat, expecting the worst. "Nikki! You're my _**sister!**_ **Your nephew,** _ **my**_ _ **son**_ _ **!**_ How could you do this?!"

Nikki, for her part, simply shrugged with a very satisfied grin on her face. Then Peter heard a sound that made his heart throb with shock and anticipation; a zipper, followed by the rustling of a dress!

"Well, answer me", his mom said to his aunt as she came around in front of him as she unhooked her bra and released her own ample tits, then pulled her thong-panties down off her full hips and stepped out of them! "How could you do this…. **without** _**me?!**_ _"_

"M-M-Mom?!", Peter stammered as his own mother straddled his still-raging hard-on, her girl-cum dripping from her womanhood onto his length.

"Hush, my darling boy~", she cooed, then kissed him passionately on the mouth. "I've wanted this for as long as you have~."

"Y-y-you _**knew?!**_ _"_

"Of course", she grinned naughtily. "We've all known how much you wanted us. We knew every time you sneaked peeks at us, and it always turned us on, especially knowing you always stroked-off in your room afterward. We've all been eagerly waiting for you to even hint at making a move."

"I just couldn't wait any longer~", Aunt Nikki smirked, licking her lips clean.

"Now I can't wait any more either!", his mom breathed huskily, guiding his tip to the soaked entrance to her tight pussy. "But I want us both to _**savor**_ this moment. **Look down there** , Peter~. I want my baby boy to _**watch**_ his huge cock slide _all the way to the hilt_ _ **inside**_ his own mother's pussy. Are you ready, Baby?"

Unable to speak, he just nodded hesitantly; still unbelieving of what was happening. His mother smiled lustily and slowly slid down his length, "Look, Peter! It's going _**inside**_ ~!" she panted as he watched as inch by inch, his cock disappeared into her tight pussy. "Oh God, Peter! It feels so _**good**_ going inside me!" He mirrored her lusty moan as her wet-velvet walls squeezed him. She paused for a moment to savor the moment when she bottomed out, feeling the tip of his cock poking her cervix. Then she began to raise and lower herself on him, building up faster with each stroke until she was bouncing feverishly on him.

He was **fucking** his _**mother**_. His cock was in her pussy. And it felt _**better**_ that he had ever imagined in his most fevered erotic dreams! Lost in the lustful yearnings of his heart finally being answered, he completely surrendered to this reality, as it felt too erotically real to be just a dream. His stunned paralysis broken, his hands roamed freely over her hot body, making her moan with pleasure as he groped her huge jugs. His mom squealed as he clamped his lips onto her left breast to suck and lick her hard nipple like a starving man.

"Oh, Baby! You fuck mommy so good~! And it feels so wonderfully _**right**_ to have you at my breasts again after so long~! Oh! **Sis!** "

He glanced to over to see his Aunt Nikki orally pleasuring her sister's other breast. She winked at him without stopping.

The scent of sex and their mutual moans carried throughout the house. Peter's hands grabbed hold of his mom's hips to pull her down harder with every thrust until his cock was hitting her cervix, causing jolts of pleasure through both of them. He could feel a veritable flood of cum building up, ready to burst from his cock. He was sssoooo close, but should he…..?

"Mmmmooommm…..you g-g-gotta pull off…..I'm….I'm g-g-gonna….!"

"No, Sweetie", his mother panted lustily, her own orgasm on the verge of exploding. "Go ahead and **cum** _ **inside**_ **me!** _**I want every drop! GIVE MOMMY EVERY…*pant!* PRECIOUS…*pant!* DROP!**_ _ **FUCK YOUR BABY INTO MOMMY'S WOMB**_ _ **!**_ _ **KNOCK ME UP!**_ _"_

'Oh my **gods!** My _**Mother**_ wants **me** to _**impregnate**_ her!', he thought to himself; and heaven help him, deep down in his heart, he _**wanted**_ to! He gleefully, _**eagerly**_ jumped over that edge!

"Hrrraaaauuuugh! Aauuugh! Aauugh!" he grunted as he totally lost it, thrusting as deep inside her as he could, his tip poking through her cervix, flooding his own mother's womb with gush after gush of his load.

" **YYYEEEEESSSSS!** **OH PETERRRR!** ", she screamed as her own orgasm milked his cock for all it was worth! As their mutual orgasm subsided, she looked adoringly into his eyes, her hand going to her belly, relishing erotic feeling of his hot seed filling her womb as she panted lewdly, "Mmm! So warm! And it's my _**perfect**_ time of the month to get pregnant~. I love you, Sweetie~."

"I-I love you too, Mom," he panted, the erotic image in his mind of his mother's belly swollen with his child filling his heart with a joy he'd never imagined.

"Peter~", Aunt Nikki cooed from the stage, spreading her legs as her sister dismounted his cock. "I can see you're still **hard** ~. Come over here and _**fuck my brains out!**_ _"_

Almost in a lustful daze, Peter walked up between her legs, his cock level with her pussy on the stage, and they both moaned as he thrust his length inside his aunt. Soon he was pounding her tight pussy with wild abandon, the tip of his cock knocking on the door of her womb.

"Oooh Gah-aaahd ! You **fuck** me so good, Petey!", Aunt Nikki screamed, wrapping her legs around his waist. " **Cum inside me too, Petey!** Fill your Aunty up with your hot cream! _**I want you to father your own cousin inside me!**_ _"_

Peter spent the day in lusty, blissful abandon; fucking his aunt and mother to multiple creamy orgasms until he dropped from exhaustion.

A few hours later, he was prodded awake by wet, pleasurable arousal from his cock. He looked to see his older sister Heather and his younger sister Cassie—both naked!—on either side of his hips licking his hard cock as if they were sharing a popsicle!

"Whoa! What are you two….?"

"*slurp!* Yummy! You still taste of cum and pussy~!", Cassie smirked lewdly.

"We _**know**_ you _**fucked**_ Mom and Aunty~", Heather grinned lewdly before giving him a long lick.

"Now it's **our turn** ~", Cassie purred, then gave his tip a quick, but firm suck.

"Mmmmm….Think he's hard enough yet, sis~?", Heather asked.

"I think so, considering how huge and **throbbing** it is~", Cassie smirked. "Go ahead and ride him. I want his velvet tongue in my pussy first."

"Sounds good to me", Heather grinned as she straddled his hips and slid down his hard length until it was all inside her, making them both moan. Cassie straddled Peter's face; the sweet, musky scent of her womanhood was intoxicating.

"Give your baby sister a tongue-lashing I'll never forget, Petey!", she urged. Unable to resist, he orally attacked her pussy as if he'd never eat again.

After Heather rode him until he gushed inside her, and Cassie sprayed his face with nectar; Heather laid down next to him, pulling her knees to her chest to keep his load inside, moaning with satisfaction. Cassie rolled them to the other side with him now on top of her, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He fucked her silly with wild abandon. Just before he came once again, he attempted to pull out, despite the fact he'd already cum inside the others; several times in fact, but she wouldn't release him with her legs until he filled her womb with his hot cream! After that, she got on her hands and knees.

"Take me again, Peter", she panted with lust. "Take me like a wild animal!"

Panting like a beast, he grabbed her hips and fucked her wantonly until they came together. He collapsed in a post-coital heap, muttering about loving them all and he always had as he fell asleep.

"We love you too, Peter", the baphomet grinned as she dropped the illusion of being Cassie, surrounded by her three equally satisfied witches. She gently rubbed her belly, savoring the feeling of her fertile womb filled with his hot seed, "And we'll love you forever and ever….Husband."

With that, all four females cuddled up with their unwitting husband on the large bed to contented sleep.

xxXXxx

Quinn Marshal went down to the docks early with the remaining hunters to bid his friends farewell and good luck as they boarded the Tropic Aurora. Once they cast-off and were clear of the dock, he turned to leave and make his way up to the southern lighthouse with his belongings and gear.

He paused for a few moments a few hundred yards from his destination to watch the Tropic Aurora sail beyond the points defining the cove and into the open sea, passing a shoal of rocks and coral that was the only hazard to the entrance and exit to the cove and the harbor therein, and the reason the lighthouses were needed. He sighed, acknowledging the end of his old life and the beginning of the new.

Once he was close enough, he looked over the lighthouse as he approached. The tower was about fifty feet tall and while it appeared quite old, it looked to be in excellent shape. Faint signs of past repairs were visible here and there, but it was quite solid, as was what was the original house it thrust up out of. He also observed that the house had been expanded at some point in recent years, also in good repair. He knocked solidly when he reached the door.

"Welcome, lad!", Marko greeted jovially when he opened the door. "Come on in and make yerself at home!"

"Thanks, Marko", he smiled as he entered. "I'm grateful for this chance."

"Nonsense, boyo! It's me who should thank you. Yer the first man brave enough ta even come this far. Stow yer gear in one'a the spare bedrooms, stow yer food in the galley, and then meet me over by the spiral stairs."

"Aye-aye, sir!", Quinn smirked walking into the newer sections of the house.

"I told'ja _**not**_ ta call me 'Sir', blast ya!", Marko chuckled behind him.

Over the next several hours, Marko gave Quinn the grand tour while telling him the history of the lighthouse, including the ancient reflectors and magnification lense for the light. The older man also explained how during his tenure, he discovered a more efficient method and fuel for fueling the light, and converted it. Previously, it had been fueled by small metal tanks of flammable gas that needed to be replaced every two hours. It now used a liquid fuel that could keep it lit for a little over four hours, giving a small but flexible window of time to refuel it; thus it only required a keeper to awaken to refuel it only once during the night if filled at the proper intervals.

After showing him how refueling was done, Marko showed Quinn how to wind the rotation mechanism. A bit of a workout, but a simple process. Then he showed him the ledger for maintenance and ordering fuel, and the daily log.

"Now I'll be keepin' me quarters here fer awhile, ta help ya settle in an' get the hang of yer duties", he told the younger man. "But I'll be sleepin' at my new home with me family. I'll be checkin' on ya everyday ta see how ya fair, an' answer any questions ya might have; at least until ya decide whether or not ya want the post permanent-like."

"Aye, Marko. I won't let you down!"

"That's the spirit, lad! Just a couple more things ya need ta know. When I changed the fuel system, I discovered that the light became vulnerable to strong drafts. Durin' storms or high winds, the light could get blown out from time ta time. I sealed all the drafts that I could find, but there still be one that I just could never seem ta find the source. Luckily, 'tis only bothersome durin' the very worst of storms, the kind that no sane cap'n would risk ship and crew if they can help it. But ya still must relight it quickly anyway, just in case! Remember, this light and its brother across the cove be the only thing that keeps our port from becomin' a graveyard of ships. The sailors of these waters need both ta safely navigate these waters."

"I understand completely. And the other thing?"

"Never, **ever** , _**ever**_ go outside at night! Or on yer own head be yer fate!"

"Sir?", Quinn questioned, confused. Marko rapped on his forehead, as if he should know due to it being common knowledge.

"Ya should'na even have ta ask, lad! Ya know what lives in these woods and in the waves below?"

"You mean monsters? I was led to believe the monsters of this realm co-exist with the humans relatively peacefully; although since many of my comrades have gone missing or were snatched right from our midst, I've been having my doubts."

"Oi, tha's right. Ya mentioned you were from another realm before", Marko remembered. "Well, boyo, let me clear up yer confusion. Pour us some coffee an' sit down."

Marko told Quinn all about how the Demon Queen Desdemona had changed the nature of all the realm's monsters after she deposed her predecessor in her rise to power centuries ago; turning them all into beautiful, human-like females. Monsters that were once the bane of humanity now sought nothing more than human husbands to love. However, many of them still followed the predatory instincts of their ancestors to find and 'claim' their husbands, by forced copulation if need be!

Quinn was shocked to say the least! While he was relieved that those who'd been lost were almost assuredly still alive and well, he couldn't imagine what it must be like to befall such a fate; forced to become husband and lover to a lustful monster—beautiful or not!—and father her children?!

"So **never** go outside at night or I'm _**screwed**_ , _**literally**_. Got it", he gulped.

"Aye, ya could say that, lad", Marko told him. "And you'd do well ta keep yer wits about you durin' the day as well as ya come and go around the lighthouse an' town. 'Tis a fair bit of a walk; a half mile of open ground away from the nearest help. And while I will be checkin' on ya every day fer the time bein', I shan't be visitin' fer too long when I do, un'erstand?"

"Always exercise due caution", Quinn summed up. "Understood."

"Good lad! Now, let's get ya set up fer the night now that twilight has fallen."

After helping Quinn refuel and rewind the light mechanism, Marko bade him cheerful good night and good luck, telling him that he would see him the next day. Quinn waved farewell, locked the door, then settled in for a—hopefully—quiet night.

He decided to walk rounds of all the key points in the lighthouse at thirty minute intervals for the first few hours, and perused the books on the shelves in between. At times he could hear strange sounds from the nearby woods through the soothing sounds of the surf below. Just a little before midnight, he had an….. unexpected visitor.

First he heard it; a sort of fluttery, flapping sound outside the windows…..like enormous wings but…soft. It seemed to be circling the whole lighthouse, going from window to window. Curious, Quinn followed the sound up the spiral staircases of the tower leading up to the light. There were windows at several points on the way up. He nearly reached the top, when something **thudded** against the window next to him! Then….

*Tap-tap-tap-tap*

He drew closer with a lantern, trying to pierce the darkness outside. Then the beam of the lighthouse came around, and illuminated the outside bright as day, and he saw her. He placed the lantern on the windowsill to keep looking at her once the beam passed.

She was beautiful. A heart-shaped face with fair skin and long pink hair and her eyes were a deep purple. She had large, fluttering wings on her back like an enormous moth, with beautiful colors and patterns of pinks, magentas, lavenders, and purples. The feather-like antennae on her head were a dark purple. Her long, white hair was streaked with pink and lavender. Attached to her lower-spine was the thorax of an insect covered with soft-looking fluff with the same colors as her wings. Her forearms and lower-legs were covered with the same fluff in pastel pinks and lavenders. But her most striking feature, as evidenced by her visibly hard nipples and small heart-shaped patch of fluff crowning her womanly folds, was that she was _**naked!**_

She had a curvaceous body that would make a porn-star blush! An hourglass figure, G-cup breasts, full hips and ass, and long curvy sexy legs. Quinn gulped at the sight. He was a hunter, and yet this moth monster was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen! What's more, she seemed to be drawn to **him** , specifically, as if **he** were the light, not the beam from the tower. When he leaned closer to the window for a better look, so did she. The pout of her full, pink lips and the _**longing**_ he saw in her eyes was almost….heart-breaking. When he placed his hand on the glass, she pushed her cheek against the same spot on the other side, as if desperate to feel his touch. She tapped on the window again, as if asking him to let her in.

He was getting lost in those eyes, when a sudden clap of lightning and thunder frightened her away. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he realized that his hand was on the **latch** to the window!

'That was fucking close!', he admonished himself. 'I gotta keep my wits about me. Can't let that happen again! Marko wasn't kidding about the monsters here, especially at night.'

The rest of the night passed without incident. The mechanized timer rang and awakened him at the proper time to refuel and rewind the light so it would be fine until morning.

Quinn told Marko about the mothgirl when he arrived the following day, to which Marko simply told him he handled it well. A week later, Marko helped him order and receive more fuel so he would know how to do it himself in the future.

Days past into weeks, and the beautiful mothgirl seemed to appear at some point every night. She watched him through the windows, skittering over the surface of the glass to follow him as he moved about to different parts of the lighthouse, especially whenever he had to refuel and rewind. And every time, the looks of longing and desire she gave him was just as intense, Quinn thought perhaps she was lonely. Once or twice, her tapping on the windows awakened him to see the light had blown out during high winds. Each time he saluted her in thanks after he re-lit the light, and she nodded back with a warm smile.

Near the end of his third week, a heavy thunderstorm rolled in off the sea. Quinn figured that the mothgirl wouldn't appear due to the heavy rain. However, he figured wrong.

He'd just refueled and rewound the light, when he heard a tapping on the nearest window. There she was, apparently struggling to stay aloft, the same longing look in her eyes. He smiled, and was about to tell her she should go home and get out of the rain, when a large flash of lightning and clap of thunder frightened her. She flew a short distance, when lightning again illuminated the darkness, and Quinn saw her fall as the rain fowled her wings!

"No!", he cried, running to the door, Marko's warning be damned! He almost fumbled the door-bolt in his haste to get outside. In seconds, he was soaked to the bone by the rain. He ran toward where he saw her fall, his dread growing when he realized she was not on the bluff. He looked over the edge, and saw her below like a broken kite among the sand and rocks of the surf! "Hang on! I'm coming!"

Quinn carefully made his way down using the long, zig-zagging stairs that Marko had built years ago so he could fish off the small dock. In this weather, they were slippery and creaked worryingly in places.

She was out-cold when he reached her. He found no obvious broken bones or serious injuries with a quick check, so he gently picked her up bridal-style. It took a while to carry her up the stairs and back to the lighthouse. He laid her carefully on the couch, then secured the door and added more wood to the fireplace. As the fire made the room warmer, he covered her shivering, naked form with a blanket.

Once he was sure she was as comfortable as he could make her, he stripped off his soaking wet clothes and spread them on a rack near the fire to dry, even his underwear. The adrenaline rush of the rescue now gone, Quinn wrapped a blanket around himself and sat on a cushioned ottoman against the wall across from the couch, so he could keep an eye on her. The thunder, lightning, and high winds had passed; leaving only heavy rain falling. Between the warmth of the fire and the sounds of the rainfall and crackling flames, he soon relaxed against the wall and fell into a deep sleep.

xxXXxx

Quinn became vaguely aware of a soft warmth pressed against his body, then gentle, sweet-tasting kisses on his lips. Mmmmmm…..what a pleasant dream~. As the kisses became increasingly passionate, he opened his mouth allowing the kiss to deepen as a gentle tongue entered to dance playfully with his. Then he felt a wet heat on his groin, rubbing against his full erection. He'd **never** had a dream that felt so _**real**_ before. If this kept up he'd….!

Then a brief fluttering sound with a gust of air and the sound of something metal clattering to the floor made him open his eyes…..to see that this 'dream' was shockingly, erotically real! A beautiful naked woman was straddling his lap pressing her curvaceous body against his in an ardent embrace; her hands at the back of his head, fingers in his hair! Now aware of his wakefulness, she broke the kiss to pull back slightly to look lovingly into his eyes, the longing in her own that he'd seen before now completely gone and replaced with intense desire.

"So bright~", she breathed, her voice as thick and sweet as honey. He audibly gulped as he looked past her beautiful face to see that the couch was now empty.

"W-w-wait!", he gasped. "You're that mothgir- AAAAH!"

The eager rubbing of her wet womanhood up and down against the length of his hard rod had finally resulted in his erect manhood being swallowed up inside her tight nether regions. She cried out with him in joyful satisfaction and increased arousal, throwing her head back, tightening her embrace, flapping her wings vigorously. He saw a pink-tinted white powder shed from her wings, filling the air. It smelled alluring, flowery and sweet.

All thought and reason vanished as Quinn was suddenly, totally consumed with desire for this gorgeous creature bouncing on his lap! The intense pleasure of the hot, wet tightness of her love tunnel on his rod made even more erotic by the wet, lewd slapping sound as every thrust bottomed out. Every time their hips met, he could feel the tip of his hard-on knocking on the door of her womb, and it spurred his primal desire further. Fuck now, think later!

"H-husband", she moaned in his ear. "Husband, p-please…~?"

Though too overwhelmed with passion to truly realize what she'd called him, he **knew** what she wanted, because he wanted it too. She wanted **him**. She wanted to be _**his**_ and bear his children. She wanted him to fill her womb with his seed and _**impregnate**_ her, right fucking _**now**_ , and **he** wanted it as much as she did! And it wouldn't take much longer, as he could feel he was on the verge of a massive orgasm.

"Aaaaahhh!", the mothgirl screamed with pleasure as her own orgasm crested. Her nectar drenched their joined nether regions as her pussy began to rapidly convulse tightly around his manhood, triggering his own eruption deep inside her. Grabbing her hips, he grunted loudly as he thrust deep inside her with each gush, practically blasting his load through her cervix to flood her womb. Her twitching, squeezing tunnel sucked every bit of his seed inside.

She collapsed against him as their mutual orgasm subsided, and they both panted heavily to catch their breath. Quinn had never experienced such an intense release in his life. He felt as if he'd pumped a whole quart of cum into her and emptied his balls dry!

The mothgirl purred contentedly as she snuggled up to him, their hips still joined. Quinn's mind began to clear as the post-coital bliss subsided, and his arms seemed to gently embrace her of their own volition. She purred with contentment and snuggled deeper into his arms and body.

"Th-that….was just….amazing", he breathed. She lifted her head and smiled warmly, her sparkling purple eyes looking lovingly into his blues.

"Husband, wonderful~", she cooed. "Love Husband~."

"Uh, thanks. But 'husband'? No, my name is Quinn, actually. Quinn Marshal."

"Husband… Quinn Marshal", she smiled with a blush. "Wife… Mona Hanna."

"Oookaaaay", he said. This was….unexpected, to say the least. Well, Marko **had** told him….

"Aw crap! How long has it been?! The light…..!", Quinn began to panic. What if the light was out? Or the turning mechanism…? Mona placed a finger to his lips, gently pushing him back down.

"Shhhhhhhh~", her voice oddly very calming. "Tower-light safe, people safe. Husband asleep, so wife took care of before….wedding~."

"But how did you…?"

"Saw how many times", she blushed. "Just did same."

Quinn almost face-palmed himself. She'd been watching him since the first night, so of course she'd seen how he tended the light. But then he remembered another detail of what she'd said….

"Wedding? What wedding?"

"Silly Husband!", she giggled. Then with lewd, half-lidded eyes she rotated her hips—his still-hard cock still inside her!—sending a wave of pleasure through his body; making him moan softly as she cooed, " _ **Wedding~.**_ "

 _Now_ he understood. And it must have shown on his face, because she smiled even wider, her blush returning.

"Love Husband", Mona said, tears of joy in her eyes as she placed her hand on her smooth belly, where she could still feel the heat of all his creamy seed filling her fertile womb. "Husband's **baby**. Love Husband forever. Family. _**Lots**_ of babies with Husband."

Stunned, he could only nod slowly, his heart and body way ahead of his brain. Overcome with joy at his acceptance, Mona kissed him feverishly. The sweet-smelling powder once again filled the air as her wings beat furiously in her happiness.

His passions enflamed once again, he spank-grabbed her ass with both hands, making her squeal!

"Hold on tight, Mona", he growled as he lifted her up, still inside her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she giggled as he carried her to the room he'd been using. They fell on the bed. Her legs remained locked around him as he fucked her without restraint. Dawn was breaking when they climaxed together again.

xxXXxx

"Mornin', lad!", Marko called out when he arrived around mid-morning to see Quinn outside inspecting the lighthouse.

"Good morning!", he smiled. "I was just checking for damage from last night's storm. Just finishing up."

"Good lad! Damage report?"

"Nothing serious", Quinn grinned as he stood at 'attention' with a salute. "Loss of a few roof shingles on the lower sections of the house, easily replaced. All structures remain solid and sound. Other than that, just assorted storm-related debris scattered across the grounds. As soon as I take care of all that, I will mark a full report in the log."

"Well done, my boy."

"Thanks", Quinn smiled as the older man clapped him on the shoulder. "And having weathered my first heavy storm, I've made my decision. I want to stay on as the new light-keeper."

"Do you, now?", Marko said with a knowing grin. "Tell me, lad, did'ja follow the rules? _**All**_ the rules?"

"Weeellll", Quinn said sheepishly. "I did, _**briefly**_ , go outside last night. But it was to save someone in trouble!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought", Marko chuckled. "I could smell it on ya. Plus she didn't come home last night. Come on out, Mona!"

"Wha…?!", Quinn was shocked as Mona the mothgirl stepped out of the door. "You knew?! And you know **her**?"

"Well 'course I do! Don't I, darlin'?"

"Morning, Daddy", Mona smiled as she embraced Quinn from behind and kissed his cheek.

" 'Daddy'?", Quinn's confusion grew. "You're her father?"

"Yup! Mona's my oldest who was still living with us", Marko grinned. Then he whistled sharply toward the woods. Seven more mothgirls came out of the tree-line and flew happily toward him. They were all different ages, the youngest couldn't be more than seven years old. The oldest was the mother, and the only outward sign of her age was a slight greying to the colored streaks in her long white hair. Then it clicked. She'd told him her name was Mona _Hanna_ , same last name as Marko!

"Daddy-Daddy-Daddy!", the younger mothgirls almost knocked Marko over as they all slammed into him in a group hug. He hugged them all, then opened his arms so his wife could walk into his embrace.

"Quinn lad, this lovely creature be me wife, Ida", Marko smiled. "We were 'bout yer age when I became the light-keeper here and married her. How do you think I was able ta do this job fer all those years?"

"Ma'am", Quinn nodded respectfully to her, still taking it all in.

"Morning, Mommy", Mona chirped.

"Morning, Mona", Ida smiled knowingly. "Husband good? You happy?"

"Oh yes, Mommy!", Mona squealed, giving Quinn another kiss and affectionate squeeze. "Husband happy, too! Mona be mommy soon, too. Live in old home with Husband?"

"Well 'course ya can, honey. That's what ya wanted, wasn't it?", Marko grinned. "Especially since we know the lad be in fer the long haul now. So(looking to Quinn)this lighthouse be yers an' Mona's home now, Quinn m'lad."

"Wait! So this whole thing was a set-up?", Quinn asked, still trying to figure this whole thing out, as Mona happily hugged and kissed him.

"Yes an' no, lad", Marko replied, a bit sheepish. "I really did want ta retire. Even with the additions ta the lighthouse I built, our family outgrew it as I got too old ta build more. So we had ta move inta an abandoned inn just a little ways in the woods an' fix it up ta have enough room fer us all. But I still had my duty. So I needed ta find a replacement so I could retire ta spend me days & nights with Ida an' the girls. But Mona also still loved the lighthouse, an' she really wanted ta live here still. Plus she was at the age ta find a husband. Nothin' is more important ta me an' Ida than the happiness of our children. So I figured 'two birds, one stone', ya know what I mean?"

"But you warned me _**not**_ to go outside", Quinn reminded him, confused. "How did you know I would…?"

"Ha! 'Cause jus' like me back in the day, kids yer age don't listen fer shit! We _**knew**_ sooner or later….*chuckle!*The funniest thing be that it happened fer you two almost exactly the same as me an' Ida."

"Husband mad?", Mona asked with a touch of uncertainty.

"No, not mad, Mona", Quinn snickered, more at himself than anything else once he fully realized how thoroughly he'd been had. "Feeling like an idiot, perhaps, but not mad. And I think this is one trap that I could live in very happily for the rest of my life."

"Right then, stand at attention, you two!", Marko barked, the order softened by his warm smile. Quinn and Mona stood beside each other. "Turn an' take each other's hands. Do ya swear ta take care of each other an' this lighthouse, through weather stormy and calm, fer as long as ye both shall live?"

"I do", Quinn smiled as he looked lovingly into Mona's beautiful eyes.

"I do!", Mona chirped happily.

xxXXxx

(Six months later)

Peter Johnson was feeling so very happy…..and yet also very guilty. The reason for his blissful happiness was so very **wrong** , so very…. _ **taboo**_. A few weeks after that first day of hot, very taboo, erotic, _**incestful**_ sex—and gleefully repeated every day since!—his mother, aunt, and both sisters happily discovered that they were all pregnant! Peter had impregnated them all, and they couldn't be happier about it! A joy that he knew he **shouldn't** share, but he _**did**_ with all his heart!

They moved to a new home together; to a place where no one knew them, away from any eyes that might pry or tongues that might wag. A place where they all could simply pretend they weren't related when in public and no one would question it; it would simply be assumed that Peter was just some lucky bastard with a harem.

And becoming pregnant had, incredibly, made them even **more** horny! Their almost daily orgies were just as steamy as that first one months ago. He was currently basking in post-coital afterglow in the huge bed they all shared, cuddled happily between Cassie to his right and Mom to his left, with Heather behind Mom and Aunt Nikki behind Cassie. He looked back and forth from Cassie to Mom as he lovingly stroked their very round bellies. He sighed heavily with fatigue and contentment.

"Mmmm….Something on your mind, Petey?", Cassie asked.

"This is so wrong, Cass", he replied with a yawn. "But I'm so blissfully happy to be having a family with all of you."

"Mmmmm…We're happy, too, Peter", she smiled warmly. "And if it makes us all so happy, then it can't **really** be wrong."

"I love you all", he yawned, and drifted to peaceful sleep with a smile on his face. The illusion fell away as he began to softly snore, and the baphomet to his right lovingly stroked his hair with one hand and her big, well-rounded baby-bump with the other. Since they'd had to move to a larger home in the city anyway, they were able to find one where their magick could flow more easily, enabling her and her witches to link their illusion to Peter's waking state. So it dropped whenever he was sleeping, and would rise again as he did. It made things much easier for them. Plus, there were plenty of rooms for all the children they would have with him for years to come!

"We love you, too, Peter", she grinned.

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: Whew! I'm sorry this one too so very long, I just had to be sure I got it all right, especially the "Lighthouse" parts, since they are a tribute to the one-shot by xmodius!**

 **This story is now in the home-stretch! I pretty much know exactly how the rest of the chapters are gonna go, so I should update faster from here on!**

 **Can anyone find the Easter Egg I put in this chapter? LOL!**

 **xxXXxx**


	16. Chapter 16: The Serpent's Back-Bone

_**Hey, Everyone! Last chapter, Van Hellscream and his remaining hunters and agents boarded the Tropic Aurora to cross the Gulf of Avalonus, despite the warnings of the captain that the Moon will be full as they pass through the Serpent's Back-Bone; when all manner of sea monsters will be hunting.**_

 _ **What none of them are aware of, is that the mermaids and sea monsters know they're coming! A mermaid learned of them and when they would be sailing and raced ahead, spreading the word far and wide! So who knows how many will be eagerly lying in wait around the Serpent's Back-Bone? Enjoy!**_

Chapter 16: The Serpent's Back-Bone.

(South American rainforest, almost thirty years ago)

Van Hellscream's gaze swept back and forth as he followed the trail of blood left by his wounded quarry through the ruins toward the (formerly) lost Temple of Quetzaquatl. Just a few days before, he had been on his first hunt with his father; hunting down a chupacabra that had been making a nuisance of itself among some farms in southern Mexico. He had just scored his first official kill, when Van Hellscream Senior received a message, reporting the sighting of a Quetzaquatl!

Seizing the opportunity for Junior to hunt a truly worthy adversary, they left immediately for the jungle! Q's had been hunted to virtual extinction in the last few centuries, **this** could be the last one! After arriving in the area, they spent two days penetrating the interior, tracking their target to some ruins around an ancient pyramid.

They first saw it just outside of the ruins, a dark-crimson serpent with a muscular humanoid upper-body and a humanoid/serpentine face with a head-full of long, gold feathers in place of hair and an enormous pair of red, blue, and green feathered wings on his back.

Van Hellscream's first shot crippled one of the wings, the second slammed into a shoulder. The Q hissed in pain and anger before retreating quickly into the ruins. The double-barrel now empty, Senior took it from him and handed him the crossbow.

"Go finish it, my son", Senior told him proudly. "Put it out of its misery. I will keep watch here to ensure it doesn't escape. Be cautious! A wounded beast may be weakened, but can also be dangerously unpredictable."

"Yes, Father", Van Hellscream nodded with grim determination.

The sun was directly above as Van Hellscream entered the Temple, carefully following the trail of blood. As he neared the heart of the Temple, he could hear the serpentine voice of the Q hissing some kind of chant. He followed the sound into the largest chamber yet. At the center was a dias resembling a miniature of the Temple pyramid, directly below the opening at the top, sunlight streaming down upon it…..and the Q, his back to the hunter, muscular arms raised as he chanted. The ornate stone pillars in each corner, wrapped in carvings of feathered serpents, were glowing eerily as the hissing chant ended.

Van Hellscream raised the crossbow and fired the bolt. Hearing the sound, the Q started to turn just as the bolt struck his back, turning a kill-shot into a grave wound. He gave a thunderous hissing-roar, glaring angrily at the young hunter.

Quickly reloading the crossbow and aiming again at the Q, he was surprised to see that it had not moved to attempt attacking him. In fact, it had not moved at all. Still hissing and glaring, it actually began smirk!

"*Just surrender, monster*", he said in Spanish. "*I will make your death merciful and quick.*"

"I think not, hunter", it replied in heavily accented and hissing English. "My kind may vanish from this world today; but not into Death, not at the hands of the likes of **you** , hunter!"

Van Hellscream suddenly realized the glow of the pillars was getting brighter! That wasn't a prayer sneaky snake was chanting before, it was a _**spell**_! It was getting too bright to look!

" **I lay my curse upon you, hunter! Continue to live a life of hate and violence, and you will one day become that which you hate the most!"**

The light became blinding and then…it was gone. And so was the quetzaquatl.

(End Flashback)

"My father was….disappointed that I hadn't finished the serpent myself", Van Hellscream said dejectedly as he finished the story. "He did assure me that it could not have survived long given its wounds, so he recorded it as a kill in the hunt files. And it would appear that it **was** the very _**last**_ quetzaquatl on Earth, as there have not even been any rumors of sightings since. So that Q may have been 'the one that got away', but it was still **my hand** that eradicated them from the face of the Earth!"

The hunters and sailors that had gathered around him on deck had been hanging on every word of the stories of his youth tonight and last night. The First-Mate barked an order, making the sailors snap-to and get back to their duties. They had all had dinner already and the sun was about to set on this second night of the voyage, and the Van Hellscream group prepared to turn in, along with the bulk of the crew.

There were only a small number empty crew cabins on board, and as each could sleep two people, Captain Shaw quartered the remaining ladies in them; each paired with a man they trusted in the other bunk. One went to Marcus and Talia. She gave Van Hellscream a cabin to himself near her own quarters. Some of the remaining men would pair up in the remaining cabins, while the rest would sleep in hammocks on deck, as the fair weather was expected to hold.

The Full Moon was rising as most of those onboard settled down to sleep. In the wheel-house near the front of the ship, Captain Shaw and her top officers were relieved by the night-watch crew. The helms-woman took the wheel under command of the quarter-mistress while the navigator shot the stars to ensure they remained on-course, with the Serpent's Back-Bone on the horizon.

The Serpent's Back-Bone was a chain of small, extinct volcanic islands forming a wavy line almost two hundred miles long marking the mid-point of the Gulf of Avalonus. They were so named because they resembled the spine of a gigantic skeletal snake. Covered with lush vegetation, they were also honeycombed with tunnels, caves, and moon-pools.

Given the calm sea and gentle wind don't change, the Tropic Aurora would pass between two of the larger Islands up ahead in the close-linked chain shortly after midnight.

xxXXxx

Serina the Sea Bishop was very happy. Though she had saved a lone drowning man and taken him as her husband years ago, she still enjoyed her calling. And there had not been a gathering of unwed mermaids and sea monsters like this for some time. When undersea word had reached far and wide that a company of men had boarded a ship to cross the Gulf, sea monster girls of every type gathered here to await them! Cancers, Scyllas, Flowkelps, even a Kraken had joined the various breeds of mermaids of every shape and color, including two or three eel-like Unagi Joros and Mersharks! Serina smiled, looking from them to her mystical stone tablet. It was this that gave her the power to enable humans to breath freely underwater.

"The timing could not have been better, eh, Serina?"

Serina turned to smile at Arista, her Nereid friend, who was grinning in lustful anticipation. The sea succubus was eager to capture a husband, as men were rare among the sailors of the Gulf. Indeed, all of the gathered sea monsters were eager as the Full Moon had their breeding instincts running wild, the need to mate overwhelming.

"Yes, Arista", Serina agreed, her own desire to mate and have another child with her husband enflamed. But she was needed here first. "When the ship starts to pass over us, between the islands, our mermaid sisters will sing their siren-song, luring the men overboard. Once you and the others are all copulating with your chosen husbands, I will begin the ritual. By the time they spill their seed, they will all be able to live out their very long lives under the sea in the loving arms of their new wives."

"IT"S HERE!", a mermaid lookout at the surface called down excitedly to the depths. All the sea monsters rose closer, while all the mermaids raised their heads above the surface as they surrounded the slowly drifting ship and opened their beautiful voices in a harmonious chorus into the night.

 _ **Into the sea**_

 _ **Hold you close to me**_

All the men on board, with the exception of those paired with women in cabins, began to awaken. Those in cabins came out to join those rising from their hammocks on deck, all with dreamy looking faces.

 _ **Slide 'neath the waves**_

 _ **Down into the caves**_

In his cabin, Van Hellscream briefly shifted uncomfortably in his otherwise peaceful sleep. He settled back into a deeper slumber, a kiss-mark glowing faintly on his forehead.

 _ **Kiss me, my love**_

 _ **Come rest in my arms**_

Up in the crows-nest, the night-watch heard the song, and she watched helplessly as the men gathered at the rails, knowing that calling out would be useless against the siren-song of the mermaids. Captain Shaw woke briefly, hearing the song, and gently shook her head as if she'd expected this to happen. 'I did try to warn them', she thought to herself, before going back to sleep.

 _ **Dream your dreams with me**_

 _ **Slide beneath the sea**_

 _ **Come to me, my love**_

 _ **Forget the land above**_

The entranced men began to quietly jump overboard with goofy grins on their faces. Sea monster girls began to dart in to seize whichever man they fancied from among them as the song continued. Even the cancers, who were not strong swimmers due to having the lower-body of a crab, were able to reach the surface to take husbands.

 _ **Ooh, come away with me**_

 _ **Embrace me**_

 _ **Hear my spell**_

As he climbed over the railing, Martin Brody hit his head on some wooden rigging; not too hard, but enough to cut his forehead above the corner of his left eye and break his trance momentarily as he fell into the water. Now fully awake, his blood in the water, he wondered how he got here. His courage as a former NYPD police officer had earned him the nick-name of "Chief", but before he could say a word, he saw something that made even his blood freeze with fear; a sharp, triangular fin quickly cutting the water, headed right for him! No escape! When it reached him, he was seized and dragged under, the water muffling his scream!

 _ **Come to the peaceful sea**_

 _ **Come into my arms**_

 _ **Now we're free**_

By now, all the men were in the loving arms of a monster, their clothes—if any—being stripped or shredded. Many were already in the throes of passionate coitus! With the water now saturated with mana and sexual energy, Serina began to chant the sacred ritual. The men began to slowly realized they could breathe underwater! And they began to see as clearly as they could above the surface! Martin Brody was too scared to notice yet, as all he saw was the scarlet cloud that he was sure was his blood(though strangely he felt no pain)….until he finally saw his attacker clearly, and that she was….terrifyingly beautiful.

She looked like a mermaid and a shark put together, kind of. Her overall coloration was dark on her back and white on her front. From the waist down she had the body of a shark from pectoral fins to tail. Her hands were clawed and she had visible gill-slits on her ribs. She had large dorsal fins on her shark-body and between her humanoid shoulder-blades. Her amber-within-black eyes seemed to stare right through him with a lewd intensity. Her straight, shoulder-length dark hair was streaked with silver and her lusty grin showed her terrifyingly razor-sharp teeth! She bit him again, and this time he realized three things at once; one, it didn't hurt, in fact it felt oddly….pleasurable; two, it wasn't his blood that was coloring the water red as she feed on it; and three, he was breathing freely underwater!

"Your mana is so sweet and tasty", she said to his shock. She grinned as she then easily shredded his clothes, then gently began to stroke his manhood to stiff hardness. "My name is Mako, my husband-to-be. What is yours?"

"My name? M-M-Martin. Martin Brody", he stammered, still not understanding what the hell was going on. "How am I breathing? I should be drowning and bleeding to death."

"The Sea Bishop cast her spell", Mako said, looking hungrily at his now stiff and swollen cock. "All of you can now breathe underwater. And when mersharks like me bite a man we want, he only bleeds mana, not blood. After all, why would I want to kill my mate?"

"Wait! What do you mean 'ma-AAATE'?!", he cried as Mako pulled hard on his hips, thrusting his stiff rod inside her tight, slippery womanhood! He went cross-eyed with pleasure, almost shooting off a load of jizz just from entering her!

xXx

Arista lovingly embraced the now naked Stan Ditco, kissing him passionately will she wrapped her finned legs around his waist, drawing his full erection into her tight, eager pussy. As a member of the succubus family, the nereid had no desire greater than carnal sex with a man, her husband, sharing the sublime pleasure of her body with him, and the divine gift of bearing his children.

xXx

Nearby, Troy Adams still could not believe how eagerly, passionately he was thrusting into this pink-haired 'kraken' named Kiki in his arms; her arms and squid-like tentacles wrapping and lovingly caressing his whole body. Her pale skin glowing beautifully in the black cloud of her ink in the water, it was like they were cut off in their own little world away from the others.

xXx

Khalil Jenkins was being passionately kissed by the buxom, dark-haired mermaid embracing him, his legs bound by her long, eel-like tail. The dexterous tip of her tail had just opened and unzipped his pants and snaked into his underwear! The slimy appendage wrapped around his cock and began stroking it to full hardness. When he first saw this eel-type mermaid, he'd thought she was a lamia given her long, serpentine lower-body. But once he saw her gills and small fins near her hips, he figured it out. Back home, only 'normal' mermaids had been documented and were considered the least dangerous breed of sea monster. But this world apparently had _**many**_ types of mermaids! While he was momentarily paralyzed by the mild, yet strangely pleasant, electric shock from her lips; she loosened her coils just long enough to completely remove his clothes, exposing his excited nether-regions. She licked her lips as she pulled his swollen manhood inside her.

xXx

Toshiro "Tosh" Ohonda found himself in the slimy, yet firm and oddly arousing embrace of a busty, red-haired scylla with a well-rounded ass calling herself "Octa". Instead of legs, she had a cluster of six octopus-like tentacles surrounding her tight, slippery womanhood. They were both moaning in pleasure as they worked their joined hips feverishly.

xXx

In a nearby cave with a moon-pool, Kristina the cancer had brought her desired husband now that he could breathe both air and water. Matt Comstock still didn't quite know what to make of the beautiful and buxom crab-girl. When she first reached for him with both hands and claws, he feared for a moment that she intended to crush and tear him apart! Her large, pincer-like claws were clearly powerful enough to do so quite easily. Instead, he was shocked when she kissed him passionately; holding his head in her hands as she did so. During the kiss, in his shock he only barely heard some tearing sounds. When she broke the kiss to introduce herself, he realized that she had completely shredded and removed his clothes with those very deadly claws without making a scratch on his body!

And now that they were alone in her cave, she was releasing some kind of bubbly lather from around where her shell met her human upper-body. She began to gently wash and scrub his whole body with these bubbles, a very tingly and arousing, yet relaxing sensation. He was so relaxed by the time she was finished, that he moaned with as much surprise as pleasure when she took his raging hard-on into her tight, tingly pussy.

xxXXxx

Hours later, the ship long gone, the sea monsters all now either lustfully ensconced in nearby caves, or swimming happily back to their home waters with their newly acquired husbands; Serina returned to her own moon-pool cave that she shared with her husband.

"*yawn*How did it go, my Love?", he asked her, waking somewhat as she snuggled up and kissed him.

"Wonderful", she cooed as she caressed and kissed his body. "So many of our un-married friends and others from around the Gulf got husbands, including Arista! All the passionate energy was…. **intoxicating**. Between that and the Full Moon, I _**need**_ you _**now**_ , my love. You'll finally give me our first child tonight, I just know it!"

"Mmmmmm", he moaned with a lustful smile. "How can I refuse my beautiful wife?"

xxXXxx

(Twenty years later)

Serina joyfully presided over the wedding of her son, Darryl, and Ariella; Arista's oldest daughter. Serina and the other sea monsters were happily shocked when they began to birth human sons already able to breathe underwater as well as monster daughters! Truly a blessing from the Demon Queen!

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: I do apologize for this chapter being shorter, and skimping on some of the details. But the sheer number of men taken this chapter was staggering! Too many to go into full details for them all. I gave focus to a few monster girls that had been specifically requested for this chapter, and a few that I like that haven't really appeared in fics here yet.**

 **The Siren Song of the mermaids in this chapter is from the "Mako Mermaids" series! The second verse was originally the counter-song to break the spell, but I changed the lyrics for effect and the story.**

 **Did anyone spot the Easter Egg in this chapter?**

 **Anyway, just a few chapters left before the epic conclusion!**

 **xxXXxx**


	17. Chapter 17: An Orgy of Change

_**Hey, Everyone! The journey to the Nexus of All Realities is nearing its end, but Van Hellscream isn't very happy right now! He arrived in this realm with virtually his entire organization of hunters and agents, but their numbers have been dwindling this whole time. Now after passing through the Serpent's Back-Bone, he and his followers number a mere baker's dozen!**_

 _ **Van Hellscream was the one of the foremost experts on monsters and monster culture in the home realm. As such, he has arrogantly believed that the monsters of this new realm are the same, completely disregarding any inconsistences that he and his followers may have noticed. But this chapter, something's gonna happen that will finally clue him in on the true nature of the monsters in this realm! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 17: An Orgy of Change.

Van Hellscream was _**livid!**_ When he awoke the morning after the ship had passed through the Serpent's Back-Bone, he found all but a mere handful of his followers were **gone**! The losses to this point were already unacceptable, but _**this?!**_

He'd barely kept enough of his outrage in check to request a private conversation with Captain Shaw to demand answers…..

(flashback)

"I did warn ya, matey", Shaw reminded simply, completely unfazed by his anger. "The Gulf a' Avalonus be hazzardous fer _**any**_ men ta be at sea, doubly so durin' the Full Moon. Men canna' resist the siren-song a' the mermaids."

"Did your night watch not see what was happening?!", Van Hellscream growled. "Why did they not try to stop them? Or raise an alarm?"

"It would'a been useless, matey", Shaw replied. "Any such attempt wouldn'a been heard nor heeded. As an 'expert' on monsters yerself, ye should already know that."

"Then why wasn't **I** affected?", he questioned. "Or the rest of my men still here?"

"They be the ones who bunked with the ladies among you in the cabins, ain't they?", Shaw pointed out. "The song couldn't reach them in the presence of a woman. And you? Ye were quartered in the cabin next ta me own, so I c'n only guess ye were close enough ta me ta be safe. That bein' the case, ye and the rest a' yer men should be safe 'til we make port."

"I suppose you are correct", he grudgingly growled. "It is the most logical explanation. I apologize for my angry outburst, Captain Shaw. This journey to find a way home has been most trying, you see. My company was _**much**_ larger when we arrived in this realm. We have lost many. By the time we engaged passage on your ship, more than two thirds of us were lost or taken by monsters."

"Ye have my sympathy, Mr. Van Hellscream", Shaw told him honestly.

(end flashback)

Those taken by the sea monsters left behind their gear, gold, and gems. Split among everyone left, they would all be wealthy when they return home. Enough so Van Hellscream could easily fund rebuilding his organization. The hard part would be replacing all the experienced hunters and agents he'd lost.

Van Hellscream contemplated all of this as they rode. Upon making port, he and his group immediately bought mounts and pack-horses. The next day, they rode out of town, guided by Talia, en route to the Temple of All Realities. They had set out from the port days ago and were close now. He grinned darkly. The monster community back home would be taken completely by surprise, being lulled into a sense of security by his absence!

"There it is, Mr. Van Hellscream", Talia called, pointing up ahead. "We'll have to go cross-country from here, though."

He followed her pointing finger, away from the road they'd been travelling. In the distance, he saw the top of a man-made structure that rose above the canopy of the forest. He grinned. At last!

"Excellent, my dear", he smirked. "Barring any hazards or impassable terrain, we should arrive at the temple by nightfall. Then tomorrow, we enter and go home!"

"But didn't Quetza also tell you that the temple is protected by traps and who knows what other dangers?", Talia reminded the master hunter.

"Don't worry about that, Talia", Marcus smiled warmly. "We all have experience with booby-traps, but none of us more than Mr. Van Hellscream. If **anyone** can get us safely passed all the traps, it's **him**."

xxXXxx

They traversed the forest without incident and arrived outside the temple as twilight set-in. The scale of the temple was staggering! It resembled an Aztec pyramid set atop a larger base; as if a gigantic pyramid had had a few layers halfway up removed, dropping the upper section down on the lower. There were obelisks set at the corners of the main base and the base of the upper section. The entrance appeared to be at the base of the upper level. Van Hellscream knit his brows as he looked at the top of the pyramid. There was something vaguely familiar about it. He scoffed as he dismissed the feeling as impossible, as this was the first time he'd ever seen this temple.

They made camp and settled into the evening meal. Anticipation was rife, as all were eager to go home. Marcus cuddled with Talia by the fire. Their affections and passions had steadily grown stronger over the course of the journey. They loved each deeply, and Marcus was sure she would go with him through the portal.

Later that night, Marcus and Talia were drowning in the wanton throes of their passions. Their nightly sessions of wild sex had, incredibly, increased in duration and intensity over the course of the journey. Now in such a small camp, the other remaining ladies found the couple's loud moans and cries of carnal pleasure to be…..distracting, causing their sleep to be rather restless, their own nether-regions getting wet; as if their wombs were yearning, aching to be filled with seed. The men, however, simply grinned at how lucky Marcus was, then rolled over to dream of home, cold beer, and hot women.

The couple had already 69-ed to a delicious mutual orgasm, followed by missionary and Marcus taking Talia from behind. Now she was riding him like a rodeo bull rapidly toward yet another massive mutual orgasm! What's that pink glow? The sun had set hours ago…never mind! Fucking his oh-so-sexy true love now! He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her!

xxXXxx

Dawn was approaching, and in the tents of the ladies, something strange was happening. The human women within were undergoing strange, monstrous transformations!

xXx

Madison Jeffrys had grown up fast. Serious, studious, with self-control beyond her years. To her mind there was no time for fun or boys. She had suppressed her inner-child long before puberty, then forced herself to ignore the hormonal yearnings of adolescence. She graduated both high school and university with High Honors. Her focus had made her an excellent agent for the Hunters' organization.

But now as she lay in her tent, she found herself thinking of Ken Brooks in ways that shocked her even as she giggled uncontrollably to herself. Ken was a like a big kid, and a bit of a joker; always making wise-cracks no matter how serious the situation, her complete opposite. On the surface she'd always scoffed, occasionally calling him 'immature', telling him to 'grow up'; all while laughing on the inside.

She had seen him earlier with his shirt off, and now her mouth was drooling almost as much as her womanhood. She didn't notice fur matching her short brown hair sprouting from her elbows to her knuckles and from her knees to her toes, a long furry prehensile tail grow from the base of her spine, or the front half of her feet morphing to become very hand-like; like those of an ape or monkey. She rolled to her feet, a lusty grin on her face as she giggled madly. She'd wasted enough of her life being 'proper', now it was time to play! She heard a familiar yawn outside, prompting her to peek outside. A sleepy Ken had come out of his tent and was headed for the trees. Perfect!

Madison bounded silently on all-fours after him, leaping nimbly up into the trees to follow him from among the branches. She found him about twenty yards in, relieving himself behind a large bush. She stared hungrily at the size of his 'banana', and licked her lips realizing he wasn't even hard yet! She watched as he tucked it back in his boxers and blurry-eyed headed back to camp, following him from above. She jumped down a short distance behind him when they reached open ground.

"Oh, Kenny?", she called out playfully when he was just a few steps away from his tent. He looked back at her, and smiled with a little laugh.

"Hey, Maddie. Why are you naked? And who made a monkey out of you?", he chuckled.

'He must think he's dreaming', she giggled to herself as she dropped down and bounded toward him. When she was close enough she pounced on him in an ardent embrace, kissing him deeply as he embraced and easily held up her busty if petite frame. Her monkey-feet pulled down his shorts, exposing his hardening cock; which her tail coiled around instantly!

"I always love this dream", he breathed when they broke the kiss. "The monkey thing is a weird twist, but I like it."

Maddie's heart soared at his words, and she kissed him fiercely yet again. He'd dreamed about this, about **her** , before! She was so happy as she felt the now-swollen tip of his manhood poking her wet, virgin entrance!

"Lay me down and fuck me right now, Kenny!", Maddie breathed lustily. He complied with a grin, gently laying her down. After a few gentle, probing thrusts; Maddie grabbed his ass with her feet and eagerly pulled him all the way in. She cried out in a combination brief pain as her hymen broke, and the overwhelming alien pleasure of being filled, his tip poking her cervix!

The sudden intense pleasure made Ken realize he wasn't dreaming. But before he could question the situation, Maddie wrapped her legs and tail around his waist, keeping him from pulling out! She writhed beneath him, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

"Oh yes! **Fuck me, Kenny!** Fuck me like there's no tomorrow! Give me you hot cum!"

"M-Maddie! This isn't like you!", he gasped, his reason fading fast as her pussy clenched tight around his dick. "I could get you pregnant!"

"Yes!", she panted, rolling her hips wantonly. "Ooh! Ooh! I _**want**_ you to impregnate me! Knock me up! It will only be the first! I want _**LOTS**_ of babies with you!"

Ken's will broke at her words. He'd always been attracted to Maddie, but he'd never seen _**this**_ side of her! It was as if growing fur and a tail had awakened something primal inside her, something he could no longer resist! He kissed her fiercely and began to fuck her with abandon; eager to fill her womb with his seed!

xXx

Roxanne Raven had grown up on the Cherokee reservation with her family and tribe, and had always dreamed of flying like the birds. So she pushed herself to become a pilot. She woke feeling so horny that the shock of finding that her arms had become large, black-feathered wings retaining only her thumbs and one finger each as indigo talons passed almost unnoticed, as had the fact that her feet had morphed into indigo avian legs and talons from the knees down.

She felt an overpowering urge to nest and mate. Jason! She wanted **Jason** to fertilize her eggs! He was kind, strong and handsome…..why had she never seen him like that before? They'd taken many missions together; he was a capable hunter, his skills complimenting her tracking skills, and it didn't hurt that she could fly them anywhere. The memories of how close they sat together in her small plane made her tingle with desire as she shredded her nightshirt and tore her panties off. She left her tent to stalk toward his!

Roxanne opened the flap of the tent to gaze down at her love. In this warm climate, he was sleeping in a t-shirt and shorts with no blanket. She licked her lips as she drank in his healthy, fit form. His scent aroused her further as she crept toward him. She caressed his chest with her feathers as she straddled him, making him moan softly in his sleep. She leaned down and kissed his lips lovingly, almost gently. Her kisses increased in intensity as her passion rose; until he awakened!

"W-w-what the hell?!", he yelled in surprise, tossing her off of him and back outside. He followed, to get a better look at his 'attacker'. He gasped with shock at the sight of this bird-woman—a harpy—with the face of his teammate whom he's had a crush on for some time. "R-R-Roxie? Is that you?"

"Yes, Jason", she sighed huskily, then she spread her new wings. "And so much more. I've become a child of **Raven** , the trickster spirit of my people that my family was named for. And I _**want**_ you, Jason."

She advanced toward him, a lusty grin on her face. Shocked speechless, Jason backed away slowly. Until he tripped on a tree-root. She was on him instantly, tearing clothes. Seeing her naked body and feeling it pressed against his had caused a throbbing erection that she mounted eagerly as she kissed him feverishly!

xXx

Leann O'Zenon was vividly dreaming of her sparring session with Doug Fenton before they all turned in. They frequently sparred, even before being exiled, but for the first time he'd managed to defeat her; a fact that had inexplicably thrilled and excited her! As she tossed and turned a long, reptilian tail erupted from the base of her spine, claws and green scales grew from her hands and feet up to her knees and elbows, and her ears morphed into reptilian fins emerging from her flaming red hair. Her eyes shot open, her now vertical-slit pupils burning with desire! She could smell the scent of her love, her newly forked tongue flicking in and out a few times, tasting the pheromones from his body in the air; triggering a wetness in her womanhood and an aching desire in her womb.

She strutted, naked, to his tent. Her breath hitched with desire when she saw his naked, sleeping form. She took a shivering deep breath and sighed deeply. The sound woke him.

"Hmmm? Leann? Is that you?", he asked blurrily, groping about for the blanket. Then he gasped as he became aware of her….changes and her….nudity!

"Why, yes, it _**is**_ me, Lover", she purred. "You finally beat me at fencing, Doug. So I thought we'd try grappling this time.*giggle!* But I see you have a 'weapon' that's _**very**_ eager to run me through."

"What happened to you?!", he cried, scooting back away from her. "You're not yourself! _**Literally!**_ _"_

"I'm more myself than I've ever been", she cooed, licking her lips seductively. "I've been waiting a long time for you to prove yourself worthy of me. Now that you have, I can finally make you **mine!** "

With that she pounced on him! As inexplicably turned on as he was, he struggled against her. As they rolled around grappling, the tent collapsed, and they inevitably were struggling atop the canvas; Leann straddling his hips, her dripping wet womanhood rubbing against his hard length. She held one of his hands to the ground while he pushed against her other shoulder with his other hand. She grinned as she grabbed his rod with her free hand and held the tip to her eager entrance. They both moaned with pleasure as she thrust down, burying his length inside her!

"Now that you've impaled me to the core, Doug, I will have your essence, just as you've taken mine!", Leann purred huskily, as she began to ride him like a bronco! So overwhelmed with carnal pleasure stopped resisting and threw himself wholeheartedly into pleasuring this woman he'd been attracted to for quite some time.

xXx

Rochelle Williams had come a long way from Harlem. Determined make something of her life, she'd joined the Air National Guard right out of high school, much to the disappointment of all the gang-bangers who'd wanted the "smokin' hot T&A mama" in bed. Once she left, she never returned, not even to visit her family. But she had kept in touch with her loved ones, and they were proud of her accomplishments. She'd become a decorated pilot, and joined Van Hellscream's hunters once she finished her six-years with an honorable discharge.

Though she preferred planes, she most often piloted a helicopter on missions with David Stanz as her instruments/weapons officer. David was a former surfer from California, and was pleasant and good-looking for a white guy. They went out socially a couple of times before they were exiled, and she could feel the mutual attraction they shared. All her friends from the old neighborhood would say it was 'totally whack!' to date a white guy, but Rochelle was having an extremely erotic dream about her 'blonde surfer-dude'. She moaned as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

" _Oh, David, I'm so happy that I'm…"_ , she said in her dream, lovingly caressing the visible bump in her belly...

"…pregnant?!", she cried, jolting awake. She looked down at her belly. Flat and toned abs. No, she wasn't pregnant, but there was a…..yearning ache in her womb, a desire to feel David's baby growing within her. She didn't even see that her lower-legs and feet had turned into red-scaled talons at first. Then she tried rub her brow, and realized her hands were scaly claws! Shocked, she saw that her arms had become red, scaly, bat-like wings! Her thumbs and first two fingers of each hand were talons, the rest of her fingers elongated to form her wings. Touching her head, she found she now had short horns and her ears were fin-like! She almost screamed when she discovered her long, reptilian tail! She started to hyperventilate, but stopped herself when a small jet of flames came out of her mouth! Then her womb throbbed again, causing lust and desire to slowly overcome her fear. David. She _**needed**_ David, right fucking now!

She spread her wings wide, shredding her tent to pieces in the process. Launching herself into the air with enough force that her toe-talons left a crater behind, she swooped forcefully onto his tent. Rochelle shredded it on impact and pounced on the shocked David, catching him in a fiercely passionate lip-lock as she tore off his night-clothes!

xXx

Van Hellscream had been sleeping comfortably, when sudden shouts and sounds of chaos in the camp awakened him. These died away quickly and were replaced by multiple moans and cries of carnal pleasure. Exiting his tent, sword in hand, he saw a literal orgy of monsters violating his remaining men!

"Marcus! Wake up! We're under attack!", Van Hellscream yelled as he started to charge forward, sword raised…only to stop suddenly when he recognized the faces of these monsters as the remaining women in the company! Worse, his men were not even trying to resist them! It looked like they were eagerly engaged in wanton sex with the now-monstrous women!

Before he could move or call out again, he was suddenly frozen where he stood; held fast in a pink glow. He saw a 'spell-circle' glowing on the ground around him. Sorcery!

"Now-now, my friend", a sultry feminine voice said behind him, sounding like the promise of carnal pleasure personified. "Violence is rather uncalled for. Your females have simply been monsterized and claimed their husbands as they embraced their new forms. Ladies? I suggest you take your husbands and depart before the day fully dawns. My spell will only hold him for an hour or two."

xxXXxx

The couples had fucked feverishly to mutual orgasms and long departed by the time the pink glow faded and released Van Hellscream.

"Marcus! Wake the hell up!"

"Sir! What's wrong?!", Marcus called as he exited his tent with Talia in-tow. Then he saw the disheveled state of the camp. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"The women turned into monsters, raped the men into carnal submission, and took them away; all while you two were still sleeping!", the master hunter roared. "I sounded the alarm, but was frozen by magick! Why didn't you two wake up?! No sex-induced stupor is _**that**_ deep!"

"That's impossible! I at least would have heard and acted! And how could the women just 'turn into monsters'?! Only vampires, lycans, and certain zombies can turn humans!", Marcus babbled trying to take it all in.

"Actually, it's not that uncommon in this realm", Talia said calmly.

"What do you mean?!", Van Hellscream practically snarled. "Explain!"

"They were 'monsterized'. Certain breeds of monsters here have the power to turn human women into monster girls", she continued. Van Hellscream's eye twitched as he recalled the voice earlier making a similar reference. "Most can only turn them into the same breed as themselves, but the most powerful can cause random monsterization, or even choose the new form the woman will take."

"But why do such a thing?", Marcus asked her.

"To spread the joy of being a monster, finding the perfect human man to love and have his children; like _**all**_ the monsters of this realm desire with all their hearts", she replied.

"Wait! So **all** the monsters here are female?!", Marcus concluded, then realized, "So they _**need**_ human men to reproduce!"

"Why did you not tell us any of this at the beginning?!", Van Hellscream demanded.

"You never asked", Talia said simply, completely unfazed by his anger. "And it's common knowledge. How was I to know that you didn't know?"

Not able to argue with her logic, Van Hellscream's rage cooled somewhat and he regained his composure. Fine. He and Marcus could rebuild the organization from scratch if need-be, recruiting new hunters and agents.

"Very well. Let's have some breakfast, then prepare for the day ahead", he said, looking toward the Temple. They ate in silence, Marcus and Van Hellscream mentally preparing themselves. Who knew what dangers awaited them inside? What deadly obstacles stood between them and the mystical portal home?

They finished their meal, put out the fire, and began to prepare to enter the Temple that they had traveled for weeks to reach. Marcus embraced Talia lovingly.

"I can't wait to show you our world, my love", he told her. "The cities, the technology I told you about; it's all real. You're gonna love…."

"Actually, my love", Talia grinned, her voice changing to a sultry lilt Van Hellscream recognized from earlier! "I think the time has come for you to come home with me."

" **You!** ", Van Hellscream snarled, startling Marcus as he drew his sword. "It was _**you**_ who immobilized me with magick! **Who** are you? _**What**_ are you?!"

"Please~", she giggled, waving her hand, a glowing pink spell-circle forming around her hand and on the ground around Van Hellscream. Frozen once more!

"How are you doing that, Talia?!", Marcus cried in disbelief. "And why?!"

"She's some kind of monster, Marcus!"

"Indeed", Talia smirked lustily. Her appearance began to change. Her long hair turned snow-white, her mild tan giving way to flawless alabaster skin. From her back, white bat-like wings and matching long spade-tipped tail emerged, the talons of which matched the back horns curling out of her hair. The whites of her eyes turned black and her grin sported abbreviated fangs. Her clothes morphed into a scandalously sexy black & white ensemble resembling a slightly less ornate version of the outfit worn by Desdemona the Demon Queen when she greeted them when they first arrived in this realm! "But I am so much more. I, Talia, am a lilim; a daughter of the Demon Queen Desdemona herself."

Marcus was stunned silent, while Van Hellscream seethed. "Then why did you help us? Was it all just a lie?! A wild-goose chase?!"

"Oh no. This _**is**_ the Temple of All Realities, and I _**did**_ keep my word to guide you here", Talia laughed. "I just also exposed your group to as many monster girls along the way as possible; so many are happy to have husbands now. And I monsterized all the women. After all, it is my duty to share the joy of being a monster and spread word of true love and carnal pleasure."

"Kill her, Marcus!", Van Hellscream urged. "Kill her now and we can go home! We can rebuild the Hunters!"

"You couldn't _**really**_ hurt me, could you, my Love~?", Talia cooed, batting her eyes and licking her full, ruby-red lips.

"I-I-I….", Marcus hesitated, his sense of duty and loyalty to his leader warring with the calling of his heart. He dropped his sword. "No, I can't."

"Marcus?!", Van Hellscream remarked in bewilderment. Marcus's loyalty has always been absolute!

"He's mine now, Mr. Van Hellscream", she purred, snuggling lovingly up to Marcus. "He has been nearly from the beginning, when he became my husband. He loves me as I love him. And after so many weeks of passionate nights with me, my beloved is no longer completely human(waves her hand in front of Marcus's face, the whites of his eyes turn **black!** A glamour that hid the truth removed!). He is an incubus now; the perfect eternal mate for me. Something I've learned that your bigotry and hate cannot abide."

"Marcus! No!", Van Hellscream screamed. They were all gone! Even his protégé was lost to him now!

"I love her, Sir", Marcus told him. "I could never leave her, even knowing all of this now. My heart yearns for nothing but her and to have children with her."

"Shall we take our leave now, my beloved Marcus~?"

"Yes, My Love", he replied, then turned to his former leader, a touch of regret on his face. "Good luck, Sir. For what it's worth, I hope you make it home."

"I am certain that the Fates will ensure you reach your just reward, Mr. Van Hellscream", Talia smiled knowingly at him as she embraced Marcus and began flapping her wings. "My spell will release you once we are gone. Fair well."

xxXXxx

The spell faded shortly after Marcus and Talia were out of sight.

"And then there were none", Van Hellscream grimly quoted one of his favorite authors. Although, it would have been more accurate to say 'one'. He was alone now; all of his hunters, agents, and followers were gone. But he was determined!

He searched the remains of the camp, gathering the gold and gems the others left behind as well as all potentially helpful gear he could carry. If he had to pass all the unknown traps and dangers within the temple on his own, and rebuild his organization back home from the ground up, then so be it!

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: And so it has finally come to this! Van Hellscream, the sole surviving hunter, alone, on the threshold of Fate! What sorts of traps, obstacles, and hazards await the Master Hunter in the Temple of All Realities? Will his prodigious knowledge and skills see him through? Will he make it home and begin his campaign of hate against all monsterkind anew? Or does something else stand in his way, on the very Altar of the Nexxus?**

 **xxXXxx**


	18. Chapter 18: Fate's Ultimate Irony

_**Hey, Everyone! Here it is! The final Chapter! The conclusion of this tale of exile! Now in Van Hellscream's approach to his Fate, I will show how very much like an iconic hero he could have been had he not been so consumed and twisted by Hate.**_

 _ **If the obstacles he has to overcome in the Temple seem familiar, they should! I looked to everything in my DVD/BluRay library from the 'Indiana Jones' movies, 'The Mummy, Tomb of the Dragon Emperor', 'Goonies', to the 'Dungeons & Dragons' live-action movies for inspiration!**_

Chapter 18: Fate's Ultimate Irony

Van Hellscream face was painted in grim determination. On his belt he carried his whip, hunting knife, short-sword, and as many pouches of gold and jewels as he could carry without too much difficulty. On his back was his crossbow and a quiver of arrows and bolts; including two grapplers. In his left hand he carried a 'glow-stone' torch. Glow-stone was apparently unique to this realm, and gave off a glow not unlike fire, but without the flicker or heat.

Confident in his preparations, he climbed up the outside stairs to reach the entrance to the Temple about half-way up. His sub-conscious still nagged slightly at the vaguely familiar appearance of the Temple, but he ignored it as un-important. He looked warily into the entrance. He saw the remains of others from the past who had entered, but gotten no further. Tattered and mangled rags and equipment, and multiple broken bones littered the floor. He stepped in cautiously, all his senses on high-alert. Then he heard a sharp *click!*. He dove forward immediately, rolling forward on the floor even further as two heavy slabs of stone swung down to crash together where he'd been standing! After a few moments, he watched as the stones slowly re-set.

'Well that's a fine "how-do-you-do"! I've gotten friendlier greetings from vampires', he thought to himself with a grim smile. Looking about, he saw no way to go except the way he came in and some stairs leading down and turning toward the exterior. Keeping a sharp eye out for more traps, he made his way down.

He reached the first long corridor. It was relatively well-lit by multiple, equa-distant small openings in the ceiling. There were many alcoves on either side of the corridor. He could hear sounds of carnal pleasure. Not the fever-pitched, passionate, over-enthusiastic squeals of first-timers, but the contented moans of happy long-time lovers. He gripped the hilt of his sword as he moved forward, just in case.

As he drew up to two of the alcoves – one on each side of the corridor – he saw each contained a plant-like monster girl with tentacle-like vines engaged in passionate sex with a human male who appeared to return her lewd affections in kind! The sight disgusted him. They spared him only a brief glance as he passed, being rather…. _occupied_ with each other.

As he continued down the corridor, all of the alcoves contained similar…couples. It would seem that this had been another trap; the tentacle-plant monsters capturing intruders as breeding fodder! However, once they had all captured a man, the trap was effectively of no further use.

Just past them was a chasm that spanned the width of the corridor, the far side of which was beyond the ability for all but the most accomplished long-jumpers to cross un-aided. Clever. Even if an intruder **could** run past all the Tentacles without getting caught, _**this**_ would stop them within reach of the plant monsters! Fortunately, he was prepared. He uncoiled his whip, and lashed out at what appeared to be the thick branch or root of a tree that spanned the gap about half-way across and about ten feet above it. It snapped around it firmly, and Van Hellscream swung across with ease. It took a few moments to disengage the whip and return it to his belt. He moved down further and turned the corner.

The next corridor was littered with bones. Dangerous, even with no other visible sign. There were random shafts of light down the first half of the corridor, the second half seemed to be broken up by evenly spaced bars of light spanning the full width. He proceeded carefully, ready for anything. He heard a faint, tell-tale sound as he stepped through a shaft of light, and twisted aside just in time to dodge a spear that thrust out of the wall! But in doing so, he broke another shaft of light, forcing him to dodge another, this one thrust up from the floor!

Now in a 'safe' spot, he observed the path ahead. He determined the best way to go to avoid further light-triggers. It would be awkward and difficult at points, but he could do it. As he proceeded carefully, he was reminded of high-tech laser trip-wires often used in high-end security systems back home.

After more than twenty minutes of careful maneuvering, and dodging two more spears, Van Hellscream now stood at the half-way point of the corridor. The way the light was cast from here onward, and the presence of more fractures among the bones littering the floor, seemed to indicate a change in hazard or trap here. The nature of the light made it impossible to avoid or work around.

Drawing his sword, he extended it toward the first bar of light, ready to pull back quickly. When the tip broke the light, four enormous axe-blades swung down from the ceiling to swing forward and back in unison. Casting his eyes about, he saw a large femur. Sheathing his sword he picked up the bone, figuring the original owner wouldn't mind, and hurled it down the corridor; triggering multiple rows of axes, one for each bar of light the bone crossed. Each alternating row of axes overlapped the next as they swung. He grinned when he figured out how to get past them.

With a well-timed jump to the wall, he bounced up on top of the blade of one of the first axes. He then stepped onto an axe in the next row during the overlapping swing. Then he moved to the next, and the next, and so on. It was faster going than avoiding the spears had been. He finally jumped safely off the last row of swinging blades at the end of the corridor, allowing him to turn the corner.

He stopped instantly. This corridor was completely different. The walls were covered with ornate, grotesque face carvings. And the floor-stone pattern was different, almost resembling a decorative tile pattern. Kneeling down, he took a closer look at the stones of the floor. There! The seams around the elongated hexagonal stone seemed both deeper and slightly wider than those of the stones around it. Grabbing the femur he'd thrown from where it fell, he held it vertically and gently pressed down on the suspicious stone. It shifted downward, and arrows suddenly shot out of the eye and mouth holes of one of the carvings, one of which struck the bone hard enough to pierce it!

Standing, Van Hellscream tapped the glow-stone of his torch twice, causing it to double in brightness. Looking at the floor before him he noticed that nearly all of the stones of that shape had the same features. They must all be triggers. He carefully picked his way along, avoiding those stones with every step. They seemed to grow more numerous and closer together the closer to the end he got. He heaved a sigh of relief when he reached the end and turned the corner.

Behind him was a large carving of the face of a dragon. In front of him, the walls and floor were completely covered by carvings and tiles, most of them 'eyes' of different colors. He carefully stepped forward…

He leaped back quickly to avoid the explosive jets of flame that shot out of random 'eyes' on the walls for a few seconds! Taking the bone – it had been quite handy so far! – he pressed on a floor tile that was different from the one he'd stepped on. Again, flames shot randomly from the eyes on the walls. Another, same thing. Next…..nothing. He saw that it was a red eye with sun-rays. He stepped on it. Still safe. He stepped diagonally to another about four feet away. Ok. Next.

When he was half-way down the corridor, he was about to step on another 'safe' tile, when it flipped over to reveal something else. He nearly lost his balance! He stepped to another safely, then the next one flipped as well, forcing him to find another. Then he heard the sound of stone grating against stone behind him, so he carefully looked back. The dragon-faced wall was moving toward him! And a four-foot jet of flames was spouting from its mouth! He looked at the floor ahead, to see the random 'safe' tiles rotating every few seconds! The dragon-wall was closing on him quickly! No choice! He broke into a sprint, barely keeping ahead of all the flames! He was nearly there, when a stone door began to descend! He dove through the doorway at the last moment.

As Van Hellscream caught his breath, he looked around the chamber he was now in. Skeletons and old weapons littered the floor, which was also riddled with tea-cup sized holes. Looking up, he saw similar holes in the ceiling. On the far side, he saw a closed stone doorway framed by a small hour-glass mounted on the wall on one side, and a recess with what appeared to be a handle of some kind.

Looking along the edges of the ceiling, he deduced this was a 'crush-room' that possibly also deployed spikes from the holes. However, he could not see anything that could be a trigger. He began to carefully make his way across the room, making sure not to step on any of the holes nor disturb the skeletons of those who failed in the past.

However, as he reached the mid-point, the entire floor seemed to shift slightly. The hour-glass flipped and the ceiling began to descend, followed by long wicked looking spikes to emerge from all the holes; a few up through the remains on the floor. He cursed and rushed across, realizing he was short on time. He reached the opening with the handle, only to find various spinning blades and spikes swept up and down and across the space in front of the handle in a set rotation pattern. Any attempt to reach the only means of opening the door would either shred his hand or remove it altogether! He could see the clockwork gears controlling the mechanism below it.

Looking quickly around, he saw a large mace on the floor near the door. Apparently one of these poor souls had attempted to simply break through the door out of desperation, judging by the chips and scratches on the door. He picked up the mace. The head was far too large to jam the blades and allow one to reach the handle, but he had a different idea. He jammed the wooden grip of the mace into the clockwork gears at just the right moment. The blades and spikes stilled, he pulled the door handle as the upper spikes started getting uncomfortably close. The door opened and he rushed through just in time.

After shooting a grappler to cross a long chasm of rushing water, Van Hellscream reached the end of the corridor and another corner. He looked into the next chamber and saw the floor made up of moderately brightly glowing tiles. Taking out the bone again, he tossed it into the room. As it hit the floor, electricity surged from the floor, reducing it to blackened ash! He loaded his crossbow with a grappler, and fired it across the room. He intended to use the rope to reach the other side without touching the floor, but it was not to be. The electricity surged up from the floor to destroy the rope.

Cursing his luck, he turned from the room to face the wall behind him. Huh? A mirror? Odd. Wait a minute. He looked back to the room, then at the mirror. Stepping back and slightly to one side from the mirror, he saw the some of the glowing floor-tiles were not glowing in the reflection! He pulled a bolt from his quiver and tossed it onto the nearest tile that was not glowing in the mirror. Nothing happened. He grinned at the ingenuity of this obstacle. The mirror reflected a safe path to the far side. Using the mirror as a guide, he made his way backwards across the glowing tiles and out of the room.

The next corridor appeared oddly safe and clear of any danger. But it seemed to dead-end at a sloping wall; a very shallow slope, easily climbed. At least until you were stopped at the ceiling. That didn't make sense. Not only was this the only path into the temple, but why block the way with a slanted wall? No. There must be something here, a way to move onward. Yes! This is a test! An obstacle to be overcome by intelligence and persistence. The builders of this Temple wanted only the most worthy to proceed.

He began to methodically tap on the walls around him. The sound changed when he tapped on the slanted wall. The vertical walls all sounded completely solid, this one, a little less so. Intrigued, he felt around the edges, and felt a faint airflow. Bingo! The corridor continues on the other side, but how to…? Of course!

He carefully climbed up the center of the slope. A moment after he passed the mid-point, it seemed to shift slightly. His guess confirmed, he kept going until he reached the ceiling. The sloping 'wall' beneath him shifted and tilted forward. When it stopped, he was facing down toward the floor on the other side. He stood and easily stepped to the floor. Holding up his glow-stone torch, he saw that it was only about fifty yards to the next corner.

Odd. The tilt-slab didn't return to its' original position after he stepped off. And why was the floor of this side of the corridor rounded like a half-pipe? Then he heard stone-on-stone grating together behind him. He hazarded a glance behind him to see a stone sphere fifteen feet across rolling down the slab toward him!

Van Hellscream turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to keep ahead of the stone! But it was gaining on him. He dove around the corner just before it slammed thunderously into the end of the half-pipe corridor.

Coughing a bit as the dust settled, he rested and caught his breath. This place was certainly pushing him to his limits! Even if he still had his full company of hunters and agents, it's likely that he would have suffered some losses to these traps and obstacles. And who knows how much further it was to his goal.

Even as he contemplated this, he noticed an enscription on the wall. Runes carved into the very stone. Fortunately, he was well-versed in many forms of runes and ancient writings. Roughly translated:

" _ **Welcome, Traveler. Only a true Hero could make it this far. The treasure and the Gateway are just ahead. But only on the path of knowledge can you proceed."**_

He made his way down the corridor. He stopped when he reached a point where the floor stones all had a single rune carved into it. He tentatively stepped on one…. And pulled back quickly when it crumbled away into empty space! He thought back to the message on the wall. _'… only on the path of knowledge can you proceed.'_ Knowledge, knowledge…..Wait! It's so deceptively simple an answer that it's brilliant! Scanning the floor before him, he stepped on the first rune in spelling the word 'knowledge'. It held. Smiling he continued onto the next rune in the word, and the next. He had to jump from the final rune of the word to reach blank floor, but he managed. He turned the corner and climbed a small set of stairs and passed through a doorway…..and paused in awe of what he saw before him.

The central chamber was cavernously huge! It was clear that with the exception of the route he took, the entire pyramid was _hollow_ , and contained its own little world. Sunlight streamed down in several places to nourish the lush vegetation all around. He could see many fruit trees, berry bushes, and even vegetables growing all over among the other plants. There was even a fresh-water stream flowing in from under a wall, entering a pool near one corner, then flowing out under the opposite wall. Fish slashed in the water, and he could see and hear birds and small animals.

But what really drew his attention was the central structure directly under the opening at the very top of the pyramid; obviously the Altar of All Realities, where the Nexus itself could be found. The sight of it gave him a sense of deja-vu, but he dismissed it. All around the altar, shiny treasure was stacked and piled haphazardly. Offerings to the Gods in times past, no doubt.

"At last", he grinned, as he ascended the stairs. Soon he would be home again and…. " _ **What?!**_ Where is the portal?! It was supposed to be here!"

"You're here at last!", a feminine voice cried with delight. From the opposite side of the structure a familiar, extremely attractive red-head appeared as she reached the top and walked toward him. "I knew the moment we met that you would be the one to finally reach me~."

" _ **Quetza?!**_ _"_ , Van Hellscream gasped in surprise. "What are _**you**_ doing here? How did you get here before me? And where is the portal you promised? Was it all just a trick?!"

"Oh no, my love", she grinned coyly. "This _**is**_ The Temple of All Realities. My family has guarded this place for centuries. And there _**was**_ a Nexus portal. But I _**never**_ said it was still open."

" _ **WHAT?!**_ _"_ , he roared in anger.

"As for how I got here first~", she grinned….and a pair of bright red, blue and gold feathered wings appeared and spread from her back!

" **YOU'RE A MONSTER!"** , he shouted as he tried to back away and draw his sword, but… "Gah! I can't move!"

Quetza, with a coy, lustful, **fanged** smile began to _change_ ; as if an elaborate illusion was dissolving. Her peasant corset-dress became a skimpy red halter-top and belted on front and back loincloths that barely concealed her ass-crack and womanhood. Her long red hair turned an indigo with copper highlights and her eyes a hypnotic magenta with reptilian-slit pupils. Her tanned complexion became a flawless pale teal on her upper body, with blue tribal rune-like markings from her left hip upward, culminating with a heart-shaped mark on her cheek. Her fingernails became sharp claws and a row of red feathers grew along the bottom of her forearms from wrist to elbow. But most shocking of all, she had no legs! Instead, below her curvaceous hips and ass; she had a long, scaly, serpentine tail that was wrapped firmly around him! It was an iridescent green with a teal diamond-pattern down the back, with red-gold belly scales, and tipped with a plume of red feathers.

"So you're a quetzaquatl, hence your name", he huffed, still struggling.

"Me? Oh no, my love~", Quetza cooed, a pair of mini-snakes emerging from under her hair. "I'm an echidna, like my mother before me."

"Impossible! Echidnas don't have wings!"

"True, I am the first of my kind to have wings", she conceded. "I got them from my father, who _**was**_ a quetzaquatl. My mother had all but given up hope of any of those she'd lured here of getting past all the tests, when my father arrived through the Nexus badly hurt. In fact, it was his arrival that used the very **last** of its power, sealing it forever."

"Wait! How long ago was this?", he demanded, a vague memory filling him with a sense of dread.

"About twenty-five years, give or take", she replied off-hand, as if it didn't really matter. "But despite my mother's healing skills, he succumbed to his wounds shortly after my birth."

It couldn't be! Her father _**couldn't**_ have been the quetzaquatl that escaped him through a portal in his youth, could he?! Then Van Hellscream finally realized why this whole place seemed so familiar: it was almost exactly the same as that jungle pyramid in every way except scale!

"Nyugh! But why the deception?", he grunted as he queried. "My followers and I weren't actively hunting monsters here! We just wanted to go home! What was the point of luring us here with a chance to do just that, only for it to be a just a trick? What could you have to gain?"

"You really can't fathom it, can you?", she giggled. "All echidna's guard great treasure, and venture out in disguise to tempt the greatest of heroes to come claim it. Thanks to my wings, I could venture far and wide beyond any others to do so. When I found you, I **knew** you were the one. That's why I marked you as mine; to protect you from any others on your journey. Talia and I could see each other for what we truly were, but we made a silent pact; she would help ensure that you made it here for me while seeing to her own happiness as well as that of all your followers."

"But why did you want _**me**_ here so desperately?", he asked, remembering how she'd kissed his forehead back in Hopkinton, and how at times along the way other monster girls seemed to pout as they avoided him. She'd _**claimed**_ him! But _**why?**_

"Is it not obvious, Beloved~?", she grinned lewdly, her face mere inches from his as she caressed his cheek lovingly with her hand. Feeling his skin, and smelling his intoxicating scent was enough to make her fertile womb throb, eager for his seed. She seductively removed her scant clothing. "For the same reason all my kind seek the greatest of heroes: to claim the man destined to be my husband and mate …and have many, _**many**_ children~."

Van Hellscream gasped in revulsion, trying desperately again to break free; and again failing to even move. When he learned the true nature of the monsters of this realm, it had thoroughly sickened him. But _**this?**_ This was _**far**_ worse! There was a reason echidnas were known as the _'Mother of all Monsters'!_ She intended to use **him** , his _**seed**_ , to breed monstrous children of all kinds, perhaps even new breeds never seen before!

"NO! I AM VAN HELLSCREAM! THE LAST AND GREATEST IN A CENTURIES-LONG LINE OF MONSTER HUNTERS! I WOULD RATHER **DIE** THAN BECOME A _**'FATHER'**_ OF MONSTERS!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh~", she cooed lovingly, touching her finger gently to his lips, silencing him with magick. "Fear not, my love~. Once you sample the carnal delights of my body, your heart and body will happily surrender to my love. You will yearn for nothing more than our love and many, many future children. Your hate and desire to return home will fade as if they never existed. I'll teach you about monsters… I hope you're ready for it. So now, the first…. _kiss~._ "

She knew that her devilish body would bind Van Hellscream to her with feminine charm and pleasure… And that it would bind her to him with a woman's happiness. The love and lust welling up from her instincts would never betray him. No, they could never betray him. That was how strongly she loved him. How strongly she _**needed**_ him. Her long forked tongue licked her full lips.

Van Hellscream struggled futilely. The air was thick with her pheromones, and her huge breasts were pressing into his chest. He was appalled as his body began to respond with _arousal_.

"First… a kiss… Mmm~…", she moaned as she leaned forward.

"Mph…!?"

She brought one hand to his cheek and the other to his chin. Then she tilted his head back and stole a kiss. It tasted faintly sweet. For both of them.

Van Hellscream tensed up. His eyes widened in surprise. It was his first kiss from a _monster_. It was a first for both of them. Her heart danced with joy at kissing her human husband-to-be. But Quetza had no intention of stopping there.

Without releasing his lips, she snaked her long, forked tongue inside his mouth. His saliva was thick and gooey — probably due to a combination of nerves and involuntary arousal. The sweetness filled her with bliss, which was only enhanced by the knowledge that this was _**his**_ flavor.

'Aah… Beloved… You're _delicious_ …', she thought to herself.

Her tongue caught his — which seemed to be trying to escape — coiled around it, and drew it into her mouth. Then, she transferred the saliva – laced with her lewd venom – that had built up in her mouth to his along our intertwined tongues. Quetza felt the muscles in Van's throat move and saw the corners of his eyes droop a little. He seemed to be enjoying it.

Van Hellscream's mind screamed in protest at his body's betrayal and response to his attacker. Partway through the kiss, his moans began to leak out of what little of his mouth wasn't blocked by hers. She could feel the tension slowly leaving his body. His body was accepting her, starting to ache for more. He was burning with arousal and passion, even as he mentally screamed in anguish and denial.

Her erotic, monstrous body flushed. Every inch of it began to ache for him.

Reluctantly, Quetza uncoiled her tongue and released Van's, although it was still inside her mouth. Instead, she began to suck passionately on it. She slowly moved their lips apart, stroking his tongue with her lips as well as the walls of her mouth. The echidna's lips contracted, pressing tight around his tongue as it passed through them. Finally, she lustily sucked hard on the tip of his tongue as it left her lips with a wet, slurping sound.

Van Hellscream's tongue hung limply out of his mouth. He was panting. It sounded like he'd enjoyed it too. On top of that, his eyes were looking more and more intoxicated. He looked so adorable Quetza could barely stand it.

All the stiffness had gone out of his limbs. The snake part of her supported his weight with ease. Their kiss was done, but his tongue was still hanging out of his mouth… It looked almost like he was begging her to kiss him again.

The saliva she'd poured into his open mouth was drooling out the corners of it, mixed with his own. That went to show how much Van had physically enjoyed that first kiss, despite his mental protests and denial.

Training him in pleasure gave her feelings of conquest and fulfillment. Quetza stared at Van Hellscream, basking in the afterglow of the kiss and digesting the feminine joy of making the man she loved feel sublime pleasure because of her.

"Aah… Hehe… Now… let me help you out of these bulky things… I _need_ to feel you skin to skin~."

She loosened the coils of her snake half, moved her upper body away from his, and grasped the clothes and weapons he was wearing. A few buttons and belts was all it took to remove them. She got it all off him in no time at all. Then she set to work on what he was wearing underneath it.

"Ah… Stop… This is wrong…" He panted, weakly twisting and clutching the hems of his clothes. His grip was as weak as his voice, so it was really resistance in name only thanks to her lewd venom.

Quetza ignored it and pulled up his shirt, exposing his sweaty abs, which she ogled with delight. She celebrated by stripping his upper body the rest of the way in one yank.

"Why is it wrong? I'm a woman, you're a _man_ … and I love you~. I've loved you — _wanted_ you — since the moment we met in Hopkinton… Mmph… Mmm… *ssnniiiiifff* Ah, you smell nice…~", she moaned.

Quetza dropped the clothes she'd pulled off Van and pressed her lips to his firm chest and sucked passionately. When she was done, a kiss mark stood out boldly on his left pec, over his heart. Once she'd seen that, she buried her face in his neck as she re-tightened her coils on his legs and torso. That pressed their bodies together, grinding her chest against his. She took deep breaths, filling her lungs with the smell of his sweaty body.

The manly smell of sweat accented the sweet scent of essence. Van's own indescribably pleasant scent added to the mix and increased her arousal.

'I can feel his body heat directly through my chest. I'm afraid I'm going to melt! My nipples are fully erect. Rubbing on his hot, flushed chest every time either of us makes the slightest movement, spreading a tingle of pleasure through my whole breasts!', she thought to herself dreamily.

All she was doing was pressing her chest against his, but it felt better — sweeter — than anything she'd experienced before. Her monster body extracted the maximum pleasure from even the least stimulation, and the fact that it was her beloved Van's body she was feeling magnified her bliss and satisfaction many times over.

Quetza lightly kissed his neck, then stretched her long, forked tongue around to lick his nape. Van shivered and reflexively let out a cute little moan. The sound of it was so tantalizing that she couldn't help wanting to hear more.

His shivers made his chest rub her nipples more, giving her even greater pleasure. It felt so good she could barely stand it, but it still wasn't enough, not nearly. Her monstrous body soaked it up and still wanted more. If just rubbing her nipples on him felt this good, other things must feel much, _much_ **better**.

Van's taste on her tongue, set off by the salty tang of sweat and the faint savor of essence, was delicious. It tasted so good it made Quetza want to lick him all over.

"Here, let me help you…~"

"What…? Ah… Ooh… Stop…"

She reached her free hand down to his crotch and stroked his painfully erect penis. It was so hard and stiff she could feel it straining against the fabric of his trousers, and she was the one who had made it that way, over his protests and resistance. That made her happy.

Quetza whispered in his ear as she undid his belt buckle with a metallic clink. Then her right hand slithered inside his trousers and quickly seized his cock. It was big, and hard, and hot, and sticky fluid was leaking from its tip. The lewd touch of it excited her lust more than she could bear.

Just her hand on his dick was enough to make Van shiver and let out high-pitched moans. At the same time, his cock was twitching in her hand.

Then, she lowered her other hand and the tip of her tail to his trousers and pulled them down in one smooth motion.

"Aah… I just can't get enough of your scent…~"

Now that his trousers were off, the smell of his musky cock came wafting up to her. The odors of sweat and essence were so concentrated they made her head spin. It smelled so masculine, so delicious, that she could barely stand it. His scent triggered her most primal instincts. Her womb throbbed and love juice dribbled from her vulva to run down her snake half.

'If smelling it does _this_ to me now, I can't even imagine what it would be like when it's right in my face~!', she thought to herself, licking her lips.

Quetza pulled her upper body away from his. Then, she passed the uncoiled length of her snake half between his legs and laid it out behind him.

"Here's my special bed, my love. Come on, we're all ready…"

"Ooh…N-nnooo…..d-d-don't….wroooonnng…",

Quetza wrapped Van up with the tip of her tail and pulled him down with a lusty grin, gently laying him on her tail. She sighed contentedly, as it allowed her to feel his warmth even more clearly. It felt good.

Van Hellscream tried desperately to summon his strength, to struggle, to escape the grasp of this shameless monster slut. But between the diluted venom from her deep kisses and the strength of her coils, it was hopeless. His will was crumbling. He was only barely maintaining his psychological resistance.

"I'm going to teach you the pleasure of my love and body, Husband~", Quetza cooed. She wanted the sight to be burned into his memory, so she lifted his upper body a little, supporting him so that he would have a better view of their hips. Then, she looped another coil around him again to make sure he couldn't run.

"Hehe… I'll start with my hands…"

Van Hellscream was lying on top of her tail, his cock thrusting into the air above his crotch. It was magnificent to her eyes — flushed red with blue veins running through it. He was so aroused that it was throbbing rhythmically even though she wasn't touching it. Its tip was wet and glistening with slippery goo. It was her first time seeing a man's organ like that, but it didn't frighten her at all. In fact, it looked lovely…..delicious.

Quetza lowered her upper body and, without hesitation, gripped his base with her left hand and his tip with my right. She could now feel Van's pulse. Arousal was making his heart beat so hard it seemed in danger of bursting, despite his feeble verbal protests.

"See…? Doesn't that feel good…~? Look how slippery my hands are getting…"

"Aah…", he moaned involuntarily.

Quetza was far more womanly than any human woman. Her hands were soft and silky smooth all over. Her clawed fingers were supple, slender, and able to move far more delicately than a human's. They were truly hands for pleasuring a man with.

Her right hand was gentle on his sensitive tip. The left was rough on his base. They each moved separately, but they were both stroking his cock. Van's dick twitched every time her fingers brushed his glans or frenulum, and he let out stifled moans.

It seemed he was trying to grit his teeth and endure the pleasure. Still, he was staring awfully hard at Quetza's fingers on his cock… Deep down, he was sickened that his rebellious body really wanted her to make him feel even better.

Then Van noticed she saw him watching her, he hesitantly looked away in shame. Even then, he kept stealing glances at her massive chest, her hands, and all sorts of other parts of her hot body. His stifled resistance only fanned the flames of her desire.

"Just be honest with yourself… It'll feel better if you don't try to hold back, my love~."

It looked like he was still trying to hold out. Thick, sticky pre-cum was leaking from the tip of his cock, making its whole length wet and slippery, but he still hadn't cum.

"In that case… how about this? I bet you can't hold back… if I jerk you off with my tail… and massage your balls…"

"N-no, not that… Ah… Aah… Aaah…!", Van moaned through grit teeth.

If he was going to deny himself, she'd just have to make him feel even better. She took her hands off his cock and coiled the tip of her tail around it instead. Quetza's scaly snake half was soft and smooth in a different way from her skin, and she could move it as skillfully as her hands. Needless to say, it was just as capable of pleasuring Van and making him hers.

While her tail was busy with Van's cock, her hands were lower down, cupping his ball sack and gently, carefully massaging it. She instinctively knew how to use just the right amount of pressure to make him feel good.

"Aah… You look like you're about to cum~… Am I right?", Quetza smirked, licking her lips hungrily.

"S-stop…! I'm—"

Every stroke of her tail tip drew a shrill cry from the hunter and made his cock twitch in her coils. He had tensed his lower body in an effort to hold it back, but the ball massage was sapping his strength.

Once that happened, the rest was easy. His ball sack drew back toward the base of his cock. She could tell he was rapidly preparing to ejaculate. She had no idea how long he'd been saving it up, but the firm springiness of his balls and the scent of essence seeping from his ball sack made her sure he was about to let out _**a lot**_ of semen.

"That's it, Darling! Don't hold back. Let it all out…!"

"Ooh… Aah…!"

She finished him off with one last hard stroke, and his cock finally started to pulse. Quetza coiled her squirming tail tightly around every inch of it to make sure she didn't waste **any** of his cum. She felt something hot on the part of her touching his tip. It wasn't ordinary heat; it was the flush of ecstasy that receiving his essence spread through her body. It felt good.

When Quetza looked at Van's face; he was wearing a pained, cornered, adorable expression. Drool was trailing from the corner of his mouth. He was raising his voice in ecstasy.

Of course, she kept up her assault throughout his ejaculation; keeping her hands and tail moving, giving him even more pleasure in hopes of wringing every drop of cum she could out of him.

Every time his dick pulsed, it shot out semen. His cloudy, white cum was seeping out between the tights coils of her tail. Actually, it had a slight yellow tint to it, and it was so thick she could almost scoop it up like jelly. He must have been holding it in for quite a while.

"Hehehe… So much… I'm flattered…"

"Aaah… Aah…", he panted, the devilish pleasure and his futile resistance starting to take a toll. The powerful pulsations of his cock finally stopped. The former master hunter exhaled. He sounded exhausted.

Quetza uncoiled the tip of her tail, which was stained white with the proof of his joy, his submission, and his desire. Sticky, liquid strands still linked my tail to his cock. The white of his semen stood out in contrast to the bright colors of her underbelly and scales. It looked tasty.

"Aah… Your cum… looks delicious…", she cooed.

The sexy echidna brought her tail up to her face so that she could give Van a good look at the white stuff smeared all over it and so she could smell his essence up close. His scent was delicious, sweet, and chokingly thick. She filled her nose and lungs with it. It made her head spin.

A sweet, tingling ache ran through her top and bottom mouths. She couldn't stop either of them drooling.

Van watched as she decided to follow her desire — she pressed her tongue to her cum-covered tail and started to lick it clean. The scent became overwhelming for her. His succulent flavor threatened to bewitch Quetza's tongue. No, not just her tongue — the taste of his essence was spreading through every nook and cranny of her mouth, even to parts where humans had no sense of taste. It was absolutely _**delicious**_.

She stared lovingly into Van's eyes as she stuffed her cheeks with his cum, turned it over on her tongue, savoring its flavor, and loudly gulped it down. It caught in her throat, accompanied by searing ecstasy as it slowly fell toward her stomach.

Van Hellscream's mind and body were in tumultuous conflict with each other. The carnal pleasure he was experiencing at the hands of this monster was swiftly eroding his mental resistance, despite his intense, life-long hate and disgust with all things monstrous. The vision of Quetza slurping down his semen with lusty relish was so very….erotic.

Quetza felt satisfied, fulfilled, bliss even. It was no momentary pleasure — this pleasure would stay with her until she had finished absorbing his essence. It was like a full stomach. She was full, but still wanted more and more. Her body, spurred by pleasure, was heating up from the inside. She would never get sick of this feeling. She was getting addicted to it. Now that she'd gotten a taste of him, she couldn't live without him. Her instincts, and body, told her so.

"Aah, my Love… Your scent is… seeping into me…"

She licked her tail tip clean of semen. When she held it under her nose, though, she could still detect the lingering scent of essence.

'It probably won't come off even if I washed it', she thought dreamily to herself. 'Even when we weren't making love, I could still feel his presence. I sensed him when he entered the Temple. This is proof that I am his woman and that he is my man.'

He moaned involuntarily, making Quetza let out an ecstatic sigh as she savored his irresistible semen. For a monster, there was no better feast than the semen of the man she loved. She savored the semen that was left in her mouth and gulped it down. Then, she brought her face close to his. She wanted to show him how blissfully happy she was.

"Why the long face…?", Quetza asked him, staring into his eyes. "It felt good, didn't it…? It was good for me too; your cum tastes delicious."

"This…..so…..wrong", he panted softly. "I-I'm a…..h-h-hunter."

He was already losing his resistance to her being a monster. He was starting see her as a woman, much to his dismay.

"If it feels good, say so. Mmm… Mmph…", she moaned, lewdly licking her lips.

"Ooh… Aah…"

She pulled her face back and gave his cock a kiss. It was still covered in cum, so she sucked it into her mouth and licked it clean.

He must still be sensitive so soon after cumming, so she was sure to be slow and gentle. Quetza didn't want to bully him. Even so, Van was moaning in pleasure. That was equally impossible to resist.

"Ah… Mph… Are you going to cum again…~?"

Moments later she released his now clean cock from her mouth. It was still hard, despite his ejaculation. Did Van have incredible stamina, or was it thanks to the pleasure Quetza's monster body and lewd venom gave him? Or was it both? Either way, it looked like she had more fun to look forward to.

"Next, my tits…~", she hefted her massive mams seductively with a wink. "You can't get enough of them, can you?"

His hard cock was right in front of her, glistening with her spit — a symbol of manhood. She slid it into her cleavage, squeezing and wrapping it with her massive breasts — symbols of motherhood.

Van didn't quiver this time; his whole body relaxed. He looked like he was in ecstasy, as his inner turmoil was pushed deeper within. The look on his face was cute in a different way from the pained one he'd worn when she'd used her talented hands and tail.

"Come on. Tell me how good this feels~", Quetza purred.

She rubbed my breasts together with her hands, hitting his dick with unpredictable waves of pleasure.

"They're springy… but they're so soft, too… And slippery… Ah… Aah…", he panted softly, his mouth was lolling half open. His eyes were glued to her breasts, which changed shape as they were pressed between her hands and his cock. His gaze was enough to send a sweet tingle through her chest.

"I see… Well then, I'm going to… _**squeeze~**_ ", she cooed as she pressed her tits together hard, like she was trying to crush his cock. She wouldn't, of course, but almost every inch of his pole ended up buried in voluptuous tit flesh.

Van Hellscream could not deny the erotic pleasure flooding his body, no matter how much his mind wanted to reject it. A husky moan escaped his throat. Quetza grinned. Even if he wouldn't put his pleasure into words, being able to make him feel this good gave her a sense of accomplishment. It also did a lot to fulfill the desire to dominate him swirling in her heart.

'Besides, He's the only one who could know how and why he felt good. Knowing that would help me to train him in further pleasure', she smirked to herself.

"Hehe… I'm going to start moving now, Darling… Go ahead and cum _all over_ me whenever you want~"

She moved her breasts up and down, stroking his cock without lessening the pressure on it. She was so turned on. It was like she was turning her breasts into a sex organ for milking his essence.

The spit she'd used for lubricant was making lewd, squelchy, wet sounds. She could feel his big, strong cock pushing and rubbing its way through her tits. It felt good, but not like the tingling she'd felt from her nipples. It was a hot, sloppy pleasure, like her breasts were melting from the inside. Even though she was on top, she was the one milking him. Still, it almost felt like he was ravishing her tits. And it made her so happy.

"Ooh… Aah!… I'm going to cum… again…!", he grunted, trying desperately to hold it back.

Van was staring at Quetza. His eyes were half closed and his face was slack. On the surface, he looked like he'd been completely carried away by pleasure. Any idea of holding back his ejaculation was hopeless. Some of his shame and his reason were left, but his body was joyfully accepting the pleasure she gave him.

His cock occasionally peeked its head out from between her big tits. Precum was leaking from his urethra again and creating more lubrication, and the scent was driving her crazy.

The former master hunter moaned as his cock started twitching. His eyes said that he was at the end of his rope.

"Hehe… I'll finish you off, so… you'd better shoot out lots of cum in between my tits", she giggled, causing her tits to quiver erotically around his already highly stimulated rod.

Sensing that he was close to a second ejaculation, Quetza used her whole arms to hug her own breasts and press them down on his cock from all sides. With a lusty grin, she began to rock her body, giving him even more stimulation. She was eagerly driving him toward orgasm.

"Aaauuuuughh…!"

Van climaxed with a slack-jawed look on his face. The thought that she was the one who'd drawn that expression out of him sent thrills down her spine to her wet womanhood. He looked so lovely that she could almost cum just watching him. His cock throbbed and she could feel something hot flooding my cleavage. Of course, she kept his penis trapped between her tits and kept up her erotic assault on it until it had completely stopped.

"Aaah…. You came so much~", she purred. It seemed he didn't realize that her venom was not only keeping him fully erect, but was also stimulating his semen production. She loosened her hold and let his thick semen spill out of her cleavage to form a little pool with his cock head sticking out of it. She made sure to give Van a good view, with a grinning lick to her lips.

He breathed heavily as he stared at his cum filling her cleavage. His eyes were glued to her tits, the symbols of her womanhood, which he'd dirtied with his semen. The sense of immorality and domination he got from that must have been exhilarating. After all, Quetza really couldn't live without him now. She was his woman now, and his alone. Just as he was her man.

The reason and self-control that had been in Van's eyes were steadily wearing away. They were starting to gleam with lust. A look she accepted gladly. In fact, she wanted him to vent **more** of his lust on her, never wanted him to stop.

"This time, I'll use my tongue. Mph… Mmm… Mph…"

"Aah…!"

With his cock still between her tits, she stuck out her long tongue and let it droop down. She could move all of it — even the forked tip — freely and dexterously. Its length allowed her to coil it around his cock and tease it more delicately than any human tongue could. It was also sensitive and capable of enjoying every last drop of essence to the fullest.

Lowering her face, she plunged that tongue into the semen cupped between her mams, and gave Van's sunken glans a sticky lick. It was the most sensitive part of his cock, which was already sensitive from ejaculating. He let out a cute, almost girlish, cry and stared at her, blinking in surprise.

"What'sh wrong…? Doesh it feel 'oo 'ood…?"

"Ooh… Aah…! Please… be gentle…!"

Quetza kept lapping up his delicious cum as she ran her tongue over his head. Of course, she realized how sensitive he was after cumming twice. She wasn't going to let her teasing turn painful; she was just going to keep him feeling good. An advantage to being a monster.

As a matter of fact, there was no trace of pain in Van's moans. He was just surprised by how good it felt. His face told her the same thing, despite the 'wrongness' nagging at the back of his mind. The remnants of his lifelong bigotry.

"No… You'fe 'ot to feel eben 'etter…"

Quetza squeezed her breasts back together and raised them a little, so that his tip was buried between them. Then, she stretched my tongue down around his cock as it nestled in her cleavage. She slipped it in between her skin and his penis and ran the tip over his glans. She licked the cum off and carried it back to her mouth, relishing the rich flavor. The pressure of her tits squeezed her tongue against his cock, forcing him to feel every tiny bump on its surface. Relentlessly, mercilessly, she thrust her forked tongue down again and again.

She paid special attention to the underside of his head to make sure that none of his cum escaped. She ran her tongue along his frenulum in one smooth motion. When she looked up at Van's face, and saw that pleasure had completely blotted out his surprise.

"Mph… Mmm… What felt better: me being gentle, or what I'm doing now…?"

"Haa… haa… Both…", he wheezed, not sure why he answered at all.

She loved the way his eyes were slightly out of focus as he answered.

One last lick to his shaft left both his cock and her tits totally clean. She gave his urethra a parting lap, which drew a wordless cry from Van, and left him breathing raggedly.

"He-he… Is that so…? Well then, why not try _this_ next? Hmmm…~?"

Releasing his penis from her chest, she brought her face close to his, and made a show of licking her lips. She made sure he knew how full and moist her lips were compared to a human. She opened her mouth wide and gave him a good look at the forked tongue writhing inside it. She really wanted him to understand what part of her was going to pleasure him next.

Once Van's eyes crawled over her lips, mouth, and tongue, Quetza pulled her face back and kissed the tip of his exposed cock. Then, she slowly opened her mouth, sucking on his tip all the while, until she'd drawn his whole head into her hot mouth. She pursed her lips around his corona. That made his dick twitch, as her venom seeped into his skin and urethra.

She sucked the air out of her mouth, making her cheeks cave in and hug his length. She kept them that way as she slowly bobbed her head up and down, orally stroking his cock.

His face was twisted into a disgracefully wanton expression. Quetza turned her eyes upward to look at Van and was pleased to find him staring back with arousal.

"Mmph… Nn… Mmm…"

"Aah…! Q-Quetza…!"

'If it makes him want me — if it gives him pleasure — I didn't care what I look like', Quetza thought to herself as she slurped on his hard-on.

Her head rose and fell with wet, sucking sounds, going faster and farther with every stroke. At last, her full lips were pressed around the base of his cock. She held it there, wrapping her tongue around it and using her whole mouth to suck as its coils tightened.

She could feel his tip pushing the back of her throat open. She thought she might make a habit of tasting him with the back of her throat like this. It was a little hard to breathe, obviously, but it wasn't really painful and the pleasure she felt more than made up for it.

She didn't relax her slurping suction as she slid his cock out. She shook her head regretfully as she half dragged it out of her mouth. Then, she sucked it in up to the base again. Repeat.

Quetza felt tremendous satisfaction. She was giving him a thorough lesson in how good it felt to be pleasured by her whole mouth and throat. The mouth and throat of a _**monster**_.

Before too long, the taste of pre-cum was spreading through her mouth. His cock had started a countdown to ejaculation.

She didn't waste a moment shoving his penis back into her mouth, as deep as she could. She began to hum hungrily, the vibrations increasing the stimulation. She made her throat open and close like she was trying to draw him deeper inside, inciting him to orgasm.

His cock throbbed and swelled up even bigger than it had been already. She felt it spreading her throat. At the same time, waves of essence splashing into the back of her throat. She gulped it down eagerly, using the wet lining at the back of her mouth to taste semen that had not touched air or been diluted by spit. Van was virtually cross-eyed as he unloaded into her throat; marking her as his. Quetza had _literally_ 'blown' his mind!

It was his third ejaculation, but it was even thicker than the previous two. So thick that it might have stuck there in her throat forever if she hadn't so eagerly gulped it down. Swallowing it was no mean feat, either. He ended up pouring cum into her faster than she could drink it, and the excess expanded her throat even more.

It was more bliss than she could take. The taste and smell of his essence were making her mind go blank. And she still didn't spill a drop. She caught all of Van's creamy, white cum with the back of her throat until his cock stopped throbbing.

Once his ejaculation was over, Quetza reluctantly pulled his penis free of her mouth. All the while, she was trying to choke down the dense cum that had built up in her throat, one swallow at a time. It felt like she was **chewing** the sticky globs of cum. Each swallow made her mind melt with the thick taste and smell of his essence.

Quetza finally got it all past down her throat and felt it flowing toward her stomach. When it got there, a torrent of hot, sweet ecstasy exploded from inside her. She was in no state to resist. She thought she might dissolve into a puddle of joy.

She looked at Van through a haze of bliss that was almost orgasmic and found him basking in the afterglow of his ejaculation, a look of ecstasy on his face.

"Mmm… Now… You know what comes next, don't you…? _**Babymaking~**_."

Van Hellscream's eyes widened as her words sank in past the haze of pleasure she'd been drowning him in. He wanted to resist! He must not allow himself to be defiled any further, and especially not like that! He mustered what strength he could, but his protest came out as a garbled, grunting moan.

Quetza looked at Van, and felt boundless love and a throbbing ache in her womb. The ache had started when she first met him in Hopkinton all those weeks ago. As a woman, as a monster, she wanted to have her darling Van's children more than she could bear.

"Darling~. You're going to make me a woman….and a _**mother~**_."

The winged echidna raised her upper body, snake belly glistening in the light, slick with the love juices overflowing from her womanhood.

She focused her mana, and a black and silver pointer appeared in her right hand.

"Here, take a good look at my insides… I'm about to use them to show you pleasure beyond our wildest dreams", she cooed in a lustful purr.

She spread her slit with her fingers, exposing the soft, pink flesh inside. The pointer indicated her unused, virgin hole. It was making naughty, wet sounds as love juice trickled out of it. She wanted him to see.

"Hehe… I bet you can see my hymen. You're going to make me a woman, my love~."

Van didn't say anything. He just panted, his mouth half open. His eyes followed the pointer. He looked greedy…and horrified. He must have been looking forward to the pleasure of sex with her, or to taking her virginity, or both; while part of his mind raced with a horror not unlike that of a man about to be eaten alive. His Adam's apple was bobbing up and down.

"You'd better watch me put it in~."

"Ooh… n-noooo…"

Quetza slowly brought Van's cock closer to her open slit. Cowgirl position.

Even after three ejaculations, his member was still hard and erect. That was rare for a human, under **normal** circumstances. But the venom he'd absorbed directly into his genitals was not only keeping him hard, but had kicked the sperm production of his testicles into over-drive! Van might already be starting to turn into an incubus, but she was still the one doing it to him. Either way, as a woman and monster, it made her proud that he was still hard and wanting her.

Another shower of nectar dripped from her slit onto his cock, making it twitch with anticipation. She grinned as she saw it react. Then, she brought down her lower lips, and they touched with a wet squish. Just that little touch was too hot, too sweet, and too tasty for her to bear.

She slowly lowered her hips, still pointing to where her slit met his cock. Her eyes were eagerly devouring the sight of them physically linked as she gave him her virginity. Van's gaze, following the pointer, was fixed on the same spot. Quetza wanted to burn the image into both their memories.

She felt no hesitation or fear about pulling him into her body; only anticipation and joy.

His glans was spreading her dripping vagina. Then, with a burst of pleasure, his dick tore through her hymen. The pleasure was so intense for her that there was no pain.

His tip was sliding all the way to the hilt inside her. It didn't feel like an intruder; it felt like it belonged. A need was being filled. Heat and pleasure came to her through her spread-open hymen. It felt like the line that divided her from her lover was dissolving. She could hardly tell where her pussy stopped and his cock began. At the same time, the taste of his essence was spreading through her. It was sheer pleasure with a flavor.

The lower her hips sank, the deeper inside that pleasure spread. Quetza instinctively knew that she and Van — woman and man — were _**meant**_ to be united like this.

"Ah… Aahmm~… You're _**inside**_ me, Beloved…~", she breathed huskily. "Isn't it **wonderful~?** "

"Haa… Aah…"

His head bumped against her innermost depths and stopped, pressing into them. As it did, a mad, syrupy, scorching heat swirled inside her nether-region, coiling like a snake. She was driven by the urge to get his seed inside her womb as soon as she possibly could. Either Van was a perfect fit for her, or she was a perfect fit for him. Either way, Quetza couldn't contain her joy. Before she knew it, her vagina was unconsciously twisting and tightening around his hard rod. When she concentrated, she could feel him with every fold. The pointer allowed them both to see the swollen head of his cock pressed up against her cervix as jolts of pleasure shot through them both.

"Mmm… Ah… We're… a perfect match… How do you like… my first time…?"

His verbal response was garbled by the overwhelming lust and pleasure, even as a small part of him deep down was screaming in denial and protest.

She pointed to where they were joined, savoring his cock all the while. A trickle of red was mixed with the love juices spilling out over Van's crotch.

The sight wasn't painful to her. In fact, it gave her great joy. It was proof that she'd given her virginity to the man she loved. Seeing it made the fact hit home.

His gaze was focused on the same spot, just like she wanted it. For a moment, he looked worried about deflowering her, a _**monster**_ , but then his expression relaxed. He must have been able to tell that it didn't hurt. A look of pleasure and arousal started to cover his face as passion filled his gaze.

"Hehe. Is that so…? You feel great too… You're hot… and you taste _wonderful_ … But I'm going to make you feel even _better_ , Darling~… Here I go…~! Aah... Mmm…! Aah…!"

"Ah… Ooh… Aah…! Q-Quetza…!"

Quetza released Van's arms from her coils and let the pointer dissolve back into mana. Then, she linked her hands with his, twining their fingers tightly together so that they wouldn't come apart. He seemed to reciprocate by putting more force into his grip.

She slowly lifted her hips, pulling her tight, wet pussy up the length of his cock. She regretted putting distance between Van's heat and her deepest parts. The folds that lined her love-tunnel squeezed and tugged at his shaft as if to say that they wouldn't let her drag it free. The pleasure of it shivered up her spine to numb her brain.

Van's eyes were bleary as he moaned with pleasure. His hands clung tighter to hers His physical resistance a distant memory. Through her snake half, Quetza could feel that his lower body was trembling.

Once she'd raised her hips as high as she could stand to, she let gravity slam them back down. His cock stabbed back into her. It pushed — gouged — its way through her tight, well-lubricated pussy and smacked into her cervix so hard she thought it might break through into her womb.

A shock of pleasure shook her to the core. It felt so good she couldn't see straight.

"Nnh…! Aah…! Van! My Darling…!"

"Aah… Ooh…! Quetza, I'm… Ah… Aah…! N-no, I'm going to…!"

She shook her hips over and over again, making dirty wet sounds as she called his name. The heat in her womb grew with every thrust. Pleasure piled on pleasure, rising higher and higher. It was at the bursting point. Massive orgasm was closing in.

Van was grunting and panting heavily, too. His voice was high and hoarse with pleasure. His adorable answering cries told her that he was as close as she was.

"Me too…! Aah, aahn! Aaaaah!"

"Ooh, aah, Oooh…Uuungh!", Van grunted with effort to hold back the inevitable.

'I-I-I m-m-mustn't!', his deep-seated hate unsuccessfully tried to remind his mind and body. 'N-n-not with a m-m-m- _ **MONSTER!**_ _'_

Quetza slammed her hips down with all her might, driving his cock deeper inside her pussy than ever before, and kept them pressed down. Her cervix ground against his tip, bringing her even closer to climax.

His cock was twitching inside her. But those tremors were only a prelude to the violent, rhythmical throbbing that burst the dam holding back her pent-up pleasure. The ecstatic heat coiled in her womb burst, rushing through every fiber of her being. It was her first orgasm with a man — a torrent of pleasure that was nearly driving her insane.

Her body spasmed out of control. Her back arched like a bow, and her soul let out a primal scream of pleasure.

Her body was so sensitive it felt like one big erogenous zone. Even the feel of Van's warmth and size through her snake half added to her orgasm.

Then, triggered by her climax, "NnyyyaaaaAAAUUUGH! AAAUUGH! Aaaaugh!", semen gushed out of his urethra — which was pressed right against her cervix — and poured right into her hungry, very fertile womb. Overwhelmed by the intense pleasure of their mutual orgasm, his will finally completely broke as his 'white flag of surrender' was carried gleefully into his enemy's camp. The very last of his resistance fell away so deep into his subconscious as to never be heard again.

Quetza had been longing for this moment since she first met him weeks ago. Her womb, which had been aching for his seed, became suddenly more sensitive to pleasure in the middle of her climax. His boiling hot cum was filling it up. It was the ultimate bliss — searing, melting, incomparable. The sweet, intoxicating flavor of her darling's essence. Bliss and fulfillment were coursing through her body and soul. The ecstasy her womb felt was spreading to every fiber of her being, propelling her orgasm to new heights.

Her womanhood squirmed and her womb eagerly sucked. They wanted more. Over and over again, they milked his cock as it pulsed and spewed out gush after gush of his hot cream.

"Ah… Ah… Ahn… Van…you've marked me as yours now, Darling…just as I've made you mine… I'm so _happy_ …~"

"Ah… Aah… Uuungh…"

As the wave of her orgasm rolled out, Van's throbbing also came to an end. Their climax was over, but the afterglow wrapped them in a pleasant, floating sensation. Her womb could still taste his semen. It hadn't missed a drop. The sweet pleasure of its flavor wasn't as intense as when he'd first poured it inside, but it was still radiating through her body and showed no sign of stopping.

Quetza digested the happiness of feeling him from inside her own body. Van breathily murmured her name back, basking in the afterglow of his own orgasm. His response made her even more blissful.

Still wrapped in the afterglow, she lowered her upper body, pressing her skin against his, and twined her arms around his neck. She wanted to feel every inch of his body. True to that desire, she recoiled her snake half around Van, catching her own torso, but leaving her arms free. Then, she consticted gently, but powerfully, with her serpentine coils, hugging his whole body.

The constriction pushed their chests, and the rest of their bodies, even closer together. Quetza could feel Van's heart beating rapidly, proving his arousal.

Her lover's darling face was so close to that she could steal a kiss whenever she wanted. She asked a question with an obvious answer and got the tickle of his breath on her face, along with an honest response in a sweet, almost pleading tone.

"Next time will be slow and sticky. You want to feel _gooood_ , don't you, Van…~?"

"Y-yes…", he breathed weakly.

Van Hellscream was damp with post-coital sweat. Quetza squeezed their bodies closer together so that his smell would seep into her, and hers would seep into him. Every inch of her took in the feel of his skin on hers. He was flushed so hot she briefly worried she might melt. She could feel it with her chest, belly, snake tail... and with her hips as she pressed them down.

Van's cock farther inside her than ever before. She was joined to him more deeply than ever before. She sensed — and savored — it with every frill and fold of her passage. Ecstasy was grinding against her cervix.

"I love... that look on your face, Darling... Aah..."

Her hands were on either side of his head and held it in place so that she could enjoy every adorable change in his expression.

She began by slowly wriggling her pussy, using it to lap at his cock. It was a move designed to caress Van's cock and give him pleasure, but also to feel him more intensely and help her gorge herself on bliss. The raw pleasure of it was less than thrusting, but she was entranced by his warmth on her skin.

Van's eyelids drooped and he started moaning again. His hips quivered with every wiggle of her tight, wet pussy. His cock twitched, letting her know he was feeling it.

Pressed against each other like this, Quetza could feel Van's every little response to the pleasure she was giving him. Even the smallest of them filled her with joy.

All the while, she was staring at him, and he was staring back at her. They both enjoyed watching pleasure change the looks on each other's faces.

"Nnh... Aahn... Feels good... doesn't it...my Darling~?"

"Ooh... Aah... Ah..."

"We're just...Ooh!... getting started..."

"Aah... Ooh... Aah..."

As a monster, Quetza could consciously control ever one of the frills and folds that lined her vagina. She coiled them around his corona while focusing her tightness on his tip. Then, she used her wiggling to thoroughly, carefully stroke him over and over again.

Van's responses were getting more and more pronounced. She could hear more pleasure in his moans, increasing her own pleasure and joy.

"Aaah...!"

"Ooh... Van...!"

An especially powerful stroke sent a jolt through his whole body. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her like he was clinging for dear life. It was the first deliberate move Van had made toward her, proving his submission. It was only a hug, but it made her heart shiver with joy.

"I love you...! I love you...! Ah... Mph... Mmm..."

"Ah...! Aaah... Quetza... Mph...? Mmm...!"

Van's embrace made her heart and soul swell with love. And with her love came her increased lust. Quetza's womb had just gotten a load of his essence, but it still throbbed for more. Overcome with emotion, she lost herself in throwing her love and lust into Van.

Quetza wriggled and tightened her love-tunnel like she was using it to chew on his cock, rubbing every fold of her womanhood against him and giving both of them even more pleasure.

Van's lips were wet with drool and flushed a pleasant, healthy red. She hugged his head close to steal a passionate kiss. She thrust her tongue into his mouth without relaxing her pussy. His mouth was overflowing with a feast of sweet saliva. Partway through, he stuck his own tongue out to rub against hers, his mustache tickling her upper lip. He was clumsy, but he was showing that he wanted her. They wanted each other. An indescribable pleasure welled up in her heart. She couldn't believe that anything could ever feel better.

Quetza responded to his outstretched tongue by coiling her own around it. He did his best to respond in kind while pressing his lips against hers. Van's now active participation didn't make much difference physically, but every rub and brush of his tongue now sent sweet thrills through hers.

She redoubled her efforts to make sure that Van enjoyed the kiss as much as she was. That made him want her even **more**. His arms tightened around her. She responded by tightening her snake half around him. It was a little hard to breath, but that only enhanced the pleasure of pressing their bodies together.

He was staring at her, his eyes blaze with lust even as they drooped with ecstasy.

We were seeking each other, lifting each other to new heights of pleasure. Her euphoria was bringing her to climax with startling speed. Van's cock was twitching energetically inside her as well. He'd already cum four times, but he seemed ready to do it again any moment. His actively seeking pleasure might have had something to do with that.

Just as the hot ecstasy stored up in her womb burst, he quivered and hugged her even tighter. His cock, still buried in Quetza's innermost depths, began to throb powerfully. It was about to treat her womb to a feast of hot, creamy cum.

Her whole, cum-hungry sex moved instinctively, even in the midst of orgasm. She supported it with conscious control of her vaginal muscles, folds and cervix. She tightened rhythmically, squeezing his cock from base to his tip, adding and subtracting pressure to match its pulsations. She wriggled her fleshy folds, licking every inch of his ejaculating cock to add even more pleasure to his orgasm. She passionately kissed his tip with her cervix, grinding down on it and sucking the semen out of his rod and into her eager womb.

A strong flow of cum was being pumped inside her in the midst of her mind-blowing orgasm. The deeper into her womb it got, the more vivid the intoxicating taste and searing pleasure coursing through her became.

Quetza was spasming with pleasure, but her coils never loosened their grip on Van. Climax had made her whole body more sensitive, and she was using every inch of it to take in the warmth and feel of his. He was shaking, but he was still embracing her right back. She could feel his tiniest movement, from his chest to the tips of his toes. It felt like she'd become one with him, like the heat of their bodies had melted the border between them. Feeling all of her darling's body with all of hers filled her with a sense of fulfillment and mind-numbing bliss.

She cradled his head, coiled her tongue tighter around his, and pressed her lips against his, sucking on them. She wanted them to dissolve into each other. The pleasure — the feeling of oneness — she got from touching his skin was nothing compared to what she got from his soft, hot lips and the gushing throbs of his cock inside her. The ecstasy of it was blotting out her thoughts.

Orgasming together while she was coiled around Van, hugging him, greedily devouring his lips, his tongue, and his cock — feeling every fiber of his being, being filled with his potent seed — filled her with an unbelievable pleasure. It was like she was climaxing with her entire body. The pleasure filling her turned right into sublime joy. Her blissful orgasm didn't end until he'd emptied his balls, and her womanhood sucked out even the semen left in his urethra and stored it securely in her fertile womb. Then came a feeling of comfort. All her sensations seemed fainter.

Quetza slowly disengaged her lips from Van's, uncoiled their tongues, and pulled back to give him breathing room. The tide of ecstasy was receding, but she could still taste the seed he'd poured into her womb. She could still feel the heat and pleasure of it seeping through her from the inside.

"Darling... I'll make you feel even better, so... fill up my womb... Let me have your baby... Mmm...The first of many…."

He still hadn't cum enough to fill her womb completely. She still wanted him to pour more into her. Much more. The more of his essence she had inside her womb, the more intense the flavor — and the pleasure — would be. Plus, she wanted her darling Van's baby so much she could hardly stand it. That was another reason she'd need to get him to cum in her over and over again until her womb was full — to increase her chances to get with child. Fortunately, her lewd venom still had his balls producing copious amounts of sperm!

Van Hellscream was still catching his breath. He heard what she said, but all he could do in response was pant. Just thinking about getting pregnant with his child made her womb ache so much that she couldn't wait even the short time it would take him to be able to answer. Before he had a chance to say anything, she stole another kiss, sucking on his tongue and thrusting hers back into his mouth.

His cock was still hard and helpfully acting as a stopper to keep any semen from leaking out of her womb. She delighted in the flavor of it as she started wriggling again to make sure he enjoyed it too.

Van couldn't speak, but he still answered by twining his tongue around hers and hugging her harder.

Quetza drilled all the pleasure her body could give into the marrow of Van's darling bones. All the while, her heart was dancing in anticipation of the greatest joy a monster could have — bearing the child of the man she loved. They both screamed in pleasure from another mutual orgasm, as he again flooded her eager, fertile womb with his hot, potent seed.

xxXXxx

"Ah... My womb's _**full**_ of you, my Darling Van... I'm so happy...~"

"Aah..."

Flushed skin. Beads of sweat. Tangled hair. Heavy breathing. They'd kept at it, climaxing too many times to count. He'd poured his semen into her womb over and over again, filling every nook and cranny of it. Her belly was even slightly swollen from how full it was. Any more and it would overflow.

For the moment, she was blissfully satisfied. She relaxed her vagina and released his lips. Even so, she didn't pull his cock out of herself. She needed it to stop up her womb and keep his cum from spilling. Besides, it felt better having him inside her.

Quetza's womb — full of her beloved Van's semen — radiated scorching bliss. She was inundated with pleasure, but it felt warm and gentle. The delicious flavor of his cum was seeping into the marrow of her bones. Every inch of her body had it memorized.

They'd switched positions partway through their love making. She was on the bottom, laying on a bed of her tail. Van was lying on top, dazed and exhausted, but still holding her tight. He was so adorable it stirred her maternal instincts.

"Was it good for you, my Darling...~?", she whispered sweetly in his ear.

"It... was great...", he slowly, lovingly whispered back.

"It was great for me, too... It felt so good that I can't live without you anymore."

"And I... can't live... without you..."

She was turning over the countless orgasms they'd just had in her mind, drunk on the sensation of his cum. Every one of them had been addictively, unforgettably delicious. So was just lying here feeling his presence. She decided to put her feelings into words.

"I'm yours, Van... and you're mine. I'll never let you go. We'll be together forever. I love you."

"I won't... let you go... either... But please... let me have... a rest..."

He sounded exhausted, but his arms tightened around her. The strength of his embrace communicated his love and happiness.

'He'd said he'd never let me go. I've made my darling Van Hellscream **mine!** ', she thought ecstatically to herself. 'And now I'm _**his**_. We will never leave or betray each other. And the children! We will have many, _**many**_ beautiful children together!'

"Hehe... I guess I've got no choice. Go to sleep, Darling; I'll hold you."

His whole body relaxed in her arms. His head came to rest on her tail, which acted as a pillow. The adorable, contented smile on his face gave her joy.

"Good... night..."

"Goodnight, Darling."

Quetza gently hugged Van's limp body and stroked his head. Before long, his breathing slipped into the slow rhythm of sleep. She could barely contain her happiness — and love — at the thought of how hard he'd pushed himself for her.

What kind of pleasure should she teach him when he awoke? Of course, she'd get him to pump her womb full of his seed again. Oh, she couldn't wait to be pregnant with his baby!

xxXXxx

(A century later, give or take a decade…..or two)

Not long after claiming her man, Quetza was beside herself to find she was pregnant. Van Hellscream was a doting, caring, and passionate husband and lover. It didn't take long for him to become an incubus, sharing lustful passions with so powerful a monster wife. Ten months later, Qinda was born; the spitting image of her mother, only the second winged echidna ever.

Over the years since, Van Hellscream had many, many children with Quetza; all different monsters. They even spawned a few new, never before seen breeds; such as a new species of griffon: half Owl-Mage/half panther. Van named this magical daughter 'Hermione' after a character in a book series back home.

Thanks to Quetza's own longevity, mana shared through sex, and magick; Van's aging had been slowed to a crawl, so he remained young, healthy, and _**virile**_. It was never long after a child was born that Quetza would be pregnant again. And Van was a loving and doting father for all their daughters. Due to the nature of echidnas, the 'Mothers of all Monsters', Quetza would never bear a human son as most monsters had begun to recently.

Their daughters all left the pyramid as they came of age, but visited often; some with their husbands and children. Quetza had deactivated the gauntlet of traps, as they were no longer needed.

This evening, Quetza was snuggled deep in Van's loving embrace. He was snoring softly after several rounds of passionate sex. She cupped his cheek lovingly, then gently stroked her swollen belly.

"My sweet child, wrought from the luscious seed of my Darling Husband, my greatest love in this world; just how lewd and lustful will you be? In what ways will you turn your chosen husband from chastity, and how deep will your pleasure be as you debauch him?", she sighed lovingly.

Van Hellscream smiled contentedly in his sleep, and tightened his embrace of his wife. But down in the deepest, darkest pit of his soul, a tiny grain of the 'man' he once was, was _**still**_ screaming in tormented self-loathing anguish. He _**hated**_ what he'd become; the lover and father of monsters, and no longer even truly human himself. But this was completely subsumed beneath his new life and emotions, drowned out by love and carnal pleasure, _**never**_ surface or even be heard again.

It seemed the Curse of the Last Quetzaquatl had come to pass. Van Hellscream, brutal hunter, anti-monster bigot; had truly become what he hated most.

The End

xxXXxx

 **Author's notes: I'm really sorry this chapter took so very long, but with it being the climactic conclusion and the final fate of Van Hellscream, I just had to be sure I did it right! It not only had to be poetically ironic, but perfectly carnal as well! To that end, I did research…..**

 **In my research I happened across the most wonderful, graphically descriptive example of 'Echidna Seduction' ever, and it inspired me! I highly recommend searching and reading it:**

 _ **Mercè-A Woman's Happiness**_

 _ **By REID**_

 _ **Translated from the Japanese by OtherSideofSky**_

 **I adapted the seduction scene fairly closely and gave it my own spin. I do hope you all approve of Van Hellscream's fate!**

 **Now that this tale is finished, I will soon be starting several other works, rated both 'T' and 'M' in my various fandoms/genres! So keep an eye out!**

 **xxXXxx**


End file.
